Would You
by MeMyselfAndAlex
Summary: Celebrity crush, one in a million chance meeting. A love triangle or maybe a rectangle. A witty little boy and a hell of a lot of complications. How will Vauseman handle this one. Its going to get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Alex was sitting in her apartment in the south of Johannesburg staring out of the window while having a cigarette. Tomorrow she starts the new journey in her life. Ever since she finished school 6 years ago she wanted to get out of South Africa and go and see what other parts of the world had to offer. So when she inherited a shit load of money from her godparents little under a year ago she decided that the time is right. While sitting there staring blankly out in front of her she recall the conversation she had with the love of her life two weeks ago and how it went down. She frowns at the memory and feel the pain shoot through her heart again.

Riley was standing in this same apartment cooking dinner in the kitchen when Alex went up behind her and wrapped her arms around her. "Two weeks to go and we start the new journey in our lives. I can't wait. I am so happy that it is with you." Alex said as she placed kisses on Riley's shoulder and in her neck. She felt Riley stiffen a bit and she got a bit concerned. "What's wrong baby?" She asked.

Riley turned around in Alex's arms now looking at her. Alex's stomach went into a tight knot when she saw that Riley had been crying. She knew this wasn't good. "We need to talk." She recall Riley saying to her while leading her to the living room and they both took a seat next to each other on the couch. "I can't do this Alex. I can't just pack up and leave everything behind. Everything I love, all the people I love. They are here. At first it sounded so exciting but when the realisation of what I will have to give up kicked in I got scared and sad." Alex was at a loss for words while Riley spoke. She was in shock and just tried taking all of this in. Riley continued "I don't want you to give up your dreams. Even though it hurts like shit to have to let you go because I love you so fucking much."

Alex turned to Riley taking her hands in her own "If you love me so much, come with me. Please come with me. I can't lose you. I won't survive anything without you." Tears are building in Alex's eyes as she speaks and Riley's has already started streaming down her face. "Please, if your not going I am not going. I'm not giving you up for some stupid dream."

"I won't allow you to stay Alex. It's because I love you so much that I am letting you go. You need to take this adventure to figure out what it is you want out of live. Your dreams aren't stupid, they are amazing. You are amazing. I guess I am just to scared and not as much of a free spirit as you are." Riley explained.

The conversation between the two of them that night went back and forth, back and forth. Alex was unable to convince Riley to stay or to go with her. "I really do love you so fucking much Alex" Alex recall Riley's last words as she walked out of the apartment, crying and leaving Alex behind with tears of her own.

During the last two weeks Alex considered everything and re-considered everything. Should she stay, should she go. She tried to contact Riley numerous times but without success. She knew that Riley loved her and that she didn't want to stand in the way of Alex's dreams. It didn't make it easier though. Alex thought that Riley would be the person she spends the rest of her life with. They were high school sweethearts. Alex had to go through hell to eventually get Riley, who was straight at the time, to agree to go out with her. They were inseparable ever since.

Alex can't get used to the idea of a world without Riley in it. For the seven years they were together these two weeks was the longest they were apart. Alex eventually decided to stop trying and not make it any harder on her or Riley.

Now today here she is in her packed up apartment ready to leave in the morning. Most of her things are already in storage. Her parents would pack up the rest of it when she is gone and take it to storage. Two suitcases and shit loads of pictures of her and Riley is all she is taking with her from this part of her life which she is now leaving behind.

She already greeted the family and friends as she didn't want any of them coming to the airport stating that "I hate emotional goodbyes. It just complicates shit."

Three cigarettes later she decides it's time for her to turn in as she has to be at the airport 05h30 in the morning. Tonight will be her last night in her home, her bed, her country. Through all the pain she also feels a hint of excitement. Everybody always has dreams to get out of where ever the hell it is that they are. She is one of the lucky ones, one of the ones fortunate enough to actually do it.

Even though Alex didn't need to work she is going to the States on a work permit. Alex is also not the sort of person who could sit around all day doing nothing or hanging around in malls. She likes to work to keep her mind busy. She also loves to read so she was excited for the job she got in a library. Her work permit is not permanent. Obviously it's a lot harder than that, but these two years should be enough for her to know if that is where she wants to be or if it is time for her to come home or go on her next adventure.

She was woken up by her alarm the following morning at 04h00. After a quick shower she was out the door and into the cab taking her to the airport. The plane starter boarding at 05h00 and she was ready for the 16 hour journey to New York.

As the plane was moving along the runway preparing for take off a single tier escaped Alex's eye as she looked out the window and again realised that Riley is not with her and that this is it. There is no turning back. After the pilot announced that they are now cruising at 575 miles per hour and everybody can take off their seatbelts and relax, Alex laid back and started reading a book. She didn't take much of it in and if you had to quiz her on what she had just read she would fail miserably. All she could think about the whole time was the girl she left behind.

The flight felt much longer than what it actually was. Alex read a little, slept a little, walked up and down the aisles a little to stretch her long legs and had a conversation with the air hostess who tried flirting with her without any success. She eventually told the lady that she was not interested as she had just come out of a relationship and the wounds was still very raw.

Eventually the pilot announced that they will be landing soon and it was the best thing Alex has heard in days. As she exit the plane the air hostess slipped a piece of paper in Alex's jacket and said "I am from around here, so when you feel better give me a call if you need some company and if I am not somewhere halfway around the world." Alex nodded, smiled politely and walked off the plane in the direction to collect her bags.

She was lucky enough to get a cab as she walked out of the airport.

"Hilton, 42nd street please" She gave the cab driver her destination as she got into the back seat.

"Here on vacation" The friendly old man smiled

"More of an adventure" Alex smiled back

"Where are you from" He asked and they kept making small talk all the way to the hotel. Alex was happy that the first person she had a conversation with in the unfamiliar place was so friendly.

During the trip to the hotel Alex learned that the friendly man's name was Bill.

After Bill unloaded her bags he stretched out his hand "Well good luck to you Alex. Maybe I will see you around again."

Alex took his hand "Good luck to you to Bill. It was a pleasure meeting you." and smiled before she walked into the lobby area of the hotel to check in.

She didn't take much note of her surroundings. She was just too tired and wanted to get to her room and sleep for days. Not really, but that is how she felt.

"Good day ma'am" the clerk behind the desk greeted with a warm welcoming smile. "Do you have a reservation."

She nodded "It should be under Alex Vause"

He found it quickly, Alex signed in and he handed her the keys to her suite. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us miss Vause. If you need anything, please don't hesitate to contact the front desk."

There was so much commotion in the lobby, cameras flashing, people shouting but Alex couldn't get out of there fast enough. She had no interest in finding out what it was all about. Yes, she was here to have an adventure, but an adventure can start tomorrow. It was only 17h30 but she planned on going straight to bed when she got upstairs. Where she is from it is half an hour before midnight now and she can feel it. Jet lag.

She took the elevator up to the 44th floor on which her suite was. Inserted the key card and opened the door and allowed the porter entrance first so he can put down her suitcases. The curtains was open so there was no need for lights. She tipped the ported and closed the door behind him before looking around.

The suite features a living area with a couch that converts into a bed. The bedroom had a king-sized bed, large work desk and chair, a comfortable arm chair and ottoman. There were large windows which could open in the living area and bedroom. There was a flat screen TV, a safe, a refrigerator, alarm clock and internet access. The bathroom has a whirlpool tub, separate shower, oversized vanity and upscale bath amenities.

After she explored the whole suite her mind went back to the King-Sized bed. She closed all the curtains so the room was nice and dark and hopped into bed and slept through the night but not before she once again though about Riley for don't know how long.

 _ **Hi Guys**_

 _ **I hope you will enjoy this as much as you enjoyed my first story.**_

 _ **I will try and upload at least one chapter a week.**_

 _ **Please review. Comment / Criticize / Suggest. All is welcome.**_

 _ **Marlene**_ __


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Alex woke up the next morning feeling much better and a little more excited for the new adventure. She got up, stretched a little, pulled open the curtains and admired the view over New York for a while before she decided to take a shower and head down for breakfast.

When Alex got to the lobby, again there were quite a few people standing around making a racket. She decided this time she will get closer and find out what the hell is going on around here. As she approached the group she figured that it was someone really famous as the blond was standing with her back to Alex handing out signatures, taking photo's and having a laugh with some of the 'fans' around. Suddenly the woman turns around and Alex stops dead in her tracks and she is sure her hearts stopped dead in its tracks as well.

This is not because it is the first time in her life that she has seen this woman. She has seen her many, many time before but only on TV. Her celebrity crush, the one and only, Piper Chapman. She always told Riley that apart from her, Piper is the most beautiful girl in the world and joked that she would definitely have an affair with her. Riley use to playfully punch her at this but they would laugh about it.

The thoughts about her and Riley brought back some sadness and she just stood there staring at Piper, but not really seeing her. Only when a little girl accidently bumped into her snapping her out of her thoughts did she realize that Piper was actually looking in her direction, smiling at her. Her green orbs meeting the ocean blues of her everyday woman crush. With the sadness filling her insides again she managed half a smile before turning away and enter the dining room.

Piper stood there her eyes following the raven haired girl until she was out of sight. She was wondering about this mystery woman all of a sudden. Not sure why. She couldn't linger on it for to long before her attention was pulled back to the people around her.  
Like Alex she was also on her way to breakfast with her boyfriend, Larry and her son, Cameron when she was pulled away by some fans. Knowing Larry does not like all the attention she told him that he and Cameron must go to breakfast so long, she will join them shortly.

Alex was sitting at her small table for about 15 minutes nursing her second cup of coffee when this blond little boy bolted past her screaming "Mommy" ripping her from her deep thoughts.

"Hey baby" Alex turned around knowing the voice and saw Piper picking up the little boy, planting a kiss on his cheek and walking towards the table where he came from.

At the table she leaned down and kissed the man sitting at the table who Alex now know is Pipers boyfriend, Larry. She recognizes him from the pictures in the magazines and from red carpet events she watched on TV etc. She never really understood how such a stunner ended up with something like that.

Alex not situated to far from Pipers table could hear part of their conversation.

"Haven't you eaten yet?" Piper asks Larry as she notice that everything on the table is still in place.

"No, I was waiting for you. You know I love having breakfast with you. Waiting 15 minutes won't kill us." Larry replied with a smile and Alex couldn't help but roll her eyes at the sick puppy.

"Us?" Piper questioned. "Please tell me you got Cameron his pancakes?" she asked Larry but before he could answer Cameron joined in the conversation.

"No, your stupid boyfriend said we have to wait and eat together as a family" Cameron said in a very small sad voice.

Piper obviously very shocked at the 'stupid boyfriend' "Cameron!" she gasped. Alex on the other hand couldn't help but let out a loud chuckle causing Piper to spin around and Larry to jerk his head in her direction both staring at her blankly.

Still with a smile on her face unable to control her amusement she just lifted her hands and softly mouthed "sorry" to them. Larry turned his attention back to the table, but Piper stood there staring at Alex for a second longer giving her another smile before turning her attention back to the table.

"Okay guys, come on, let's go get some breakfast" Piper told the two boys. Cameron jumped up in excitement running towards the buffet. "Slow down Cam. Wait for us." She called after the little boy. "I am sorry about that honey. I don't know where that came from" Alex heard her telling Larry as they walked in the same direction Cameron ran into.

"It's fine" he smiled at her placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and wrapping his arm around her waist while they walked off.

Alex was sitting staring out of the window for a while, looking at the cars and people passing by the window. 'Damn this is a busy place' she thought to herself. Not paying very much attention to anything else on her side of the window, she didn't notice the little boy helping himself onto the chair on the opposite side of her table.

"Hi" she heard a little voice and looked at the chair opposite her now occupied with a blond boy with green eyes looking very pleased with himself.

"Hi" she replied smiling at Pipers son.

"What's your name?" he asked

"My name is Alex"

The boy put his two small hands over his mouth giggling softly "Alex is a boys name" he said.

"Well not really. It can go both ways. Just like your name. Cameron can be a boy or a girl name." She explained to the boy and suddenly he had a horrified look on his face.

"How do you know my name" He whispered

"I'm psychic" Alex winked at him

"What's that mean" The boy asked confused

Alex could help but laugh. "I'm joking. I know your name because your mom is famous. The whole world knows your name."

Cameron stared at her for a while as if thinking about it "I heard something like that" the boy said nodding his head and scratching his chin with his index finger. Alex barked out a laughter she couldn't control. 'Damn this kid is witty' she thought to herself.

"You know" Alex began leaning forward on her elbows looking the boy straight in the eyes "you are very witty for someone your size. How old are you now anyways?"

"I'm four" he holds up four fingers "and what's witty"

"It means you're a real smart ass" Suddenly the boys eyes widen so much Alex thought they might pop out "What?" she asked confused.

"You are not allowed to use those words in front of me" he says

"What words" Alex asks confused. She didn't say anything bad.

Cameron looked around and when he was happy that the coast is clear he slowly put one hand on each side of his mouth and whispers "ass".

"Cameron!" Came the shocked voice not from either of them. Cameron's face all of a sudden turns to utter shock when he looks up and Alex's eyes follows his to see Piper standing next to the table.

"Sorry mommy" he says with his puppy dog eyes.

Piper looked at him sternly for a second but as soon as he gave her the eyes her face went soft and she smiled at him brushing her hand over his hair.

"I'm so sorry if he bothered you. He has this thing where he just…." Piper started explaining to Alex but was cut of.

"It's really no problem. He is actually quite entertaining. I was in dire need of a distraction and he was quite the distraction." Alex assured Piper before turning her gaze to Cameron and giving him a wink.

"I'm Alex" she holds out her hand to Piper

"Nice to meet you Alex, I'm.."

But before she could finish Alex said "Piper."

"She's psychotic or something" Came Cameron's voice from the other side of the table and Alex burst out in a fit of laughter while Piper looks at her son very confused.

"I think he means psychic" Alex told Piper. "He asked me my name earlier and was very shocked that I already knew his, but then I told him I was psychic. Obviously he didn't know what that means…."

"And then she said it's because you are famous" Cameron interrupted

"Exactly" Alex nodded.

"Well Alex it was really very nice to meet you. I unfortunately have to go. Shitload…"

"Mommy!" Cameron said in a shocked voice startling Piper and Alex knowing exactly it's about the 'word'.

"Sorry" Piper continued "I mean have a lot of meetings today."

Alex got up out of her chair "Well little guy. It was great to meet you. Thank you for the distraction. You actually helped a lot. Don't ever stop being so witty, it's fu…." She cuts herself of "I mean it is very adorable."

Cameron gave her a beaming smile and nodded.

She turns to Piper "Well, Piper Chapman. I would have never thought that on my first day in the big city I would bump into my celebrity crush and I can safely say after drooling over you on TV for years, you are even hotter in person." She can see Piper blushing and as she turns around she leaves the two with a wink and walks away toward the elevators.

Piper stood there frozen looking as Alex walked away a bit shocked by her forwardness. She is use to people flirting with her but somehow this shocked her. It's not because Alex is a girl. She has had her fair share of girls/fans flirting with her even though it's public knowledge that she is straight and has been in a relationship with Larry for almost 3 years now.

"Are you sick mommy?" She heard Cameron's voice bringing her back from her thoughts.

"No baby, why would you think I am sick?"

"Alex said your hotter. How does she know your hot? She didn't even touch your forehead to feel" Cameron asked confused "Is it that psychotic thing again?"

At this Piper couldn't help but laugh at her son. "It's Psychic and no that is not what she meant." Looking down at her son with a smile, messing his hair up "You really are witty, you know that."

 ** _Hi Guys._**

 ** _Thank you for the couple of reviews and the welcome back from 'Guest'. I know it took like forever but I had no inspiration. Lol_**

 ** _So I thought I will be nice and give you something for the weekend._**

 ** _Next upload will be next week sometime._**

 ** _Just a friendly warning. I am not going to jump straight into these two. I will give you guys something to feed off here and there, Lol, but I am taking this story day by day. I have no Idea where I am going with it. I have got this head full of ideas of what I want to happen and what I don't want to happen. I want this story to have Friendship, Romance, Drama, everything._**

 ** _I hope it turns out good._**

 ** _Have a great weekend all. (7 Days to go)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

"Honey, are you absolutely sure you are okay with watching Cam tonight while I go out with the girls. I can really change my plans." Piper talks from the bathroom.

"It's fine. I don't mind. You had a rough couple of days and deserve to just kick back and relax a bit." Larry reassures her. "Cam and I will have fun, wont we boy?" he turns around asking Cameron who is lying on the bed watching Cartoons.

The boy offers him no reply and just keeps watching tv.

"Cameron, baby, I am leaving now, so you will be okay with Larry?" Piper asks her son as she is busy putting on her coat almost ready to go.

"Well," Cameron begins "Is he going to feed me or are we going to have to wait for you to get home so we can eat as a family again?"

"Oh baby be nice. You have to be good for mommy tonight okay. And yes Larry will feed you. You can have anything you want." Piper tries to soften up her son.

Suddenly he is all softened up with a beaming smile on his face and all his little teeth on display. Piper was still thinking to herself 'oh boy here we go. What have I done now' when Cameron repeats "Anything"

"Well I mean…" Piper tried, but her son was quick to interrupt.

"Mommy you said anything" he whined with his sad puppy dog eyes. Larry just stood back wondering what this 'anything' holds for him.

"Anything that qualifies as food. No treats."

"No treats" Cameron almost shouts back at her looking horrified.

"You can have treats after dinner. Baby I really have to go. Mommy is running late. Tell Larry what you want and he will get it for you." Looking down at her watch she kisses Cameron on the head "I have to go baby. Be good for mommy okay. I love you."

She walks over to Larry kissing him and pulling him in for a tight hug "Thank you for his honey. I Love you." She kisses him again and waves to them as she leaves.

Meanwhile back in Alex's room she was laying on the bed wondering what to do tonight.  
Deciding to go out on the town she puts on her black faded skinny legs, black tank top with a white see through button shirt over it, unbuttoned & off course her docs.

Walking through the streets enjoying the fresh night air searching for a place to go she comes across a sign 'SheQ' flashing in bright blue letters. 'Yes' she thought to herself 'this could be a nice place to have a drink'. Little does she know that maybe this will also be the place where her life might start taking a different turn.

As she enters she hears a huge commotion and the next moment a body comes sliding across the floor and stops right in front of her. Looking down at the woman with her small posture, blond hair and green eyes she notices the blood running from the girls nose. Looking to her left she sees a group of girls approaching her. The one in butch in the front, obviously the one who through the punch is laughing with her friends as they walk to the girl lying on the floor holding her nose while the blood drips through her finger.

"Hey, get up you pussy. I am not done with you" she kicks the blonds feet. The blond remains still and does not offer a reply nor does she get up or even look up. Alex can see that this girl is no match for the butch and will definitely get her ass kicked.

"Why don't you just leave her alone and pick on someone your own size" Alex spits at the butch.

The butch obviously shocked looks Alex up and down before her stupid smirk returns. "What's it to you anyway?" she questions Alex "Yo you stupid bitch" she says to the girl on the floor "Got yourself a little girlfriend to fight your battles did you?"

The blond eventually manages to stand up "Please just let it go" she whispers to Alex "They are not worth it."

Alex looking into the girls frightened green yes ask her if she is okay, to which she nods and attempts a small smile.

"Come on" Alex takes the girls arm "Lets go get you cleaned up."

"You stretch" and suddenly there is a hand on Alex's forearm "why don't you go mind your own fucking business" the blond spits at Alex.

"If you know what's good for you, you will release my arm and walk away" Alex warns her and the stare down begins. Alex repeats "Walk the fuck away, now." The butch huffs, lets Alex's arm go and turns around.

Alex turns back to the blond taking her arm again and nods towards the restroom indicating for the girl to go so they can get her cleaned up.

"ALEX" she hears a voice shouting at her and as she spins around she sees the butch storming towards her fist ready to throw the punch. Alex blocks the punch and throws one of her own knocking the butch to the floor. The next moment the bouncers are on the blond and escorts her outside.

Looking around trying to figure out who warned her, blue meets green and there stands Piper Chapman. Alex mouths a thank you and Piper offers a smile and a thumbs up.

"Do you know her" Polly, Pipers best friend enquires as Piper watches Alex escorting the blond from the fight to the rest room.

"No not really. I think Cameron knows her better than me" Piper laughs but can see the still confused expression on her friends face so she offers the explanation her friend wants "She stays in the same hotel as us. This morning at breakfast Cameron did one of his table visits again and this time the luck one was Alex."

Polly obviously happy with that nods and turns back to the rest of the group "Well that was fun" she laughs.

Piper is still watching in the direction of the restroom and sees the blond girl emerge no sign of blood anywhere. "I'm going to the restroom" she announces to her group of friends.

Alex washes her hands after she helped the blond girl get cleaned up. She learned the fight was about a girl, the butches ex and the blonds current girl. Alex offered to walk her out until she got a taxi but she declined, thanked Alex for her help and left.

'I can really use that drink now' Alex thinks to herself 'Not at all what I had planned for a night out'.

As she is about to put her hand to the handle on the door to open it the door swings open and the next moment Alex is flat on her back with a body on top of her. "Fuck me" says the other voice obviously frustrated for tripping over the step. "I am so sorry" the lady starts explaining before even looking up to see who her soft landing was. Alex releases it's Piper and cant help but laugh.

"Shouldn't you at lease buy me a drink first" Alex smiles.

At that moment Piper eventually gets to her feet and looks down at Alex with a bit of an embarrassed smile on her face. "Excuse me" she replies to Alex's enquiry.

"Well you jump on top of me and demands and I quote 'fuck me' and no offence, even though I have had the hots for you since forever, don't you think you should at least take me out to dinner first or buy me a drink before you make demands as those. I don't just fuck anyone that falls into my arms for the first time."

Alex lies there on the floor popped up onto her elbows with the biggest smirk ever and Piper could not be a darker shade of pink even if she tries.

She holds out her hand to Alex "Shut up and get off the floor will you?"

"Wow but you are demanding aren't you" Alex laughs and grabs Piper's hand pulling herself up. "Much obliged Miss Chapman" She winks at Piper.

"I hope I didn't hurt you to bad there" Piper asks.

"No don't worry about it. I am fine thanks. Not the worst I have experienced so far tonight. Thanks for the heads up by the way."

"Just be glad I could remember your name. I doubt you would have known if I just shouted 'Hey you'".

Alex rises her one eyebrow looking mighty impressed with herself "So are you just good with names or did I make an impression?"

"Yeah, you did make an impression…" Piper pauses "on my son. He is crazy about the psychotic lady he met at breakfast." And they both burst with laughter.

Suddenly silence fills the room and they both stand there feeling somewhat uncomfortable at where to go or what to do from here. Piper is the first to break the silence.

"Well I should probably get back to my friends. I just wanted to come see if you are okay."

"I might have been better off before you came in here seeing that this time I was the one who landed on my ass….."

"back" Piper interrupted

"Well on my back then" Alex laughs "But thanks anyways. I really am fine" She pauses "So I guess I will see you around"

"Yeah" Piper smiles "See you around" and with that she walk out of the restroom returning to her friends.

Every now and again Piper finds herself looking at Alex where she sits at the bar drinking and most of the time talking to some different girl. Alex has caught Pipers eye a couple of times offering her a smile and sometimes even a wink.

"Having fun" Alex whips her head around and Piper burst out laughing. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.'

"Well" Alex begins "My first night out in the big bad city has not exactly been as I thought it would. I didn't expect to walk straight into a fight."

Alex gestures for Piper to sit on the bar stool next to her. Piper thanks her and attempts to get on the stool, but in her current sort of intoxicated state she misses the stool completely and Alex catches her before she could fall to the ground.

"One to many then" Alex raises her eyebrow and Piper just smiles and turns her famous shade of pink again. "Come on then" Alex says and she helps Piper onto the stool before taking her place again. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh god no" Piper replies with a wave of the hand "I think I have had enough.

"Bit of a lightweight hey kid"

"Maybe so, but I think I drank like a heavyweight tonight" She laughs at her own joke and Alex cant help but think she is so cute when she is drunk. "Maybe some water with a piece of lemon" She reconsiders.

Alex calls over the bartender and order Pipers water and another beer for herself.

"So Alex what can you tell me about yourself." Piper asks holding her head up with her right arm which is placed on the bar.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Anything. Where are you from? Why are you here? How old are you? Anything really."

"Demanding and you ask a hell of a lot of questions." Alex smiles and Piper rolls her eyes at her. "Okay, okay" Alex lifts her hands in defeat "I am from South Africa, I am 23 years old and I am here on an adventure. To see what life holds for me next. My girlfriend of 7 years was supposed to come with me. We had it all planned out and then a couple of weeks before we were supposed to leave she dumped me." Piper notices the sad look in Alex's eyes but Alex continues as if she is all healed up "it wasn't a nasty breakup. She just realized that she could not give everything up and leave everything and everyone she loved behind. I guess she is just not as adventurous as I am."

"I am sure that must have been hard for you though. Seven years is a long time. You must have loved each other very much."

"I do still love her, but this is just something I had to do. There is no hard feelings. I understand her reasons. I wish she felt different about it though. I wish she stuck to the original plan, but things don't always work out the way you…"

"Alex" she hears a voice behind her and when she looks behind her to see who it is she notices it's the air hostess from her flight "fancy meeting you here." She smiles.

"Hey…" she pauses realizing she does not know her name.

"Lisa" the hostess finishes.

"Right" Alex smiles "hey Lisa. Lisa this is Piper, Piper this is Lisa. I met her on my flight in. She was the air hostess and offered to show me around."

Piper watching the body language of Lisa very quickly realized that Lisa want to show Alex a lot more than just around. "nice to meet you" Piper sticks out her hand which Lisa very happily accepts.

"Are you kidding me" Lisa says excited "Piper fucking Chapman. Wow. So nice to meet you." After exchanging a couple more pleasantries Lisa turns back to Alex "So seeing that you are sitting here with Piper Chapman and I know she is straight and in a relationship with that other dude for four years now…."

"Larry" Piper interrupts "that other dude is Larry"

"Right" Lisa smiles "So seeing that I know she is straight and in a relationship with Larry I know you are not here on a date so I can remind you of my number which I slipped into your pocket. Give me a call sometimes hey." And she leans forward and kisses Alex on the cheek to which she rolls her eyes so Piper can see it and Piper just winks back.

After Lisa left Alex and Piper sat at the bar for more than an hour just talking about any and everything. Eventually Polly came to get Piper informing her that it was time to go.

"You about done Alex?" Piper asks

"Yeah I think I am. I can hear my bed calling my name. Seeing as we stay in the same hotel we can walk together. It's not to far from here so no use for a cab" Alex offers.

Piper looks at Polly and Polly answers her unasked question "it's up to you. My cab can stop and drop you off or you can walk, but please can you decide. I really want to go now."

"Okay I will walk with Alex then." She hugs and kisses her friend on the cheek.

Alex and Piper walks most of the way to the hotel in silence. This time its more of a comfortable silence than in the restroom earlier.

"What floor" Alex asks Piper as they enter the lift.

"44 please"

"Looks like we're going to the same floor then." Alex smiles

"Well my room is that way." Alex points to the right

"My room is that way." Piper points to the left

They stand there looking at each other for a couple of seconds. Alex reaches her right hand out and tucks a strand of hair behind Pipers ear. She steps closer to Piper and leans forward, placing a soft kiss on her right cheek. "See you around Piper Chapman".

Piper still standing there a bit frozen and her head a bit fuzzy not knowing what the hell is going on responds with "Yeah see you around Alex" Pause "Vause."

 ** _#Orlando #Pulse I have no words. I am so sad for the victims and their families. I feel physically sick._**

 ** _Thanks to everyone who is Following and for all your reviews. I appreciate them._**

 ** _Prooffice: Thank you for the review. I hope future chapters does not disappoint._**

 ** _ana.0812: Is it completely weird for me to say that I also love Cameron even though he is a figment of my imaginations? Thanks for the review._**

 ** _Guest: Thank you for loving it. I hope you keep loving it. Thank you for the review._**

 ** _Lia: You are welcome. Thank you for the review._**

 ** _AnotherHuman212: Definitely need more Alex/Cameron. I will work on that. Thanks for the review._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next one will be up soon._**

 ** _M_**


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

"Mommy, Mommy, breakfast time" Cameron jumps up and down between Piper and Larry on they King size hotel room bed. The only response Piper offers her son is a low groan. "Come on mommy. I want some pancake."

"You cant possibly be hungry after everything you had to eat last night boy" comes the reply from Larry.

"That was hours ago. I am hungry again. I am still growing." Cameron rolls his eyes at Larry. "Come on Mommy" he wines.

"Okay, okay I'm getting up" Piper replies but only slightly moves. She has a killer hangover and don't know how she is going to get out of bed to take her son down to breakfast for his pancakes.

Larry knows very well Piper has a hangover and knows how grumpy she can be about it. He pushes himself up on one arm looking down at Piper and smiles "Don't worry about it honey. I will take him down. Looks like you can do with a bit more sleep."

Piper mumbles something neither Cameron not Larry can make out. "Okay come on big man, lets get you washed up and dressed and then I will take a quick shower and we can go have those pancakes."

After Larry helped Cameron get washed up the boy went out into the hall to play with his cars while he waited for Larry. Piper told him time and time again that he should rather play in the room as he will be disturbing the other guest, but he didn't think that the floor area was big enough. He promised Piper that he would be very quiet.

"Alex" He notices the woman walking towards the lifts.

"Hey there." Alex greets while looking at the boy and his cars confused, taking a couple of steps in his direction. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm waiting for Larry. He is taking me down for pancakes. He is in the shower."

"I see" Alex nods "And your mommy. Is she not joining you?"

"No. Larry said he will take me because mommy looks very tired" Cameron offers a response to which Alex just smiles knowing that the blond must have a killer hangover rather than being very tired.

"Well then you better let her sleep. I am going down to breakfast, so I'll see you down there okay?" Alex winks at the boy and starts to turn to go back to the lift.

"Wait" Cameron almost shouts startling Alex and she spins around to see the boy has jumped to his feet and are standing right in front of her. "Can I go with you?" He asks giving Alex the famous Chapman puppy dog eyes.

"Uhm well I don't mind taking you, but surely you have to check with your mommy first. I don't want to get in trouble and I don't want you to get into trouble either."

Cameron's face lights up. He pushes the hotel room door open. Throws his toys in and shouts "Mommy I'm going down to breakfast with Alex." To which Alex thinks 'not exactly what I would call checking with your mommy, but okay'. She just smiles.

And seconds later came Pipers hoarse voice reply "Okay baby."

He slams the door shut, grabs Alex's hand, which catches her a bit off guard but off they go in the direction of the lifts to go get this little man some pancakes.

"Uhm excuse me, do we know Alex? Who is Alex? How can you just let Cameron go down to breakfast with an Alex?" Larry rambles on.

"We know Alex yes. Cameron and I. We met her at breakfast yesterday morning and I saw her at the club last night." Piper replies still with her eyes closed, sounding a bit annoyed.

"The woman who laughed when Cameron called me stupid." Larry enquires.

"You see you do know Alex." Came Pipers reply as she turns onto her other side and pulls the cover up over her head so she can go back to sleep.

"Not very fond of her, I must say." Larry mumbled as he walked back into the bathroom and bangs the door closed.

Meanwhile Cameron and Alex was already seated at a table in the dining area both with a stack of pancakes in front of them. Alex couldn't help but smile at how completely adorable Pipers son was and thought that he definitely takes after his mother. At that thought she caught herself wondering how adorable Piper must be when she has a hangover, probably blaming everyone for it but herself. Even though it is self-inflicted she probably feels very sorry for herself and hates everyone at that moment who does not feel sorry for her as well. She recons at least she has Larry to take care of her which he probably will as he already offered to take Cameron down to breakfast. Alex still thinks, in Cameron's words, that Larry is 'stupid' but he does take care of Piper. He is also very much in love with her as anybody who is not blind could see in every public appearance the two appeared together. Wondering how someone like Piper could be interested in someone like Larry, what is it that attracted her to him causes a frown to form on her forehead.

"Why are you frowning" Cameron asks. "Do you not like the pancakes?"

"I love the pancakes" Alex assures him "I was just wondering about something, that's all."

The boy obviously happy with the explanation turned his attention back to his pancakes and Alex turned her attention back to her own stack.

"So what are you up to today?" Alex makes conversation with the little boy.

"I don't know" he shrugs his shoulders "We are leaving the day after tomorrow. Mommy says her work here is done."

Alex feels a bit of a sadness inside of her learning that the Chapman clan will be heading back to LA in a couple of days. She will definitely miss the company of this witty little blond boy in who's company she has only been for about an hour put together between yesterday and today. Not admitting it to herself but knowing it deep down, she also wish she could have spend some more time with Piper. She enjoyed the chat last night and they just clicked. It was nice to get some stuff of her chest and Piper was a great listener. She already considered herself very lucky to have met her all time crush on her first day in the big city and thought that she should not be greedy. Some people don't even meet their favorite celebrity ever.

"When are you going home?" Cameron's voice rips her from her thoughts.

'Oh boy here we go' she thinks to herself not knowing what will come out of the little boys mouth after she tries to explain this, but she answers him anyway. "I don't really have a home right now" Alex tries to explain and by the shocked expression on the boys face immediately realizes that she might have been able to put it a bit better.

"Are you poor?" Cameron asks with real concern in his voice.

Alex cant help but laugh before she offers and explanation "No I am not poor. What I mean is that I grew up and lived in another country very far from here. I decided to come here to explore a bit. So I don't have just one home right now. I am going to travel from place to place for a bit until I find a place I can make my real home. I am going to work in a library, so I will try and find a place close to the library once I start working. Does it make sense?"

"Yes." He confirms "Is the library far from my home?"

"Pretty far, yes. You live in LA and the library is here in New York." Alex explains and notices the sadness in Cameron's eyes. "What's wrong?" She asks.

"I wish the library was close to my house. I wanted to show you my room at my house. It's a very nice house. We have a swimming pool and everything. I am not allowed to swim on my own. Only when my nanny is there. My nanny is visiting her family right now that is why she is not here with us." He rambles on. "Can you not find a library close to our home?"

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way kid. I would have loved to see your home. You can send me pictures." Alex tries to comfort him.

"Its not the same." He sulks

"I know but at least its something and when you come to New York with your mummy again you can come and visit me. Or maybe one day I will go to LA and then I will come and visit you."

This seems to please the little guy "Will you really?"

"Of course I will. You can count on it." Alex winks.

"All done boy" a mans voice interrupts their conversation, both looking up at the same time very annoyed with the intruder.

Larry looks down at Alex "Alex I assume" he says.

"Larry I assume" Alex shoots back with a roll of the eyes. For some reason she can't stand this little Jew boy and by the look on Larry's face assuming the feeling is very mutual.

"Charming" Is all he shoots back at her redirecting his gaze at Cameron "Come on, time to go. We have to go get your mom some 'fix-me-up' miracles in a bag."

Cameron obviously sulking and not doing anything to try and hide his disapproval "Do I have to go?" He drags the word 'have' out a little. "I can just stay with Alex. She doesn't mind. She can look after me. We can …."

"No" Larry interrupts the little boy "I am sure Alex has her own plans. Besides you mom asked me to come and get you."

Cameron looks at Alex with his puppy dog eyes. She shrugs her shoulders "I'm sorry kid, I have no say in this. You have to listen to your mommy. I will see you soon okay." She tries to comfort the boy.

"Okay" he slides off his chair "I guess." He walks up to Larry, looks at Alex sideways "See you around"

"Alex" Larry greets.

"Larry"

And off the two goes. Cameron dragging his feet, head hanging, sighing like he carries the world on his shoulders and again Alex cant help but smile thinking that he is now probably in exactly the same mood as his mother. Sulky.

 **Hi All**

 **This is it for this week. Next Chapter will only be up next week. Enjoy the new season. I'm sure its going to be fantastic. Remember to eat, sleep and pee. Lol**

 **Guests: Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate every one. They keep me going.**

 **Itwasinevitable: Thank you for the review. I also love the relationship between Alex and Cameron. I live writing it.**

 **Prooffice: Cameron doesn't take Larry seriously at all. Sometimes I think Piper is a bit to soft on him when it comes to the way he treats Larry, but it's fun right. Thank you for the review. I love reading your comments.**

 **Ana.0812: Here is your update. I'm glad you think its getting better. I really want people to enjoy the story as it progresses. Thank you for the review.**

 **WB79: Thank you for your comment. I think a lot of people will hate me for taking it slow but I really want to build a relationship between these two you know? Thank you for the support and review.**

 **See you guys next week. Nice long weekend for me.**

 **M**


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

"I can't believe you dragged me out here. You have no idea what a hangover feels like so you wont know that you are making me suffer, but one day you will find out when you are old enough to drink." Piper pauses her rambling for a second thinking about what she just said. "No wait scratch that. You are never allowed to drink. You will never be old enough to drink. Alcohol is no good for you." Piper goes on and on oblivious to the fact that her son has absolutely no interest in anything she has to say. He is already in the children's pool.

Eventually she turns around to look for him noticing him in the swimming pool having the time of his life. "Oh well don't mind me or listen to anything I have to say. Just ignore me why don't you. I'm just your mother." She grumbles to herself.

Alex was lying on a lounger reading a novel a couple of meters away before she heard Pipers voice. She would recognize that voice anywhere. Putting the book down she listened to Piper going on and on, noticing that Cameron was not at all interested and by now she was laughing her ass off at Piper knowing that she was absolutely right about the blond when she has a hangover. Piper does not notice Alex. She is still to busy mumbling to herself, obviously not in the mood for swimming.

"Cameron, you need sunblock" she calls for her son.

Alex watches as Piper applies the sunblock to every part of her son's body. He's not a very big fan and complains that she is taking way to long because his friends are waiting and they will play without him. Piper plants a kiss on his head and slaps him softly on his little butt "Okay off you go". She's looking at her son as he runs with joy to his friends. She can't help but smile. Doesn't matter how crappy she feels her little man will always put a smile on her face.

She stands up and without any notice, not that she thought notice was necessary to anyone, she drops her sundress and there she stands, Piper Chapman in her little white two piece bikini. Alex, the one who would have appreciated the notice, swallows so hard she swears that Piper should have heard that. Alex runs her eyes over every inch of Piper's gorgeous sun tanned, beautifully toned body. From her blond hair down, eyes resting a bit on her beautiful chest, down to her toned stomach, resting there for a while. Alex thinks to herself how it would feel to kiss Pipers stomach. Down her eyes goes again to her gorgeous legs and again Alex wonders how well those legs with fit around her neck.

'Good god' she rips herself from her thoughts 'what the hell was that'. Shaking her head a bit to bring her down from her high she looks in Pipers direction again. The blond is now sitting down on the lounger applying sunblock to her legs, then her arms, then her neck / chest area, then she gets up and slowly applies the sunblock to her stomach. Painfully slow and Alex suppresses a moan. She is sure Piper is doing this on purpose. She has to be doing this on purpose. Or maybe her hormones is just in over drive.

Piper looks at the sunblock in her hands raises her head looking around the pool and she sighs. 'Where is Larry when you need him?' She needs to apply the sunblock to her back but has no way of reaching.

"Need some help with that" Comes the raspy voice from behind her startling her.

"God, don't do that" Piper puts a hand on her chest

Alex can't help but burst into laughter "First of all, the name is Alex not god and secondly I guess now where are even." She says, hands on the hips, quirked eyebrow, sexy smile and all.

Piper is confused with the even part for a second but then vaguely remembers in her intoxicated state last night in the club she also creeped up on Alex and gave her a fright.

She smiles back up at Alex "Yes I guess we are"

"So from what I have heard since you stepped through those doors, your hangover is not treating you very well is it?" Alex enquires.

"No not at all. Do you have any fucking idea what the sun does to a hangover?"

Alex quirks her eyebrow again looking at Piper in all seriousness "You said a bad word." She whispers.

Piper bursts out in laughter, Alex follow suit. "Fuck off." Piper breathes out between her giggles.

Alex raises her hands as if defeated "Okay, okay. I just wanted to help you with your sunblock but if you want me to leave…" she trails off mocking to walk away.

"No" Piper almost shouts "that's not what I meant." She tries to explain.

"I know kid, I'm just fucking with you." They smile at each other and Alex thinks hangover or not this girl is gorgeous. "So I guess your 'fix-me-up' bag of miracles' didn't quite do the trick." Alex enquires quoting Larry's words from this morning.

"My bag of what" Piper ask confused.

"Hey don't look at me like I'm retarded. That's what your boyfriend called it this morning when he came to get Cameron from breakfast."

"Oh I see. No…" she confirms "it didn't quite do the trick. I still pretty much feel like shit." She sighs.

"Well don't worry kid, you don't look it" the raven haired girl comforts the blond followed by a wink. "So how about that sunblock? Do you want me to put some on your back?"

Piper thinks about the offer for a second not to sure why she is doubting if this is a bad idea or not but eventually gives in. She smiles at Alex, hands her the bottle and lies down on her stomach, arms folder under her head.

Alex takes a deep breath attempting to get her hormones under control before she sits down next to Piper. She puts a little sunblock in her hand, rubs them together so to spread the sunblock, another deep breath and she starts to rub the sunblock one Pipers and the drags her hands down to the bikini top line, back up and back down almost in a sort of a massage notion.

"That feels so good" Piper moans taking Alex by surprise.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you" Alex warns.

"I can't help it, it just feels so good. It's really taking my mind of the hangover." And without even thinking about it she moans again. Not on purpose at all. It just came out.

"Okay, I'm done" Alex jumps up.

"But what about my lower back? You didn't do the lower part of my back. I will get terrible sunburn. Cameron can be out here all day." She sulks up at the tall girl.

"Okay but lets get something straight here okay. I…." Alex points to herself "am gay and you…." Gesturing over Pipers whole body "are fucking hot and that bikini is not helping, so do not moan or I swear to god Piper I will stop and you can…."

"Okay, okay" Piper says unable to control her laughter. "I wont do it again, I promise." Still laughing "you are quite forward aren't you Alex. You don't even try to make a secret of the fact that you are checking me out."

"As I said I'm gay, your hot. That's all there is to it. I might wear glasses but I'm not blind. Besides…." Alex trails off looking around "Have you noticed how many men around this pool has smiles on their faces accompanied by grumpy wives, so its not just me. You just fail to notice anyone, but me." She winks at Piper teasingly.

Piper looks around "okay point made." Holding up the bottle again "can you finish now please? I promise I will behave."

"I can see where your son gets his personality from." She grabs the bottle from the blond and sat back down next to her. Spraying more sunblock in her hands, rubbing her hands together and here we go again. And as true as God the blond lets out another moan again.

Alex stands up "see you around Piper." She says as she is about to walk off.

The blond is in a fit of laughter. She can hardly breath what to say talk. She grabs Alex's hand so she can't walk away. The blond can't stop laughing. The other girl smiles at how cute the blond is in her fit of laughter. "Come on Alex I was just teasing you. I just wanted to see your reaction. I was just messing around."

"Ha Ha. You think you're very funny don't you miss Chapman. I love to play pay-back."

"I am sure you do, now come sit your ass down and keep me company while my son who has way to much energy to my liking today swims."

"Where's Larry?"

"He's playing golf with one of his friends. He wanted to stay and nurse my hangover, but seeing as we are leaving the day after tomorrow there wont really be another time so I insisted he goes."

"Well aren't you just the perfect little wife" Alex quips sarcastically "I'll just go get my stuff. Be right back"

"Okay' Piper nods

After Alex gathered all her belongings from her previous spot she takes up the lounger next to the blond. They fall into a comfortable conversation about anything and everything. They laugh at Cameron and his friends. The young Chapman being very bossy and making sure his friends knows he is in control of the game. Alex had ordered Piper a martini against all protests from the blond, but eventually convincing her that the only thing that will make her feel better is another drink. Before they even realize it the sun has started setting and most of the people who was around the pool has already left.

"Wow, I cant believe that's the time already. I haven't even fed my child. God I'm a bad mother." The blond laughs

"Well he had a late breakfast and I didn't hear him complaining once. He was having to much fun to even think about food."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Thank you for taking him down with you this morning."

"No problem. I enjoy his company. He is very entertaining, much like his mother." Alex winks at her.

"Well thanks for keeping me company Alex. I really had a nice time." Piper smiles "Larry is probably here already, so I have to go. Maybe I will see you around tomorrow?" she enquires hopeful.

"I'll be around"

 _ **Hi All**_

 _ **So how did you enjoy season 4?**_

 _ **WB79: Thank you again for the review. I'm happy to see people who enjoyed it from the start still follows and reviews. It means I am doing something right. Lol. I love Cameron. His so cute. Is that weird cause I created him? Lol**_

 _ **Librarybook: Thank you for sticking with me. I hope I can keep you captivated. Please let me know if I fail. Thank you for the review.**_

 _ **Prooffice: Glad your back with another review. Maybe Larry will be around a bit longer than you had hoped, but I myself am not completely sure where I am going with this. I think of ideas but as I type I instantly get other ideas and just go with it. I get so much love for Cameron from everyone. Very happy about this. Thank you for another review.**_

 _ **Anotherhuman212: I hope it's great. If I disappoint down hesitate to tell me. Thank you for the review.**_

 _ **LadyBelle84: Welcome. Sorry for making you wait. Hope you enjoyed this one. Let me know. Thank you for the review.**_

 _ **Thanks to everyone who is sticking with me and my story. I hope to keep you captivated to the end.**_

 _ **Please keep the reviews, comments, suggestions, criticism coming.**_

 _ **Till next time.**_

 _ **M**_


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

The next morning, the day before the Chapman clan will be leaving for LA, Piper felt this little pang of sadness inside of her upon noticing that Alex was not at breakfast. Every time someone came through the door Piper would lift her head hoping to see the raven haired girl walking through the door, but she never came. Piper hoped that she was okay so after they finished their breakfast she send Larry and Cameron to the room to go and pack as much as possible so not to leave everything for the last minute. She was going to go check on Alex, but did not tell Larry that knowing that he doesn't particularly have a soft spot for the girl. She knocked on the door a couple of times, even calling Alex's name once or twice, but to her disappointment her knocks and calls remained unanswered. She walked away wondering if she would be able to say goodbye before they left in the morning. Alex said she would be around, so where was she.

After the little family of three packed everything they would not need today or tomorrow morning Cameron again nagged his mother to take him down to the swimming pool stating that he promised his friends he would come back today and making it clear to his mother that she taught him not to ever lie and if she does not take him down to the pool that would mean that he has lied to his friends. Now how can she not give in after that little performance? She is sure her son will follow in her footsteps of acting, because he is very good at it already. She explains to him that she has a couple of things to take care of today, but he can swim while she makes a couple of calls, maybe for an hour or so to which the boy agrees happily.

Piper is kind of surprised that they didn't have to argue about it, but she will take it. She is not in the best of moods since breakfast. It's almost 12pm and she still haven't seen or heard from Alex. Its shouldn't really upset her, but it does anyway.

So for some reason Cameron and his friends thought they were big enough to play on the steps of the big pool today. Even though he has got his arm floaties on Piper is not taking any chances and is standing close to the edge of the pool while talking frantically on the phone. This is where Alex spots her. She is throwing her arms in the air, then she scratches her forehead as if irritated. Obviously this is not a happy conversation.

Alex approaches Piper slowly so the blond does not notice her, and she doesn't. So when Alex is right behind her she talks into the blonds ear not covered by the phone "Payback Chapman."

Piper jumps at the sudden voice behind her. She is to close to the edge and before Alex could grab her there goes Piper Chapman, head first into the pool complete with phone, white satin shirt, dark blue skinnies and 4 inch heels.

Alex is doubled over laughing when Pipers head surfaces. "For fuck sakes Alex. I have a meeting in less than an hour." The blond shouts at her in a partially angry tone while making her way to the swimming pool steps. Cameron obviously very pleased with his mother in the swimming pool jumps on her as soon as she is in front of the steps.

"Mommy are you going to swim with me."

"No baby not exactly what mommy had in mind. I'm not really dressed for it am I." she explains to her son hugging him and kissing him on the forehead before she puts him back down onto the step.

Alex is standing there with her had outstretched offering Piper some help to get out of the pool. The taller girl still cant control her laughter. Piper shoots her a fiery look but accepts the hand. "What the fuck about this is funny to you exactly?" The blond enquires.

"Mommy…." She hears Cameron's complaining voice.

"Yes, yes I know baby. I said a bad word. I am sorry." Diverting her attention back to the laughing girl "This is not funny Alex. I have a meeting in an hour. Cameron's nanny just informed me that she wont be coming back because her mother is ill and she needs to take care of her. Oh and look…" she holds up her phone dripping with water "I cant even fucking call her back now because my phone is fucked." Piper glares at Alex looking for any sort of a response but she just stands there with her arms crossed, smile on her face and quirked eyebrow.

Eventually after a stare down the blond gets a response "Are you done now? For someone who is not suppose to say bad words you swear a hell of a lot."

"Fuck you Alex"

"Hey I warned you that I would get you back for yesterday didn't I. Why are you standing so close to the pool anyway. You are a danger to yourself Chapman." Alex laughs "but you look so cute right now and I must say the see through shirt…. It fits perfectly."

Even though she wants to be mad at the other girl right now a little smile forms on her lips "We should really stop sneaking up on each other."

"We will. Its your last day here, remember."

"Yeah it is. I didn't see you at breakfast this morning…."

"Were you looking" Alex interrupts with a coy smile.

"Well of course. I told you I will see you around today. Its our last day. I would hate to leave without saying goodbye." Piper rolls her eyes and Alex thinks she is so cute right now.

"I went out for a walk. Couldn't sleep. Been lying awake since 5am."

"Well I have to run. I need to change, get a new phone and still try and make it on time for my meeting." She turns to her son "Come on boy we have to go." Seeing his surprised face because its less than the hour she promised she quickly apologize "I'm sorry baby. Mommy didn't plan on going for a dip in her meeting clothes. I have to go change. I…."

"I'll watch him." Piper turns to look at Alex "I mean it is my fault that you are in this cute mess. I will watch him."

"Are you sure?" She asks and Alex nods "Like 100% sure?" Alex nods again.

"Yes! Go. Now"

"Thanks Alex. I owe you. His dry clothes are over there."

"No problem kid and sorry about your phone. Not sorry about the shirt, but sorry about the phone." They both burst out in laughter.

"Are you ever going to stop flirting Vause?"

"Nope" came the reply "It's like my second nature or religion or something. I have to flirt a couple times a day to get through the day." There's pause, there's smiles and then "now go."

"Okay. See you later. Thanks again." And the blond is off. She doesn't get very far before she turns around "Hey Alex. Do you maybe want to have dinner tonight."

"Is Larry coming"

"Probably. He has to eat. His human. Please?" Piper pleads "We won't be at breakfast tomorrow. We have to be at the airport very early. I wont have time to get together today. Tonight is the only option."

Alex thinks about it for no more than a second. "See you at dinner."

Piper winks at Alex, blows a kiss to her son and off she goes.

Alex walks over to an empty lounger where she can get comfortable and are able to keep an eye on Cameron. The little boy jumped out of the pool and came running up to Alex.

"How long do I have" he asked her.

"As long as you want" she winks at him and his smile couldn't be bigger. At that exact moment Alex realized that she probably should have given him a time frame. Cameron is way to clever for his age and will assume he can swim till the next morning so she decided to rephrase "As long as you want, but not later than 5 okay. We are having dinner tonight and still need time to get ready."

"Thanks Alex" he shouts back at her as he runs back to his friends in the pool.

 **Hi All**

 **This is a short one so I thought I will put it up so long. The next update will now only be on Friday or Monday.**

 **PauliCN7: Thank you for both you reviews. I will keep your suggestions in mind. Jealousy is always good. Lol. Have a nice day.**

 **Luveverythingtv: Larry might be around longer than you would like, but lets see if I can soften it up a bit. Thanks for the review.**

 **Becks310: I will have to watch the two movies mentioned so I can see what it is all about. Thank you for reading. Thank you for the review.**

 **Guest: Thank you for loving it. I hope I can keep you intrigued.**

 **Disney02829: Hope you enjoyed the quick update. It is a shorter chapter so I thought I will upload it so long while I work on 7. Thanks for the review.**

 **Prooffice: Always happy to see a new review from you. I can not tell you how the story will end because I honestly don't even know. My ideas comes as I write. Lol. Thanks for sticking with me.**

 **Guest: Soon enough? Haha Thanks for the review**

 **Okay let me get back to writing. I am spoiling you guys to much with the fast updates and then I run out of material. Hahahaha.**

 **Write to you soon.**

 **M**


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

"Alex I think I'm done now"

Looking up there stands Cameron shivering from the cold, lips almost blue. She swings her legs of the lounger putting a hand on each of the boys arms rubbing up and down as to warm him up. "Geez your fucking freezing" Cameron obviously to cold to protest against her use of language just stands there shivering while she grabs the towel and wraps it around him. "Come on, lets go get you warmed up." She says as she gets up and starts walking slowly. Looking back she notices that he is not following.

"Are you coming?"

"I'm to cold to walk. I cant move. My feet is frozen" came the reply.

Alex cant help but laugh as she walks back to him thinking he will definitely follow in his mothers footsteps of acting. His fucking brilliant at it already. "You know, if you want me to carry you all you have to do is ask."

She bends down picking up the 4 year old. "Why are you carrying me like a baby" he asked confused.

Once again she bursts out laughing. Her stomach muscles will never make it through one day with this little guy. He is to funny. Only he knows where he gets all the comments from.

"Because you are wrapped up in this over sized towel like a cocoon so you cant sit on my hip or on my back so how do you suggest I carry you?"

"I don't care. I just don't want to walk" he smiles back at her.

Alex is obviously very happy that Cameron is only 4 years old and of small built. So she carries him all the way until they get of the lift on the 44th floor. "Do you know if Larry is in the rooms" she asks him. His eyes goes wide before his whole face goes all sad.

"Why? Do you want to take me back there? Is it because I didn't want to walk? Are you mad?"

"Geez kid, calm down. You sound like your mother when you babble like that. I only need to know if he is there so we can get you some clothes for dinner. All I have is your shorts and shirt. You can take a bath in my room."

"Okay" he nods "I don't know. I will go see. You can put me down now."

As soon as he reaches the door he starts banging on it until it eventually flung open. "Wow, why are you making such a noise boy." Alex hears Larry's voice "And why are you alone?" she hears the confusion / worry in his voice.

Just as Larry is about to stick his head out the door to see if anybody is with Cameron, Alex appears next to him. "Oh its you" he says.

"Yes its me. Listen I would love to stay and chat but from what I have heard we have dinner plans tonight and I have to get this one" gesturing down to Cameron "and myself ready so if you could just hand me some clothes for him we will be on our way."

"Well I am here, so I can get him ready. I have done it before. I know how it works." Larry sneers back at her.

"I want to go with Alex. Please Larry. Mommy said Alex can look after me today." Cameron sulks

There is a stare down going on between Larry and Alex. Alex very confidently staring down at Larry, arms folded, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well" Larry looks down at Cameron "If your mommy said so." And with that he turns around Alex assuming to go get Cameron's clothes and she would be assuming right. "Here you go." He angrily hands the clothes to her.

She smiles sarcastically, the smile not reaching her eyes "And Pipers number" she asks.

"Excuse me?" Larry could control the excessive amount of shock in his voice.

"Can you give me Pipers number?" Alex repeats herself

"No I definitely can't. I don't know you from a bar of soap. And frankly she doesn't know you that well either. It puzzles me why she puts so much trust in a complete stranger. She hardly lets anyone near her son. But I will eventually figure it out…"

"Just give me the number Larry" Alex interrupts

"I cant give you her number. She is a celebrity. You don't just go handing out numbers to strangers. How do I know you wont….." he thinks about it for a second "Sell her number on Ebay or something."

"Really? Sell het number on Ebay. Really?"

"213 509"

"Cameron!" Larry stops the boy

A victorious smile spreads on Alex face "Not to worry Larry. Thanks for nothing" She grabs the boys hand and walk towards her room. As they are just about to pass the lifts they hear the door to Larry's room slam close. "Well that's a bit of an over reaction" she mumbles to herself.

Cameron was very happy to give his mothers number to Alex. She however informed him that he should not in future just give his mother number to anyone unless it is an emergency to which the boy happily agreed. While Cameron is playing in the huge bath full of bubbles, you would think he would be tired of water by now, Alex is sitting on the step, back against the wall so she can watch him.

 _To Piper:_

 _So do you have a phone yet? *blush emoticon*_

 _To Unknown Number:_

 _And you are?_

 _To Piper:_

 _Wow, a bit rude. Alex_

 _To Alex:_

 _Sorry. Obviously don't have your number. Yes I have a phone._

 _To Piper:_

 _So I gathered seeing as I got a reply._

 _To Alex:_

 _Was there something in particular? I am sitting in a meeting. Is Cameron okay?_

 _To Piper:_

 _So if you are in a meeting, why do you reply? That is very rude Chapman. Yes Cameron is fine. He is in the bath…. After I had to wrestle your boyfriend for some clothes for the poor little guy._

 _To Alex:_

 _Oh God_

Alex laughs imagining the roll of the eyes or the sigh the blond lets out.

 _To Alex:_

 _Who won?_

 _To Piper:_

 _Come on. Is that even a question._

 _To Alex:_

 _I assume you got my number from my son because I KNOW you wouldn't get it from Larry._

 _To Piper:_

 _You are such a good mother to teach your 4 year old son a 10 digit number and he actually remembers it. *Smiley*_

 _To Alex:_

 _Yes, now I just have to teach him that he is not supposed to just give it to anyone. Its for emergency's ONLY._

 _To Piper:_

 _Oh, don't worry. I already took care of that. He knows it now. Besides this was an emergency._

A couple of seconds later Alex's phone vibrates. 'Incoming Call – Piper Chapman'

"To what do I owe this pleasure" Alex answers

"You said you have an emergency and you have my son so what is the emergency" came the concerned reply from the blond. She listens to Alex bark out a laughter on the other side of the phone. "What is so funny. What is going on?"

"Well the emergency is that I don't know where or what time dinner is."

"Oh Alex, please tell me you didn't just let me stop a meeting because you want to know when and where you will be fed."

"hey, nobody asked you to stop your meeting" Alex laughs "We were doing pretty good with texting"

"Alex!" The blond raises her voice a little "you said it was and emergency and Cameron is with you. What did you expect?"

"I expected to find out where and what time me AND your son are suppose to be"

"We'll seeing as I am going to run so fucking late now it will have to be the dinning room at seven."

"Fantastic. We will see you then. Bye Piper" Piper can hear the smile on the other girls face.

"Bye mommy" Cameron shouts in the background

"Bye baby" Piper says even though her son cant hear her. "Bye Alex. Please no more non-emergencies"

"you got it" and with that the line goes dead.

By the time Piper arrived back at the hotel it was already six.

"Meeting run late?" Larry enquires as he sits on the bed watching as his girlfriend runs around the room frantically trying to get ready for dinner in an hour.

"Yeah" she confirms "I had to stop the meeting a couple of minutes to give Alex a call" when see saw the confused expression on her boyfriends face she explained further. "I miss-understood one of her text messages of an 'emergency' so I called. You know how I can get."

"So I guess Cameron gave her your number after all."

"Its no big deal honey, really"

"Maybe you can explain this Alex to me for a second, because I am struggling to understand what exactly is going on here and how she all of a sudden fits in. You hardly let anyone near Cameron but you leave him with her for days. You hardly know her Piper"

"Really Larry. You want to do this now. We are running late as it is…" She pauses scratching her forehead lightly "Yes I hardly know her okay, but I trust her. I know… I just cant explain it and Cameron likes her so I don't see a problem here. I don't know what the fuss is about. We are leaving tomorrow. I don't get what you have against her anyways but think about it this way. You just have to get through dinner tonight and then you don't have to ever see her again."

"Cant be soon enough." And with that Piper shoots him a dagger look and he raises his hands in defeat, gets up off the bed and walks over to his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her. "okay I am sorry. I honestly don't know why I don't like her. We just don't click. Don't be mad at me okay."

"I'm not mad. It's just been a stressful couple of days." She smiles back at her man and kisses him softly on the lips. "I need to shower okay."

 **Hi guys**

 **I just want to start of by saying if I missed any reviews and did not reply to you I would like to apologise. They come through all mixed up on my email and then I am not sure which I replied to and which not.**

 **I know I am taking things very slow and it is excruciating to some, but I want to create a feel first. Bare with me.**

 **WB79: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I don't think Alex actually pushed her. She fell in after she got a fright when Alex snuck up on her. Thank you for the review.**

 **Librarybook: I'm sorry to say you have to wait one more chapter to find out how dinner goes. Should be up by Monday. MAYBE tomorrow but no promises. Thank you for the review.**

 **Prooffice: Unlike you to miss an update. Lol "a very wet Piper" not a bad image. Always a pleasure. I'm not sure how they will meet up again. We both have to wait and see. Thank you for the review.**

 **Guest: I don't know. Do you think Alex is nanny material? Thanks for the review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

"Seeing you in white, I feel like getting you all wet again" Alex whispers in Pipers ear as they arrive at the table, but purposely loud enough so Larry can hear it.

Larry choking on the sip of water he just took utters a shocked "Excuse me"

Piper cant help but smile at the taller woman before she turns to her boyfriend "Pool honey. I fell in the pool earlier today after Alex sneaked up on me."

"Oh yeah right, of course." He pats Pipers hand. Alex rolls her eyes.

"Alex" he sort of greets

"Larry" she sort of greets back

"Hey mommy" Cameron comes to stand next to his mother. She shifts her chair back and picks the boy up onto her lap.

"Kiss" she says and the boy kisses his mom on the lips. She hugs him "Hey baby. Did you have a good day."

"Yeah." He is positively beaming "Alex let me swim until I was frozen"

"Okay maybe he could explain that a bit better" Alex interrupts as she takes the seat opposite Piper. She just gets a wink from the blond as to say 'don't worry I understand'.

The boy continues "then she had to carry me all the way to the floor where we stay because I could not walk. Then we went to our room to get some clothes. Larry didn't want to give me clothes he wanted me to stay but then he got me clothes and then he didn't want to give Alex your number so I gave it to her." The boy rambles on without taking a breath telling his mom the whole story from beginning to end. Piper listens to every word her son is saying with a smile on her face. Anybody can see the love she has for this little guy. "And then she said I am not allowed to ever give your number to anyone."

"Only when it is an emergency" Alex adds

"Emergencies only" the boy almost shouts happily.

"That's good baby. It sounds like you had a great day. And yes emergencies only okay." Cameron nods, jumps off his moms lap and takes his seat next to Alex.

"Couldn't have explained it to him before he gave you the number could you?" Larry sneers

"Larry, honey…." Piper begins but gets cut off.

"Sorry" He smiles at her and kisses her on the cheek.

The rest of the evening went fairly well. Piper was intrigued by all the stories Alex was telling her. Where she is from, how she ended up in America and what the rest of her plans is. Yes they spoke about it in the club the other night but in all fairness Piper was n bit intoxicated and could take more of it in now in her sober state. She found it very interesting. Larry obviously a bit less intrigued, but he also joined in the conversation even asking Alex a question here and there which she answered as politely as she could. There was no banter between the two during the conversation, which Piper appreciated very much. She does not quite understand the 'thing' between these two and see no reason for it at all. They are adults and should handle their feelings better.

"So did you manage to sort out the nanny thing?" Alex enquires

"Well not really sorted it out no, but she is positive she can't come back. It's frustrating really. Cameron and she got along so well. He really liked her. And more importantly I liked her. I hate to look for a new nanny. I don't trust anyone. Maybe I am just over protective." She smiles

"That you are honey, but it's a good thing. You wouldn't be the great mother you are if you weren't so protective" Larry smiles at her and squeezes her hand which he has been holding for the entire night.

"Alex can look after me" came the response from Cameron. Now it's Alex's turn to choke on her water.

"I am no nanny kid. I like you and all, but I am no nanny." Alex ensures the little guy

"That is actually not a bad idea." Piper's response surprises both Larry and Alex.

"I'm sorry, what? Do I get a say in this?" Larry asks

"Sure you do honey. We can talk about it later." She smiles at Larry but one can clearly hear she is a bit annoyed. She then redirects her gaze back to Alex forming the sweetest smile she possibly can.

"Fuck no Piper. There is no way. I am not a nanny. I party, I drink, I smoke when I'm stressed, I pick up girls…."

"Your gay" Larry interrupts a bit to loud to the liking of the other people around the table.

"Surprise" Alex says dripping with sarcasm but continues with all the reasons why she is not a nanny "and besides I am only here on a work permit for two years so then you will have to look for someone else again. I mean don't you want to find someone more permanent. You don't want to have to look all over again in two years time and go though all this stress again would you."

"Well who would have thought we would agree on something." Came Larry's voice. He turns to Piper "I actually agree with her honey. She has got a point."

Piper never takes her eyes off Alex once and just sits there with a smile on her face. On Alex's left sits Cameron looking up at her with his puppy dog eyes. Alex looks from Piper to her son, from her son back to Piper.

"Fuck no." she says again "you see, another reason. I swear to much. Like I swear a lot. It's like my favorite thing in the world, fuck. Saying it and doing….."

"okay okay enough." Piper jumps in before she can finish that sentence "I don't think my 4 year old son needs to hear quite that much."

"You see" Alex says "I am not a good nanny."

"Okay" Piper breathes "I get your point. It's fine really. I will go through the agency again. You cant blame me for trying though."

Larry releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding when he heard Piper agree to let it go. He does not know if Alex and him could last under the same roof for very long. They would probably kill each other.

"I'm sorry Piper" then Alex turns to Cameron who could not push out that bottom lip any further "I'm sorry kid, but I am not nanny material, but remember what we said the other day when I took you down to breakfast." The boy nods "That all still stands okay."

"Okay Alex" the boy offers her a faint smile.

No, Alex is definitely not nanny material. Nothing about her lifestyle is 'nanny like'. She has developed a soft spot for the little boy over the last couple of days and she loves his company, his personality and his witty comebacks, but it would not be fair to the boy for her to look after him permanently. Besides if she wants to go out she wants to go out. If she wants to get pissed she wants to get pissed. She is not asking anybody permission to do the things she wants to do. She does what ever the hell she wants and when ever the hell she wants.

"Well I guess we should call it the night, don't you think honey" Larry interrupts Alex thoughts as he speaks to Piper.

"We've got an early flight, your right, time to go." Piper responds, then talking to her son "ready to go baby." Cameron just nods, still sulking.

They all get up at the same time and make their way to the lobby.

"We'll I will be leaving you here. I think I am going for a walk. It looks like a great night out." Alex explains.

"Oh okay" Piper cant quite hide her disappointment. Not sure if it's because Alex turned down her proposition or because this is literally the last minute in the raven haired girls company.

Alex bends down in front of Cameron. She comes to stand on her knees which brings her almost to eye level with him, not quite but almost. She takes his little hands and he raises his gaze to look at her. Yes he is still sulking. She raises an eyebrow and offers him a smile. "I will see you around okay. You're a great kid. You take care of your mommy okay." And with that he wraps his arms around Alex's neck hugging her and she wraps her arms around his little frame hugging him back.

When the little boy eventually pulls away he plants a little kiss on her cheek "Bye Alex" and yes she gets a great toothy smile.

She gets up off her knees, placing her hand on the boys head and messes up his hair. He just smiles.

"Larry" she nods at the man

And obviously as it goes between the two he nods back "Alex"

She turns her attention to Piper "We'll Piper Chapman, it was a pleasure to meet you." She smiles at Piper. Her known mischief smile and Piper knows what's to follow "I look forward to telling all my friends and family back home that I met you and managed to get you soaking wet only after a couple of days of knowing you."

The two burst out laughing. Obviously Larry does not join in the laughter. He is less than impressed with the taller girl flirting with his girlfriend in front of him.

"Ha Ha funny. It was a pleasure meeting you to Alex." And then without any warning she moves into Alex's personal space and wraps her into a hug. Alex's arms automatically wraps around Pipers frame. As they pull away Alex this time leaves a soft kiss on Pipers cheek much to Larry's dismay but who cares anyway.

Alex takes a couple of steps backwards still smiling at Piper then looking down at Cameron offering him a wink and with that she turns around and walk out of the hotel doors into the cool night air, leaving the two disappointed Chapmans behind.

"Did you know she was gay"

"Oh god Larry"

 **Hi All**

 **For those of you who have been waiting for the dinner. Here you go…..**

 **DoubleRG: Well look at you spoiling yourself with double chapters. Lol. I wanted to post two today but not quite happy with Chapter 9 yet. Larry is very annoying. I will try and lessen the pain. Lol. Thank you for the review.**

 **Guest/Guest: Thank you for the review. You'll have to wait about two to three more chapters.**

 **Vausefan: Here's the dinner you have been waiting for. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for the review.**

 **WB79: I'm sorry** **. Thanks for the review.**

 **Prooffice: Thank you for all the support. I'm glad you like small Cameron even though you don't like small kids. This means I am doing something right….. Right? Thank you for your review.**

 **Swizzlesticks101: Hope you enjoyed the update. Thank you for the review.**

 **So most of you are probably finished with Season 4 by now. How was it? I am still crying over Piper. Every time she cried I cried. I am damaged. Lol**

 **M**


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

It has been three weeks since the Chapman clan left New York. It has been an eventful three weeks for Alex. She moved out of the hotel the day after Piper and them left. It just wasn't the same. She just didn't have the feel for it anymore. She expected to see the wave of blond hair next to the swimming pool or in the lobby surrounded by cameras or fans but she never saw any of that. She expected a little blond boy to come running at her at any moment shouting her name ready with what ever witty comment but that also didn't happen. So she looked through the classifieds. Found a perfect little place close to the library, packed her bags and off she went. Her work at her library started a couple of days later. Well to say that didn't work out is an understatement. After nearly breaking the managers hand she found on her ass right at that moment she got fired but laughed it off telling the manager that she cant fire her if she quits and told him where he can stick his job.

In the three weeks she has not heard anything related to Piper. Well that was up until this moment. Lying on her bed in her little apartment she was watching a live interview currently taking place. Through the interview she learned that the very stubborn Chapman has still not found a new nanny for her son. She got called for an audition the day they landed back in LA, nailed it obviously and they called her back two days later to say that she got the part.

Shooting will commence in two months time so in her words she has one month to find a new nanny for her son because she will have to spend at least one month with the nanny and her son to make sure she is completely happy with the new employee and that her son approves.

 _To Piper:_

 _Still no nanny I see_

Knowing that Piper is still in the live interview she did not expect a immediate reply, but she just had to text the blond. She finished watching the interview and as soon as the credits rolled sure enough came the reply.

 _To Alex:_

 _Changed your mind?_

 _To Piper:_

 _Fuck No._

 _To Alex:_

 _Clearly because I can see there is no improvement in the language *see no evil monkey emoticon*_

 _To Piper:_

 _Congrats with the new movie_

 _To Alex:_

 _Thanks. How is your job at the library going?_

 _To Piper:_

 _You mean how where your job at the library going_

 _To Alex:_

 _What did you do?_

 _To Piper:_

 _Why would you assume that it was my fault?_

 _To Alex:_

 _Maybe your sparkling, loving personality. You respond so warmly to everyone you meet._

 _To Piper:_

 _Thanks for the sarcasm, but I will have you know this time it had nothing to do with my awesome personality but rather my temper._

 _To Alex:_

 _Oh boy_

Alex was still busy typing a reply when her phone informed her of an incoming call 'Piper Chapman'

"Hey" Alex smiles into the phone

"Hey" Piper offers a response and silence…. "How are you"

"All the better for hearing your voice"

"Glad to hear it. So what did you do to get fired from the library?"

"As I tried to explain to you I didn't do jack shit. The asshole manager grabbed my ass and I sort of almost kind of broke his fucking hand." Alex responds sounding annoyed with the manager all over again. Piper on the other hand is roaring with laughter "This is not funny Piper."

"oh my." The blond tries to catch her breath "I can only imagine. I would have loved to see it."

"Whatever" Alex dismisses her response "How is Cameron?"

"He's good. His been begging me for three weeks to send you pictures of the house and his room. Apparently he promised you some pictures. I just haven't gotten around to it yet?"

"Yeah before the whole baby sitter stunt he tried to pull he asked me if I cant work at a library close to you home so he can show me his room. I convinced him to send me some pictures instead."

"Text me your email address then I will help him with it tonight."

"Oaky well do" Alex agrees and again there is a silence between them but its never uncomfortable.

"So what are you going to do now" Piper breaks the silence after a minute or so.

"Definitely not going to find myself a baby sitting job" Alex laughs "No, I don't know. I think I am just going to hop around for a bit you know. See where life takes me."

"Sounds great Alex, really you must have a good time."

"I'm planning on it."

"Hey listen I have to go but maybe if you ever hop in the direction of LA" the blond pauses "you know, let me know. I am sure Cameron would love to see you."

"Sure thing Pipes, if I ever hop that way"

"Pipes?" Piper enquires about the unexpected nickname.

"It just kind off slipped out" Alex tries to explain but Piper interrupts her.

"I like it. Bye Al."

Alex smiles at her own nickname "See you around Pipes" and with that they hang up.

They both enjoyed the quick call maybe more than they both should have. They have only known each other for a very short while. Only been in each others company for a couple of days and yet it feels like they have been friends for a long time. They can speak to each other so easily. They can stay quiet in each others presence or on the phone for some time without it feeling uncomfortable. Alex can flirt with Piper and Piper does not feel uncomfortable about it at all. If she had to be honest with herself she will probably have to admit that she somewhat likes it. What's the harm in a little bit of flirting. Of course Larry threw a huge tantrum about the forwardness of the raven haired beauty the night of the dinner after they got back to their hotel room but Piper just dismissed it as him being over sensitive. She teased him that he is probably just jealous that a hot girl was flirting with her and not with him to which he admitted that yes, Alex is hot but her personality is definitely the total opposite and for that reason he does not find her attractive even in the slightest.

Sure enough after they ended the call Alex text Piper with her email address and a couple of hours later she got a notification of an incoming email.

There was quite a couple of attachments and by looking at the pictures she came to the conclusion that most of these pictures was probably taken by Cameron himself. Their was an over view look of his room complete with car bed and a shit load of toys. Then there would be a couple of blurry pictures of his toys. Like a train and a big truck and a remote control helicopter. Probably his favorite toys he wanted to show off. There wasn't much photos of the house per se. Apart from all the photos of Cameron's room there was a photo or two of the swimming pool and then his play area on the outside which had the usual jungle gym, sand pit, etc.

The last photo Alex opened was a bit unexpected and her breath caught in her throat. It's was a beautiful photo of Piper laughing and Cameron kissing her on her cheek. They look so happy. They look cute together and Piper looks gorgeous. Once again with a white shirt. Her blue eyes stands out and her mega watt smile takes Alex's breath away.

Piper at first protested against sending Alex a picture of herself. She tried to convince her son that maybe they should instead just send a picture of him on his swing or with his favorite toy, but he would have none of it. He wanted to send a picture of him and his mommy and he eventually ended up convincing Piper to add the picture.

 _To Piper:_

 _Thank you for the pictures. Tell Cameron I love his room and toys._

 _To Alex:_

 _M.P. I will tell him. Sorry they are so blurry. He insisted on taking them himself. *smiley*_

 _To Piper:_

 _I though as much… The last picture is my favorite. *flames emoticon*_

 _To Alex:_

 _He insisted against all protest that we should send it. It's a picture from a shoot we did together last week._

 _To Piper:_

 _It's nice. Maybe you can so me the rest IF I hop that way sometime._

 _To Alex:_

 _Night Al_

 _To Piper:_

 _Night Pipes_

 **I know….. I am a bad person for taking so long. Sorry about that. Something is blocking the creativity in my brain. Lol.**

 **Mortina Gelly: Sorry I didn't get this chapter to you on Monday already. How about I promise you another one later on latest tomorrow to make up for it? Thank you for the review.**

 **Guest: They just have to have that almost instant connection, don't they? Thank you for the review.**

 **Prooffice: You will find out how they meet up again soon. I promise. I am glad my story can make you laugh. Hopefully I it will never make you cry, but the ideas I have… well….. Lol Thanks for the review.**

 **Icarriedawatermelon: You will find out soon enough how they meet up again. Next chapter or two. Thank you for the review.**

 **JessTerr: Alex just has a way with words. Talking herself out of any situation. Lol Thank you for the review.**

 **Ejm137: I'm glad you enjoy it and hope that you will keep enjoying it. Thank you for the review.**

 **WB79: Well Alex is not really one to hold back, is she? Thanks for the review.**

 **PauliCN7: That is the feel I tried to create, because in all the fics I have read Larry is really, in your words, a dumb ass. I tried to create a different feel even though he is still in "the way" so to speak there has to be a good side to him, right? Thank you for the review.**

 **DoubleRG: I am sorry I didn't give you the double update you wanted. I will work on that. Lets see what Alex does, shall we? Thank you for the review.**

 **Okay so I have written down a couple of ideas over the last few days of where I want to go with this. If some of my ideas flows I know the majority of you are going to hate me and probably start a petition which bans me from ever writing a fanfic again. Hahahahaha. But lets see where I go with this. I am still unsure.**

 **Hope you enjoyed.**

 **M**


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

It has been two weeks since Piper send Alex the pictures when Alex decides to board a flight. Since she received the pictures she would flip from the picture of Piper and Cameron to a picture of Riley and back to the picture of Piper and Cameron and so it went on. It was like the smiles on the faces of the mother and her son soothed the pain Alex felt every time she looked at the picture of Riley.

The two woman exchanged some text messages in the last two week. A quick 'hello' here and a quick 'how are you there'. Of course as it goes there was some banter between the two. If Alex did not tease Piper about being to full of shit to find a perfect nanny for Cameron, it would be Piper who teased Alex about flirting with her boss and then breaking his arm for accepting the flirtations. Alex would correct the blond making it clear she did not break the arm but would just receive some teasing emoticon back.

The last texts between the two was yesterday which was also the texts which made Alex decide to get on a plane and make her way to LA. She could not stand the disappointment she could see in Pipers texts. Deciding that she would go and help Piper out, even if it's just for a while until she finds someone more permanent. She didn't have a plan. She didn't let Piper know she was coming. She just packed up and left. On her way out dropping by the landlord, apologizing profusely and heading to the airport.

 _To Piper:_

 _Found a Nanny yet?_

When Alex still hasn't received a reply after 15 minutes she decided to go out to where the cab's where waiting to transport the people to their various destinations. Alex had no clue where Piper lived so she really had no clue where she would ask the driver to take her. She knew she need to find a hotel as a temporary place to live close to Pipers home, but she had no clue where that was. She was standing in the que for about two minutes when she received a notification for an incoming text.

 _To Alex:_

 _No_

'Okay' Alex thought to herself. The blond was either in a really bad mood or she is just very busy.

 _To Piper:_

 _Have you tried the airport?_

 _To Alex:_

 _Alex, I'm having a really fucking shit day. Please get to the point._

'Definitely a bad mood' Alex decided.

 _To Piper:_

 _Okay sort out what ever you have to sort out then drop me a text. I'm sorry your having a bad day._

Alex moved forward in the que still no clue where the hell she should tell the guy to take her. Should she ask Piper where she lived? As she unlocks her phone to text the blond again another text comes through.

 _To Alex:_

 _OMG Alex. I am so so fucking sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I am sorry. What's up?_

 _To Piper:_

 _Hey don't worry about it. We all have our off days. I was kinda wondering if you would maybe like to give me a lift to a hotel near your house from the airport._

 _To Alex:_

 _Wait, your in LA?_

 _To Piper:_

 _I am_

 _To Alex:_

 _WTF are you doing in LA_

 _To Piper:_

 _1_ _st_ _Message - I am positive that you are swearing more than me. Just an FYI and observation from our conversation so far._

 _2_ _nd_ _Message – You need someone to watch Cameron don't you? (I am not a nanny. I am helping out.)_

Alex felt she just had to make that last bit clear to the blond.

 _To Alex:_

 _I am walking to my car as we speak. Wait right there. Don't move._

 _To Piper:_

 _Yes mother_

Alex could help but laugh as she moved out of the que. She was positive that she just managed to improve the blonds mood even if it was just by a small percentage. She had no clue what car Piper was driving so she didn't know what to look out for. She decided to go stand away from the crowed so she would be easy for Piper to spot.

Alex busying herself on her phone while waiting for Piper didn't notice the white Audio Q7 pulling up next to her after 20 minutes. Only as the blond gets out of the car and calls for Alex walking over to her at a hasty pace does Alex look up and spot the blond. Before the raven haired beauty could even form an offering smile at the blond, Piper has already wrapped her arms around Alex's neck.

"Thank goodness you're here" Piper whispers

Alex obviously a bit taken aback by the blonds gesture finally hugs the blond back. Not so hard though.

"Pipes your strangling me"

"Sorry" the blond releases Alex and only then does Alex notice the blond wiping away a tear which was running down her cheek.

Alex places her hands on Pipers upper arms bending down slightly so she can look the blond direct in the eyes. "Hey. What's wrong?"

"I'm just being silly. Don't worry about it." The blond dismisses her with a weak smile.

"Piper" Alex raises her eyebrow in questioning.

"I was just having such a fucking bad day. We were only suppose to start shooting in a month and a half and this morning they told us that it has been moved up by a month so we start in two weeks time. I didn't even have a nanny for Cameron yet. There was still so much I had to sort out." Piper rambled on.

"I'm here now. It's going to be fine" Alex interrupts Pipers rambling.

Piper again wraps her arms around the taller woman "thank you Alex. Thank you" she repeats.

"Hey Pipes, maybe you should lay of the hugging a bit. People are looking at us kind of funny and I am positive I just saw a flash or two. I don't want to wake up a celebrity tomorrow and I definitely don't want to be named 'the other woman' or something like that."

Piper bursts out laughing slapping Alex playfully on the upper arm. "They'll be curious as to who you are but I assure you they wont think of you as 'the other woman'" she quotes Alex's words "seeing as I am in a committed relationship."

Alex lifting her hands in defeat "No need to convince me. It's them you have to be worried about" she nods towards the group of people which are now staring at them.

"They are harmless fans, that's all. Come on lets get out of here. Where is your bags?" Piper asks.

She grabs one of Alex's bag, smile and wave to the group of people before she walks toward her vehicle. Alex short on her heels.

"So where to miss" Piper mocks as they both sit buckled up in the car ready to go.

"I actually have no fucking clue. I guess if I am going to take care of Cameron I have to stay close to your house and seeing as I don't even know where I am I will let you decide to which hotel you will be taking me."

"Hotel Alex? Really? Do you want to stay in hotels for the rest of your life?"

"Well" Alex begins looking around in Pipers car "I cant find any classifieds around here so I can look for a vacant apartment close to your house so.."

"Shut up will you." Piper interrupts with a smile "Your going to stay with me."

"Wait what? Excuse me?"

"Come on Al. It makes perfect sense. Your going to be taking care of Cameron for me. It just makes it so much easier if you actually live on the same premises as he does. His previous nanny" and Piper makes sure Alex hears the word 'nanny' just to tease her "also lived on the premises."

"oh wow so your going to make me live in the servants quarters" Alex mocks in shocked horror. They both burst out laughing.

"I have spare bedrooms you know, so no, you will be living in the house but if you miss-behave I will move you out to the servants quarters." Piper warns but the smile on her face is a dead give away that she was not even a bit serious.

"I promise to behave ma'am"

"What have I let myself into" Piper sighs still smiling

"Wait till Larry sees me." Ales laughs but Piper offers no reply. She had not discussion with Larry about this. Larry does not even know that she came to pick up Alex. Hell he doesn't even know that the movie date has been moved up. She had no time to discuss that with him. They have been in a meeting all morning. A meeting which she ran out of when Alex informed her that she was at the airport.

It will be fine. Larry knows how difficult it has been for Piper to find someone she trusts to look after Cameron and when Piper explains to him that the date has been moved up by a month he will understand. He's not very fond of Alex but they are adults and surely they will behave like adults.

"Well Cameron will be thrilled to see you" Piper eventually replies. "We can go drop your bags at home and get you settled in then it should be about time for him to be picked up."

 **Till next week**

 **M**


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

"Home sweet home" Piper announces as they drive through two electric black gates swinging open. The driveway up to the house is a bit longer than usual and then the European style, greyish face brick, double story house comes into sight.

"Wow, very nice Chapman." Alex smiles

Piper drives around the fountain in the middle of the driveway and comes to a stop in from of the steps leading up to the heavy double door oak doors leading into the house.

Piper gets out without a word walking to the back of the vehicle to retrieve Alex's bags. Alex follows her but still looking around taking in her surroundings. The driveway is also all greyish bricks the same colour as the house with the same colour fountain in the middle. The garden is huge with the most beautiful green grass and lots of smaller trees perfectly shaped into different shapes and sizes. On either side of the steps leading up to the entrance is two huge pots which each holds a small Californian Cypress tree which would probably have to be planted out once it gets to big.

"Okay lets go" Piper says as they each take a bag and walk up the stairs. The blond unlocks the door and stands back gesturing for Alex to walk in first. "Welcome" she says to Alex as she walks up beside her.

As you enter through the double front doors to a grand foyer there is a huge sweeping divided staircase which leads to the next level of the house. The tiles are a marble white. A huge chandelier hangs from the roof.

"Okay so let me show you downstairs while we here then we can go up and you can choose your room."

Suddenly Alex is a bit panicky "Are you sure it will be okay for me to stay here Piper? I don't want you and Larry to have a fall out about this. I mean I am really fine in a hotel." Alex tries but Piper interrupts.

"Alex, I have 3 spare bedrooms. It's really not a problem. Don't worry about Larry okay." The blond slightly shoves Alex with the shoulder "Now come on." Alex agrees and follows.

"Okay so through here, as you can see we have the dinning room. Over there is the butler's panty and if you walk through those doors over there you will be in the study which is also a mini library which I am sure you will make good use of." Alex just offers a smile in response so the blond continues. She shows Alex the kitchen which leads out to a private deck through French doors which has a fireplace and some casual seating. She explains this is usually where they eat unless if they have people over they would use the dinning room. The rest of the first level features the living area, laundry rooms, pantry, a guest bedroom, guest bathroom, coat closet and access to the garage.

Piper walks to the only other door on the first level which she has not opened yet. "So if you walk through this door you will go down some stairs and find my workshop slash darkroom slash slash slash. I do some photography in my spare time and to keep me busy. I love to just snap pictures of any and everything, develop them and see what came out. The walls down there are covered in random pictures of strangers and trees and this and that. People who don't know me might think I am a bit psycho."

"So at least if the acting thing no longer works out for you, you will be an expert in creepy photography and can make a living out of it" Alex suggests with a wink.

"Something like that yes." Piper nods "Okay grab a bag, lets find you a place to sleep."

Upstairs you find a little lounge area and all the in-suite bedrooms. The master bedroom has a small sitting area, bath with spa tub, shower, dual sinks, private commode and his and hers closets. All the rooms has individual balcony's. Right next to the main bedroom is Cameron's room and further down the hall is the other 3 bedrooms.

"So all the rooms are pretty much the same as you can see. They all have queen size beds and their own bathrooms and balcony. You can have which ever one suits you best."

"I think I will take that one." Alex points to the door at the end of the hall the furthest away from all the other rooms.

"Okay lets get you settled then shall we." Piper smiles at the raven haired beauty.

As they enter the bedroom Alex drops the bag she has been carrying and falls down onto the bed lying on her back with her hands behind her head. Piper slowly puts down the bag she has been carrying and makes her way over to the bed. She takes a seat next to Alex.

"Comfortable" She asks

"Very. This is a nice bed. I can definitely sleep right now." Alex smiles up at Piper and they just stare at each other for a while.

"We have to leave shortly to go and fetch Cameron. Would you like me to leave you to unpack." Piper enquires.

Alex just offers a simple "No."

"Okay" and silence. Each woman sitting or lying there in their own thoughts until Alex finally breaks the silence.

"So…." She begins and Piper directs her attention to the woman lying next to her "I will probably have to drop Cameron at school, pick him up, take him to other activities if he has any. How do I get around? Do you have like a nanny car or something."

The blond cant help but burst out in laughter. "A nanny car. Is that what you call it where you are from?"

"Well no not really, but what other name is there for it?" Alex laughs with the blond.

"No I don't have a nanny car as you would call it. Our previous nanny preferred to use her own car. She didn't want all that responsibility on her. But I have two cars you can use one of mine."

"What's the other one." Alex asks curiously.

"Well I have the Audi and then I also have the White BMW X6 in the garage."

"Your taste in cars are almost as good as my taste in woman." She wiggles her eyebrows "I'll take either one. Does not matter. You choose which one you want."

"I don't have any preference either so the keys usually all hang in the cupboard next to the garage door so who ever leaves last will just take the car which is left. Does that work for you?" Piper asks

"Perfectly" Alex responds as she jumps up and pulls Piper up with her. "Come on then, come show me the garage."

Alex leads the way knowing exactly where to go. Maybe she didn't notice but she never let go of Pipers hand since she pulled her up of the bed. Piper noticed and tightens the hold a little. She is not exactly sure why.

Alex eventually lets go of Pipers hand to walks around the X6 appreciating the beauty of it until something else catches her eye and she comes to a stand still "What is that?" She asks the blond as she points to the covered motorcycle.

"You can look" and with that approval from Piper, Alex walks over to the motorcycle to uncover a Honda CBR1000RR Fireblade, Silver and black in colour.

"Holy Shit. This is nice. Who's is it?"

"I bought it for Cameron's father about two weeks before the accident. It wasn't delivered until about one week after."

Alex can see a glimpse of sadness in Pipers eyes and immediately regrets the fact that she is so nosy. "Shit I am so sorry Piper. Here I will cover it back up." And Alex bends down to pick up the cover but Piper grabs her arm to stop her. She offers a small smile.

"It's fine Alex, really. Larry has been begging me to get rid of it. Nobody has ever taken it for a ride. I don't think its got one mile on the clock. Some of our friends would always try, but I always refuse. I honestly don't know why I hang onto it. I am over what happened to Braydon and the fact that a bike accident and a severe case of amnesia is the cause for Cameron to not know his father, but somehow every time Larry suggests I get rid of it I can feel the anger in me building up you know."

"So he never regained his memory?" Alex asks.

"No. He has memory of his younger years but none of it that involves me."

"So did he just forget that he loves you and that you are pregnant." Alex comments and it comes out a bit angry.

Piper lets out a bit of a laugh "I don't know how these things work Alex. I have no understanding. He also didn't know I was pregnant. I only found out I was pregnant three months in. That was approximately 2 months after the accident. I didn't let him know or let his family know. I didn't want to complicate things more. I think he was suffering enough. Obviously his family would have read somewhere that I was pregnant and they probably know about Cameron but they never tried to contact me so I assume the, like me, they didn't want to complicate things for Braydon. It's difficult enough as it is. He was really having a hard time."

Alex tucks a strand of Pipers hair behind her ear and then softly strokes her fingers over Pipers cheek. "You are the most selfless person I know" The taller woman whispers. "Do you miss him?"

Piper puts her hand over Alex's which is still resting on her cheek and she leans into the tough a bit more. "No."

"But you're still sad about him?" Alex questions almost in a whisper.

"No, I'm not sad about him. I am sad for Cameron but not for myself."

As Alex steps closer suddenly the garage doors starts to open breaking the pulling force between the two woman. Suddenly they snap out of the trance they have just been in as Larry's car appears on the other side of the door.

"Sorry about that. I got caught up in a moment." Piper tries to wave off what just happened between them. "Come on" she grabs Alex's hand and pulls her out of the garage before Larry can see them. "We have to go get Cameron."

"Wow, you cant hide me from Larry forever you know." Alex laughs but beneath the laugh is disappointment and anger for the interruption.

"I know. I'll talk to him when we get back." Piper winks at her.

As they reach the front door they hear Larry calling for Piper, obviously noticing her car which was standing outside. They both look at each other and know exactly what the other one was thinking. Like two naughty children they make a run for the Audi and off they go to Cameron's school, bursting with laughter.

 **Hi All**

 **So I hope you enjoyed the double update. From the reviews I know some did (more than others).**

 **Caskett17: I am glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the review.**

 **Sennag: I can see you are frustrated with Alex's story line. Lol. I don't think she is really the nanny. She is just a friend helping Piper out in her time of need. I hope I can clarify this a bit more in future chapters. Thank you for the review.**

 **Guest: Sorry you didn't get Larry's response yet. Another chapter or two. Thank you for the reviews from all Guests**

 **DoubleRG: Maybe I will shed some light on the publics thinking. I will see how I can work that in. Thank you for the review.**

 **JessTerr: We know Alex cant resist Piper. Haha. Thanks for the review**

 **PauliCN7: Thank you for the heads up. I will pay more attention in future. Thank you for the review.**

 **Oitnbisamaze: Thank you for reading. I hope you will keep enjoying it. Thank you for the review.**

 **Ejm137: Lets see how it goes, shall we. Thank you for the review.**

 **Prooffice: I guess its save to say that your buddy wont be to happy about it, but lets wait and see what his reaction would be. I am glad my story can make you laugh so much. Laughter is the best thing. Thank you for the review.**

 **WB79: You're telling me. Lol. Thank you for the review.**

 **Until next time**

 **M**


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

"Why are you looking at me like that" Piper enquires as they drive out the gates.

"I am trying to figure out what you are going to tell Larry. You were pretty scared back there that he would see me."

"I wasn't scared. I was just not ready. I will talk to him later. He just has to behave like an adult. He is actually very understanding. I don't know why the two of you don't get along."

"Maybe I intimidate him because I'm a hot single lesbian" Alex teases.

At that moment Pipers phone starts to ring. "Maybe your right" she laughs at Alex's comment "Excuse me for a minute" and with that answers her phone on speaker.

"Hey Pol, what….."

"What the fuck Piper. What are you doing with the hot girl from the club in New York?"

Alex and Piper look at each other shock spread across both their faces. Surely Larry didn't see them if he didn't he couldn't have phoned Polly so quick and why would he phone Polly instead of Piper. All these thoughts running through the blonds head before she eventually responds to her best friend.

"Did you just drive past me or something? How do you know about Alex." Piper enquires

"Alex, that's it. I couldn't for the life of me remember her name…."

"Polly, How do you know" Piper interrupts

"Oh yes. No I didn't drive past you silly. You know your fandom will be losing their shit if you go hanging on hot girls in public Piper."

"oh god"

"It's all over social media you know. Everybody wondering who the mystery woman is. Cousin, friend, you know how they get."

Piper wraps up the conversation with Polly real quick telling her that she will explain later but long story short is that Alex is here to help her out with Cameron. Polly happy with the answer agrees that they would meet up for coffee the next day.

'shit shit shit' Piper thinks to herself 'so this is why Larry is home early. He saw the pictures. He knows before I could tell him or explain to him. He is going to be so angry.'

"Piper relax" Alex's voice breaks Pipers thoughts "Its not the end of the world. So he had to find out like that. It's not like you knew about it. You only found out 20 minutes before you picked me up."

"Yes your right. I will just explain it like that. I wish I could have informed him rather than him finding out like that, but its one of those things."

The rest of the drive to Cameron's school consisted of Piper showing places to Alex like the ice cream parlor where Cameron sometimes likes to go after school or the park where she sometimes takes him to play over weekends. She also showed Alex where the boy has his swimming lessons every Wednesday.

"Okay here we are." Piper stops the car in the parking lot and starts explaining as they walk "The yellow class over there is where Cameron is. Every child has to be fetched from their classroom by an approved person so we will go to the office first so we can put you on the list…."

"ALEX"

"Or not" Piper says as they see Cameron come running towards them. Alex just knows he is going to jump so just before he reaches her she bends down a little so she can catch him and picks him up as soon as he land in her arms. The boy throws his arms around her neck and squeezes as tight as humanly possible for the little boy. Alex hugs back.

The teacher suddenly appears in front of them, none of them noticing her at first. Alex was to busy trying to breath and Piper was admiring the scene unfolding between her son and Alex.

"Piper, I am so sorry. He has never done anything like this before…." The teacher starts explaining but Piper interrupts with a wave of the hand.

"It's okay Martha. Don't worry about it. I will let him know he is not allowed to ever do that again. It's not your fault. I should have taken Alex the other way around."

"We were just about to go see if our clay dried and when he saw you guys he just bolted." The teacher tries to explain again.

"Martha, calm down. It's fine" Piper smiles at her so she knows that it is okay and then turns her attention back to the two next to her. "Okay baby. You are strangling Alex. Let go okay."

Cameron releases his grip a bit and leans back to look at Alex with a huge smile on his face. If his ears weren't there the smile would go right around.

"Hello" Alex greets the boy with a wink

"Hello Alex" he still smiles and Alex nods towards his mother "oh hello mommy"

"Now I get a 'oh hello mommy'. You can at least pretend that you are a little happy to see me. Kiss!" Piper leans in for her kiss and Cameron plants a big one on her.

The boy looks back at Alex "Are you my nanny now?"

"NO! I am not your nanny. Lets just say I am your friend who is helping out your mommy to take care of you while she works."

"That sounds like a nanny but okay I will be your friend. You can put me back down now. I want to go tell my friends I have a new nanny friend." The boy wiggles out of Alex's arms and run towards the classroom.

"Cheeky little shit, isn't he."

"Oh come on nanny friend" Piper teases with a wink as she links her arm with Alex's "Being called a nanny is not so bad."

"Hmmm" Is the only reply the taller girl offers before they walk the short distance to Cameron's classroom. Pipers right arm still linked through Alex's left and Pipers left hand resting on Alex's left upper arm. The two off them look so comfortable together if you didn't know who Piper Chapman was you would think they were a couple.

Before they left the school they verified Alex as Cameron's new 'friend' and that she will be allowed to drop him off as well as pick him up. They also added her as Cameron's second emergency contact which now moves Larry down to third. Their reasoning behind this is that it would be easier to get a hold of Alex than it would Larry as he was very busy at his job as a newspaper editor and not always reachable. They probably tried to convince themselves more than the lady in the school office.

Cameron is the first to speak on the ride home "Mommy, can we go show Alex where she has to buy me ice cream after school?"

"Ice cream after school is an optional treat. Nobody has to buy you ice cream after school. Besides I already showed her the ice cream parlor on our way to fetch you."

"So can we go anyway, please. I'm so hungry." Piper and Alex cant help but laugh at the little boys tactics to get what he wants but they know they have to get home sooner rather than later. Piper has some fires to put out.

"I'm sorry baby. Not today okay. Mommy has to talk to Larry. He doesn't know Alex is visiting us." Looking back in the rear view mirror and seeing the sad expression on her sons face really make her feel bad. "Maybe you and Alex can go tomorrow after school. Alex still has to unpack also. She is going to stay with us." And that's all it takes for the little boy's face to light up again.

"Really?" he asks for confirmation.

Alex turns a bit in her seat to look at the boy "Really. Your stuck with me now."

"Mommy can Alex stay in my room?"

It took a whole lot of convincing and reasoning before he finally gave up and accepted the fact that Alex needs her own space and that his car bed is to small for the both of them. Of course he suggested that they can put her own bed next to his bed but when Piper explained to him in order for them to do that they would have to disassemble his electronic train and rail set so there can be space he decided that maybe its not a bad idea for Alex to have her own room.

As they pilled into the garage and all of them exit the car Alex informed Piper that she should go ahead and talk to Larry. She will put the cover back onto the bike and go…., well where ever it will be where Cameron decides to take her. He has a lot of plans for the two of them.

The blond agrees it's better she handles this alone and disappears into the house.

 **Hello.**

 **Bit shorter, but the next one will be up soon.**

 **Next Chapter…. What Larry has to say.**

 **Librarybook: So Cameron was very happy indeed. We will see what Larry has to say in the next chapter. Thank you for the review.**

 **DoubleRG: The boy was happy, wasn't he. Thanks for the review**

 **Prooffice: Nice moment indeed. I know everyone is waiting for THE moment. I'm also waiting for it. Don't know when it will come. Lol Thanks for the review**

 **WB79: Let hope they get much more naughty soon. Haha. Thanks for the review.**

 **PauliCN7: Braydon is Camerons father. I thought I should mention somewhere about his as I am sure a lot of the readers were wondering about his father. I don't know if I am going to do more with him. We'll see. Thanks for the review.**

 **VauseFawkes: Sorry you have to wait a bit longer. Thanks for the review**

 **JessTerr: Yeah, I didn't want to go to over the top. I think its just the right size. Hahahaha. I know what you are waiting for…. Thanks for the review**

 **Sennag: As I explained to PauliCN7, I am not sure what I will be doing with Cameron's father yet. I just thought I should mention him because we know Larry is not his father. Sorry the update took so long. I will give you another before the weekend. Thank you for the review. (And the hard work to get your reviews translated because I don't understand a word, Spanish, is it? Hahahahaha)**

 **Till next time**

 **M**


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

"Honey, I'm home" Piper calls out in a playful tone hoping that if Larry is in a bad mood about Alex it will lighten his mood a bit. She walks through the living room, nothing. Kitchen, nothing. Study, nothing. His car is there so he has to be there.

As she is walking out into the grand foyer again a form catches her eyes at the top of the staircase. Looking up, sure enough there she spots Larry standing, looking down at her. It's hard to read exactly what he is feeling at the moment as his face has a very neutral expression. He hasn't said anything since Piper noticed him standing at the top of the stairs, so she starts making her way up the stairs towards him never breaking eye contact. This, Piper feels is very important as to show Larry that she does not feel guilty about anything. There is nothing for her to feel guilty about. She did not lie to him or withheld the truth from him. She just didn't have time in between everything that happened today to contact him.

When she reached the top of the stairs she went and stood right beside him, shoulder against shoulder, also looking down into the foyer.

Larry turns his head to look at her "Hey" he says.

Piper also now looking at Larry half smiling responds with, "Hi honey". She leans over and gives him a small peck on the lips. He returns the gesture.

"So should I be expecting a guest walking through that door any moment now?" he asks nodding towards the door from where Alex and Cameron should be coming if they were still in the garage.

"I am sorry. It all happened so fast. I would have called you the first chance I got. Alex…."

"The first chance you had would have been in the car on your way to the airport to go and pick her up, don't you think." Larry interrupts

"I know. My mind was just racing. So much happened today and I had so much to process. I didn't even think about it, honestly." And she is honest because she did not think about Larry when Alex told her she was at the airport. All she thought about was how fast she could get there.

As Larry is about to say his say again, sure enough Alex and Cameron burst through the door Larry has been watching the whole time.

"Larry" Alex starts and Piper cringe inwards because she knows that tone in Alex's voice by now and she knows there is banter to follow and sure enough the raven haired girl continues "Fancy meeting you here. Was your ride over okay? Are you staying long?"

"He lives here silly." Alex hears Cameron laughing next to her.

"He does?" Alex asks the boy in mock shocked surprise.

"I am not going to do this with her every day." Larry speaks towards Piper angrily and with that he turns around and walks into the master bedroom slamming the door closer.

"Not helping Alex" and with that Piper turns around and makes her way to the master bedroom.

Alex could hear the venom in Pipers voice as she spoke to her and thought that maybe she should have handled the situation a bit better and hold of on pissing Larry off until Piper had a fair chance to plead her case, but …, it was just so much fun.

"Is that a thing in your family?" she directs the question to the little boy and he looks at her confused not exactly sure what she is talking about. "You know, over-reacting, slamming doors, all of that."

"Larry never gets mad…" Cameron pauses and thinks about it. "Only at you."

"Oh well that means I am doing something right then." She laughs

"And mommy, she gets mad a lot, but not at me. She always goes into a room somewhere and closes the door when she gets mad but then I can still here all the bad words she's using especially if she is on the phone." He rolls his eyes and Alex is bursting with laughter.

"Oh this is going to be fun." She says but more to herself than anyone else. "Come on lets go play outside for a bit." Alex suggest thinking it would be better that way, because once again the boys mother is behind a close door and she wants to spare him from all the bad words he might be hearing.

Piper walked into the bedroom, noticing Larry sitting on the couch with his hand in his hair. She knew Alex frustrated him immensely and that he is just no match for such a strong personality such as Alex's, but also in Larry's defense, Alex could have handled the situation a bit better and just lay off for a while until Piper could at least explain things to him. As these thoughts runs through the blonds mind she can feel herself getting a bit angry at the raven haired beauty and thought to herself that she will definitely have a talk to her about this.

Larry is still looking down at the floor with his hands in his hair, but can hear Piper approaching the couch. He runs his hands over his face frustratingly and looks up at her.

"I will talk to her" Piper says as she takes a seat next to Larry.

"Will it help?" He sighs.

Piper was wonder the same thing as soon as the words left her mouth, but never the less she assures him that it will "I will make sure of it." She leans towards him playfully with a smile on her face. "So are you going to let me explain now?"

"Please do, because I will be honest honey, one of my journalists running into my office with a picture of you and 'some hot girl', their words, not mine, is not an ideal way for me to find out about these things and when I saw it was her I saw black and it was not her hair." He rambles on "I mean have you seen the pictures on twitter?" he questions. "have you seen what they are saying?" he looks at Piper disgusted.

"Are you done now?" she asks calmly and he nods for her to go ahead, so she does. She explains everything to Larry. Everything her and Alex has spoken about over the last couple of weeks. He knew they spoke and it didn't bother him, until now. She also explained the movie date getting moved up by a month and that she was in complete panic because she didn't have a nanny for Cameron yet. Alex was just at the right place at the right time, she explained and before she could even think about it she was in her car on her way to the airport to pick her up. She also explained to Larry that Alex was not Cameron's nanny, which she though Alex would appreciate, but that she was just a friend helping out until she could find someone more permanent. "So you see, I wasn't really hiding anything from you. It was just one fucking crazy day and I didn't know if I was coming or going."

"I'm sorry you had a bad day." He says as he pulls her into a hug. "I'm not going to deny that I wish you had another solution, but I am glad you found a solution…." He pauses for a second pulling away from Piper so he can look her in the eyes. He smiles "Or should I say that a solution found you."

"Thank you" Piper smiles and leans in to give Larry a kiss "and I promise I will talk to her. The two of you should really try and get along if she is going to stay with us."

"I will try okay, but she really has to try as well."

"Yes she does." And with that Piper stands up and holds out her hand to Larry "Come on, lets go start over shall we?"

"Urgh do I really have to do this now honey." He questions as he takes her hand and stands up anyways. "I really don't have time for that smug grin on her face right now."

"Ah, but there is no better time than the present." Piper says as she pulls Larry into her arms and smiles at him sweetly "Besides she would have to have won to have a smug grin and I am going to let her know that she did not win anything."

"I love it when you're bossy." Larry wiggles his eyebrows at Piper before he pulls her into an even tighter hug and kisses her passionately which she returns with just as much passion.

Just as Larry thinks about taking it up a notch Camron comes bursting through the bedroom doors and Piper breaks the kiss but not before Alex got a good look

She stops dead in her tracks. "Sorry bud, you're on your own." She says to the boy "I think I am going to be sick."

"But Alex" Cameron begins but she turns around and starts to walk away.

"I tried to explain to him that we should leave you alone for a while." She says to Piper and Larry over her shoulder. "There's a key" she points to the key in the door. "Use it." And with that she walks out.

Piper hurries to the bedroom door spotting Alex as she walks down the stairs "Alex!" she calls for her and as soon as their eyes meets "we need to talk."

"Whatever you say boss. I will be around." Alex replies as she walks down the rest of the stairs and into the direction of the garage.

"Good luck with that" Larry whispers from behind.

"Maybe I'm going to need it. So…" she redirects her gaze to her son "What was it that made you burst through my bedroom door without knocking as if I haven't thought you any better?" She questions in a bit of an angry voice, but only to discipline her son and to let him know that it is not okay. She doesn't get angry with him often, but when he does something wrong she has to make sure he knows about it.

"Sorry mommy" he says sadly watching his feet.

"So come on, out with it."

"Alex said she will take me for pizza for dinner" Piper notices the boys shoulders sagging as he speaks "so I came to ask if we can go now but now she is sick so I guess we wont go."

'Pizza for dinner on a Thursday night, nice start Alex' Piper though to herself sarcastically. She bends down so she can look Cameron in the eyes. She places her hands on his arms as to sooth him "Mommy will make her better quickly and then she can take you for pizza okay."

He nods and offers her a huge grin. She places a kiss on his forehead, kiss on Larry's cheek and there so goes on her search for Alex. They really need to talk.


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

She finds Alex exactly where she thought she would, in the garage. Alex is again busy admiring the bike. Piper walks up right behind her before she speaks "What are you doing?"

"For fuck sakes Piper" Alex half shouts but only because Piper once again gave her a huge fright. The blond is laughing so hard she is struggling to breath. Alex's expression softens at the sight of the laughing blond. "We should really stop doing that. One of us is going to have a heart attack one of these days you know."

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry. I never really mean to scare you. You're just very jumpy."

"I'm jumpy?" Alex asks with half of a shocked expression which then turns into a devious smile "says the one who jumps into a pool when she hears me speak."

"Ha ha. Very funny." They are in a smiling, staring contest for a while before Piper speaks again. "you really have a thing for bike, don't you?"

"Noooo, what would give you that idea?" Alex quipped but when Piper offered no reply she continued. "I do, yes. I had one back home. It was my favourite thing in the world for me and Riley to go on our breakfast runs every Sunday morning. I use to wish for the weeks to fly past so it could be Sunday." Alex could not control the excitement in her voice as she explained this to Piper. The blond watched the brunette in awe as she told her about the breakfast runs they did every Sunday morning to a place called Hartbeespoort Dam, or Harties as the locals would call it. A lot of them would meet at a certain spot and then they would hit the road. There would be like 20 bikes at a time travelling together. When in Harties they would meet more bikers at the breakfast place, which was really a pub but opened early on Sunday just to accommodate them. They would spend the whole day there hanging out and in the afternoon what is left of the pact would all take off together again.

She also told Piper about the toy run they did every year. This was Riley's favorite. It's a motorcycle charity event. More than 75 000 motorcyclist across the region would turn up, their motorcycles decorated with all kinds of toys adorning their bikes. These toys would then be distributed by the organizers of the event to disadvantaged children over the festive period.

They would also do food runs and then of course there was the rally's and day jols which Alex also enjoyed very much.

While Alex was telling Piper all the stories about her biking day Piper eventually led alex to a wooden box which was standing on the garage floor so they could have a seat. She could pick up of the excitement in Alex's voice that this is going to take a while. Not that she mind at all. She found the stories Alex had to tell very fascinating. She caught herself thinking that, like Riley, her favorite would probably also have been the toy run. Everything about it sounds fun and what a sight it must be to drive on the freeway and see hundreds of bikes coming past you all decorated with all kinds of toys.

"So yeah, to answer your question, I love bikes." Alex concludes.

"It sounds amazing Alex. I would have loved to see some of the things you use to get into back home."

"Maybe I'll show you some day" Alex says and she means it. She looks at Piper wondering what response she will get. Piper just nods and a smile form on her lips. She diverts her gaze down looking at her hands lying in her lap, almost like she is shy. Alex cant help but wonder does the blond really get shy thinking about things she can show her, things they can do together. She turns her body so she is now facing Piper and puts her hand over Piper's hands lying in her lap "Do you want to talk a bit more about why you don't like bikes."

"it's not that I don't like bikes. In my personal experience they have just caused more damage than good." Piper explains as she turns her one hand over so Alex's hand now lies perfectly in hers. Palm to palm.

"Well then maybe someday I can also show you some good that bikes bring."

"You want to show me a lot of things Al." Piper giggles

"I can show you anything you want Pipes." Alex wiggles her eyebrows which earns her a light shove from the blond.

"So tell me something good about bikes."

"Hmmm" Alex taps the finger of her left hand, not the one still holder Pipers hand, definitely not that one, against her chin as if she is contemplating the answer. She shrugs her shoulders, gives Piper a toothy grin and simply says "Their chick magnets."

"Seriously, is that the best you can do?" They both burst out laughing.

After the laughter have died down a bit and both of them where just sitting there lost in their own thoughts for a while Alex speaks up again and yes, they're still palm to palm "So you obviously didn't come down here to talk to me about my like for bikes?"

"No, no I didn't" the blond confirms, takes a deep breath, sighs and continues "We need to talk about Larry." When she was sure she had Alex's attention she continued "I really need you to try here. Can you just try, please?" Piper almost begs.

"Okay I'm sorry. Maybe I could have handled that entrance a bit better. I knew he must have been pissed off about the way he found out and I also knew that you were putting out fires, so maybe I could have handled it better." During Alex's apology Pipers eyes remained on their hands in her lap, running her thumb over Alex's fingers. The brunette bends down a bit searching for Pipers eyes and when they meet she repeats herself. "I am sorry okay. I really don't want to make this difficult for you."

"Thank you" Piper whispers and then continues in a normal tone again looking Alex straight in the eyes "Do you want to explain to me why you hate men so much or is it just Larry?"

At this Alex burst out laughing. Eventually when she could get her laughter under control she speaks.

"I don't have men. I just get along better with woman and I prefer woman's company over men. I have a selected view men in my life who holds a soft spot and that spot is full." She explains "But seriously Pipes, you have to admit, Larry just makes it so easy. I can just look at him and he will get pissed off."

"Yes, I've noticed, you have that affect on him, but I have also spoken to him earlier…"

"Yes I saw" Alex interrupts with a roll of the eyes

Piper continues as if she didn't notice Alex's comment "I spoke to him earlier and he has also agreed to try. We start shooting in two weeks time. I am lucky that it is close to home so I will be able to sleep at home every night but it will be crazy hours and we will probably not see each other for days, so I need to know that everything is going to be okay and that I wont get home one day after a long day at work to find that the two of you have murdered each other and left my son to tend to himself."

"Piper, you need to relax okay. I will take good care of your son." Upon receipt of acknowledgement from the blond Alex continues "speaking of which, is there anything else I need to know?"

But before Piper can answer the garage door opens and she releases Alex's hand so quick and jumps up one would swear the place was on fire. Not to anyone's surprise Larry's head pops up "About done here honey? There is something I would like to run past you?"

"Yes, almost done. I will be right up."

"Okay I'll be in the office" He offers her a sweet smile and turns around. Neither Alex nor Larry acknowledging the others presence.

"Okay where were we" Piper turns back to Alex completely ignoring her over reaction when the garage door opened. They weren't doing anything wrong. "Yes, Cameron. No there is nothing else. I am sure you are quite capable of taking care of him. He doesn't have any allergies or anything like that. But seriously Alex you are free to do and go where ever you want. If you want to go somewhere or what ever and Larry is available you can leave him with Larry. You don't work for me, so you are free to do what you want."

"Okay, sound great. I'm sure…"

"We probably have to talk about pay. I have to pay you" Piper interrupts.

"God Piper. You're not going to fucking pay me. I don't work for you. You just said it. I'm helping you out. I'm living here, that's payment enough."

"No Alex, I would really just feel to bad…."

"Piper!" Alex raises her voice a bit but only to make sure she has the blonds attention and to make sure the blond takes in every word she has to say. "I am helping you out as a friend. I don't need your money. I have got my own remember."

"Shit" Piper gasped "You're right. I completely forgot. I just employed a millionaire as my nanny. Oh God this is terrible." Looking at Alex again she gets no other response but a smirk. "What are you smiling at? Are you not going to say anything? This is so embarrassing. I probably can't even afford you." She rambles on and on until eventually Alex interrupts her.

"You're seriously going to have to shut up kid or I will have to shut you up." When she's sure Piper is finished she continues "I'm your friend okay. You're giving me a place to stay and in return I take your son to school, pick him up, take him for ice cream and for swimming lessons. Agreed?"

"Urgh okay, but there is a household account. I will give you the card later. You can use that for the outings like ice cream and stuff."

"I can pay for ice crea…."

"Alex!"

"okay, geez." Alex surrenders holding her hands up in defeat.

"Good, so we agree."

"We agree."

"Okay so, I have to go." Pipers says pointing over her shoulder to the door. "I will see you later."

"yip see you later."

Piper turns around and starts walking away before she pauses to look at Alex again. "Oh and Al" she draws Alex's attention from her phone "Pizza on a week night, not cool."

"Oh okay sorry."

"Its fine for tonight, but I will make sure he understands it's a once off."

Alex nods in agreement.

Piper continues "now" she points to the motorcycle "Cover that thing up and go unpack." She winks at Alex and walks away.

 **Hi All**

 **Well this is the last of what I have. I hope my motivation comes back soon but who knows.**

 **Librarybook: Well that is our Alex, isn't it. It just would be the same if she wasn't such a smart arse. Lol Thank you for the reviews.**

 **JessTerr: Here's hoping hey? Thank you for the reviews.**

 **DoubleRG: So how was this for an 'almost' triple update? I am really glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the review.**

 **Pember: Here is the conversation you were waiting for. Hope it was everything you wanted. The reason for my shorter chapters is that I pay attention to one particular scene in each chapter. I don't want to put a couple of scenes together, but surely my regular updates makes up for this? Thanks for the review.**

 **WB79: I'm sorry Larry annoys you hahahaha. Thanks for the review.**

 **Prooffice: I am glad you enjoy the way I write Cameron. I just love a witty kid. Thank you for the PM and all your reviews.**

 **EJM137: Behave! Lol Thanks for the review**

 **PauliCN7: My literature friend…. I do know the difference between you're and your. I might be from South Africa, but I am educated Lol. I have been paying special attention to this mistake since the first time you mentioned it, because it obviously annoys you to the core. The thing is that I don't have time to read and re-read every single chapter I write to find all the mistakes I have made. I try to get regular updates to you guys. I follow a lot of stories where I only get one update in a month or even two months. Some stories was just completely abandoned. I don't want to be that kind of writer. I work at my regular job from 07h30 to 16h30 Monday to Friday and in between this I am also busy arranging a charity. My life is hectic, but I still find the time to give you guys updates because I don't just leave something I started. There will be a spelling mistake every now and again. It happens. But I also don't want to p*ss off my readers so maybe I will just leave updates for a while until I have more time to pay better attention to my writing. I hope there weren't to many mistakes in this chapter. Thanks for all your reviews.**

 **Thank you all for reading. You might have to wait a little longer for your next update, but I will try my best okay.**

 **Till next time**

 **M**


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

"Hey honey, what's up" Piper questions as she walks into the study towards Larry who is typing away on his laptop.

"First things first" He looks up from his laptop at Piper who has now taken a seat on the other side of the desk "How did the talk go."

"Good." She pauses "it went fine, great actually. She promised to really try. She does not want to make it difficult for any of us and she knows how important it is for me to know that everything will be fine when I am not here, so it went good." She re-assures her boyfriend.

"Okay, good. And I also promise to do my best. Be on my best behavior and treat her like a welcome guest in our house." Larry smiles lovingly at Piper and Piper knows he means it. He will definitely do anything to keep her happy and to make sure she feels comfortable to leave the house to go to work.

"Thank you" Pipers smiles back sweetly. "So…."

"Yes, right. So we decided, seeing that I have all the inside info to put a small piece in the paper about you and Alex…."

"I don't think that is a good idea Larry." Piper interrupts "You didn't even ask for my approval, nor Alex's. I am used to being in the public eye and all over newspapers and magazines, but we don't really know how she feels about it."

"I understand this honey, but there is a lot of speculation going around at the moment. Don't you rather want the truth out there than a story someone started and everybody else added their bit to it and eventually everything will be out of hand. I mean have you even been on social media today?" Larry tries to explain the necessity of the article to Piper.

The blond does not seem very interested as she sits across from Larry with her arms crossed. "I still think it is something you have to clear with her first."

"Why don't you just read the article, make any changes you want, if any and then we can take it up with her."

"I really think you are making a big deal out of nothing." The blond voices her opinion as she gets up. "Let me see."

Larry stands up off his chair and gestures for Piper to take a seat so she can read the article.

" _Piper Chapman's mystery woman"_ Is the heading Piper reads to which she rolls her eyes and inwardly wonders if that is really the best Larry could come up with. She continues reading without saying anything about the title.

The article basically just explains who Alex is, where she came from, how Piper and her met and what she is now doing in LA. It also explains that she is living in Pipers house and will be around for an unknown time. The way the article has been written it sounds very much like Alex is just there to be Cameron's nanny and nothing more.

"I don't like it." Piper states simply

"Why?" Larry asked in a shocked toned.

"Honey, seriously, terrible title to start with." Larry opens his mouth to say something but Piper does not give him a chance to speak. "I am sure you are better than that and can think of something else. And secondly you make it sound like Alex is just here to be Camron's nanny."

"She's not?"

"No Larry, she is my friend. She is helping me out until I find someone else. She wouldn't even allow me to pay her." Piper also now standing continues "Re-write it to sound like that, because it is much closer to the truth and I will consider you publishing it AFTER I have spoken to Alex and depending if she approves." With that Piper walks back to where she was originally seated and pulls out her phone.

Larry takes a seat behind his laptop again mumbling something about Piper making friends way to quickly and that she hardly knows Alex, but all of a sudden they are best friends. Piper chooses to ignore the sulking and diverts her attention to her social media while Larry is typing away.

Every once in a while she would let out a giggle because of something she read and Larry would look at her curiously but she would never give him an explanation. Piper could definitely see that her friendship with Alex is going down quite well out there. Some of the fans are going crazy over Alex and just has to know who she is. Others thinks that Piper and Alex would make the best looking lesbian couple and they could definitely kick Ellen and Protia's ass.

After approximately two hours in the study and Piper making Larry change a couple of things in the article again, twice, they are finally done and Larry prints a copy for Alex to read. After searching the whole house and outside the only other place Alex can be is in her room, so Larry tells Piper to go ahead as he does not think it is respectful of a man to go into an almost stranger woman's bedroom. Cameron obviously has not problem with being in Alex's room Piper thinks to herself as she walks down the hall and hears her sons voice rambling on behind the closed door.

Piper doesn't think it is necessary to knock seeing that Cameron is in there with Alex, but she does anyway.

"We didn't order anything" Piper hears the Husky voice on the other side of the door and Cameron's giggles.

She just stood there not sure if she can just go in now or should she knock again when the door swung upon to reveal her son standing there with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"We didn't order anything, we are going out." He chirped his mother.

"Don't you try and be a smart ass as well or you won't be going anywhere" Piper warned the boy but with a smile on her face.

"I have taught him well, even if I have to say so myself" Alex says as she appears next to the boy with a smirk on her face.

"We'll see if he feels the same about it if I take away his train for a week."

"Alex" Cameron moans.

"She wouldn't dare" Alex winks down at him.

"Excuse me?" Piper says and she and Alex has a stare down while Camron looks from one woman to the other. Piper is the first to smile.

"I win" Alex says as she steps aside "Did you want to come in."

Piper steps into the room noticing that Alex has already unpacked everything and made the room her own. There is a couple of her books stacked on the one bedside table and on the other bedside table a framed picture catches Pipers eye.

"May I?" She asks Alex's permission before she pics up the frame to study the picture a bit closer. It's a picture of Alex and Piper assume Riley. She is beautiful with red hair and blue eyes and a mega watt smile. Piper has to admit to herself that they really do make a good looking couple. She turns around to look at Alex who is now leaning against the wall just watching Piper. The blond notices that her son is no longer in the room. "Riley, I assume?"

"Yip" Alex says as she pushes herself off the wall and make her way to where Piper is standing. "It was taken about three weeks before the breakup" Alex explains as she takes the picture from Piper, studies it for a second and places it back on the bedside table and turns to take a seat on the edge of the bed "so what brings you by?"

Piper can see that the wounds are still raw. Alex tries to cover it up pretty good but she is doing a terrible job. "I need your approval of something. It's a short article Larry wrote for the paper tomorrow about….." she stops dead in the middle of her sentence when she sees the grin on Alex's face along with her signature eyebrow look. "What?" she asks knowing she is going to regret the answer.

"So you even think I am better at his job than he is?"

"Alex" Piper sighs "Is this you trying"

"Oh come on" Alex says as she grabs Piper by the wrist and pulls her down to sit next to her on the bed "I'm just joking."

Piper does not offer a response and just hands Alex the Paper in her hand.

The brunette takes it and just by reading the header she knows what it is all about "Fuck no?"

"You didn't even read it yet." Piper says shocked.

"I don't need to fucking read it Piper. I know what it is about and I don't want to be in the papers and shit. I like my life low key."

"Really Alex" Piper half raises her voice "Your fucking pictures are all over social media. People are going to recognize you anyways. This…" the blond points to the paper in Alex's hand "is merely to set the record straight and explain where you fit in. It's not like we're putting your whole life out there"

Alex, a bit taken aback by the blonds short fuse looks back down at the paper and starts to read the article without a word. Piper immediately regrets her tone she just used and makes a mental note to not snap at Alex so quickly but for some reason the taller girl just has this effect on her. Piper watches Alex intensely while she is reading the article trying to pic up anything from her expression, but her face remains blank.

Alex hands the paper back to Piper locking eyes with her and holding her gaze for a couple of seconds "Well," she breaks the silence "At least he didn't make me sound like the help."

Piper though best not to inform Alex of the first version "so you are okay with it?"

"The things I do for you" Alex rolls her eyes as a smile forms on Pipers lips "yeah it's fine. You can go ahead."

"Thank you." Piper pauses and Alex just knows there is more coming. "There is something else though."

"I thought as much"

"Larry asked if we can maybe take a proper picture to put with the article instead of the 'stolen' snaps from the airport."

"You photography skill better do me justice Chapman." Alex warns playfully as she gets up. Piper remains seated on the bed wondering if that was a yes when Alex's voice interrupts her thoughts again. "I am just going to change my shirt. I was about to chase Cameron to get some shoes while I change so we can go grab that pizza. If he is pissed off with me because I have to pose first its on you."

Piper looks up and was about to speak but her words got stuck in her throat as she sees Alex pulling her shirt over her head. She is not sure if she should get up and leave or sit there and pretend she does not notice the tingly feeling inside of her seeing Alex standing there in her jeans and black bra. She can feel herself starting to blush. Her ears are ringing. She doesn't even hear Alex speak. Eventually Alex raises her voice a notch to catch the blonds attention.

"Piper!"

"What?" Piper snaps out of it "What, I am sorry."

"Would you like to fetch your camera and take a picture without my shirt first. It will last longer you know." Alex teases

"Fuck off. I was actually just shocked at how….." Piper gestures to Alex's body struggling to find the word and then settling for "how forward you are."

"Right" Alex says shaking her head still smiling "I asked you which shirt. I don't know what would look better in the paper." Alex says as she is holding up red and black check shirt and a black t shirt.

"Black T shirt under check shirt" came the blonds reply.

"Works for me"

"I will see you down by the pool okay. When your ready." Piper says as she gets up and walks to the door.

"See you in five." Alex says as the blond walks out the door.

 **Hi Guys**

 **Hope you all are doing great.**

 **I had a couple of PM and I really started feeling bad letting you guys hang with this story. I worked on some updates but I am warning you in advance that I didn't fine comb them so there might still be mistakes. I just wanted to get it up. You guys deserve it.**

 **I hope you enjoy the two chapters and hopefully I can update again soon.**

 **Thanks for all the support and have a great day.**

 **M**


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

Piper went back to her room deciding that she would also change into one of her black shirts. That way they would just look so much better on the pictures if they looked kind of the same. All the while she is still struggling to get the image of Alex which was burned into her mind a couple of minutes ago to go away. The effect the raven head girl has been having on Piper is starting to bother her especially the effect it had on her when Alex removed her shirt. It is not something she would easily admit to herself or to anybody else, but Alex is a stunner.

Looking out of her bedroom window Piper sees that Alex is already outside playing with Cameron. With all the thoughts which filled her head she did not even hear her passing by her bedroom. She makes her way down the stairs, first to go and fetch her camera and then to the study to tell Larry that Alex agreed and they are going to take the picture now and ask if there is anywhere or any specific way he want it, but he assures Piper he has all the faith in the world in her camera skills and whatever makes her comfortable is perfectly fine with him.

"Well, its nice to see you with your clothes back on." Piper comments as she walks up to Alex and Camron.

"Oh admit it Pipes. You secretly loved seeing me without my shirt." Alex shoots back with a wink and Piper cant do anything to stop the red glow gracing her face with its presence.

The blond realizes she has absolutely no fitting comeback to that so instead just ignores the comment. "Right so I thought that maybe we could sit on the steps over there. What do you think?" Piper points to the concrete steps leading to a platform next to the swimming pool.

"I want to be in the picture to mommy."

"I will take pictures of you after we took this one picture of Alex and me okay baby?"

"But I want to have a picture with you and Alex to, so why cant I be in the picture."

"Because this picture is for the paper to explain what Alex is doing here."

"Well…" the boy starts going to stand next to Alex and folding his arms looking his mother straight in the eyes "Alex is here to be my nanny so then that means I must be in the picture to."

Alex is just standing there silently laughing her ass off. Piper is at a loss for words and knows she will not win this one. "Okay, so how about you sit on your swing then and Alex and I will stand behind you." Piper suggests a bit impatiently. Cameron offers his mother no reply, obviously still very offended that she didn't want him in the picture in the first place and just whips around and walk over to his swing.

"Wow he really has you by the balls doesn't he?" Alex bursts out laughing.

"Yeah well, he is kind of right. You are here to be his nanny after all." Piper shoots back with a sly smirking knowing exactly how Alex feels about the term nanny.

"Well," Alex says stepping closer to Piper, so close in fact that Piper had to take a step back but Alex takes a step towards her again and Piper decides to stand still "I see it in movies all the time" Alex whispers with a grin "and have read of a couple of celebrity cases. Does one of the parents not always end up sleeping with the nanny?" she finishes her sentence with a raised eyebrow grin still in place and Piper is stunned.

They stand there having one of their famous stare downs. Piper has no idea how to come back from that one. She knew Alex was not shy but this has caught her totally of guard. Its not until she hears her son calling for them to hurry up that she starts to breath again. She clears her throat and finally comes up with what she thinks is the perfect comeback.

"Well yes, that is true. Its usually the father, so if you can find Braydon, go right ahead because I don't think you will get far with Larry." And with that the blond pics up the tripod and starts walking to the swing leaving behind a obviously disgusted Alex.

"Sorry bud" Alex starts to speak as she walks up to the swing "I think pizza is out tonight. Your mother just made me fucking puke in my own mouth."

"Alex, you said a bad word."

"Yeah well that is how fucking disgusting it was."

Piper cant help but giggle at the disgusted look on Alex's face. Its very cute and also very entertaining. "Alex you really cant swear so much" Piper warns before she continues "and she is just kidding baby. She is still taking you for pizza."

"Yeah, and then I am taking you to a gay bar because I need to get rid of the image your mother planted in my head"

"Alex!" Piper gasps.

Alex does not apologize or offer any form of response. There is just an exchange of an unpleased look between the two and then Piper continues to set up the camera. She walks over to Cameron and brushes her fingers through his hair and wipes some dirt from around his mouth. "Right, you have to smile nice for the camera okay. You" she points to Alex "can stand on either side you wish behind him. I am going to put a ten second delay on then I will come take my place."

Alex walks around and takes her place on the left side behind Cameron. She places her left hand on the boys shoulder. Piper sets the camera and runs to take her spot behind Cameron to his right side also placing her right hand on his shoulder. Alex places her right arm around Pipers shoulders, thinking that the blond is going to snap at her because this is not exactly the kind of picture she had in mind, but to her surprise the blond places her left arm around Alex's waist and as they steel a glance at each other the Camera goes off.

"Fuck that's not going to work." Piper spits.

"Mommy…"

"Yes I know" she interrupts before he can say anything more. "Just sit still okay. I have to reset the camera"

She resets the camera and goes back to take her place again. They stand in exactly the same position as before but this time it works perfectly.

"Okay just hold on for a second. I just need to check that it came out okay." Piper says as she walks over to the tripod.

The picture is perfect. She rewinds back to the first picture and cant help but smile. It's the perfect family type picture. The happy child and the perfectly happy parents. She could almost see the sparkle in their eyes.

"All good?" Alex asks.

"Oh yeah, sorry, all good." Piper smiles.

"Alex, will you push me for a bit."

"Yeah sure bud. Its still to early to go anyways."

And with that Alex spend almost an hour outside playing with Cameron. Pushing him on the swing, catching him when he just of and Piper is the one snapping the pictures from all angles. When Alex decides she has had enough exercise for one day she takes a seat on the concrete steps where they were first supposed to take the pictures and sends the boy to go get ready so they can leave.

Alex, busy on her phone, oblivious to what is going on around her does not notice Piper standing a couple of meters away snapping the one shot after the other from this angle to that angle to another angle. Only when Piper calls for her does she look up noticing the blond with the camera and smiles right when Piper snaps the shot.

"Thats a good one." The blond comments as she walks over to Alex looking at the picture.

"Yeah, let me see."

Piper takes a seat next to Alex and hands her the camera. "Yip, not to bad. Your good at this Chapman." Alex smiles and then starts flipping thought the rest of the pictures. "Geez, where did all these come from?"

"I was just having a bit of fun. You obviously don't notice anything around you when your on your phone."

"Oh, I searched you on twitter to see what you were on about earlier and damn…" Alex laughs then looks back down to the Camera and continues going through all the pictures of her, the ones where she played with Cameron, the one for the paper and then she pauses on the first one. She sees exactly what Piper saw the first time she looked at it. A happy 'family'. "that one is my favourite.' She says as she hands the camera back to Piper. The blond just smiles.

"I'm going to go and develop these. I guess I will see you when you get back?" Piper says, asks.

"Don't you want to come with?" Alex asks not wanting to let go of the fun time of the last hour or so just yet.

"Maria already started with dinner. Someone's got to eat it."

"Okay, well if you have to. I guess I will see you when I get back then?"

As Piper starts to walk away Alex speaks again "Will you develop one of those for me?"

Piper turns around with a questioning look and slowly walks back "I don't really think it's a picture I would want Larry to see."

"Well Larry is not going to go into my room is he and I wont let it lie around. I just want a copy of it and if you could email it to me?"

"Okay"

"Thanks" says Alex and with that she stands up. Takes the tripod from Piper, links her arm with Pipers and walks her to the house.

 **Okay guys, so I am working on the next couple of chapters and have written down a lot of Vauseman ideas (That is what you are waiting for, isn't it). I will be incorporating these ideas from the next chapter onwards. Hang in there.**

 **I apologise for not replying to every review as I always have. I am just a bit pushed for time, but I do see all the reviews and I appreciate every single one. Thank you to my regulars who keeps me going and thank you to all the guests and newbies who also keeps me motivated.**

 **I will reply individually with my next chapter.**

 **Xxxxx**

 **M**


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly. Piper developed the pictures. Some of them ending up on her wall. Okay a lot of them ending up on her wall. Pictures of Alex and Cameron playing as well as some of the stolen shots when Alex was on her phone and of course the very last one where Alex looks straight into the camera with a beaming smile. The walls down in her studio is covered with hundreds of random photo's so she didn't care that Larry might find it funny that she had so many pictures of Alex on the walls. It would not stand out in any way between all the others. Piper on the other hand knows exactly where to look if she felt like looking at them.

Larry was happy with the picture she emailed him for the paper. He commented that it looked a bit like a family picture but that it was okay. He can work with it.

Alex and Cameron had gone for Pizza and of course had to stop at the ice cream parlor on their way back. They arrived back home just after seven so they just quickly told Larry and Piper about their evening before Piper took Cameron up for a bath so Alex could retreat to her room to rest. She also had a very long day behind her. She took a shower and before she knew it was fast asleep.

After what felt like only two hours but was actually almost ten she was woken up by her alarm notifying her that it was time to get up and get Cameron ready for school.

She got dressed and ready before she walked over to the boys room to go and wake him up.

She shakes him lightly "Wakey wakey sleepy head. Time to get ready for school." Nothing. No response what so ever. "Come on bud you're going to be late."

The boy opens his one eye "Cant I just stay with you today." He yawns.

"Nope, come on, get up. You cant miss school. Its not good."

"But Alex, its just one day. It's your first whole day here, please." He begs

"That's not my decision to make. Its your mommy's decision and she said school every day unless you are really sick."

"But my tummy hurts."

And with that Alex cant help but burst with laughter sure that the whole household could hear her and she might have been right, because just at that moment she hears Piper behind her.

"Hey"

"Hey" Alex says as she turns around before even looking and then only seeing that Piper is the most adorable mess when she just woke up with her hair all messed up and eyes all puffy. She is only wearing her silky pink pajama shorts and top. No gown in sight. "Sorry" Alex laughs "I didn't mean to wake you."

"No, its fine." She yawns waving her hand dismissively. "I was going to wake up anyways. We all usually have breakfast together." She looks between Alex and her son "He's not getting up is he?"

"Nope. He says his tummy hurts."

"Well in that case I will have to go get dressed and take him to the doctor for an injection. We wouldn't want to risk it getting any worse, would we?" Piper winks at Alex knowing this will get her sons attention.

"Okay maybe it doesn't hurt so bad" the boy begins and then then continues in a sulky voice looking up at his mother "but I really want to stay with Alex today. It's her first day. I can show her stuff."

Piper kneels next to her sons bed brushing his hair back with her hand "You know the rules baby. You have to go to school. You can show Alex around after school."

It took Piper a while to convince her son to finally get up and go to school, but after Alex promised him that they can go play in the park after she picked him up and Piper explained to him that it is the weekend after today and he has two full days to spend with Alex he finally, to their relieve got up.

Alex helped the boy wash up and get dressed before they head to the kitchen for breakfast. Piper was standing with her back to the kitchen door at the coffee machine while Larry was sitting at the kitchen counter reading a newspaper.

Larry noticing the two walking in looks up from his paper "Morning boy." He greets Cameron then looks at Alex "Alex" he nods "Did you sleep well."

'Okay' Alex thought to herself that is just overkill. "Morning," she greets Larry "yes, very well thank you."

Piper still hasn't turned around. She was standing there holding her breath wondering how this is going to go down, but could not believe her ears and quickly the concern turned into a huge grin. She finally spins around. "Coffee?" she asks Alex.

"Black, no sugar, thanks" Alex responds as she takes up a chair at the counter where Larry is sitting. She notices Larry is reading the business section of the newspaper "Can I have the classified section please?" she asks and he hands it to her without any hesitation.

'this is really going well' Piper thinks to herself as she gives Alex her coffee and remains standing for a while. "Why do you want the classifieds?" Piper asks with a bit of concern in her voice. She cant help but wonder is Alex looking for a place to stay or a job or what.

"I'm new here. I find the classifieds interesting, that's all."

"What's so interesting about classifieds" Larry laughs and Alex shoots him a look but immediately feels Pipers hand on her arm as to say 'gentle'.

Alex takes a deep breath before she answers "I like to see what place go for and what jobs pay and then I convert the dollars back to our currency. It's just interesting to see how things measure up."

"Well, if you put it that way, it makes sense." Larry nods and continues with his paper.

Piper very satisfied with how that went down goes to take a seat next to Cameron to help him with breakfast before they have to leave.

When Alex had finished her coffee she notices that Cameron has also finished eating so she takes her cup to the basin. "Ready to go?" she asks as she walks over to the boy.

"Yip, ready." He says as he holds out his arms to her. He cant get off the chair by himself. She picks him up and Piper also gets up to claim her goodbye kiss.

After he greeted his mother Alex puts him down and takes his hand "Okay lets get your bag and go."

"Alex." The boy moans standing on the spot not moving. "you have to say goodbye to mommy?"

Alex raises her eyebrow kind of in shock and at the same time Larry's head shoots up to see how this will be going down. Piper is leaning against the counter with a smile on her face wondering how Alex will handle this.

"No I don't. I am just dropping you off and then I am coming back so I will see her soon."

"You still have to say goodbye. We say goodbye when we leave the house and we say hello when we get back." The boy argues.

"I'm good thanks, come on lets go" she pulls the boy by the hand but he refuses to move. "oh for fuck sakes." She breaths out softly but everyone could hear as she walks over to Piper who is still standing there with a grin on her face. Piper knew Alex would not win this one. Alex leans in towards Piper and plants the softest sweetest kiss on the blonds cheek. She lingers for a moment breathing in the scent from the blonds shampoo. Piper closes her eyes taking in the moment and when Alex finally withdraws it feels much to soon.

"He's my son" the blonds smiles at Alex "you will hardly ever win an argument." She winks at Alex.

"Oh we will see about that." Alex winks back and turns back to the boy. "Happy now?" The boy just nods with a smile. Alex looks in Larry's direction to see what is reaction is to what just went down, but he is just looking between all of them blankly. When his eyes landed on Alex she saw an opportunity 'Sorry dude. These babies" she points to her lips "are meant for girls only." And with that she walks out of the kitchen. She was not two steps away when she had to do everything in her power not to burst with laughter when she heard Cameron behind her.

"Sorry dude. These lips are for girls only."

"Really?" Alex hears Larry's voice obviously directed at Piper.

"well," Alex hear Pipers voice "that went well." Then there is a pause and then "Cameron get back here."

The boy looks up at Alex with eyes as big as saucers obviously looking for some back up.

"Just go say you're sorry and say goodbye to Larry okay." She whispers to him but he does not move. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asks to which the boy nods and holds out his hand.

As the two of them walk back into the kitchen hand in hand the boy immediately apologizes. "Sorry Larry." He says as he walks over to Larry and offers him a hug.

While this is going down Alex can feel the daggers Piper is shooting her but refuses to look the blonds way. She is just standing there with a cocky smile on her face watching Larry interact with Cameron and doing her best to hold back any snarky comment but when Larry speaks next there will be no holding her back.

"You don't have to be like her you know. We like you the way you are." Larry tells Cameron.

"Yeah well, sorry we cant say the same about you. Maybe you can learn a few things from me then maybe we will like you more."

"Alex" Piper warns but then Larry jumps in.

"He has never treated me like this until you came along. When ever you step into the room it looks like his manners automatically disappears, probably because you don't have any." He raises his voice to Alex.

In the meantime Cameron has moved to his mothers side, the two of them watching in shock what is unfolding between them.

"Yeah well maybe if you weren't such a fucking wimp and so touchy feely all the fucking time then maybe you would see the lighter side of things." Alex shoots back.

"No!" Larry shouts and is up from his chair "You" he points at Alex "are trying to make me feel as uncomfortable as you possibly can in my own home and trying to make me look like the pig. What is your deal Alex."

"My deal is I think you are a spineless fucking asshole who wants to cry every time I look at you just so she" Alex points to Piper "can come and comfort you to keep the peace because that is the only way you get a bit of attention isn't it." She laughs sarcastically knowing that that is not exactly true. Piper does give Larry a lot of attention.

"Oh so this is what it is about." Larry laughs "I should have fucking known."

But before he can continue Piper's angry voice startle them and they both divert their attention to her. "Enough. I have had fucking enough. You two are like fucking children. This is not about me or about any of you two really. This is about my son and quite frankly at this moment I don't fucking trust either one of you around him right now. He is more of an adult than the both of you combined. I am so fucking sick of this shit." The blond pauses for a moment scratching her head as if thinking. She bends down to pick up Cameron and then continues "I am taking my son to school."

"Piper I can do that." Alex interrupts but Piper gives her a death stare so the brunette retracts.

"As I was saying, I am taking my son to school while the two of you fucking kill each other or sort this shit out and I swear if I get back you two better be best of friends or be fucking gone." And with that she walks out of the kitchen.

Larry and Alex both stunned looks in the direction Piper just left in not moving an inch. The last thing they hear before they hear a door slam, then a car door slam, the garage opening and Piper drives of is Cameron's voice saying "That was a lot of bad words."

"Maybe we need to talk" Alex says as she goes back to where she was previously seated.

 **Hi All**

 **I promise I have some great ideas on paper. Stick with me.**

 **WB79: Thank you for the review. Glad you are still with me.**

 **Guest: Thank you for all the Guest reviews. I am glad you are still reading.**

 **CloudSomersault: Here is more and more to follow before the weekend.**

 **ALEXIS1213: I will definitely keep it going. Thank you for the review.**

 **Ejm137: I am glad I could keep you busy on the train. I don't think Alex will do any damage with the email. I just think she wants the photo and maybe send it to her family back home. Thank you for the review.**

 **Prooffice: Glad to see you are still with me. Since I made you wait so long I thought a double update is fare. Sorry that I reminded you about Larry in this chapter. You cant miss him here. Lol. Thank you for the review.**

 **Seriously Awesome: I am working on it. You will appreciate it more the longer you have to wait. It's evil, I know. Lol. Thank you for the review.**

 **Librarybook: Thank you for the review. I am working on the Vauseman I just really wanted to create a friendship first. You know like the song "How can we be lovers if we cant be friends". Haha**

 **Oitnbisamaze: Thank you for the review. Sorry the update took a while. I will try for more regular updates again.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE GORGEOUS TAYLOR SCHILLING!**

 **Hope you enjoyed. I hope to have another chapter up before the weekend.**

 **M**


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

That morning Alex and Larry actually agreed on something and that was that they would have to learn to get along, for Piper as well as Cameron's sake. What went down that morning between them in front of the boy was not something either of them would want a repeat of. They also realized that in the process they are also hurting Piper.

Alex explained to Larry that she does not do good with men. In general she just gets along with woman so much easier. She has a selected view men in her life she can stand. She also explained to Larry that he is being way to pissy and because he does not like her he hardly ever sees the humor in anything she has to say. She is very witty and likes snarky comments. He would have to learn to handle it better but on her part she would also try to keep it to a minimum.

Larry explained to Alex that she likes to be intimidating and will do anything to get her way. He also explained to her that he does not appreciate the fact that she can so easily use Cameron against him. He knows that she has a big influence on the boy and would appreciate it if she does not use that influence to make the boy up against him. They have always had a good relationship and Cameron has got great manners, but when Alex is around the manners flies out the window. Obviously Alex defended herself against that comment but eventually agreed that it's a case of monkey see monkey do and she will try and make Cameron understand that he can't treat grownups like that and that he should not always repeat everything Alex has to say.

The two of them eventually agreed that they would really try this time and in the case of one of them having a problem with the other they will resolve it behind closed doors. They would try and keep their differences to a minimum. They need Piper to feel comfortable to leave the house early every morning and come back late every night once she starts shooting. They also don't want Cameron to grow up in a house where there is always confrontation.

Right before Larry left for work he just had to have the last word. "Oh and one more thing." He pauses as if he is not sure how to put it exactly "Piper is off limits. We are in a committed relationship. Don't think I don't notice the looks you give her and the comments you make. I have absolutely no problem with your sexuality. It is your choice, but when it comes to Piper it might become a problem."

"Noted" was the only confirmation Alex offered Larry that she understood his terms on the subject. Not that she gave a shit, but they agreed to try so she pretends to agree.

Alex waited all morning for Piper to come home. She really wanted to apologize to the blond. She promised Piper on numerous occasions that she would try and this morning was definitely not trying and there is no way Pipers mind would be at ease to leave her son with them if this is how they behave.

Piper did not come home. Round about 12pm Alex got a text from the blond stating that she would again pick up Cameron from school and take him to the park to play. She also told Alex in the text that Larry had called her and explained to her what they spoke about and agreed upon this morning and that she appreciates it.

Alex did not reply to the text but instead decided that she will go meet Piper in the park. After all she was the one who promised Cameron she would take him after school.

When Alex got to the park she spotted Piper sitting on a bench watching Cameron playing in the sand pit a couple of meters away from her. Piper did not notice Alex approaching so she walk over to the bench and without a word took a seat next to the blond. Piper looked up at Alex and they locked eyes for a moment. A small smile formed on the blonds lips and that is how Alex knew they are okay. Piper scooted closer to Alex and they sat in silence watching Cameron play. Neither of them had to say a word. They knew they were okay and at that moment they also knew everything else would be okay.

The weekend and the week to follow went by pretty quick. Alex and Larry avoided each other as much as possible, but every morning they saw each other at breakfast. Larry would without a word hand Alex the classified section of the paper which Alex accepted happily. At dinner at night they would all speak about how their days have gone. Larry would sometime tell them about a big story they are busy with and if it was something Alex was interested in she would join in the conversation.

Cameron never had to have the argument about greetings in the morning with Alex again because every morning after he kissed his mother goodbye Alex would kiss Piper on the cheek. Larry did not even look up from his paper at these moments anymore so he would not notice that Piper started turning her head just a little so she could also kiss Alex on the cheek the same time Alex kissed her on the cheek. He would also not have notice that some mornings it lingers more than others and that every morning the kisses gets closer and closer to where they both really want it to be. Alex has admitted it to herself but Piper is still very much in denial.

The Saturday after the huge fight Alex had gone out in the evening and discovered a great hang out not to far from Pipers house. She visited twice more during the week and has met some people who she now calls friends.

It is Pipers last Saturday at home before they start shooting on Monday. Polly and Pete are coming over along with their son Fin for a lunch and a couple of drinks. Alex offered to help Piper with lunch even though she is not the best in the kitchen she knows how to peel a potato or grate cheese.

Larry offered to watch Cameron while the two of them went out to go buy groceries early Saturday morning. As they unloaded the groceries from the car every now and again Alex would glance in the direction of the motorcycle standing in the corner. Piper does not miss this. Alex has been itching to get onto a bike again. She misses riding.

"You know," Piper breaks the silence and draws Alex's attention to her "if you can get it running you can have it."

Alex immediately has a confused look on her face and looks at Piper as if she has just grown three heads. "Excuse me, what?" Alex tries to make sure she heard the blond correctly.

"I'm serious. It's just standing there. It has never been ridden. I am sure it will not start without some very much needed attention so if you can get it running you can have it. I'm tired of it just standing there taking up space and it's not getting used."

"I can't take it Piper. It has got some weird sentimental value to you and you have been hanging on to it forever for that reason. I will never intrude on that."

"Alex, I don't care about the fucking stupid bike. It has lost its meaning to me ages ago. Now its just taking up my garage space for no reason so either you take it or I get rid of it."

"Can you put down your bags. I want to hug you." Alex demands and puts down her own bags. Piper just smiles and allows Alex to pull her into a hug. Piper puts her arms around Alex's neck and they stand like that. Alex tightens her grip a little and then whispers "Thank you"

"Just promise me you will be careful, please" Piper whispers back into Alex's ear which sends a shiver down the taller girls spine. Alex just nods in confirmation but this is not good enough for the blond so she pulls back a bit to look Alex in the eyes so she can know how serious she is. "I am being serious Alex. Don't be stupid or irresponsible."

"Pipes, this will not be my first time on a bike and besides we don't even know if I will get it running."

"God, suddenly I hope you don't." Piper replies "So change of rules, you have to do it all by yourself. Nobody is allowed to help you. And don't think because I will hardly be here I wont know. My staff is very loyal to me." She smiles.

Alex raises one of her eyebrows looking at Piper with a smile "Do you have a thing for mechanics Champan?"

"What's taking you so long." Cameron's voice interrupts the moment between the two woman before Piper could reply.

The two woman jump apart, pick up their bags and turn back to the boy. "We're coming".

The rest of the morning was spend in the kitchen preparing the lunch. Eventually Cameron's nagging and sulking got to them so Alex finally agreed to go swim with him. He was not allowed to swim on his own and Larry was also helping to get everything ready.

By the time the guests arrived Piper was not yet finished with lunch. Lets just say she was a bit distracted by her company in the kitchen during preparations so after a quick chat Larry got them all a drink and they headed out to the patio while Piper finished up in the kitchen. She could hear every bit of their conversations.

"Wow, who the fuck is that" Pete asked as he spotted Alex in the pool playing with Cameron and later they are joined by Fin.

"Pipers friend. She is helping out with Cameron." Came Larry's short explanation and Piper was very happy to hear him calling Alex her friend.

"God, she is hot. Where has Piper been hiding her all this time." Pete questioned again.

"She's new." Is all Larry offers this time.

"I could totally get with that." Pete remarks.

"Sorry babe," came Polly's voice from behind the two men as she returns from the restroom. "I'm more her type?"

Larry noticing the confused look on Pete's face looking at his wife as if she is crazy Larry explains "She swings the other way?"

"What like she's a lesbian?"

"Exactly like she is a lesbian." Polly answers her disappointed husband.

"Dude" Pete laughs and nudges Larry "So your girlfriend is shacking up with one of the hottest lesbians I have ever seen. Does it not bother you."

"Why would it. Piper is straight."

"I am straight and I would totally sleep with her." Polly interrupts. Larry is so stunned he just looks at her. Pete at first spit his drink out in shock but then decides that it is kind of hot.

"That's hot babe?"

"Just for the experience." Polly explains "Not like all the time. She's hot. I can totally sleep with a girl as hot as that to find out what the fuss is about."

Suddenly they all jump at the sound of a loud bang behind them. As they all look around Piper is standing by the table with fire in her eyes. She manages to plaster a fake smile on her face and points to the wooden chopping board on the table "Sorry it slipped" and turns around and walks back into the house. Truth be told the chopping board did not slip. She just could not handle the conversation between the three of them about Alex anymore and when Polly started talking about sleeping with Alex the blond had to end that conversation.

The conversation on the patio is quiet when Piper comes back out. "Lunch is ready. I will go get the boys and Alex. Honey" she speaks to Larry "please will you get everyone a refill." Larry just nods still wondering about that chopping board and Polly is looking at her friend knowing exactly what that chopping board was about. Piper returns Polly's stare in a way of saying to her 'don't you dare'. They just understand each other in that way and with that Piper turns around to go call Alex and the boys.

"Lunch is ready" she says as she walks up to the pool. The two boys jumps out of the pool and make their way to the patio. Piper picks up Alex's towel and stands by the steps waiting for Alex to get out as if to block the view from the predators on the patio.

"Do you want to go change first" the blond asks "We don't mind waiting"

"Uhm, actually I wont be joining you?"

Not trying to hide her disappointment the blond asks Alex why.

"I've got plans with the friends I met at the hang out around the corner." Alex explains.

"But Al it's my last Saturday in who knows how long."

"I know, but I just thought you would like to spend some time with your friends and family before you start working."

"You're my friend to Alex and I would like to have you around as well." Alex can hear Piper getting a bit annoyed.

"Sorry but I cant cancel now."

"Are you meeting friends or are you going on a date?" Piper asks angry.

"Really Piper do you want to do this here and what the fuck does it matter anyway."

"Enjoy." Piper says as she turns around and walks away.

Alex did not get home until late that night when everybody in the house was already asleep. She did not go on a date. She told Piper the truth when she said she is going out with friends. The next morning when she woke up Piper and them had already left. She learned from Maria that they went to the zoo and that it was a last minute decision. She knew this was Piper avoiding her. Again Alex went out with her friends and so they missed each other the last day before Piper started shooting as Alex again only got home after everyone went to bed. Cameron moaned at her when she called him to say good night. Every night she goes out she would call on the house phone to say goodnight to the boy. She does not know why or how it started but it is a thing now. One of their many things.

 **Hi All**

 **Another one to get you into the weekend.**

 **Guest: Your wish is my command. I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the reviews.**

 **General Note: I am glad so many people are enjoying Cameron. When I just started I wasn't to sure about him but I am glad I went with it.**

 **RachelBarbraBerry: I am glad you are enjoying. Thank you for the review.**

 **Made: I also enjoy reading fics where the writers takes their time. Building up the tension and when / if it finally happens it is so much sweeter. Those stories are my favorites and I have read and reread a couple of them. Thank you for the review.**

 **ManveerlovesVauseman: Haha It was about time for an Alex Larry confrontation. Cameron – What can I say… The boy has got manners…. Sometimes. Lol Thank you for the review.**

 **LibraryBook: Maybe, maybe not. Haha. Thank you for the review.**

 **Prooffice: Something tells me they will get along but Alex might not play by the rules. You are right where you should be. Lol Thank you for sticking with me.**

 **Next update, next week.**

 **Thank you all for reading.**

 **M**


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

The first almost three weeks Alex did not see Piper at all. She would either be out with her friends when Piper was home, not intentionally, it just worked out that way or Piper only got in very late and left very early. The blond would phone her son on Alex's phone every chance she got but Alex would always hand the phone to Cameron and never spoke to the blond. Alex really missed her but still tried to figure out what exactly their fight was about the Saturday when Polly and them were over for lunch.

The one Friday morning as Alex pulled up to the house after she dropped Cameron at school she noticed Pipers car in the driveway. She was both excited and nervous. Excited because she missed her so much and wanted to see her so badly but nervous as to how the blond would react towards her after how they left things before Piper started working.

Alex pulls into the garage and also notices that Larry has already left so she cant 'use' him to test the waters first. Nervously she quietly searches the house for Piper until she eventually spots her in the kitchen with a cup of coffee staring out the window. The moment Alex laid her eyes on her she did not even care about the fact that the blond might still be angry at her. At that moment she just realized how much she really missed the blond and just wanted to pull her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asks softly as to not give Piper too big of a fright.

Piper turns around at the sound of Alex's voice. "There was a screw up on set. They are busy sorting it out. They send us all home. We will pick up again on Monday."

Alex nodded her head in understanding as she strolled over to Piper. Piper knew what was coming so she put her cup down and as soon as Alex pulled her into a hug she threw her arms around Alex's neck and buried her face in the brunettes neck.

"I missed you." Alex whispers

"I missed you to." Piper admits before she even realizes it but it was the truth.

Alex pulls away from the Piper and the blond repositions her arms to rest on Alex's sides. Alex all of a sudden feels this huge urge she cant control to kiss the blond and as she places a hand on each side of Pipers face and starts to lean in Piper turns her head away. Alex retreats looking at Piper waiting for some sort of an explanation because she knows for a fact this is also what Piper wanted. She could see it in her eyes. She could feel in in the way she held her. She could hear it in the four simple works 'I missed you to' she whispered to her just a moment ago.

"We need to talk." Piper says

"Okay so lets talk."

"Not here. Larry will be home any moment to pack for a trip he got called on at the last minute. Meet me at the coffee shop next to the ice cream parlor in an hour." Piper explains.

"Piper what is going on. Something is up with you."

"We can talk about it later okay. I just heard Larry's car pulling up." And with that Piper tries to walk away but Alex grabs onto her hand. She has a bad feeling and Piper better give her some sort of a clue.

"Piper your freaking me out. Are you going to ask me to leave? Did you find a nanny for Cameron? Are you still pissed at what happened before you started working." Piper offers no answer to the questions just watching the door waiting for Larry to walk in. "Piper, fucking answer me." Alex almost shouts and before Piper could stop it the words are out of her mouth in an attempt to keep Alex quiet.

"Larry is going to ask me to marry him."

Alex finally releases Pipers arm which she has been holding on to. Quite shocked but still able to focus she asks the dreaded question "And you already know your answer?"

Piper does not respond they just look at each other. The only thing running through Alex's mind is that she is to late. She waited to long she played to many games. She storms past Piper in the direction of the garage almost bumping Larry off his feet.

"What is her problem?" He asks as he approaches Piper but before she could offer an explanation they hear the bike revving to life in the garage. "What the hell is that?" Larry asks but Piper again does not answer but instead just runs to the front door. She suddenly has a fear overcoming her knowing that Alex is on the bike and upset. Larry is short on her heals, but when she opens the front door Alex is already out the gate. "Did she just steal the bike?"

Piper shoots him a look that could kill "No Larry, she did not steal the bike. I gave her the fucking bike. Stupid!" She curses herself.

"You gave her the bike" he asks in shock "When did this happen. You wouldn't even let anyone near the bike."

"The Saturday Polly and them came over." She saw no need to explain herself further so she walked to the study in search of her phone.

Larry still a bit flabbergasted watches as Piper walks away and decides not to ask any more questions. He wants to avoid any sort of confrontation with her so he goes upstairs to pack.

 _To Alex:_

 _Don't fucking do that Alex. I swear I will have that bike taken away._

Knowing that Alex will not see the text until she actually stops and looks at her phone Piper waits patiently (or not) for a reply.

15 minutes later she decides to send another text.

 _To Alex:_

 _Alex, please don't ignore me. I still want to talk to you._

Eventually another 15 minutes later Piper's phone notified her of an incoming text.

 _From Alex:_

 _I'm not ignoring you. Texting and ridding is not one of my specialties._

 _To Alex:_

 _Will you meet me… In half an hour, please. Larry is about to leave._

 _From Alex:_

 _So is the I do's done then?_

 _To Alex:_

 _See you in half an hour._

Alex was already at the coffee shop when she text Piper. She had every intention to still meet the blond there. They really needed to talk.

Piper left as soon as Larry's car disappeared out of the gate. He did not pop the question yet. Polly accidently spilled the beans in an earlier conversation they had. Larry had contacted her for some help and advice on how exactly to go about the proposal seeing as she is Pipers best friend and knows everything about her. He is going to ask her when he returns from his business trip on Sunday.

When Piper arrived at the coffee shop she immediately spotted Alex sitting at a small table in the far corner nursing a cup of coffee.

"Hey" she greets as she takes the seat on the other side of the table.

"No bling?" Alex asks sarcastically as she looks down at Pipers hand "Cheapskate."

"He didn't ask me yet. It will only happen after he returns from his business trip." Piper explains and when Alex offers her no sort of a reply she continues "Polly accidently sort of told me because Larry asked her for help."

"How romantic" Alex rolls her eyes.

"You know Alex, I was just as shocked okay. It was not something I was expecting anytime soon. We have never even spoken about it and to be honest I really don't understand your attitude…"

"Excuse me" Alex interrupts the blond angrily. She has had just about enough of Piper pretending that nothing is going on between them, pretending she does not feel it as well and right now Alex is going to set it straight but just as she is about the talk a very familiar voice interrupts them.

"Alex" and when Alex hears her name coming out in that tone, that voice, a voice she will never forget. She freezer on the spot not quite sure what to do now. She looks at Piper and the blond also has this shocked expression on her face. Alex realizes that the blond recognizes the intruder. Alex turns around slowly…

"Riley" Is all Alex can get out. She is still to shocked to speak but gets up and hugs the redhead. Riley throws her arms around Alex's neck holding on so tight Piper is sure she is strangling Alex. The blond feels sick.

Eventually they release each other and Alex is ready to speak. "What the fuck are you doing here."

Riley just smiles at Alex but then turns to Piper, she did not forget her manners at home "Nice to meet you Piper. I am Riley."

Piper forces a smile and accepts Riley's hand "Nice to meet you."

The redhead turns back to Alex "I don't want to interrupt…"

"You're not interrupting." Alex cuts her off.

"She's not?" Piper asks shocked.

Alex turns to Piper "You have obviously made up your mind as to what it is in life that you want Piper or what you think you want or maybe you are just to much of a coward to admit to yourself what you and I both know you really want, so no I don't think she is interrupting because I don't think we have anything else to talk about. I am happy for you Piper, really I am. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

And with that Alex picks up her stuff, holds out her hand to Riley which she gladly accepts and walks away.

"What was that all about?" Piper hear Riley ask as they exit the coffee shop.

 **Hi All**

 **I am sorry it took me so long. Wow have I been busy and sick.**

 **Okay so I expect a lot of hate coming after this chapter. Bring it on Lol. Criticism is also welcome. Hahahaha**

 **The story is going to pick up from here.**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes etc. I did not give the chapter a read over. A bit pressed for time.**

 **Until Next time**

 **M**


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

After Alex and Riley left the Coffee shop and Piper eventually processed what exactly just happened, she send a text to Alex saying she will pick Cameron up from school. She got a simple 'thank you' in reply.

Alex in the meantime suggested to Riley that they go to her new hang out just around the corner from Pipers house to catch up and that way she can also introduce Riley to some of her new friends who regularly hang out there.

"How did you know where to find me?" Alex asked after she got them both a drink and they were now seated at a booth in the bar.

"Well, when you appear in newspapers next to Piper Chapman it doesn't really make it all that difficult." Riley laughs before she continues "I knew the area to go to. I didn't want to call you before hand and tell you I was coming because I knew you would tell me not to. I only got here yesterday. I would have emailed you later today to tell you I am here and that way you would not turn down meeting me. I went to the coffee shop to grab some lunch. I couldn't believe my luck. I first saw Piper walk in. I wanted to go ask her where I could find you and then I saw you. Maybe it was luck. Maybe it was fate."

"Its really so good to see you" Alex smiles. She is really happy to see her ex-girlfriend but can't help but wonder what the purpose of this is "but why are you here?"

"I missed you. It didn't take me long after you left to realize I have made a huge mistake. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't stop crying about you. I wanted to get on a plane the day after you left but I waited until I could think with a clear mind and not a broken heart." She paused waiting for Alex to say something but the raven haired beauty just gestured for her to continue. "I knew it might be risky to just jet off after you. I didn't even know if you would still want me, I still don't know. I also didn't know where I would find you. If it wasn't for the article I wouldn't have known where to start."

"So you are here to pick up where we left off. To pick up on our original plan of adventure and no care in the world. To get back together? Am I understanding this right?"

"That was the original plan yes. I love you Alex. I never stopped loving you. I just made a stupid mistake to not go with you. A stupid mistake that might bite me in the ass from what I saw earlier." The last bit catches Alex off guard "I know you Alex. I know you better than anyone. What's up with you and Piper?"

"Nothing is up." Alex replies but all to quickly which confirms Riley's suspicion of something going one. Alex knows very well that she just stepped right into that so she continues "I might have fallen for her…"

"You've always been in love with her" Riley interrupts but laughs about it thinking back to when Piper was just a celebrity they joked around about.

Alex laughs with her "That is true yes, but it is different now you know."

"Because now she is real?" Riley comments

"Yes." Alex pauses deep in thought "but it doesn't matter, because Larry is proposing on Sunday and she is saying yes." Another pause. Alex looks at Riley's hands which is laying on the table and takes one into her own. She looks up at Riley and they lock eyes before Alex continues "and the fact that you are here… That changes things."

Alex and Riley agreed that they had a lot to talk about but decided to spend the rest of the day just catching up and having fun. Some off Alex's friends eventually pitched up at the pub and she was happy to introduce Riley to them. They have obviously heard a lot about her.

Piper picked Cameron up from school and to his amazement his mother obliged to every request he had. This kept Pipers mind of all the thoughts running through her head like 'would Alex be leaving with Riley now'. First he wanted to go to the park, then they went to the ice cream parlor, after that he wanted to go to the games arcade. Eventually Piper convinced him to go grab some pizza and head home.

"Ready for bed?" Piper asks as she enters the boys room.

"Not yet mommy. Can I sit in your bed with you and watch a movie?" He asks with a sulky face knowing he gets exactly what he wants when he pulls that stunt. Piper did not protest. Seeing that Larry is not home tonight she does not mind. She has not seen much of her son lately so every minute she can spend with him is welcome.

Piper was reading a book while Cameron was watching Lion King. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that he was very sleepy but fought his sleep.

"You can sleep baby. You can watch it again tomorrow." She says while running her hand over his hair.

"Not yet mommy"

"But you are so tired boy. We have the whole day tomorrow. We can stay in bed all day and watch movies." Not even this convinced him. Instead he just looked very sad "What's wrong?"

"Alex didn't call yet. She always calls me to say goodnight if she is not here."

Piper never knew a statement like that could hurt so much. She knew Alex would not be calling. She was to busy catching up with her ex-girlfriend and doing who knows what else so she knew it was up to her. "Oh baby I am so sorry. I didn't know you were waiting for that. I saw Alex before I came to get you from school. She went out with her friends but her phone battery died. She asked me to tell you good night and she would see you in the morning." Piper hated lying to her son but she knew Alex would not be calling and Cameron would sit awake waiting for her.

"Thank you mommy but can we wait just a little while longer. Maybe she will be home just now."

"Okay baby" Piper says as she kisses her son on the temple knowing that is not going to happen.

Eventually Cameron fell asleep and Piper turned off the TV. It was just after 11pm but she did not feel sleepy at all. Maybe she was just curious to see what time Alex got home and if she got home okay seeing as she is out with the bike so she continued reading. It wasn't ten minutes later when she heard the bike driving up the driveway. She didn't hear the garage door open so when the engine went dead she assumed that Alex parked by the front door. Suspicion confirms when she heard giggles, banging against the front door and even the doorbell going off once.

Angrily she jumped out of bed and made her way down the stairs ready to give Alex and her girlfriend a piece of her mind. As she pulls the door open furiously Alex tumbles into the house falling flat on her back and Riley falling on top of her. They were obviously making out against the door. They are giggling like two teenagers when Piper snaps.

"Do you mind fucking keeping it down or taking your party somewhere else. I just got Cameron to sleep after a huge struggle."

That is all it takes for Alex to stop acting like a teenager concern across her face "Why what is wrong." Piper just stares between her and Riley and offer no reply. Alex gestures for Riley to get up and she also stands up. "What is wrong with him? Is he sick." Piper still offers now reply. She simply turns around and walks back to the stairs but before she can even put her foot on the first step Alex shouts at her angrily "Piper!"

Piper spins around and walks back to where Alex and Riley was standing "You didn't fucking call Alex. He waited for you to call but obviously you were to fucking busy" Piper looks at Riley saying this and then back to Alex "so I had to lie to him and tell him your battery was flat and that you told me to tell him goodnight. I will never lie to my son for you again Alex."

"Why did you lie?" The small sad but sleepy voice startle the three woman as they look up only to see Cameron making his way down the stairs.

Piper shoots Alex a death glare before she turns around to go pick the boy up. "I'm sorry baby…"

"She didn't lie" Alex interrupts Pipers apology to her son. Alex takes her phone out from the inside pocket of her leather jacket and walks over to the mother and son holding up her phone. "See" She hands the phone to the boy "It really is dead."

He presses a couple of buttons to make sure it is dead and then hands it back with a smile "It's okay Alex." Then he redirects his attention to the Riley who is standing by the open door not sure if she should run just about now. She didn't know Piper Chapman could be so scary. She's only ever seen her smiling and laughing in papers, magazines and on talk shows. "That's the lady from your pictures" He says to Alex as he wiggles himself out of his mothers arms and walks over to Riley. He goes and stands in front of her offering a toothy grin "Hello"

"Hello Cameron" Riley smiles back "It's very nice to meet you. Alex told me a lot about you today."

"Are you her girlfriend" the boy catches Riley off guard with the question to which she really does not have an answer. Alex notices that Riley does not know how to answer that question so she decides to jump in.

She walks over to Cameron and picks him up. "That is a story for another day okay. Right now you are going back to bed." She turns to Riley "I'll be right back. I am just going to tuck him in."

"No need. I can handle that." Piper interrupts and walks over to Alex to take her son but Alex does not hand him to her.

"I want to do it Piper."

"Don't you have better things to do." Piper sneers and grabs Cameron from Alex's arms and walks up the stairs.

This time Cameron agreed to go to his own bed. After Piper tucked him in she didn't feel like sleeping. She didn't feel like reading. So she did the only other thing which will calm her down, go down to her studio and develop some of the pictures she took today on her and Cameron's outing.

"Wow" Alex's voice interrupts her a little while later "I have never been down here." Piper does not respond or turn around. Alex continues to look at the pictures on the walls. There is only a desk lamp supplying light but she can see that Piper is indeed a very talented photographer. "These are really good Piper."

Piper turns around to look at Alex folding her hers "Do you not have a girlfriend waiting for you or something."

"I called her a cab to take her back to her hotel."

"Well you shouldn't have. I am not up for company and I don't like being interrupted in my happy place." Piper says as she gestures around the room.

"Piper, can we just talk like adults."

"There's nothing to talk about." Piper turns her back to Alex but the quickly spins back around "Oh and the bike is leaving tomorrow"

"Excuse me" Alex asks in shock as she makes her way over to where Piper is standing.

"You heard me"

"What the fuck is your problem Piper." Alex raises her voice.

"You broke your fucking promise."

"What promise." Alex throws her hands into the air frustratingly.

"When I gave you the bike I asked you to be careful. You promised you would. Going out and getting pissed is not being careful. You went back on our deal." And then she turns her back on Alex again but the taller girl would have none of it so she grabs Pipers arm and spin her back around.

"I'm not even fucking drunk. I had one beer when we just got to the pub and the rest of the day and night I had soda."

"Let go of me" Piper half shouts as she rips her arm from Alex's grasp.

"This is not about the bike and you know it Piper."

"That is all it's about."

"No its fucking not." They are now in a full on screaming match. "you are fucking jealous that I stayed out all night with Riley. You are angry at yourself because she is here because you couldn't make up your fucking mind as to what it is you want."

"And what is it that you think I want Alex? You think you fucking know me so well. What the fuck do I want?"

"It's not for me to say." Alex says as she turns around walking away. The next moment an object comes flying past her head hitting the wall with quite an impact scattering into pieces. She spins around in utter shock looking at the blond, then down to the pieces of the camera lens lying on the floor and back up to the blond.

"What the fuck do I want Alex." Piper screams again.

Before Piper even realized what was happening Alex pushed her up against the wall so forcefully a pain shot through her back but as soon as Alex's lips hit hers the pain was all forgotten. At first she did not move. She did not respond. She was in shock. Alex was kissing her, kissing her hard, so hard she was sure she could taste blood but it was not painful. It felt good. When Alex forced Pipers lips apart with her tongue, Pipers mind eventually caught up with her and she threw her arms around Alex's neck and allowed her tongue entrance but as soon as the blond started kissing Alex back the taller girl pulled away.

"Fuck you Piper." And with that Alex disappeared up the stairs.

 **Hi All**

 **One to get you through the weekend.**

 **My previous chapter was received much better than I thought it would be. Thanks for that. No hate mail yet. Lol**

 **I hope this chapter cleared up some of the questions about how Riley knew where to find Alex. There was a couple of questions about that.**

 **Ejm137: I think the next couple of chapters will answer a lot of your questions. I might complicate it a lot more. I am not sure yet. Lol Keep reading. Thank you for the review.**

 **Librarybook: I hope this chapter cleared up your questions about Riley. Maybe it was fate, maybe not. Who knows. Lol Thank you for the review.**

 **Guest: I wanted to get to the good stuff quick. I hope this chapter cleared up the Riley questions you had. Thank you for the review.**

 **Guest: Soon Enough for you? Haha Thank you for the review.**

 **ManveerlovesVauseman: Maybe Alex walked out so quickly with Riley because she is tired of Piper living in denial and also shocked that Riley is there. Maybe she didn't think straight. Thank you for the review.**

 **RachelBarbraBerry: Messy is fun. Lol Thank you for the review.**

 **Guest: But Riley is a nice person. Why would you want her to leave so quick. Hahaha. Thank you for the review.**

 **SerisouslyAwesome: I think this chapter could be described as more drama? Hope you liked it. Thank you for the review.**

 **Shyalien: It's gona keep turning. Thank you for the review.**

 **Icarriedawatermelon: I really didn't want Alex to just come across as a babysitter. This is why I took the time to build a friendship in the beginning. I thought that was very important. Thank you for seeing that.**

 **Ana.0812: Thank you for the kind words. I appreciate it. Thank you for the review.**

 **Luveverythingtv: Maybe not so long after all. Lol. Thank you for the review.**

 **Guest: You don't have to beg. Here it is. Thank you for the review.**

 **Oitnbisamaze: I am not there yet so I cant promise anything. Lol Thank you for the review.**

 **JessTerr: Definitely, Totally agree. Thank you for the review.**

 **PauliCN7: I love the complicated stuff as well. It makes victory so much sweeter. The next couple of chapters will have a lot of answers if things goes the way I have it planned out in my head. Thank you for the reviews. Have a lovely day.**

 **So I am already working on the next chapter. I have so many ideas in my head where I want this story to go, what I want to do with it. In my head it sounds good. Hope I can put it all down on paper to sound just as good.**

 **Hopefully your next update will be on Monday. I hate to keep you guys waiting for to long.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me. Until next time.**

 **M**


	21. Chapter 21

**21\. – RATED M**

Alex was standing outside on her rooms balcony having a cigarette when she heard the faint knock on her door. She decided to ignore it. She does not have the energy for another run in with Piper. She wants to have her smoke, go to sleep and tackle the problem in the morning.

The blond obviously had other ideas as Alex hears another faint knock on the door and then in a soft voice "Alex". Alex still does not answer the blond but walk to the balcony door leaning against the frame as the blond walks further into the room. "Alex I'm sorry." The brunette turns around and walks back out onto the balcony "Can we please just talk" Piper pleads thinking Alex is turning her back on her again but actually she just stepped outside to put out her cigarette and when she turns around Piper is standing right behind her on the balcony.

"I'm sorry I swore at you" Alex apologizes and Piper takes this as her que to continue with what she came here for.

"You're right you know. What happened down there, you're right. I want that. I'm just so scared Alex. I don't want anyone to get hurt and I tried fighting it. Since New York I felt it but I didn't know what to do with it. I've got a son to think about. I don't want to hurt Larry but more than that I don't want to hurt you…. Or me." Alex tried to interrupt but Piper shushed her. "Let me finish okay." Alex nods so Piper continues "I was completely caught off guard by all of this and I refused to admit it to myself and then Riley shows up out of the blue and it feels like my heart has been ripped out of my chest. You just left me there. Just like that" Piper snaps her fingers "without even looking back. So you still love her don't you?" Alex tries to speak again but Piper continues "Rhetorical question. I don't want to know the answer to that right now. So basically what I am trying to say is that, yes Alex, I am in love with you and it took for Riley to pitch up for me to completely admit it to myself and I am sorry that my timing sucks completely but I just wanted you to know so no matter what happens you don't ever go away here not knowing how I feel about you."

Alex takes a step closer to Piper and gently wipes the tear which escaped down the blonds cheek away. She leaves her hand there. "Can I talk now?" She asks and Piper nods so she continues "You're right, I do love Riley. She was my first big love and my only broken heart ever but I am not in love with her anymore. I realized that today. I was thinking about you all day. Yes I was having fun with Riley and we were messing around but I didn't think it would matter because I thought you would never come around. I knew how you felt about me. I also knew you were scared so I thought I had to let it go. Let you go. I still don't know what any of this means but at least we are a step closer now."

Alex pulls Piper into a hug. After a while the blond whispers into her ear "I'm sorry Alex"

Alex pulls out of the hug. The blond puts her arms around Alex's waist while Alex places a hand on each of Pipers cheeks. "Sorry for what?" She whispers

"Sorry that I have been scared." Piper whispers back.

"Scared of what?" Alex asks again their lips so close together now Piper can taste Alex's breath on her lips as she speaks.

"Scared that if I do this I will never be able to let you go?" Came the reply

"Then don't."

And that is the last words spoken between the two before Alex this time very gently backs Piper up against the wall and bring their lips together. So softly it can hardly be called a kiss. Its more of feather light touches of their lips. Piper wraps her arms around Alex's neck pulling her lips closer into a more firm yet still gentle kiss. Their lips dancing together in perfect sync. Their mouths simultaneously open a bit still no tongue but Piper has never tasted anything so sweet. She has never been kissed like this before. She needs more. She is aching for more. Her ears are buzzing and she if feeling dizzy. She pulls Alex as close as she can get. Piper is now squashed between Alex and the wall but still it feels like the taller girl is just not close enough. Piper needs her to be closer. She needs Alex to pin her against the wall a bit harder because her legs won't hold her any longer. She thought that this is as good as it gets. It cant get any better than this. She cant feel any more than what she is feeling right now but then Alex proceeds to push her tongue into Pipers mouth so slowly. It catches the blond completely off and she lets out a moan exactly when her leg completely gives up on her but Alex has got her. She's not letting her go. She pulls the blond away from the wall and wraps her arms tightly around Pipers small frame. Piper eventually manages to compose herself again, or at least as much as she possibly can at the moment and enters her tongue into Alex's mouth. The brunette lets out a moan of her own this time. There is no battle for dominance. The pace is slow, filled with passion in perfect sync as if they have done it a million times before. Maybe they have in their dreams or in a previously life because no two people understand each other's needs or rhythm or pace so well the first time around. It's perfect, everything about it is perfect until, to their displeasure, they have to break for air. Both of them know exactly what the other one is feeling. Neither of them want this to end. Neither of them want to lose the contact and because they understand each other so well Alex immediately moves her lips down to Pipers neck. The blond throws her head back to allow more space but her subconscious is telling her that this is just not enough. Without her realizing it and with no way to stop it she shocks both herself and Alex to a complete hold.

"Alex, make love to me." She whispers.

Alex in utter shock pulls back still holding the blond around the waist, she makes eye contact with Piper. 'This needs eye contact' she thinks to herself "What?"

The blond understands the shock in Alex's voice. She shocked herself, but it didn't take her long to come to the conclusion that even though it came out without her even thinking about it, it is what she wants. "I want you to make love to me Alex." The blond repeats herself.

Alex being Alex she would jump at the opportunity. She would not even have confirmed if she heard correctly. They would have been in bed already but this is Piper and Piper is different. Piper in her books is fragile. Piper in her books needs to be handle with care and respect so she confirms again. "Are you sure? I mean we can take things as slow as you want Pipes. We don't even know what this is yet."

Piper does not immediately offer a verbal response but instead she reaches behind her back taking one of Alex's hands and pulling her into the bedroom. She closes the balcony door and curtains before she turns to the still shocked brunette. "I think I have taken things slow enough until now and we can figure out what this is tomorrow." As soon as the last word leaves her lips she is kissing Alex again.

With Piper initiating the kiss this time around Alex takes it as a confirmation that the blond is indeed sure. So she breaks the kiss one last time to close the bedroom door which Piper left open when she came in.

She walks back over to the blond and wraps one arm around her waist from behind. With her free hand she removes Pipers hair from her neck and starts kissing her softly. The blond takes a deep breath as she throws her head back and lets out a small moan. She once again takes this as her que to go ahead so she slides her hands under Pipers tank top gently running her hands up and down her stomach. Up to just under the blonds small breasts and back down to where her fingers just enters under the waist band of the blonds shorts and then back up again, all the while still kissing her neck, biting down softly and then soothing it out with her tongue. The blond aches for more contact so she grabs Alex by the wrists and pulls her hands from under her shirt. She places her hands over Alex's pushing Alex's hands up to cup her breasts and applies some pressure. Alex knows exactly what the blonds wants so she spins her around. When their eyes meet she sees the confirmation in Pipers eyes and grabs the hem of her tank top. Pipers arms automatically shoots up and Alex proceeds to lift the top over her head. Alex immediately falls in love with the blonds small yet beautiful breasts. She runs her fingers over the blonds breast so softly she can see goosebumps forming all over Pipers body in a second. Alex leans in to kiss her again but the blond leans back. When Alex looks at her with a questioning look Piper simply takes the taller girls shirt and start lifting it over her head. Alex approves and lifts her arms. As soon as the shirt hits the floor they bring their lips back together again into a full blown kiss. Alex starts walking Piper backwards until the back of her knees hits the bed. Simultaneously they go down onto the bed never breaking the kiss. Piper lies flat on her back with Alex half next to her half on top of her.

The brunette breaks away from Pipers lips kissing her down the neck and down to her collarbone. She proceeds to the valley between the blonds breasts running her tongue down the area and then moves over to her right breast. As soon as she takes the nipple into her mouth the blond lets out a loud moan which motivates the brunette even more. She runs her tongue over the nipple a couple of times before she closes her lips around it and sucks on it lightly. She nibbles on it lightly with her teeth before running her tongue over it again all the while her one hand is taking care of the other breast. Pipers breasts is obviously one of her spots as she lets out a couple of approving moans, head thrown back and her hands in Alex's hair. Alex gives the same amount of attention to the other breast with her mouth before she starts moving down the blonds body even further. She pays some attention to the blonds abdomen before she looks up at Piper for approval to remove her shorts. The blond slightly lifts her hips understanding exactly what it is Alex is asking.

Alex removes the blonds short and underwear all at the same time. She cant help but stop for a moment to admire the blonds beautiful body. They kiss once more while Piper removes Alex's bra. She pulls away from the kiss to look at Alex as she runs her hands over the breasts. Alex can see the blonds eyes become darker so she starts kissing her way down the blonds body again. She runs her hand up and down Pipers inner thigh painfully slow. Every time the hand is near her core she pushes down for some contact but Alex is to clever for her. Eventually Alex decides that she has teased the blond enough so she lowers herself all the way down to between Pipers legs. She first kisses the blonds right thigh and then the left. She looks back up at the blond once more for confirmation before she finally licks where Piper wanted her most. She licks one long lick up Pipers slit. The blond is dripping with wetness. Alex continues to circle her tongue around the blonds clit, sucking, liking up and down, pushing her tongue into the blond as far as she can. Piper is squirming. She grabs the bed sheets and screams out in ecstasy as her orgasm rips though her body. Alex continues her ministrations until the blond orgasm came to an end. She gives one last lick and starts kissing her way back up the blonds body. Piper grabs her on both sides of her face and pulls her down into an urgent kiss. Alex without warning enters two fingers into Piper pumping at a slow pace. The blond lets out another lustful moan and Alex speeds up her actions. It does not take long for Pipers second orgasm to come around. Alex feels Pipers walls closing around her fingers just as Piper grabs Alex's hand holding it still. Alex demands for Piper to look at her while her orgasm rips through her body and it is the most beautiful thing Alex has ever seen.

After Piper caught her breath again it was her turn to return the favour. Even though she did not have a clue what she was doing it was Piper and Piper is confident. Much to Alex's surprise the blond was great and you would never have guessed that it was her first time. After Alex's two orgasms she rewarded Piper with another one and then the blond was done.

"Al, please I cant anymore. My stomach muscles are begging me to stop." The blond moans and Alex bursts out in laughter.

"You should work out more." Alex says as she falls onto her back next to Piper.

Piper turns on her side facing Alex and popping herself up a bit so she can look at her. "only if you are my personal trainer." She says lowering her head down kissing Alex.

"Don't start something you cant finish Pipes." Alex says with a raised eyebrow as she breaks the kiss.

Piper throws her right leg and arm over Alex while laying her head on Alex's chest. They lie like this in perfect silence for some time while Alex strokes Pipers hair.

"Would you like something to drink?" Piper breaks the silence

Alex asks for a glass of water. The blond kisses her softly once more before she gets up puts her clothes back on and leaves the room. Alex cant get the smile of her face. She also gets up to go to the bathroom and puts on a t-shirt and shorts to sleep in.

When Piper came back they talked some more, kissed some more and cuddled in each others arms until they finally fell asleep.

 **Hi All**

 **Firstly I apologise. I know I promised you this update last week, but I struggled to write it. I wanted it to be perfect. I am not at all happy with the chapter but I couldn't leave you hanging for another week. That would be unfair.**

 **I think it is was the ending of Wentworth season 4 that totally f*cked me up. I am still crying.**

 **I only read through this once so I apologise for any mistakes.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter. I appreciate all of them.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **M XXX**


	22. Chapter 22

**I never wanted to continue this, because I just lost the motivation, but then I thought how unfair it would be. I have read so many good stories on fanfiction which I love and really get into but then they never get completed and I know how much that frustrates me and I though "You know how it feels. Don't be one of those people", so here you go.**

 **22.**

When Piper woke up from her deep slumber the next morning she was still lying comfortably on Alex's chest with Alex running her fingers softly through the blonds hair.

She slowly tilts her head upwards to Alex. Alex meets her gaze with a soft smile on her lips. The blond leans up a bit and plants a soft kiss on the other girls jaw. When she pulls away Alex places her index finger on her own lips indicating to the blond to be quiet while signalling for Piper to look behind her.

Confused, Piper turns a bit to find her son lying behind her under the covers. "When did he get here" she questions Alex.

"I have no idea, but I guess it's a good thing we put our clothes back on." The raven head smirked back at the blond.

Before Piper could reply she got interrupted by a small voice. "Mommy why are you in Alex's bed. This is my spot. When I get scared I sleep here."

Alex and Piper looks at each other before they reposition themselves into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard and now looking at the little boy. Alex could not wait to hear how Piper will talk herself out of this one. With a smirk on her face she whispers "Good luck, let's see how you talk yourself out of this one."

Piper rises and eyebrow at Alex silently asking her if that is a challenge. She pulls her son into her lap and just as she was about to start explaining the door bell rings through the house.

'Saved by the bell, she thinks to herself'. "I will tell you later okay baby. Mommy has to go get the door real quick okay. Sit here with Alex, I will be right back." She kisses him on the head, winks at the other girl and gets up and leaves the room.

Alex can feel two blue eyes on her as she watched Piper leave the room. She knows the little four year old won't be satisfied with his mother assurance of talking about it later and knows that now he would want the answers from her. 'Fucking Piper' she thinks to herself before she turns her head to look at Cameron.

Before she even had a chance to think about talking he was already firing questions. "Why was mommy sleeping on my spot?"

"Well mommy's also get scared sometimes and because Larry was not here last night your mommy got scared and she came to me to comfort her." Alex explains praying silently that he will not ask any more questions.

"But I was sleeping next to her. I can protect her."

'Son of a bitch'

"Your mommy was really scared and she could sleep so she just wanted to talk for a while until she fell asleep and she didn't want to wake you up because you already had a difficult time falling asleep last night."

"Because you didn't phone me" Cameron snaps, pouting up at Alex.

"I know I am so sorry buddy. We explained that to you last night, remember. I will make it up to you I promise."

"How?" came the short reply.

'Oh boy' Alex silently breathes "How would you like me to make it up to you?" She asks carefully knowing that he is not going to make it easy on her.

It's silent for a while, while the boy thinks about this. The longer he stays silent the more worried Alex gets, because she is sure he is going to take full advantage of this 'open offer', but to her surprise he eventually replies "I will let you know."

'Oh thank God'

"Where is your girlfriend?"

Alex snaps her head back to Cameron again "Riley is not my girlfriend. She is just my friend." Before he can ask another question Alex continues "And you ask way to many questions so early in the morning. Come on let go see who was at the door and go make some coffee."

"I'm not allowed any coffee."

"I know, but I am. You can have juice."

Walking to the door Piper can hardly contain the smile on her face. She can't explain the feeling inside of her at this moment and she swears her body is still tingling in every part where Alex had touched her the previous night.

She can hardly believe she has missed out on a feeling like this most of her life. Larry treats her well and makes her feel good, but not as good as Braydon used to and definitely not as good as Alex does.

She scolds herself for comparing the three. They are all completely different. Braydon was her first big love. The love of her life she believed. She could not imagine a life without him and after the accident its because of the huge love she held for him which made her decide to let him go and heal on his own and cause less confusion hoping that he would come back to her soon. Little did she know 5 years later her son would be growing up without a father, she would be without the love of her life and he is probably still as confused as ever.

She though she would never be able to love again. That her heart was ruined forever but two years later, three years ago came Larry. He picked up the pieces of heart and slowly put them back together and she found that indeed she could love again. She got a second chance at true love and she was grateful. Until, in comes the whirlwind, named Alex Vause and she is more confused than what she ever thinks Braydon and all his amnesia could ever be.

When she opens her front door she is even more confused and has to rub her eyes, because maybe she is just a little to sleepy still, but as soon as Braydon grabs her around the waist and holds her in a bone crushing embrace she know she is not confused and he is very real. She cant help but to just as eagerly return the embrace.

 **This one was a bit boring but I had to get it in there to set the pace for the next part of the story.**

 **I also read the whole story to refresh my memory and picked up quite a bit of mistakes and grammar errors. I will edit once complete.**


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Piper was just to shocked to even wonder how long they have been standing in the embrace, oblivious to her green eyed lover and blue eyed boy standing at the top of the stairs staring down at them.

"Who is that?" A small voice broke three adults out of which ever world each of them was in.

Braydon and Piper breaks their hug and both turn their attention to the top of the stairs. Piper looks at her son and then meets Alex's gaze. Her face if pretty much blank but Piper can see in her eyes she knows exactly who the man at the door is.

Piper is not sure how to answer Cameron's question. Braydon is not sure if he is allowed to answer the boys question and Alex, well Alex has enough of her own questions swirling around in her head right now.

Cameron being Cameron and having enough of this silence and staring gazes walks down the steps until he stands in front of Braydon. "Hi, I am Cameron Chapman and I am four years old. Who are you?"

Braydon bends down, stretching out his hand to Cameron in order to shake the little mans hand. "Hi, I'm Braydon. I am a friend of your mommy's" Piper releases a breath she didn't know she was holding and so does Alex. Neither of the woman thought just coming out and saying 'hi, I am Braydon and I am your father' would have been the best approach. Luckily so did Braydon.

At that moment Alex decides to decent the stairs knowing she cant stand up there all day. She reaches out her hand the man. "Hi, …."

Before she can finish introducing herself Braydon interrupts with a warm smile while taking her hand "Alex, very nice to meet you."

She has no reason to be rude to the man. He couldn't help what he went through even though she does not understand how anyone can just forget they loved Piper, but she knows its not his fault so she returns the smile. "Nice to meet you to Braydon."

Alex and Piper stares at each other for a couple of seconds before Alex speaks. "So I guess you two have a lot to talk about so I will take this one over here" she says ruffling her hands through his messy sleep hair "and go play outside."

Piper is not death to the sad undertone in Alex's voice "Al…"

But before she can continue Alex waves her off. "It's fine, really. I know."

Alex takes Cameron by the hand and walks up the steps so they can go get dressed and ready for the day. She lets Cameron lie on her bed and watch cartoons while she takes a shower. She does not allow herself to think or feel at this moment because she does not even know where to begin. She cant even imagine what must be going through Piper's head at this stage so it would be to selfish of her to even start thinking about her own concerns.

Stepping out of the shower she dried herself and dressed in her underwear, standing in from of the mirror brushing her wet hair when there is a soft knock on the door. Before she can answer Piper walks into the steam filled batch.

She does not say a word. She just looks at Alex and Alex can see she does not need worlds at this stage. She needs comfort. "Come here". She motions the blond over.

She wraps her arms around Piper, while Piper wraps her arms around Alex's neck just enjoying the moment for a while before she speaks. "I am so scared Alex." She whispers.

Alex rubs comforting circles on Pipers back "I know you are. Do you know why he is here? Does he remember?"

Piper pulls away so she can look the other woman in the eyes "Yeah. He got his memory back bit by bit and fully remember everything for a month now. We haven't really talked. He is downstairs. I told him I was just going to take a shower and get dressed then we can talk. I don't know what to do or what to say. I don't know how this will affect Cameron. I have thought about this a couple of times but I never came to a conclusion. I am so scared Alex."

"Hey, hey. Look at me Pipes, breathe okay. Freshen up and then you guys can talk about it. You don't have to make any rash decisions. You take this at a pace which is good for you as well as for Cameron. Okay?"

The blond nods "Will you sit with me when we talk. I mean I know its not your responsibility and this is my mess…"

"It's not a mess. It's just a difficult situation which should be approached with caution and the best solution for everybody should be reached, but before anyone else's, Cameron's needs are priority." Alex reassures her. "I will sit with you if that is what you really want".

"Yes please."

Alex got Cameron ready, while Piper took a shower and got dressed. The three of them walking down the steps to find Braydon patiently waiting at the patio table for them.

"Hey buddy," Alex addresses Cameron "Why don't you go and play there on the grass while the 3 adults talk okay. But only where I can see you okay."

The boy nods and runs off.

As the two woman approaches Braydon stands up and pulls two chairs out for them. 'I can start seeing what Piper saw in him' Alex thinks to herself.

"Thank you" They both say in unison, to which he just nods and smiles.

"Can I pour you both a cup" Braydon asks gesturing to the coffee pot Piper made before she went up for her shower. They both nod.

After he served them both their coffee he can feel the atmosphere is a bit uncomfortable, nobody knows what to say, so he decides to break the silence. "I am really glad you are here Alex. I know me pitching up on Pipers doorstep must have been one hell of a shock and I am glad she has you here as support. I didn't know Larry was away this weekend. I just couldn't wait any longer to clear the air. I have been regaining my memory bit by bit and have been fully recovered for about a month now. I tried to think about every possible way of how to do this. Nothing ever seemed like the right way. What would a right way be." The two woman notices the sadness in his eyes "After how my family treated Piper. She was pregnant and alone and they didn't reach out to her or support her. I am so sorry Piper. I guess I was just to ashamed to come and face you so this morning when I woke up I told myself just do it, and so here I am."

"Braydon, your family were just looking out for you. What you went through was also not easy. I am sure being pregnant and alone is a walk in the park compared to missing years of your life." Piper offers trying to make the man feel better.

"It wasn't a walk in the park, but that" he turns, pointing at Cameron "is my son. They should have handled it so much better. He is my blood. Not just some strangers child." They can hear the regret in his voice but his face quickly turns into a small as he watches Cameron running around with one of his plane toys. "You did so good Piper." He smiles. "I always knew you would be a great mother." He turns to meet her gaze and she offers him a small smile.

A silence falls upon them again as they watch Cameron for another few moments. Alex knows its not her place to ask questions. She is just here to support and offer advice if needed, but she knows the questions needs to be asked, so she nudges Piper softly and tilts her head towards Braydon letting her know it is time to talk about it.

Piper nervously clears her throat and gains the attention of Braydon again. "So what now? What picture do you have in your head? Where to from here?" She asks.

"It's all up to you Pip" he calls her by her old nickname "we take it at your pace. Obviously I would love to get to know my son and be a part of his life. I know I will never be able to make up for lost time but that doesn't mean that I don't want to spend the rest of my life trying. But you know him best. You know what he can handle and how much of it. I can come around as only your fried for a while. We can get used to each other before you introduce me as his father. Which ever way. You need to tell me. I will respect which ever decision you make. Please just don't shut me out. I am so sorry."

Piper notices the tears building up in the man's eyes and before her mind can even catch up with her movements she took Braydon's hand in her running her thumb over the back of his hand soothingly. "It's not your fault Braydon. You had an accident. I will never hold you responsible for your families actions and I will never keep you from your son. He deserves to have a father. We will take it slow okay. My friend first for a while okay."

Alex sits silently watching the interaction between the two. She can see the love once between these two has not completely died down. It was to be expected. He didn't know he loved her so he didn't know he had to stop. When he looks at her his eyes are soft, full of respect, full of love. When she looks at him you can also see the love in her eyes. It was never a choice for her to stop loving him. She was forced to. Maybe she never stopped. Maybe she just buried it in the back of her heart but held on to the special memory of him. A memory which might now come alive again, because it was never her choice. She never wanted to let him go. She never wanted to stop loving him. She never wanted a life without him in it. He got ripped away from her without her consent. Now, maybe she has a say in it. Maybe.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for the warm welcome back. I hope I don't disappoint. Things are going to get a bit complicated. I expect hate and I will gladly accept. Lol**

 **24.**

Alex watched the interaction between the two ex-lovers for a while longer before she excused herself. She knew they had much more to talk about and her being there will not get them to the point where they needed to be. A lot between the two was left unsaid, so against protest from Piper's side, Alex decided to take Cameron for some ice cream and afterwards to the park so Braydon and Piper can address further issues without a third party and possible interruptions. Alex knew deep down that shit just got a whole lot more complicated and she was not sure what that meant for her and Piper. They will have to talk about it sooner or later, but she doesn't want to put even more stress on the blond. She knows she is dealing with a whole lot at the moment.

Alex pulled into the garage and as soon as she opened her door she could hear raised voices coming from inside the house. She noticed Larry was home so she can only assume that the argument involves Braydon. Luckily Cameron in fast asleep in his car seat, so she decides its best to leave him for a couple of minutes while she goes and informs the two people currently in a full blown shouting match that Cameron is home and this is not something they would want him to hear and see.

"I can't fucking believe you Piper" comes Larry's angry voice.

"How many times do I have to say this. It was unexpected. I didn't even see it coming…." Piper shouts back just as angry, but before she can continue Larry interrupts again.

"It didn't look like you protested much."

Alex paused just outside the kitchen to listen in a bit more. Her brain tells her she knows what this is about but she wants confirmation.

Piper sighs out frustratingly and Alex can hear her take a deep breath. "I don't know what you want me to say Larry. We have been going around in circles for half an hour. I don't know what else to say."

"Do you still love him?"

"It's more complicated than that Larry. Things between us just ended suddenly. He was supposed to leave for a little while but then never came back. We share a son. It's more complicated than just love."

"Either you love him or you don't. Either you love him in the same way you use to love him or you love him in a way you would love your best friend. You used to be best friends. Or you love him in a way because he is the father of your child. This is not complicated Piper. You are trying to complicate it."

"You call all of that not complicate." Piper sighs

"I deserve to know Piper. I deserve an answer." Larry says in a softer voice.

Suddenly a third voice interrupts them "I would like to hear the answer to that question."

Piper and Larry turns to see Alex now leaning against the kitchen door frame. "Alex, please, not now." Piper begs in a whisper and Alex can hear the defeat in her voice.

"What is it to you anyway" Larry spits at Alex. He looks between the two woman before you continues "You have got to be fucking kidding me." He breaths out with half a sarcastic laugh as soon as the realisation hits him. "How could I be so fucking dumb."

"Larry…" Piper tries to interrupt but he will have non of it.

"No Piper. Are you fucking serious? I was going to ask you to fucking marry me meantime you have been two timing" he pauses "No THREE timing me."

"Three timing" Alex enquires with a quirked eyebrow.

Larry laughs turning to Alex. "Well it looks like we both were stupid fools. I came home all excited, thinking about the proposal only to find, ' _our'_ apparently, girlfriend and her ex-boyfriend, slash baby daddy going at each other on the couch. Luckily it was only dry humping but if I was ten minutes later I don't know what I would have found."

While Larry has been rambling on Alex turned to meet Pipers gaze. She could see all sorts of emotions in the blonde's eyes. Hurt, confusion, regret, you name it, it was there. Alex is hurt by what Larry has just told her, but at the same time she doesn't feel like she can judge the blonde. She is in a fucked up situation. Braydon and her got dealt a shit hand and they need to handle it however they see fit.

She offers Piper a small smile before she diverts her gaze back to Larry "What happened between Piper and me was a one-time impulsive decision." She pauses for a couple of seconds to look at the blonde again and she can see the tears building in her blue eyes, however she turns to Larry again before she continues "and I am sorry. Things just got a whole lot more complicated."

"I think it will be best if you leave." Larry interrupts

"Excuse me?" Suddenly Piper found her voice. "This is my fucking house Larry and I…."

"No, he is right Piper" Alex cuts her off "Things just got a whole lot more complicated and at the end of the day this is not about me, it's not about you, it's not about Larry and nor is it about Braydon. Right now Cameron comes first. Nothing good can come from me staying here. Larry and I can't stand each other and things will just be worse now." She pauses and takes a step closer to the now crying blonde. She takes one of her hands in her own. "The two of you need to talk. You need to sort this out. You need to sort out with Braydon what the hell is going on. There is way to many people in this relationship and only you can cut it down."

"I am so sorry Alex" Piper breathes out.

"I know you are." Alex not caring about Larry's eyes on them pulls the crying blonde into a hug and whispers "I know you are. You didn't ask for any of this. But only you can sort it out okay. So I am going to go and pack my stuff." Piper shakes her head in Alex's neck trying to protest, but Alex keeps going not giving Piper a chance "and I am going to move out. I am taking Cameron with me for the night because you need to talk to Larry and I am not going to leave him here for that. I will drop him at school in the morning and then we will take it from there." She breaks the embrace to meet blue eyes. "Okay?" she asks.

Piper just nods. She knows there is no room for discussion. Alex has made up her mind and deep down Piper knows she is right. Alex kisses the blonde softly on the forehead before she turns around leaving the kitchen to go pack her stuff and Cameron's overnight bag.

The last thing she heard before she ascended the stairs was Larry's voice "So she makes decisions regarding your child now and you just nod."

"Oh shut up Larry" came Pipers reply.

As Alex enters Cameron's bedroom to pack his overnight bag after she has packed up all of her belongings, she finds Piper sitting on her sons bed with an already packed bag next to her. She looks up at Alex, her face and eyes full of sadness. "You really don't have to go." She whispers.

Alex sits down next to the her taking one of her hands in her own. "I really do. You have got a lot going on at the moment and I really don't blame you for anything. Nobody saw this coming."

"I am so confused right now." The blonde sighs resting her head against Alex's shoulder.

"Which is why I have to leave. I'm just confusing you more." Alex says as she rests her head against Pipers. They sit there for a couple of minutes in silence before Alex speaks again. "Well I better get going. Cameron is asleep in the car. I am sure he is going to wake up any minute now."

"I'll walk you out to the car. I want to say goodbye to him." Piper says as she rises from the bed.

Alex picks up her bag while Piper picks up the bag she has packed for her son. Alex wraps her free arm around the blonde's shoulder as they walk out the door and down the stairs. Piper wraps her arm around the taller girls waist, wanting to have her as close as possible for however long she still has, which is just a minute or two. To soon they reach the car and Alex releases her hold on the other woman and takes Cameron's bag to put both the bags in the trunk of the car. The boy is still fast asleep oblivious to everything around him. With not a care in the world, 'as it should be' Piper thinks to herself. She opens the car door gently stroking her son's hair and then planting a long soft kiss to his head while the tears starts to flow. "I am so sorry baby." She whispers. "We will figure this out, I promise."

Eventually she closes the door and walks over to Alex where she stands next to the driver's door ready to go. Alex smiles softly at the blond and holds out her arms to Piper for a hug. She doesn't hesitate for a second before she wraps her arms tightly around Alex's waist. They hold each other for about a minute, which to Piper felt like only to seconds, because when Alex pulls away it feels to soon.

Alex places her hand under Pipers chin tilting her head up so their eyes meet. Neither one of them has any words to speak. They both know that the time for them in this instance is not right, but both of them know they will treasure their one night forever. It meant something to the both of them. Something they will hold on to and never let go. Piper knows she has to sort out her life because right now it is falling apart and she has to put it back together as soon as possible because it affects her son as well. She has to figure out what she feels for Larry. She has to figure out what she feels for Braydon, relieve, shock, old feelings coming back to live. She has to figure out where Alex fits into all of this. The only certain thing she knows for sure is that she does not want to completely lose her. The same thoughts are running through Alex's mind and even though it appeared that she has been strong, inside her heart is breaking, not only for herself, but for Piper, for Cameron and even for Braydon.

Alex doesn't know if this is goodbye or see you later, but she gently leans in and places her lips softly against Pipers. The blonde's eyes immediately falls closed as they stand there just holding their lips softly against each other before they slowly start moving them. The kiss does not become needy and it is not all tongues battling for dominance. It is slow, it's soft and it's full of emotion.

When they part and Piper eventually opens her eyes, green meets blue and she speaks her thoughts "Why did that feel like a goodbye." She whispers softly, still holding on to Alex.

Alex lifts one of her hands gently stroking Pipers cheek "it wasn't a goodbye. It was a 'I care for you and I am here for you if you need me' kiss. I am Pipes, I am here for you. I know you have a lot to figure out, but if you needs someone to rant to, shout at, kick, slap, anything I am here for you. Whatever is going on between us can take a back seat for now until you are ready to talk about it, if you ever want to talk about it."

"Thank you for everything Alex."

"No problem" Alex smiles softly "I think it's time to go."

"Can I call Cameron later?"

"You don't have to ask. His your son. Of course you can call him." Alex reassures.

"I know I just wasn't sure if you would want to talk to me so soon."

"I just told you I will be there for you and I will be. I am not mad Piper. Nobody caused this. It's nobody's fault."

Piper just nods, pulls Alex back in for a last tight hug. As she pulls away she kisses Alex softly on the cheek, turns and walks away, but not before Alex noticed the new set of tears.

Alex pulls out of the garage and as she looks in her rear view mirror while driving away from the place she called home for a while her own tears threaten to fall, but now is not the time, so again she suppresses her needs till a later stage.

She drives to a hotel closest to Cameron's school. After she checked them in she dropped Piper a quick text to let her know where they were so she wouldn't worry. Piper quickly responded with a short 'thank you'.

Cameron in the meantime has woken up and had loads of questions to which Alex promised to answer them all as soon as they have settled. The time has come and she braces herself for the inquisitive little four year old currently patiently waiting for her on the couch.


	25. Chapter 25

**Guest 1 ("Holy Mama…"): I totally get why you think Alex should rather be with Riley because Piper doesn't deserve her, but don't you kind of feel sorry for Piper. And let's not forget Riley also turned her back on Alex once.**

 **Guest 2 ("…Larry still exists…."): Vauseman goals. Forget Larry exists. Achieved. Lol**

 **Guest 3 ("….I'll still be waiting"): I promise I wont leave you hanging again. I will finish it this time. I am always two chapters ahead now. I am totally back.**

 **Guest 4 ("I need Chapter 25"): Soon Enough :D**

 **Guest 5 ("…. Emotional Rollercoaster…"): Yeah, Alex is awesome. "Emotional Rollercoaster" indeed. Everything cant always be easy. We need to spice it up a bit.**

 **Guest 6 ("….Cute late night phone calls…"): I guess what's to follow is not quite the cute you were looking for, but at least it is something, right?**

 **Guest 7 ("…. Angst is good….") Thank you for the review. I don't like to always make everything to easy. Sometimes a bit of drama is good. Honestly in my mind I have everything all planned out and then I start writing a chapter and if I read it, it is nothing like what I thought it would be. So it changes all the time.**

 **Guest 8 ("…. Everything kind of has a limit…") I hope this chapter clears it up a bit. I understand your feelings towards Piper, but I also think we have to remember that this guy was the love of her life and the one moment he was there and the next he wasn't. He was but he wasn't and now here he is again. It's confusing and it really f*cks with a persons emotions.**

 **And to ALL the other guests, thank you so much for all your reviews.**

 **25.**

Alex explained to Cameron that his mom and Larry needed some adult time to talk about adult stuff and so she decided that she will take him away for a night where they can eat as much pizza and ice cream as possible without them getting scolded by the boy's mother. To say he was beyond excited was an understatement. Alex told him that it was their little secret and he was more than happy to agree wanting to know when exactly they were going to get the pizza and ice cream she is talking about.

Eventually, as always, Cameron won the debate on when exactly all of this was going to happen. Alex thought it was still to early for dinner, but Cameron argued that it was the perfect time because he is extremely hungry, even though he had a hot dog at the park earlier, and that the ice cream will keep him awake if he eats it to late, so then he won't be able to get up for school the next morning. How can Alex argue with that, so they were currently sitting on the couch eating pizza and watching cartoons. Alex however wasn't paying much attention to the tv as her mind was with the blond the whole time, wondering how things has been going and if she and Larry has managed to sort things out like civilized people or if they are still arguing. She hoped for the blonde's sake they have sorted it out by now.

She also can't help but wonder about Braydon and Cameron and when his parents will decide to tell him about his father. During the course of the day she has heard the boys opinion about Braydon and he took quite the liking to the man from what she could have gathered. At first when Alex decided to take him to the park to leave Piper and Braydon alone to talk the disappointment was evident when the little man asked Braydon to come with and play ball with him in the park, but the older man had to decline because that would defeat the purpose.

He also mentioned that he 'likes his mommy's new friend'. Alex was happy to see and hear this because she knew this would make things a lot easier for Piper than what they originally thought it would be. Alex made a mental note that she will inform Piper of her observation and that in her opinion it would be okay for them to tell the boy sooner rather than later. She knows the decision is not hers and she would not interfere. Just share the knowledge she has which might help the two adults.

Her thoughts got interrupted by her phone notifying her of and incoming text.

 _From Piper: Hi_

 _To Piper: Hi_

 _From Piper: How is Cameron? Hope he is not a hand full?_

 _To Piper: No he is perfectly fine. I explained to him we were going to have a little sleepover and he was more than excited about it._

 _From Piper: Wonder what could possibly have him so excited._

Alex couldn't help but let out a little laugh, because she just knew that Piper knew about the ice cream and the Pizza. Before she got a chance to reply se got another text.

 _From Piper: Can I call him now?_

 _To Piper: Yeah of course. He is right here next to me. We are watching cartoons._

She didn't get a reply but instead the phone started ringing. Alex handed it to Cameron. "It's for you, it's you mommy."

The boy very excitedly grabbed the phone and as soon as he answers he starts rambling and Alex is sure Piper didn't even get a chance to say hello.

"Hello mommy. Alex and I are having the bestest sleep over ever. She played with me for a bit and then we went and got loads and loads of pizza and ice cream…." He stops talking abruptly when he realises what he just said. Horrified he turns his gaze to Alex.

"Well so much for that secret" Alex laughs and gives the boy a wink so he knows it is okay and she is not mad at him. He gives her a toothy grin before he goes back to the couch to sit next to her and continue talking with his mother.

"Are you mad mommy?"

"No baby, I am not mad. I am glad you are having a good time." Alex can hear the response from the other end of the phone. She can pick up the hint of sadness in the blonds tone. Luckily Cameron does not pick up on it.

"I told Alex that we must get the pizza and ice cream early because otherwise the ice cream will keep me awake tonight and then I can't get up for school. Just like you told me."

"That is good. So you do listen when I talk sometimes." Piper laughs

"I always listen mommy."

Alex finds herself smiling down at the little boy sitting next to her loving the bond the Mother and son shares. She gets so lost in thoughts she only starts registering again when Cameron pokes her in the side letter her know that he is done and that his mother want to talk to her.

"Hey Pipes"

"He Al"

Silence.

And more silence.

And still some more silence. Eventually Alex can't take it anymore and decides to break it.

"Are you okay" She asks the blond on the other end of the line.

"Not really" comes the reply and Alex can hear that that is the truth. "Can we talk more over text?" Piper asks to which Alex agrees. As soon as they end the call she shoots the blond a test.

 _To Piper: You only have to talk if you feel like you really want to._

 _From Piper: I want to. Look what a whole lot of good not talking in the past got me._

 _To Piper: Pipes, I know you are going through a difficult time right now, but you have got to stop blaming yourself. You did not cause this. Nobody did. It was a fucked up set of events beyond anybody's control._

Alex sees that the blond has read her text, but there is no indication that she is busy typing a reply. She keeps staring at the screen hoping the blond is okay. Eventually there is an indication that the blond is typing a reply and she breaths out a sigh of relieve when she sees a text appear but feels a pang of guild, sadness and something else when she reads what it said.

 _From Piper: Larry left…_

 _To Piper: I am so sorry Piper._

 _From Piper: I asked him to._

All of a sudden Alex's mind is racing a mile a minute. Why would she ask Larry to leave? Is she going to give it another shot with Braydon? Does she need time to herself? Is it a trial separation?

 _To Piper: Why?_

 _From Piper: I don't know. I just needed him to leave. He was going to ask me to marry him and as soon as I found out, the day I told you about it, then already did I realise deep down that maybe that is not what I wanted. You and I both thought that I was going to say yes, but was I really? I don't know. I just heard about it and immediately I started doubting my relationship with him and a couple of hours later I ended up in bed with you. If I really loved him enough to marry him, that wouldn't have happened, shouldn't have happened._

Alex does not know if she should feel offended by that last part. Did the blond regret their night together?

 _From Piper: I know what you are thinking and I am not saying I regret it._

 _To Piper: So what are you saying then?_

 _From Piper: I am saying that I don't love Larry enough to marry him. Our night together is proof of that. I think I got used to the idea of Larry and in a way I do love him because he put me back together after Braydon, but it's not the kind of love he wants and deserves._

 _To Piper: And now Braydon is back._

Alex knows she sounds bitter and this is not what Piper needs right now. She regrets the text as soon as she sees it has been read, but what's done is done and now she will just wait and see how things escalate from here. Maybe it's a good thing. At least they can start somewhere.

 _From Piper: Alex…._

'That's it' Alex thinks, 'that is all I am getting'.

 _To Piper: I am sorry Piper, I am not trying to make this difficult for your, really I am not. And I know I told you earlier that we are on hold till you are ready to talk about it, but now I found out that you kicked Larry out after you almost slept with Braydon and I can't help but wonder if the old flame has gotten it's spark back._

 _From Piper: First of all. I didn't almost sleep with Braydon. Larry completely took that situation and ran with it. After you guys left we went to the living room to talk further. Things got really emotional, understandably, or don't you think it's understandable? (I will wait for a reply before I continue. This is a stupid conversation to have over texts btw)_

Alex considers the blonds text for a bit before she types out a reply. Of course it is understandable for things to get emotional. Alex is not an unreasonable person. She knows the situation. She knows they never got their closure. She knows nobody asked for any of this. She has told Piper this over and over again. She can feel herself getting frustrated, but knows she has to compose herself because she wouldn't want to be rude to the other woman. Now is not the time. So she takes a couple of minutes and then sends her reply.

 _To Piper: Yes it is understandable (And yes it is stupid but this is the only option we have right now?)_

Knowing the next text from the blond will probably be a lengthy one she takes this opportunity to go to the restroom. As she is about to sit back down on the couch there is a knock at the door. Very confused she asks Cameron "Did you order room service while I was in the restroom."

"Alex I am four years old. I don't know how to order room service." He rolls his eyes at her.

"Right" Alex says as she walks to the door not sure if she believes the boy. He is way to clever for a four year old. Opening the door she is to shocked to say anything instead she looks down at her phone to see the time of the last message she received from Piper and what the time is now and then looks back up at the blond standing in the doorway.

"Well are you going to let me in so we can talk about this face to face or are you going to stand there staring at me the whole night." She softly smiles at Alex.

The voice on the other side of the doorframe, however, managed to grab Cameron's attention away from the television. "Mommy" He shouts and comes running to his mother. Piper bends down knowing he is going to jump and she catches him picking him up and wrapping him up in a tight hug, kissing the side of his head. Alex smiles at the picture in front of her and steps to the side so Piper can walk into the hotel room.

"What are you doing here?" Cameron smiles at his mother "Are you having a sleepover with us?" He excitedly enquires.

Before she can answer Alex interrupts "The bigger question is how the fuck did you get here so quick. Did you fly?"

"Alex, you are swearing" Piper scolds "And no I did not fly. The hotel is 10 minutes from my house by car" she pauses as Alex looks at the clock on the wall and back down at her phone again to calculate how much time has passed. When she looks up at Piper quizzically the blond continues "And six by bike."

The horrific expression on Alex's face would have been comical if Piper wasn't in such a downer of a mood. "Excuse me what?"

"Don't be so dramatic Alex."

"You said you don't know how to ride and you shouldn't even be on a bike in your condition." Alex can't help but to raise her voice a bit.

"Will you not raise your voice, please." Piper begs

"Sorry" Alex mumbles before she allows Piper to continue.

"I never said I don't know how to ride. I said I don't like bikes. And in my condition, really Alex you make it sound like I am pregnant or fragile."

"You are fragile right now."

"I didn't come here to fight about a fucking bike Alex. Do you want to talk or not."

"Mommy now you are swearing" And suddenly they realise they have been at each other in front of two little prying eyes.

"Sorry baby. Why don't I go put the TV on for you in the bedroom and you can watch your cartoons there so Alex and I don't disturb you."

"Yeah, because you are really loud and I can't hear anything." He dramatically sighs.

Alex and Piper can help but smile at this. As soon as Piper returns she takes a seat on the opposite side to Alex on the couch. "So where were we?"

"About the bike or Braydon." Alex asks sarcastically.

Piper lets out a frustrating grunt "Alex"

"You are not riding that thing back home Piper." And the blond just rolls her eyes at Alex "I am serious. You won't win this argument. You can take the car."

"And how do you expect to get my son to school in the morning?"

"We will get to that. Now if I recall correctly you were at 'things got emotional' to which I replied it is understandable."

Piper continues, "So yes, things got quite emotional. For me as well, but especially for him. In all the years I have known him I have never seen him cry. But today he was an emotional wreck. He cried for me. He cried for his son and the lost time for which he would never be able to make up. He cried for the way his family treated me and his son. It's like years of emotion just came out all in one and then I cracked as well. We held onto each other while we cried for all the reasons we haven't cried since we got ripped apart and when he pulled away he kissed me. It took me a couple of second but, yes, I kissed him back. You must understand Alex, we didn't split up because we couldn't stand to be together anymore or because we didn't love each other anymore or because we even had a fucking say in the matter. We got ripped apart without either one of us having a say in the matter. So it's not like I hate him Alex. He never caused me any heartache or harm. His family did, but not to his knowledge and I know deep down that if the accident didn't happen we probably would still be together, happily married, raising our son."

"I understand all of that, I really do. I told you all of this before and I will even understand if you admit that you still love him." Alex replies hoping that Piper picks up on the hidden question, but the blond just nods in understanding to Alex's reply so she knows she will have to voice her thoughts. "So do you" pause, deep breath "Still love him, that is, I mean there was the dry humping Larry mentioned and it might have gone further if he didn't show up."

"Oh yes, that was what I was busy explaining on the texts. Now I remember. There was no dry humping. Larry was just being a pissy arsehole. I was sitting on the couch and Braydon was sitting next to me. It was not even close to humping, _god"_

"So you wouldn't have slept with him."

"Alex, no. I wouldn't do that. I just woke up in your arms. I wasn't going to jump into bed with the next person. What do you think of me."

"I'm sorry." Alex apologises, but Piper just waves of the apology.

"Things were just really emotional as I explained to you just now. Do I still love him?" Piper considers the question "Honestly Alex, I probably still do yes, because I never had a say in not loving him anymore." Alex just nods in understanding so she continues "but that does not mean anything right now. I asked Larry to leave, because I know that ship has sailed. I did not ask him to leave to get back with Braydon. I have also explained to Braydon that what happened was a one time thing and that we need to take our time and figure this out." She takes a deep breath before she continues because she does not know what reaction to expect from the brunette. "I am taking a break from relationships Alex." Alex's eyes snaps up to meet Pipers to make sure she understands exactly what the blond is saying and she knows she does understand correctly. "Any relationship with anyone. I have to think about Cameron right now. And I need to pick up the pieces of my life. I cant make anybody happy while I don't even know where I am in my life currently."

Alex deep down expected this but she just wasn't prepared to hear it yet but she does understand so she lets Piper know "I understand."

Piper moves closer to Alex and takes one of her hands looking her in the eyes so she knows she is sincere in saying this "I really am sorry Alex. Really I am. I just really need time. I don't expect you to wait for me. I don't expect Braydon to wait for me or even Larry. That would not be fair."

Alex can see this is tearing Piper apart even more. "Don't worry about it Piper. Really, what's meant to be will be. I really do care about you and I just want to see you put the pieces back together. For your sake as well as Cameron's." She concludes with a reassuring smile and squeezes Pipers hand.

"You really are a great friend you know that. You don't even know how much you are helping."

"I'm not even doing anything" Alex protests.

"You are doing more than you think. It's not always about what you physically do or say. Sometimes it's just about being."

"Well I am glad I could help." Alex laughs as she fall back against the back of the couch, wrapping an arm around Pipers shoulders and pulling the blond down to lie with her head on Alex's shoulder. There is nothing sexual about the gesture. It is purely comforting and to say that Piper is grateful for the comfort is an understatement. She lets it be known with a grateful sigh.

After a couple minutes silence Pipers speaks up again, still keeping her head on the brunettes shoulder. "I don't know how to tell him. He has asked me about his father a couple of times and I know he will be glad to get to know his father, but I am just not sure how the initial shock would affect him, if it would even affect him at all. I just don't want to make the wrong decision and handle the situation all wrong."

"Well, it might be a little easier than you think." At that response the blond lifts her head meeting Alex's gaze letting her know to continue. "Cameron and I have spoken about Braydon." And the horrified look and the way Pipers shoulders tenses Alex quickly corrects her. "I didn't tell him" to which Piper visibly relaxes "He was just very sad when Braydon couldn't go to the park with us earlier and he also mentioned that he likes your new friend and he brought him up a couple of times, so maybe he is feeling some kind of a bond with him already and maybe it would not be such a bad thing to let him know your friend which he already likes so much is actually his father. I think he will take the news very well."

Alex can see the relieve crossing Pipers face as her eyes lights up and it looks like the woman has just dropped a mountain from her shoulders. "Yeah?" Is the only response she has.

"Yeah." Alex reassures her. "I don't want to mingle because I know it's not my place but I will offer advice and you can do with it what you want. In my opinion I think you should just tell him. Sooner rather than later."

"Like now?" Piper interrupts and Alex can't help but laugh.

"No, not like now. You and Braydon obviously have to tell him together, so I was thinking maybe let the kid skip school for once in his life tomorrow and you and Braydon can come and pick him up in the morning and take him to the park for some ice cream and tell him." Alex pauses for a second before she quickly adds "And that solves the whole car, bike problem."

Piper lets out a small chuckle "Clever Vause, very clever. And I think he eats way to much ice cream these days." She thinks for a while. "I will call Braydon on my way home and ask him what he thinks. I will let you know." And with that Piper has a new jump in her step as she gets up ready to leave. "Keys." She holds out her hand, while with the other hand throwing the bike keys at Alex. "You can keep these."

Alex hands her the car keys "There is no such thing as to much ice cream." She dramatically ads and for the first time since Piper opened her front door that morning she laughs. Really laughs. Not smiling, not chuckling, but laughs.


	26. Chapter 26

**Guest 1: ("….nah, not kinda, I really shouted…..") – Work those lungs, because here is another one. Keep screaming. I might be alone in this, but my heart actually breaks for Piper as well.**

 **Guest 2: ("So I read the whole thing in 2 days…") - Wow, that was some review. Thank you. I am glad you are enjoying the story. I am sorry if you went through a difficult time. Hope all is well now.**

 **Guest 3: (" So grateful for the daily updates….") – I also think it is the best decision Piper can make now. Let's see where the gravity pulls us.**

 **Guest 4 ("hooked"): X0X**

 **Guest 5 ("So glad your back…"): I'm glad you are enjoying the way I write the characters. I have a couple more ideas, so still a couple of Chapters to come :D**

 **Guest 6 ("Love this Chapter…"): Thank you kindly**

 **26.**

"Hey baby." Piper addresses her son as she enters the room where he is currently watching his cartoons. Alex following closely behind.

"Hey mommy." He smiles up at his mother. He is always happy to see his mother, Alex thinks to herself and she can't help but have a smile of her own. Well maybe except for the time when they just met in New York and he swore thinking his mother is not close by. Alex will never get the horrified look on his face out of her mind. Well for that matter neither will she get the horrified look on the blonde's face out of her mind.

"So mommy is leaving now, but I just want to talk to you about something real quick. Can I turn down the TV for a bit."

"You're not having a sleepover with us?" The boy questions his face falling into a sad frown.

"No baby. I have some things I need to sort out before tomorrow, but I will see you in the morning okay?"

"Okay." Is the only response the mother gets and she is wondering if he is fine with it or upset about it.

"Do you want to come home with me."

Piper hardly finished her sentence before the boy shouts "NO!" startling her and she must admit she feels almost a bit hurt by it. Alex on the other hand finds it amusing and can't help but let out n little chuckle earning her a glare from the other woman.

"Wow okay, it's not like it would be the worst thing in the world. You didn't have to make is sound like that." Piper lets her son know she is a bit hurt by his reply. What she didn't know was that it actually had nothing to do with him not wanting to go with her but rather with what Alex had promised him. She was about to find out.

So Cameron diverts his eyes to Alex and she knows exactly what he was about to tell his mother. Knowing the blond was a bit hurt by her sons outburst she nods for him to go ahead.

"We still had pizza left and Alex said we can have it for breakfast."

Piper who is now sitting on the edge of the bed turned her whole body around to look at the green eyed girl leaning against the door frame and gives her one of her best 'what the fuck' glares. "Really Alex?" She asks a bit annoyed. It is obvious that Alex has tossed the handbook, so to speak, right out of the window and just does whatever she feels like. "Are you planning on raising my son on ice cream and pizza."

"I wasn't aware that I was raising him." Came Alex's snotty reply accompanied by her signature smirk.

"You know what I mean. I mean is that all you are going to feed him whenever he is with you."

"Well…" Alex starts but got interrupted by the boy. Catching the two adults attention again.

"Don't be mad at her mommy. We just didn't want it to go to waste. Alex said we will just tell you that there were hungry people all around the world and it is a sin to waste food."

"Well you weren't supposed to say it like that, boy." Alex interjects.

"but that is what you said I must say." The boy challenged Alex.

Piper now sat back comfortably with her arms crossed over her stomach watching the two. Waiting to see how this is going to play out. She wasn't going to forget about taking Alex on but the challenging looks on the two's faces were just to good to be interrupted right now.

"Yeah but you weren't supposed to say 'Alex said we will just tell you' blah blah blah. You were supposed to just say 'but mommy there are hungry people in the world. We can't waste food'." She says in a mocking voice trying to sound like Cameron.

"Then that is what you should have told me Alex. I am four. I don't know."

"For a four year old you are very clever in other departments. Like when you try and get out of school. 'my tummy hurts'." She mocks his voice again.

"Why do you talk like that." The boy questions pulling a disgusted face.

"Because that is how you talk."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't." He shouts a little louder.

"Yes you…."

"Enough" a third voice interrupts and suddenly they remember that there is someone else in the room. Cameron and Alex glares at each other once more before they turn their gazes to Piper. "Did you two just have your first fight." She smirks. She has to admit it was quite entertaining. Cameron might be four years old but he will not back down. He is a feisty little rug rat and Piper can't be more proud. Even though deep down she knows he shouldn't talk to adults like that, but this was Alex and in her opinion she brought it on herself.

"Just a difference in opinion." Alex mumbles

"Yeah just a difference in opinion." Cameron says and Piper can't help but laugh a little because even though she knows her son has no idea of what he just said or what it means he said it because Alex thought it was the perfect answer. At that thought she just rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"This is not over." Piper points to Alex and the brunette lets out a huff of annoyance. Ignoring her Piper turns back to her son. "Now for what I actually came in here to tell you." She pauses and studies the four year old a bit and then decides to just come out and say it. "So when you get home tomorrow Larry will not be there."

He just shrugs his shoulders "Okay"

"What I mean is, that he is not staying there anymore." She clarifies to make sure her son completely understand what she is saying.

"Oh good." He says and Piper looks at him with a blank expression on her face before he continues "that means Alex can stay, because she said 'this house is just not 'swearword' big enough for the both of us'" He tries mocking her voice and Alex bursts into a fit of laughter. Even though she should be completely pissed that he just burned her yet again without knowing it that was just to funny to even think about it.

Piper on the other hand just drops her head into her hands shaking her head uttering a frustrating "Alex". She does not know what she is going to do with this woman. She is turning her son into a little monster. However cute that little act just was, she can't help but wonder how many times in her life she is going to feel like pulling her hair out over the two other people in the room. When she looks up again Alex is still laughing and Cameron is sitting there with the most impressed smirk on his face she has ever seen.

"Well then, that is settled." She mumbles. Turning back to her son she leans over giving him a kiss on the forehead and pulling him into a hug. "I will see you tomorrow okay." He nods against her shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you to mommy."

Standing up off the bed she turns to find Alex standing there still with a little smirk playing on her lips. "You are so walking me out." She glares at the taller woman and immediately the smirk disappears and her shoulders falls in disappointment. Alex should have known the blond wouldn't just let it just go.

When they reach the door Piper turns around before opening it meeting Alex's gaze in a stern look. Alex needs to know that she is serious. "You can't teach my son to lie to me Alex."

"I know, I am sorry, but in my defence I really wasn't. There really are hungry people out there and I swear I have always been against wasting food. It's not a lie."

"I understand that, but that is not how he understood it, and in all honesty I don't think that is how you explained it to him. To him this is another one of the little secrets between the two of you." Piper explains her concerns and she can see the understanding and regret in Alex's eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I'm sorry. I should have handled that better." Both of them offer a small smile so they know they are okay. "So I am forgiven?" Alex asks.

"For now, but Alex you really need to stop feeding him so much pizza. Before you came along we actually had a routine. I would like it if we stuck to it." Alex just nods in agreement so Piper continues. "You didn't tell him you moved out?"

"No, I didn't really want to tell him without checking with you…"

"Well there is a first" Piper interrupts sarcastically.

Alex just rolls her eyes and continues "As I was saying I didn't just want to tell him without checking with you first and I thought that maybe he will take the news better after you and Braydon spoke to him. I think he will be on such a high about getting to know his father that he will hardly notice I am missing."

"He will notice Alex." Piper reassures her. Alex offers her a grateful smile. "I think you are right though. Maybe we can tell him tomorrow." Both of them nodding in agreement. "Okay so I will text you later to let you know what Braydon said and if he agrees you have the pleasure of telling Cameron he will be skipping school tomorrow." She pauses "He is going to love you." She says laughing.

"He already loves me." Alex very confidently replies with a laugh of her own.

"He really does." Piper agrees. Leaning against the door she takes both Alex's hands in her own stroking her thumbs over the back of her hands. She looks back up again, blue meeting green "Thank you Alex, really. You have really made this a lot easier. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have you here with me. It doesn't matter how fucked up this situation was or is, with the support, advice, comfort you are giving me it really makes it so much easier. Not that it is easy, but you know what I mean."

"Yes I do, and you are welcome." A moment of silence passes between them, a silence filled with a lot of meaning which the both of them understands. "Are you going to be okay on your own tonight."

"I will be. I need to have this time. Just to work through my own mind. So much has happened today I am still trying to catch up. From waking up in your arms with a son who doesn't have a father, to said father turning up at my door and ending up in his arms to almost getting engaged to my boyfriend of three years but ending that relationship before it could escalate…." She pauses and putting it that way even Alex's head is spinning.

"Wow, if you put it that way." They both burst out laughing at how complicated it really sounds.

"I have to go. I have to call Braydon before it gets to late. If he agrees I still have to piss people off on set by letting them know that I am going to be late."

Piper wraps her arms around Alex's neck and pulls her into a hug. Alex's arms automatically circles around the blonde's waist holding her in a tight embrace. So much emotion passes through the two without any word needed. Alex turns her head slightly and plants soft kisses on Pipers jaw and before the shorter girl can even comprehend she turns her head to meet Alex's lips. The kiss is soft and slow at first, but pretty soon it turns more heated when Alex runs her tongue across Pipers bottom lip. She immediately welcomes Alex into her mouth and it turns into a battle for dominance. Obviously Alex wins and she can feel Pipers legs buckling under her so she wraps her arms even tighter, if possible, around the blond and backs her firmly against the door. Eventually they have to break for air but Alex has no intention of parting her lips from the body currently stuck between her and the door, so she starts kissing down Pipers neck and Piper tilts her head backwards to allow Alex more access.

Alex kisses down to Pipers collarbone and that is when the blond lets out a small moan which rips her out of her dazed state and back to reality. 'Fuck this cant be happening'. She thinks to herself. Her son is in the next room and she literally just swore off any relationships. She also does not want to lead Alex on and hurt her. That is the last thing she wants. The woman has been to good to her and does not deserve that.

"Alex" she breaths out.

Alex takes this as a pleasurable moan and keeps going so Piper lets her arms fall from around the taller girls neck and places her hands firmly on her shoulders pushing back a bit. "Alex we need to stop."

It's like reality hits Alex hard and she releases the blond with such haste you would think that she burned her. "Shit, sorry Piper. I didn't mean to…"

But Piper waves her off "It's okay. We got caught up in the moment. We both did." Both of them takes a couple of seconds to regain their composures before Piper opens the door. Looking back at Alex "I will text you later okay." And with that she leaves a still heated brunette standing there staring at the door.

"Shower it is." Alex mumbles

 **I will try to get another chapter to you before the end of the day, because I wont be updating over the weekend. But no promises as I haven't read through the previous one to find mistakes yet.**


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

Piper send Alex a text last night about an hour after she left to say that Braydon has agreed and he was very excited. He did not think that they would be telling Cameron so soon but he couldn't wait to try and make up for lost time. Even though he knows he will never be able to he sure as hell will try. She also said that they should be there round about 10am as Braydon had a hour psychology session from 08h30 in the morning.

By the time Alex had the text conversation with Piper, Cameron was already fast asleep. She didn't want to wake him to let him know he doesn't have to go to school. Instead she thought she will just leave him to let him sleep until he wakes up on his own and then realise there will be no school today. Currently Alex was lying against the headboard reading a book waiting for the little man next to her to wake up.

It wasn't long before he starter stirring, stretching and then opening his eyes. He looked over at Alex next to him with a smile on his face.

"What are you smiling about."

Impressed with himself he sits up "I woke up for school all on my own. You didn't even have to wake me."

Alex didn't want to burst the boy's bubble. He looked so impressed with himself, but she thought maybe not going to school would make up for it. "School has already started buddy."

By the look on his face Alex thought he was going to burst into tears any second. "Alex, why didn't you wake me up. Mommy is going to be so mad. I am not allowed to skip school. That is the only way I will get clever enough to become president."

Missing the point completely Alex just raises an eyebrow "You want to become president?"

"Mommy says if I keep going to school and learn real hard I will be clever enough to rule a country one day. Because she says I am very clever for my age."

"I don't think she meant that last bit as a compliment." She laughs but when all she got was a confused look she stopped laughing and explained the situation instead. "Your mom send me a text last night letting me know that you can skip school today. She and Braydon was going to come pick you up at 10am and take you to the park."

Full of excitement the boy jumps up and down on the bed. "Really Alex! Mommy said I can skip school to go play in the park."

"Yip, she did." Alex reassures with a smile.

Still jumping he enquires further "So Braydon feels bad because he didn't wat to come play with me yesterday so he plays with me today."

"Something like that, yes bud."

"What time is it." He asks excitedly.

"Almost nine."

With one last jump he falls on his backside onto the mattress. "We have to get dressed. Are you coming to play to."

"Not this time. It's only you, your mommy and Braydon."

The smile falls from his face "But I want you to come to."

Alex hates to be the cause of Cameron's sadness "I cant this time. But we can play now." She grabs him and starts tickling him.

He lets out a little scream trying to get away from her but there is no way. She doesn't stop tickling him. He can hardly catch his breath enough as he speaks. "No… Alex….. Stop." But she doesn't stop. Eventually he manages to get away from her. Obviously she had to cut him a bit of slack but she let him know he did it all on his own. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at her and from there on out it was a full blown war. They were running around the hotel room throwing scatter cushions at each other, tickling, laughing and screaming. Neither one of them noticing the time passed until they hear a voice behind them.

"What the hell happened in here."

They both stop to look at where the voice came from, to find Piper and Braydon standing in the door. Braydon was standing behind Piper chuckling. Piper, not so much. She looked around the room horrified and only then did Alex and Cameron look around to see they made quite a mess of the place. Somehow without either one of them noticing one of the pillows from the bed must have torn because the whole place was full of feathers. 'Okay maybe it was two pillows, because that is a shit load of feathers. How did we not notice' Alex thought to herself.

Cameron looks up at Alex kind of worried. Alex looks down at him with a smile and winks. They both burst out laughing.

"This is funny?" Piper questions.

The housekeeper who had to open the door for Piper and Braydon, because Alex and Cameron were to loud to hear them knocking, just chuckles with leaving them with a "Oh caro", speaking in Portuguese.

Piper turns around when she hears Braydon behind her also laughing. "You think this is funny." She quirks and eyebrow at him. "Lets see how funny it is when you start paying the damages, _daddy_ " She adds the last bit sarcastically before turning her attention back to the two in the room.

Braydon walks in behind her closing the door. There is no sign of laughter on his face anymore. He didnt mind the paying the damages part. He just didnt want to rub the blond up the wrong way right now.

"Do you two have any idea how loud you were. We actually heard you all the way down the hall as soon as the elevator doors opened. You didnt even hear us knocking. We had to get the housekeeper to open the door." Piper scolds. "I dont even want to know what the poor people next door to you was thinking."

"Alex started it." Cameron quickly tries to defend himself.

"Wow, you really have to stop burning me. This is seriously going to start affecting our friendship."

"Sorry mommy." The boy mumbles

"We were just having fun Pipes." Alex backs up the little back stabber.

"You tore the fucking pillows. Look at this place." Piper gestures with her hand towards the room.

"I thought we are not allowed to swear." Comes Braydons voice from behind her and she turns towards him so quickly to glare at him she is sure she just caused a mild concussion.

Alex can't help but let out a loud fit of laughter at that. Braydon winks at the boy with a smile and the little guy visibly also relaxes.

"His not even dressed yet." Piper fires at Alex again and the taller woman just rolls her eyes.

Piper goes to pick up her son kissing him on the chieek. "Hello baby." He hugs her around the next. "Lets get you dressed okay." With one last look and roll of the eyes at the two Dark haired green eyed 'monsters' standing in the living room. She walks into the bedroom to get her son ready for the day.

"Wow" Braydons voice breaks the silence and Alex diverts her gaze to him. "I forgot how grumpy she gets sometimes."

Alex nodds in agreement "I know right." Silence fills the room for a couple for a couple of second as the two just stands there and smiles at the situation which just played off. "I would offer for you to sit" the woman breaks the silence "but as you can see..." she trails of knowing she doesnt have to finish the sentence.

Braydon chuckles again and Alex thinks this guy is very friendly so early in the morning. "Dont worry about it." Alex notices the man uncomfortably shifting from one foot to another and wonders whats on his mind. He doesnt leave her wondering to long before he starts speaking. "I just want you to know, that no matter what happens, I really appreciate what you mean to Cameron and I hope that you will always be a part of his live. I dont know you that well, but Piper speaks highly of you and I know you have a huge affect on Camerons life and I want you to know that I am not here to in any way intervere in that. I hope to get to know you as well." He rambles on.

"Good to know." Alex looks him in the eyes, green finding green and then she realises they have the same hair colour, same eye colour and she doenst have much of a hight advantage on him like she does on most men. "So," she continues "are you and Piper..." She knows she asked Piper this question yesterday and she told her she didnt want a relationship right now, but she had to know how Braydon sees the situation.

He doesnt allow her much room for thought before he answers "God, no. No there is nothing between us." He can see Alex visibly relax. "I know Piper told you about what happened between us yesterday. She also explained to me what exactly I interrupted yesterday morning..."

Shocked by the revelation Alex interrupts "She told you about that."

He nods with a soft smile on his lips before he continues. "Yes she did. She really cares about you Alex. She would never do that to you. She wouldnt just jump into something else after sharing something like that with someone. It's not the type of person she is. She is a very emotional person. But I guess you already know all this." He pauses for a second to catch his breath before he continues. "She also told me that what happened between us was a once off and that she doesnt want any form of relationship at the moment." He makes sure to look her in the eyes before he speaks again "I really am sorry if I messed things up between the two of you."

Alex just waves off his apology "There is nothing for you to apologise for. You had no way of knowing. I care about Piper as well and that is why I respect her decision about relationships. I am not going to push her. She needs to decide what and who she wants. Wether its you, me, Larry or someone completely different. Its up to her."

"I completely agree with you." Braydon breaks eye contact with Alex to take another look around the room. "So,... What do you think the damages are." He asks with a laugh.

Alex cant help but let out a little laugh of her own. "Dont worry about it. Just ignore Piper. I will take care of it."

"I really dont mind."

"Seriously it fine." She assures the man. "I will sort it out. I was the adult around here."

Before Braydon could reply that all to familliar fiesty voice interrupted again. "Really, where you. Because if I look around the room it seems like no adult was present at the time."

"Come on Piper" Braydon tries to interrupt, but Alex cuts him off.

"No its fine Braydon really." She turns her attention to the blond. "Can I talk to you for a second."

The blond tells her son she will be right back and walks back into the room followed by Alex who shuts the door. "What the hell is your problem."

"What the hell is my problem" the blond half shouts back. "Did you see what this place looks like. You can not make him think that this is okay Alex. You are teaching him all the wrong things. You dont play anything by the book."

"Fuck the book Piper. You dont raise your child by the fucking book. Sometimes you need to cut them some slack so they know they aren't on a tight leach and feel the need to go behind your back to do things." Alex half shouts back but continues in a softer voice. "I know you are stressed about today, but working yourself up about it is not going to help. You need to relax. Everything is going to be fine."

Piper lifts her head to find Alex's reasuring eyes. "Promise."

"I cant promise but I can tell you I am ninty nine point nine five percent sure." She reaches out to rub the blonds arm in reassurance. "he was really excited this morning when I told him you and Braydon are coming to get him and take him to the park." Piper relaxes a bit and Alex repeats "its going to be fine."

Piper pulls Alex into a hug. "Thank you Alex. I really... I am so sorry. I'm just really fucking stressed, but that is no excuse. I shouldnt take it out on you. I am sorry. And I really do appreciate everything you do for Cameron. You really do make him happy." She pauses to pull out of the hug. She looks at Alex with squinted eyes and continues "And thinking about it now while I am more relaxed the scene was kind of funny and I do approve of breaking the rules sometimes." She points a finger at Alex "but not to often."

Alex takes a step back and raises her hands in defeat "Promise I wont overdo it." She folds her hands over her chest with a stern look on her face before she continues. "You really do swear to much today. I think I must implement a swear jar."

Piper cant help but laugh while slapping Alex on the arm "Fuck off Alex."

"Point proven." Alex laughs before she pulls Piper back in for a hug one last time. "Good luck today. You have nothing to worry about."


	28. Chapter 28

Alex is so spineless in this story (and very OOC) she's the ultimate doormat! Will she ever stand up to Piper or is she just going to let Piper walk all over her. Considering Alex is Piper's employee and Piper is very rich while Alex is a domestic, any relationship they would have would be very unequal as Piper has all the power and all the control and makes all the decisions, whilst Alex just waits around hoping Piper will choose her over all the men in her life. – _I am sorry you feel that Alex is spineless. That is not what I was aiming for. What do you mean with "Out of Character?" This is not based on Orange at all so the character personalities are my own. Also in no way is Alex an employee of Pipers. She is helping out as a friend. She made that clear the day she arrived. Hence why she wouldn't accept payment. Piper is also not the rich one. Alex has got quite a bit of money of her own, as explained in chapter 1. Just wanted to clear that up. Thank you for the review. It helps to point out areas where I should give more attention in future books maybe. This one is already worked out unfortunately._

 _Thanks for all the other reviews. Hope you enjoy.  
I did not fix errors. Apologies if there are any._

 **28.**

It has been 3 hours since the three of them left and Alex has not heard anything from Piper. She has been on edge all morning. Even though she knows it would have gone down well you can't blame the zero point zero five percent of her for wondering and praying that she was right.

She knew Cameron took a liking to Braydon. She also knew that Braydon was not so bad. Actually he was quite a pleasant person and she almost hates herself for liking him. It would have been so much easier for her to hate him, but she couldn't. She could see he is a loving and caring person and that he already loves his son very much. She also didn't fail to notice when they spoke earlier that he really cares for Piper and he obviously still loves her. She can't even begin to comprehend what he went through. To after five years start regaining his memory, Alex didn't even know it is possible to regain your memory after such a long time. This is probably what miracles looks like. And then realise the person you loved, love, is no longer there because you were in an accident and you couldn't remember that you loved her and on top of that to find out that there is a love child who is now already four years old and you had no part in those four years of his life, not even mentioning being there through the pregnancy or the birth process. How do you deal with something like that? How do you get through something like that? You were robbed of five years of your life and what meant most to you at the moment right before the accident is not yours anymore.

You have to start all over again. Start to build on the trust again like you would in the beginning of a relationship. Start to build on the caring, the loving, the compassion, the passion, with absolutely no assurance that things will go back to the way they once were. With no assurance that she would love you back in the same way she once did and in the way that you possibly still love her because you didn't know that you couldn't love her anymore, because you didn't know of her.

Alex knows Piper loved Braydon with all of her heart. Without saying it she indirectly confirmed it last night when she explained about becoming engaged to Larry. Just the thought of that made her question her relationship. She was engaged to Braydon which tells Alex she loved him without a doubt in her heart. She loved him with all of her being. They have a four year old son to proof it.

Before she can continue her thoughts her phones starts vibrating and without looking at the caller ID she just knew who it had to be and immediately answered it.

"Hello"

"You must be dying by now." Piper laughs on the other side of the phone.

"If you left me hanging for another five minutes I might just have died."

"Were you sitting there staring at your phone the whole time, because I swear it didn't even give one full ring before you answered it."

Alex ignores Pipers snarky comment and instead asks what she has been dying to know for three hours "So by the happy sound in your voice I guess it is safe to assume that all went well."

"He was so happy Alex." The blond pauses and Alex is sure it is to regain her composure, because if she is not mistaken she could hear Pipers voice crack at the end of her sentence. "It was so much better than I anticipated. While they laughed and played and acknowledged each other as father and son I just sat on a bench bawling my eyes out. Mostly happy tears, but I also cried because they lost so much time they will never get back, you know?"

"Yeah, I know, its sucks for them. But now they can start making up for lost time. So only happy tears from now on." Alex pauses "Or how about no tears at all."

"I like the sound of that." There is a moment of silence before Piper speaks up again. "Urgh can you imagine the papers tomorrow."

"Maybe there wouldn't have been any journo's around."

"They are always around Alex. Believe me. I have learned as much by now."

"Hey look at the bright side….. At least there will be one paper who won't be writing about it."

"Which…" but then realisation hits the blond and she just replies "oh..."

Larry's paper will definitely not be doing a piece about Piper Chapman, her son and her long lost baby daddy looking all happy in a family park, well with the exception of the mother sitting on a bench bawling her eyes out, but that is besides the point.

"So what now." Alex asks, because she really has no idea where they go from here. Where she fits into Cameron's day to day life.

Piper is still shooting and will still be shooting for a couple of months. There is no more Larry. So Alex can definitely see she will still be needed, but how much because they did gain Braydon as a helping hand. In the place of Larry of course.

"Well Braydon will be dropping me and Cameron off in the next half an hour. He wanted to take Cameron with him to go and meet his family, but I thought its maybe a little to much to soon."

When Piper does not continue Alex questions "Okay…..?"

"What do you thing?"

Alex is a bit caught off guard by the blonds question but at the same time she feels proud that Piper values her opinion. "Maybe it is a bit to much in one day for a four year old. Maybe give it a day or two."

"That is exactly what I said. So anyway he will be dropping us off in half an hour and then I have to get to set, so I was wondering if you would come over to watch Cameron. Maybe we can fit in a quick talk before I have to go."

"Yeah, okay I am good with that."

"Okay so I will see you at home in a bit then."

Just as Alex was about to take the steps up to the front door, the door opens and Braydon walks out followed by Piper. They say their goodbyes and Braydon descends the steps towards Alex.

"Are you leaving already?" Alex asks

"Piper said you are coming over and you need to talk. I don't want to get in the way so…." He pauses. Alex nods in understanding. Braydon walks over the motorcycle. "This is nice." He says to Alex while walking around inspecting.

She holds out the keys to him "Well technically it is yours, so you can have it back." He raises a questioning eyebrow so she explains "Piper bought it for you, but it was only delivered after the accident. It stood untouched for five years until I started using it, with Pipers permission of course."

Understanding he pushes the keys back to her "I see, but you keep it. I don't think I will ever get onto one of those again." Alex sees some sort of emotion crossing his face before he continues "Take it from me Alex, the thrill is not worth the risk. Be careful with that thing." He motions over his shoulder with his thumb back to the house "They are not something you want to forget." And with that he pats Alex on the shoulder and walks away.

She stands there staring after him for a couple more seconds before she turns her attention back to the house, noticing Piper still standing in the doorway looking down to where her and Braydon's interaction just took place.

"What was that all about?" the blond asks as soon as Alex is stood in front of her.

"I tried to give him his bike back but he didn't want it." She gives a short explanation. Something has been running around in her brain for a while since this morning when her and Braydon were alone in the hotel living room. She squints her eyes studying the woman before her before she shocks herself as well as Piper. "Why do you like me?"

The blond raises a questioning eyebrow not sure where this is coming from or what exactly the taller girl means by this. When Alex realises the confusion she continues "I mean, black hair, green eyes, tall." While explaining this she motions between her and where Braydon was a couple of minutes ago.

Piper, understanding now where the other woman is coming from, leans against the door frame, folding her arms over her chest before she answers "You also have softer fuller lips, bigger boobs and definitely not the same equipment down there." A bit annoyed by the unspoken assumptions Alex made up in her mind she continues "I'm not only attracted to people because of their features Alex. Besides you and Braydon might have the same hair and eye colour but you are nothing alike. Well maybe except for your kindness and good hearts."

"So you're saying you are attracted to me." Alex smirks

Piper rolls her eyes, thinking 'of course after all of that, that will be the only thing she picks up on' but she decides to play along "I slept with you didn't I."

The smirk falls from Alex's face. She didn't quite expect such a forward reply. "Touché" then she scratches her chin as if thinking. "I don't really recall. Maybe you want to remind me."

"Smooth Al." Piper shakes her head, but can't help but laugh. She grabs Alex by the jacket pulling her into the house. "Get in here."

As soon as Cameron notices the two laughing woman he jumps up from where he was playing with his truck and runs over to Alex. "Alex!" he shouts.

"Hey buddy."

"Guess what." And Alex knows what's coming. The grin on that little face is so big she is sure that if it was humanly possible for it to go right around his head, it would have. "I have a dad now." He says excitedly.

Alex lowers herself to his level. "You do huh?" she asks and the little boy nods so hard she swears his head will fall off if he keeps it up. "What shop did you buy him at. Maybe I want to get myself another one."

The happiness on the four year old's face is replaced by utter confusion as he looks up at his mother in question as to what the other woman is talking about. "She is just messing with you baby." The mother reassures her son while taking full advantage of Alex's squatting position by kicking one of her feet from under her causing her to fall back on her arse. "Be nice."

Alex looks up at the blond "And you call kicking my feet from under me nice."

"Nope." The blond smiles sarcastically at the girl sitting on the floor. "I call it karma." And with that she nods toward her son indicating to Alex to ask him about what they were talking about.

"I was just joking buddy." She addresses the boy. "tell me about your dad."

He looks up at his mom, then squints at Alex in front of him. Crossing his arms over his chest. "No." and with that he turns around and start walking away muttering "I call it karma." He repeats his mother.

Piper bursts with laughter as she looks down at the annoyed Alex. "He is so your son." Alex breathes out while she gets up from the floor.

"Hell yes he is." Piper laughs while she walks in the direction of the kitchen motioning for Alex to follow her.


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm not the biggest fan of time jumps but I needed to do one to progress the story otherwise it would have just dragged on. If all works out in my mind as it should there will probably be another time jump towards the end of the fic.**

 **This is just a short filler chapter. No dialog, but a lot of need to know information.**

 **29.**

It has been just over a month since Braydon and Piper told Cameron who his father was. It was an extremely happy day for the little man up until the moment Alex had to tell him that she won't be living with them anymore. At first the little guy thought it was his fault because he was rude to Alex earlier in the day when he didn't want to tell her about who his dad was but herself and Piper were very quick to assure him that this decision had absolutely nothing to do with him and that Alex loved him very much. She just needed to be in her own space, but she will still be a part of his everyday life like she was when she was living with them.

Piper at first was in a panic when her and Alex discussed the situation in the kitchen earlier that day. She just couldn't see how it would work. Someone needs to take Cameron to school in the mornings, has to be there to pick him up and be there until Piper gets back from set. She could not expect Alex to be at her house every morning and stay with Cameron until what time at night and then drive to where ever she will be staying. This was not Alex's responsibility. Piper was the mother and she had to take control of the situation.

While they were still talking about it she was already busy typing frantically on her phone trying to find a reliable agency to arrange interviews for a live in nanny. This was definitely not ideal, hence why Alex ended up there in the first place, but she didn't see any other alternative so she had to stop being over protective and just deal with it.

Alex on the other hand knew that Piper would never be able to rest and concentrate on work if her son was left in the hands of a stranger. She would phone every five minutes to know if he got to school okay, if he was picked up on time, if he has eaten and heavens only knows if they were to go to the park Piper would be in a panicked state wondering if the nanny is keeping a close eye on the boy or if she would get a call any second to tell her that he has gone missing.

Knowing all of this she took the phone from the blond, sat her down, told her to breath and assured her that between the two woman and Braydon they will be able to make this work. Piper does not go to set early every single day. One or two days out of the week she goes to set a bit later, so on those days she will drop Cameron. The other days Alex and Braydon will take turns. Either Alex or Braydon would always be available to pick him up from school unless there is an odd occasion where Piper is free at the time and wants to do it herself. She also doesn't work until midnight every night and some days she is home by six. The nights where she has to work late Braydon and Alex will take turns to stay until she gets home. After Alex carefully explained her plan to Piper they phoned Braydon to check if he is fine with it and to say that he was more than fine was an understatement. So the next day they met up and set the plan to work. That was also the first day Braydon picked Cameron up from school. Accompanied by Piper of course, otherwise they would never hand the boy over. The school was delighted to learn the boy's father was now a part of his life.

They removed Larry from the emergency contact list and added Braydon in just below Piper, moving Alex now down to third. Braydon felt like he had to apologise to Alex for this, but she just waved him off and told him that it makes sense, because he is the boy's father after all.

For the last month and a bit their arrangement has worked out perfectly. Cameron has even met Braydon's family by now and some nights when Piper knows she is going to be late Cameron has been allowed to stay over at his dad's house.

Piper has yet to meet with Braydon's family again. She did not feel ready to see them again and she didn't think that it was completely necessary. They were a part of Cameron's life and she won't keep him from them, but she herself doesn't have a lot of interest in them at this stage. Her tolerance meter went into the red even more when Cameron came home one day telling her his ' _grandmother'_ informed him that one day soon he will be Cameron Monroe and not Cameron Chapman anymore. Luckily Braydon was still up in Cameron's room putting his bags away, so when he came down to the living room Piper made it very clear that his family has no say in the decision making in her child's life and that she sure as hell weren't planning on changing his name.

Braydon was very surprised by the outburst, informing her that he had absolutely no idea his mother did that. He promised to address her about it. He was happy for Cameron to stay a Chapman. Maybe, but only if Piper want's to, they can add his surname at a later stage but he would never expect for Chapman to be dropped completely. For now Piper agreed to go and register him as Cameron's father, seeing as she left that part of the birth certificate blank at the time of his birth but the name change, if it happens, will follow at a later stage. The dad had no objections.

As the days passed Alex started seeing less and less of the boy and as for his mother, Alex could count on one hand how many times she has seen her in the last month. They talk over the phone briefly every now and again or sometimes have a quick text conversation, but other than that nothing much. Piper spends a lot of her time on set and when she is not on set she spends as much possible bonding time with her son. Weekends usually consist of Piper and Braydon spending family time together with Cameron.

The first week or two the papers and internet was full of speculation so Piper decided to grant one paper an interview so they can set the record straight and stop all the speculation. Braydon accompanied her to the interview and answered some questions of his own.

Since then they have been followed around everywhere they go and a couple more articles appeared accompanied by some pictures. Happy pictures Alex notices. Pictures where they look like an actual normal family. Even though Alex should have been Happy for them it still frustrated her in some way. She had asked Piper in one of their brief conversations if they are together again. Piper assured her that they aren't. They are just starting to get to know each other again and that the blond was not yet ready to get into a relationship. Luckily Riley stuck around for a while and she kept Alex's mind occupied best she could and even though Alex was sure things will never be what they used to between the two, she welcomed the distraction.

Piper was aware of the developing or maybe continuing relationship between the two, because the times Cameron spend with Alex, Riley would be with them most of the time. The four year old spoke very excitedly about the red head woman and Piper knew he took quite the liking in her.

She's not going to lie and say that she felt a pang of sadness at the beginning knowing that Alex was moving on, but she was also happy for her because she didn't expect her to hang around waiting forever. She deserved happiness. Everybody does and Piper knew this was not the right time for them.

The blond was still taking it day by day and hasn't made any decisions regarding her own love life so to speak. If she is being honest she has been enjoying the time she and Braydon has been spending together with their son and she was reminded of some of the attributes which had her fall in love with him in the first place. They were growing closer and closer with each passing day and maybe some old feelings are starting to surface without her realising it but only time will tell.


	30. Chapter 30

**30.**

Another week has passed, it now being Friday. Alex dropped Cameron at school this morning. She also gets to pick him up after school and he gets to spend the night with her. Piper will pick him up after lunch on Saturday. Alex hasn't been spending nearly enough time with the little guy in a month and a half, so when his mother asked if the brunette will be available to drop as well as pick him up on Friday due to her and Braydon being unable to make it, Alex took advantage of the situation and asked if he could also spend the night. Piper didn't have to think twice before agreeing and also apologised for the lack of time Alex got with her son.

Piper practically begged Alex not to give Cameron Pizza and Ice cream for Breakfast, lunch, dinner and breakfast again. Of course Alex agreed but in her mind whatever the four year old wanted the four year old is going to get. She hasn't been spending a lot of time with him and she knows Braydon plays by the book so he can stay in Piper's good graces.

It's still a good two hours before she has to go pick him up when her phone notifies her of an incoming call. Looking at the screen she sees it's the school calling.

"Hello."

"Hi, Alex?" the voice on the other end of the line enquires.

"Yes this is Alex."

"This is principal Meyers. I am sorry to bother you. I tried to get a hold of Piper and Braydon…"

Staring to panic Alex interrupts the principal. "What is going on?"

"There has been an accident…."

And again before the principal can continue Alex interrupts again "I'm on my way." The brunette says as she jumps up grabbing her jacket and the bike keys.

"You should go directly to the hospital. Martha is riding with him in the ambulance. They…"

And before the principal can even finish her sentence Alex presses the end call button and runs out of her apartment. If Piper could see her riding now, she is sure to have a heart attack she thinks to herself and then wonder where the fuck the blond was anyway. Why the hell is she not picking up her phone. Even if she is on set someone always has her phone close by in case she has to get a call like this.

Arriving at the hospital way quicker than what it should have taken her, she jumps off the motorcycle running through the two glass doors ignoring the calls of the security guard behind her. Entering through the glass doors of the hospital you also enter straight into the waiting area, which is where she spots Martha, Cameron's teacher.

"What the hell happened? Where is Cameron? What is going on?" She approaches the teacher.

"Woah Alex calm down. One…."

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down. Speak woman…"

Taken aback by Alex's rudeness she quickly informs her of the situation. "Cameron is fine. They were playing on the jungle gym and he fell off. He's got a gash on his head and he needs some stiches. They would also like to keep him for observation overnight."

"How the hell does something like this happen? Don't you people look after the children properly." Alex almost shouts.

"I'm sorry Alex. These things happens. We were watching them, but were to late to…."

"Whatever, where is he?"

"They haven't moved him to a room yet. Still in casualties, through that door…" She turns to point in the direction of the door and when she turns back to Alex she is no longer in the same place, but almost through said door. The teacher just shakes her head and walk out of the hospital.

On the way to Cameron Alex tried Piper's phone ones, twice, three times and still no answer. She rambles down a couple of swear words under her breath before she enters through the curtains where Cameron is.

"Hey there buddy."

"Alex," the boy almost shouts and she thinks he is way to excited for someone with an open skull and stiches, "look," he points to his forehead "I have four stiches…" he smiles "and I am four years old."

"And you are happy about that, because….."

"Because four and four." He reasons and Alex just shakes her head smiling.

"Just don't get any ideas about five and five, six and six and so on." All she gets is a confused look so decides to drop the subject on that. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. The doctor says I am a tough guy." He smiles all impressed with himself.

Eventually the doctor came in and explained everything to Alex and informed her that he is perfectly fine, but they would like to keep him overnight just for observation. They had a room ready for him, so while they moved him Alex stepped out back into the waiting area to try and contact the boy's mother again.

Just as she was about to hit the call button, non other than Piper Chapman comes running through the doors. To Alex's surprise closely followed by Braydon.

"Alex…" The blond calls out to her "What…" and before she can continue Alex's anger comes out to play.

"Where the fuck have you been." She asks in an angry voice looking between the two. She squints her eyes when something catches her eye in the blonds neck. With a sarcastic angry laugh "never fucking mind. Don't even answer that."

"Alex.." Piper tries again but once again got cut off.

"Seriously Piper, your son gets into an accident at school and you are to busy fucking his daddy to answer your fucking phone."

Confused the blond asks "Excuse me?"

"Maybe you would want to cover that up before you go in and see him." She angrily points to Pipers neck.

"Alex, it's not…" Comes Braydon's voice but Alex is quite in the interrupting mood also not giving the man an opportunity to speak.

"And you," Alex fires at him, pointing her finger right into his face. "You have been absent from his life for almost five fucking years, or should I say since the fucking day he was conceived and then the one time that he needed you, you were to busy to answer your fucking phone." She pauses to take a breath but not long enough for the man to even try and defend himself. "Don't you think it is about time that you step the fuck up otherwise just fuck off again."

"Alex that is enough." Now it is Pipers turn to interrupt. "That is completely uncalled for and you are making a scene."

Alex is shaking with anger by now, but before she can speak up again she feels a tap on her shoulder. "Mam, I have to ask you to please stop shouting and swearing, you are upsetting the other people." Alex takes a step closer to the guy and Piper is sure she is going to do something she might regret later, so she grabs her by the arm holding her back. The security guard and Alex has a stare down for a couple of seconds before he continues. "And secondly I need you to move your motorcycle or I will have it removed for you."

"Are you fucking threatening me right now." Alex shouts at the guard.

"Thank you sir, we will handle it." Piper addresses the guard and when he notices who she is his face softens and he offers her the sweetest smile.

Alex noticing this and being in the mood she is in "Oh don't bother. You're probably a couple hours late. Now fuck off."

"God, Alex!" Piper now raises her voice "Stop."

The guard just shakes his head and walks off. Alex turns back to Piper. She has forgotten Braydon is even there. He is just standing there with a blank look on his face. She might have been to harsh with him earlier, but right now she couldn't care less.

"Give me the bike keys so I can go and move it." Piper requests but Alex just takes a step back glaring at the two of them.

"Don't you think you should rather get to your son. You have abandoned him long enough." And with that she turns around and walks through the glass doors.

"Alex" Piper shouts after her, but the brunette just keeps walking and the next thing Piper is aware of is her blood running cold. The loud revving of a motorcycle and smoke left behind from burning tyres as Alex pulls away.

She doesn't know if she is more scared for Alex's safety right now or if she is more angry at her for the way she just left. Alex knows, she knows how Piper feels about bikes. How can she be so selfish to leave in such a way.

Braydon notices the panic in her eyes and rubs a soothing hand on her back.

"I'll go hear what room he is in." He smiles at her.

Piper presses the call button next to Alex's name. She knows obviously she wont answer, because bikes aren't exactly cell phone friendly, but she just needs the voicemail at this stage. "Alex, you were way out of fucking line just now. I know you were worried but your behaviour was unacceptable and immature. And that little stunt you just pulled when you left here… You keep pushing and testing me Alex. I have fucking had enough." And with that she ends the call.

They finally reached their son's room and was delighted to see he was in good spirits and for some reason very happy about the stiches and the scar he will have left when it is all healed. They learned that he would be kept overnight just as a precaution and that it is nothing serious. Piper eventually send Braydon home. There was no way she was going to leave the four year old at hospital alone so she made an arrangement to stay with him for the night. She didn't get any sleep that night. She was to worried about Cameron and for that matter about Alex as well. She hasn't heard a thing from her since she left the hospital.

The next morning at ten, Cameron got release. Braydon took him to a movie and games arcade so his mother could get some much needed sleep.

Alex called the hospital that morning, to stubborn to phone Piper, and learned that the boy was one hundred percent and that he was released to his mother and father. She knew she had to contact the boy sooner or later. They didn't get their sleep over and on top of that she stormed out of the hospital without even saying goodbye. She needed to let him know that she was sorry and that they were okay. She just didn't have the energy to call Piper's phone right now, because she knew if she did the blond wasn't going to hand the phone over until she had her say.

Just as she was about to call the Chinese place around the corner to order some dinner, there was a knock on the door and she silently prayed that it wasn't the same person who just occupied her thoughts. As she opened the door she let out a sigh of relieve because there wasn't a blond ready to explode on the other side, but that doesn't mean she wasn't quite confused by the two visitors on the other side.

"Can I help you."

"Yes," the officer looks down at a paper in his hand "Are you miss Vause."

"I am," she confirms, looking between the officer and the man standing behind him. Upon closer inspection she notices the badge on the other guys overall reading "Mac's Towing".

"Miss Vause, I am officer Burke." He hands the paper over to her. "This is a letter of demand to confiscate a motorcycle in your possession currently belonging to Miss P Chapman." She looks at him with such fire in her eyes the young officer visibly swallows before he continues with a stutter "Do you…" clearing his throat "Do you currently have this vehicle in your possession"

 _ **Warning: The next couple of chapters will come much slower. I am having a hard time getting them just right.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Wow… I have received** _ **SOME**_ **reviews and inbox messages clearly showing some readers displeasure with my story.  
This is how I write. I like a slow burn story. Wam Bam thank you mam does not exist in my stories.  
If you are pissed at me now and feel the need to inbox/review to show me how crap you think I am then maybe stop reading now, because this whole story is already planned out and I can assure you I will be pissing you off a whole lot more.  
I am not the type of writer who let's the characters meet in the first chapter and shagg every opportunity they get in the next 30. That is not why I write these things.**

 **I also don't understand why people don't see that Piper is trying to do what is best for her son and why don't people see that Pipers life has not been smooth sailing all the way. I think the readers are just to Pro-Alex and Anti-Piper to see that Piper also has struggles. This is not Orange is the new Black. Don't take out the beef you have with that Piper on my Piper.**

 **I should have made this a Emison fic. The PLL fans are more patient. They waited 7 seasons for their ship to sail.**

 **Anyhow… To those who enjoy the story, happy reading.  
To those who don't. Well good luck with those temper meters because I am not going to change it.**

 **31.**

It was Sunday morning when Piper was standing in her kitchen waiting for the coffee machine to finish. Staring out the back window, she hears the front door opening and cringes a little when it was slammed shut so hard she made a mental note to check if it was still on it's hinges later.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." She says without turning around when she hears the footsteps entering the kitchen.

"Where is Cameron?"

"Well I was expecting you, so his father took him out for the day." Piper answers, still not turning around. She is not ready to look at Alex because she is not sure if she will slap her or scream at her.

"Good." Is the only response she gets before she feels Alex pressing up against her, trapping Piper between the kitchen counter and her own body. Alex grabs Pipers hands in her own and presses the blonds palms down on the counter, leaving her own hand on top of hers.

Before Piper could even comprehend as to what was happening she felt Alex kissing her softly just behind her ear. The loose bun her hair is currently in giving Alex perfect access. "Alex what are you doing." Piper enquires, shaking her head, trying to shake the other woman off.

"What does it look like I am doing." Alex breaths in a whisper as she takes the blonds lobe in her mouth flicking it with her tongue a couple of times, before she releases it again and goes back to kissing the blond, dragging her tongue down her neck and kissing back up to her jaw.

Piper tries to turn around but Alex just pushes harder into her trapping her more tightly. "Alex you need to stop. We can't do this."

"Why" Alex asks between the wet kisses she is currently leaving on Pipers jaw line.

Piper becomes a bit frustrated with the brunette now and raises her voice just a notch. "Seriously Alex. Yesterday you fucking accuse me of being a bad mother, abandoning my son when he got hurt to apparently fuck his father and now you are trying to get into my pants."

Alex not even a bit affected by the blonds anger in her voice just continue with her ministrations while replying "you are not wearing any pants. You are wearing silky nighties…." She pauses for a bit before she releases Pipers left hand and runs her own hand under Pipers silky night top up her stomach all the way till she takes one of her breasts fully in her hands and giving it a squeeze.

Piper stops herself just in time from letting out a moan and with a bit more freedom now that one of her hands are free she pushes Alex off and spins around. "What the fuck are you doing Alex."

"Well I thought it was obvious, but if you really need clarification…" She pauses with a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"I know you are pissed off about the bike Alex, but you really scare me with that thing…."

"I don't care about the stupid bike." Alex let the blond know in a bit of a raised voice.

"Then what is it about. What!" Piper all but screams. "is this because you think I am sleeping with Braydon."

"Well you didn't deny it Piper."

"I tried to but you never gave me a chance to speak." She pauses for a while, the two of them trying to kill each other with looks. "If you gave me a chance to explain" Piper continues in a calmer voice "and if you weren't so blinded by your own anger you would know that this" pointing to her own neck "is not a love bite Alex. If you look closer you will actually see that it is a bruise. I got injured on set." She finishes, pulling her pyjamas top away from her left shoulder to show Alex the bruises there as well. She holds up her hand to silence the other woman when she notices she wants to start apologising. "With that being said, before you get soft, maybe we should talk. You weren't completely off."

Alex doesn't want to jump to any conclusions about that last comment, so she sits her ass down at the kitchen island and waits for Piper to make them some coffee and come over to explain.

"So the thing is Alex…" Piper pauses and Alex can see she is nervous. All the colour has drained out of her face.

"You can tell me you are getting back together with Braydon Piper. I am not going to bite your head off. I have had time to prepare myself for something like that. I do read the newspapers and magazines. I do see the pictures of the happy family. I know you enough to put two and two together."

"It wasn't an easy decision to make Alex but I just feel like it is right thing to do. I haven't told him yet though. I was going to tell him this afternoon when he brings Cameron back." She studies Alex's face and she is a bit confused because it is emotionless. "But I swear I did not sleep with him. You are the last person…" Her words gets caught up in her throat. "We deserve to know if there is a future for us. Cameron deserves a chance at a real family."

"So he doesn't know you are back together and you didn't sleep with him, yet you were together yesterday when Cameron got hurt. You weren't at work and neither of you picked up your phones."

Piper lets out a frustrating sigh "No Alex, I will say it again I didn't sleep with him." Becoming more frustrated "Why the hell does it matter anyways. Aren't you back with Riley."

Taken aback by the comment "Where do you get that from."

"Well Cameron mentioned that every time he is with you Riley is there, so I only assumed…"

"Between Friday and Today I am quickly learning assuming is very dangerous." Alex let out a quiet laugh "But to answer your question, no Riley and I aren't back together. We are just friends. She went back home a couple of days ago already."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Piper offers her apologies before she continues. "As for where I was on Friday when Cameron got hurt, I had the day off. I got hurt on set on Thursday and they gave me Friday and the weekend to heal. Braydon and I were driving around looking and venue's for Cameron's fifth birthday coming up in a month…." Piper pauses when she sees Alex tensing up and this time all the colour drains from Alex's face. "What?" Piper asks and when she gets no answer. "What is it Alex."

Alex clears her throat because suddenly it feels like she cant talk, like someone is strangling her. "Part of the reason I came here today…" She pauses and clears again "Part of the reason why I came here today was to return your car because I am going home and bought a plane ticket for a week from now." Alex rambles off so quickly without even taking a breath, because she was so scared she would get it out. Piper's mind is still trying to catch up and to understand what exactly she just heard, because she is almost sure she didn't hear her correctly, but she knows inside of her she did but she needed to hear it again to believe it.

Piper lets out a nervous laugh "You spoke so fast I could have sworn you said you were leaving. Maybe you can repeat it a bit slower this time."

Alex just shakes her head looking down at her hands, fidgeting nervously "you know what you heard Piper."

"No Alex!" the blond slams her hand down on the counter. "No I don't think I know what I fucking heard." She pauses when Alex meets her eyes and she can feel the tears building. "Why?" When she gets no answer "Is this about the bike. You can have the fucking bike back Alex. You just know I hate it when you are irresponsible with it."

"It's not about the bike Piper." She pauses letting out a frustrating sigh. "It's about so much more. It's about everything. It's about you, it's about Cameron, it's about Braydon, it's about me." Alex looks up at Piper and sees the tears threatening to spill any moment. She can feel tears of her own building. "Piper, I care about you so much and I know it's not the right time for us and I do agree with your decision to get back with Braydon, but that does not mean it makes it any easier to know that you don't care for me…."

"I do Alex. I do care about you." Piper interrupts her tears silently falling now. She grabs Alex's hands "Don't ever think that I didn't. You do mean something to me Alex. You know that. This was not an easy decision to make. I just feel it was the right one. Cameron deserves this Alex."

"What about what you deserve. Don't you deserve happiness."

"I do," Piper sadly smiles "but don't you see Alex. My son's happiness is my own." She pauses before she continues in a hushed voice "and I do love Braydon. He made me happy once. I know he can again."

"I am sure he will." Alex smiles softy at the blond. "He really is a great guy."

They sit there for a while in silence. Piper has pulled her hands out of Alex's and now holding up her head while occasionally wiping away some tears. Alex looks everywhere except at the blond. It's heart breaking to see her like this and Alex wants to let her own tears fall, but she knows she has to stay strong. She has to keep her composure, because they can't both be a mess. Alex also scolds herself in her mind for forgetting about Cameron's upcoming birthday, but when she made the decision to go back home she knew she had to book a ticket on the soonest available flight otherwise she will change her mind. It doesn't make it easier. How will she explain this to the four year old.

"It wasn't an easy decision Piper." She whispers "You and Cameron is all I have here. My family and everyone I care about are back home. You and Cameron are starting a new life which leaves me all alone."

"That is not true." The blond cries. "You will always be a part of our family. We will always be there for you no matter what."

Piper tries her best to convince the brunette, but Alex just shakes her head "I'm so sorry Piper." She whispers.

"You are going to break my son's heart."

"I'm sorry."

Piper gets up off her chair wiping some more tears away while walking in the direction of Alex "You don't owe me anything Alex." She gets interrupted by Alex's phone lying on the counter informing her of an incoming text. Piper looks down at the lit up screen and for the first time she sees the wallpaper on the phone. It is the picture they took for Larry's article when Alex first arrived. Alex and Piper standing behind Cameron on his swing. She looks up meeting Alex's gaze and then back down at the phone again "As I was saying Alex. You don't owe me anything." Tapping on the picture on Alex's phone she whispers "Tell him." And with that she walks away.


	32. Chapter 32

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANNA! – The longest chapter yet, just for you. :D**

 **I didn't have time to re-read this a couple of times so I apologise for errors.  
This is the last Complete Chapter I have, so the next uploads will be only in a day or two.**

 **(Guest:** **Please stop whining about people disliking your story.. if you can't take it, don't write these things! –** _ **I wasn't whining and frankly don't give a shit if they like it or not. I am not here to please everybody and that was exactly what I was explaining in my comments, so whatever…)**_

 **32.**

Alex was stuck in her own thoughts in the kitchen where Piper had left her a couple of minutes earlier. She had to be honest, she was not looking forward to letting Cameron know she was leaving. She also did not know how to let him know and when. She will take a day to figure out which would be the best possible way to approach the situation. She wanted to kick herself that she will not be there for his birthday, but maybe she can have him for a day before she leaves to try and make up for it. She will have to check with Piper. It will probably mean that the little man would have to stay out of school for a day and we know how Piper feels about that.

Piper telling her that she was getting back with Braydon was also running around in her mind. She can't blame the woman, because she does agree with her that Cameron deserves a chance at a happy family. She just wishes that she has met the blond in another lifetime, or maybe a bit earlier in life, or maybe even a bit later in life, when maybe they would have had a shot. She agrees that now is just not the time for them.

Alex decides that it is probably time for her to leave. Nothing will come of her sitting in Pipers kitchen all day running her thoughts so she gets up and start approaching the front door. She stops at the bottom of the stairs staring up to where the bedrooms are situated and wonders if she should let Piper know she is leaving or should she just leave the blond alone. She doesn't even know if Piper would want to see her right now or if she would just chase her away. She shakes her head at herself at that though, because deep down she knows she would never just chase her away.

Deciding their time together are to limited to wonder about these things she slowly takes the steps one step and one breath at a time. Approaching the half open half closed bedroom door when she reached the top of the steps she can hear soft sniffling. She pushes the bedroom door completely open to find the blond lying under the covers, only a bit of hair sticking out. Alex is not completely sure how to handle the situation. Does she just turn around and leave. Does she just stand there and inform Piper she is leaving. Does she approach her.

With that thought its like her legs has a mind of their own as they carry her to the other side of the bed. She slips her shoes off and lifts the covers laying down next to Piper and pulling the covers back over the both of them again. She pulls the blond toward her until they are in a spooning position, leaving her arm draped over Pipers mid-section just holding her, comforting her and in a way comforting herself as well. To her surprise Piper lays her hand on top of Alex's hand and intertwine their fingers.

They just lie there in silence for a while, listening to each other's breathing, enjoying the comfort the other is providing and savouring the moment as much as possible.

"So if you knew you were leaving when you got here, what was that down there in the kitchen? You know when you first got here." Piper asks in a normal tone, still in the same position they have been in the last couple of minutes.

Alex takes a deep breath "I don't know. I was just so angry and I came here to give you a piece of my mind and to throw in your face that I was leaving, but when I saw you in the kitchen all I wanted to do was touch you and kiss you." She pauses for a while and then continues "I don't know Pipes, maybe I just wanted to take a part of you with me."

The room is filled with silence for a while before Piper responds "God Al, I lost my virgin years ago so it's not like you could take that with you. Have you ever heard of a lock of hair or a little vessel of blood to carry around your neck or something like that."

Alex didn't know in this moment that she has it in her to laugh, but she does, so she laughs. "Yeah, because that is not creepy at all." Alex responds causes a little giggle to fall from Pipers lips. "I guess I just wanted to say goodbye and I am really bad at goodbye's" Alex admits when the laughter has stopped.

Piper lets go of Alex's hand and turns around so they are now facing each meeting each other's gazes before she speaks again. "So break-up sex then?"

"You cant have break up sex if you were never together in the first place Pipes." Alex smiles.

"I know, but it sounds so much better than 'goodbye sex'." Piper responds with a cheeky smile.

Alex lifts her hand which was resting on Piper's hip up to her face to tuck some of her blond locks behind her hair. "yeah, I guess you got a point."

They stare at each other for another couple of seconds in a comfortable silence before Piper speaks up again. "I really don't want to hurt you any more than I already have. "

"I know." Alex gives Piper a soft smile to let her know it's going to be okay.

"Are we still going to be friends."

Quirking an eyebrow "Did you just friend zone me?"

Alex is internally laughing at Piper, looking like a fish out of water. She is trying to respond but she is not sure what the right response would be. "I'm joking Pipes." Alex puts the blond out of her misery "Of course we will still be friends. Best of…."

Obviously very happy with the answer Piper jumps out of bed so fast it startles Alex a bit. "Get up, put your shoes on. We are going out."

"Okay…" Confused Alex rises from the bed. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know. Where ever you want to go. I just want to make the most of the time we have." Piper shouts out of her walk in closet. "Please will you send Braydon a text from my phone. Tell him I will let him know when I will be home for him to drop Cameron." She emerges from the closet walking towards the bathroom. "I'll be out in 10"

'Well that escalated quickly' Alex thinks to herself. The one moment they were lying there all emotional and the next moment they are going road tripping apparently.

 _To Braydon: Hi. Going out. Will let you know when you can drop Cameron._

Five minutes later Piper immerge from the bathroom dressed in blue skinny jeans, boots, black tank top and a leather jacket. "Ready?"

"Yip." Alex says popping the P at the end. "My jacket is still in the Audi. Which car are we going to take…." Interrupted by Pipers phone notifying of an incoming text. Alex knows it's probably Braydon replying to the text she send him a couple of minutes ago. She looks between the phone and Piper, who is now in front of the mirror applying light make up, not sure if she should check it, ignore it, hand it to the blond.

"Will you check that for me please Al." Piper answers her unvoiced question.

"Am I your PA now?" Alex asks and Piper snaps her head up thinking not sure if Alex is serious but when she meets green eyes trough the mirror she sees Alex smiling.

"Sound better than nanny." She shoots back with a smile of her own.

" _No problem. Have fun."_ Alex reads the text from Braydon back to Piper.

"Okay great, lets go." Piper says as she walks out of the room.

"I was still going to ask, which car are we taking. Should I get my jacket from the Audi."

"Yeah, I'm just going to grab my camera real quick. I will meet you in the garage. Get your jacket so long." Piper talks while walking down to her studio to retrieve her camera.

After retrieving her jacket from the Audi she walks into the garage coming face to face with the bike which has caused her some serious anger these last couple of days. She just smiles and shakes her head walking over to the BMW, leaning against it waiting for the other woman to grace her with her presence.

"You're driving" Piper says as she walks into the garage throwing they keys to Piper.

Alex looks down at the keys in her hand a bit confused, back up at Piper and then back down at the keys. Piper takes note of her reaction. "I swear you better not kill me. My son is not even five yet." Piper squints at Alex. Still not receiving any sort of a response from Alex she continues "Okay hand over the keys, I'm driving…."

"Fuck no." Finally a response from the brunette. "I really do trust you and all, but as you said… Your son is only five years old and I am only 24. I am not ready to die young." Alex says as she throws on her jacket, zipping it up and walking over to the bike.

Piper just smiles as she zips up her own jacket, throwing her backpack on her shoulders and walking over to get onto the bike behind Alex.

"So where to" Alex asks as Piper positions herself behind her and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"I don't care. Just go where the road leads. Don't think, just drive."

So with that they both snap the visors in their helmets shut and get on their way. At first Alex does not think. She just rides. She doesn't care where they are going or where they are going to end up. She rides up one street and down another. Through town, through residential areas, past the park and eventually she hits the highway. At first she takes it slow because she is not sure just how comfortable Piper is on the bike, but when she receives no objection from the blond and neither does she feel her tense she takes it as a go ahead and opens the throttle a bit more gliding down the highway at a perfect pace.

About ten minutes later Alex takes an exit and another couple of miles she gets onto a dirt road, only then realising where she is going.

Slowing down quite a bit because of the loose sand and rocks she opens her visor for some air and Piper follows suit.

"Where are we going." She hears Pipers muffled voice.

"You'll see." She shouts back.

Satisfied with the answer and the slow pace they are going at Piper sits back a bit holding on to the back of the seat admiring the beauty surrounding them, but before she can get to lost Alex pulls to a stop, switching off the ignition.

Piper gets off, removing her helmet while she turns on the spot looking around not knowing what exactly Alex had in mind. "You know… If you brought me out here to kill me can I like maybe call Cameron first." Piper says as she takes out her phone from the inside pocket of her leather jacket. "Oh great, no signal. I should have known you are more clever than that." She says resting her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow at Alex waiting for her to speak.

Alex just shakes her head, places both their helmets on the bike, grabs Piper by the hand and start walking with no protest from the blond so she obviously don't really think Alex brought her out here to kill her. There is no way she would go down without a fight.

"You know, you should have told me we were going for a hike then I would not have worn boots." Piper quips, but Alex just laughs again and offer her no response.

Only when Piper stops dead in her tracks and tightens her hold on Alex's hand also bringing the taller woman to a stop does she turn to her to give an answer. "Come on. Two more minutes."

Piper mumbles something about hikes, and boots, and uneven terrain, but Alex just ignores her and keeps walking. She was just about to start complaining again when she starter hearing running water and the closer they got the louder it got and a couple of steps later they break through the trees and comes face to face with one of the most beautiful sights Piper has seen and in the back of her mind she is thankful for bringing her camera.

"Wow"

"I know right." Alex's voice breaks her out of her trance. "I found it two weeks ago. One of the girls at the club mentioned it. I wasn't one hundred percent sure where exactly it was, so I took a chance and I found it."

The white water was cascading down the rocky outcrops, rumbling into the crystal clear mass of water below.  
It wasn't the highest of waterfalls she has ever seen, but the beauty of the green trees and wild flowers surrounding it, the little bit of sunrays breaking through the trees, hitting the water at just the right angle, certainly made it one of the most beautiful she has seen. Before she knows it she has taken her camera from her backpack and were snapping away the one shot after the other. Alex silently retreated to a big rock just off the side of the water pool watching the blond taking in every part of the beauty surrounding them.

Unbeknownst to Alex, Piper turned to take a couple of shots of the brunette sitting lost in her thoughts on the beautiful big rock.

"This is really beautiful Alex." Piper breaks her out of her thoughts as she approaches her taking a seat next to her on the rock. Alex just nods in agreement. "Is it safe to swim in it."

"Well I'm still alive."

"You swam in it?" Piper enquires, shock evident in her voice.

"The water is really good."

"Al you shouldn't do stuff like that when you are out here alone. Anything can happen. You don't know what can happen."

"You need to live a little Pipes." Alex smiles.

With that a couple of seconds later Piper jumps up off the rock and starts removing her boots, then her jacket and as she starts unbuttoning her pants Alex finds her voice in her confused state.

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to ' _live a little Pipes_ '" Piper repeats Alex's words back to her.

"We'll that's not exactly what I meant Piper. You don't even have a bathing suit."

Piper just shakes her head stripping down to only her bra and thong. "Who needs a bathing suit." The next moment there is a splash of water as the blond jumps into the water. "Come on Alex, live a little" She shouts from the water.

It took quite a bit of convincing from Piper's side, but eventually Alex has joined her, now finding themselves chasing each other around in the water like two carefree teenagers.

Piper swims over to a rock in the water. Siting on it the water still comes up to her midsection. Alex follows closely behind, but does not go to sit on it, instead she just pushes herself up on the rock balancing on her hands in front of Piper and just as she was about to speak Piper squirt a mouth full of water into Alex's face. Bursting with laughter at Alex's shocked face she knows she is in for it now, so she jumps up onto her feet on the rock and dives over Alex's head back into the water, but this time the brunette is to quick for her and as soon as Piper hits the water she feels a hand closing around her ankle pulling her back.

As soon as Pipers head surface she start violently coughing and Alex just knows she choked on some water. She quickly holds up Piper with one arm around her waist and the other and gently hitting her back.

Eventually the coughing subsides and Piper glares at Alex "I knew you brought me out here to kill me." She tries to look serious, but can't help but laugh.

"What happened."

"I started screaming and laughing at the same time when I felt your hand closing around my ankle." Piper explains as she turns to face Alex, draping her arms around her neck to keep herself up. "Maybe I should have waited until I came up huh."

"That would have been the wise choice." Alex laughs. "I'm sorry for almost killing you."

"Are you sure?"

Alex rubs her chin with one of her hands "Hmmm. I'll get back to you on that one."

Silence surrounds them for a couple of seconds before Piper speaks up again. "I am really going to miss you, you know."

"I know. I am really going to miss you to, and Cameron."

"Can I do nothing to convince you to stay."

Alex shakes her head no and she can see the sadness taking over Pipers face. "It's for the best. I need some distance from you and you need some distance from me if you are going to try this relationship thing with Braydon again."

"But what if I am realising that maybe I am making a mistake." Piper whispers

Alex looks up meeting Pipers eyes and she can see the sincerity in them but she can't help but wonder if this is just because of where they are and the day they have had so far. There is a reason why Piper made the choice she first made and Alex feels like sticking to it and finding out is the right approach.

"You will never know unless you try Pipes. You need to see this through, You need to give yourself and Braydon another go. There is a reason why you made the decision in the first place. You both need the closure. Maybe it will work, maybe it won't, but you will always wonder if you don't try."

Even though there are drops of water running down both their faces Alex can easily distinguish which are droplets and which are tears on the blonds face and the sight again threatens her own tears so she does the only thing she can think of, she kisses her.

Alex kisses Piper slowly and softly their lips hardly moving. She pulls Pipers body closer to hers and in return Piper tightens her grip around Alex's neck a bit more. Neither one of them are making a move to turning the kiss into a more desperate one so they stay like that for a couple more seconds before Alex pulls back. "This does not change anything." She whispers to Piper.

"Okay." Piper whispers before she pulls Alex back into a fiery kiss.

Without even registering the movement Alex feels the water suddenly becoming shallower and shallower and before any of them realises what is happening Pipers back hits the sand and Alex matches her body form laying on top of her never breaking the kiss.

When the need for air arises, Alex breaks away from Pipers lips kissing along her jaw, down her neck to her collarbone. The blond lets out a little whimper as she arches her back "Alex" she breaths out and there is no turning back now.

Alex runs her hands in feather light touches up Pipers body until she comes to the breast covered by her wet bra. Moving her mouth back up to find Pipers lips, Alex cups each of her breast in her hands giving them a gentle squeeze before she teases the nipples with her thumbs over the material of the wet bra.

Piper needs to feel more of Alex so she brings her hands up and around unclasping her bra in one swift movement. Alex pushes herself up a bit dragging Piper with her so she can also unclasp and remove her bra then pushes Piper back down again. Breaking their kiss again they stare into each other's eyes for a couple of seconds before Alex places another quick kiss on Pipers lips and then moves down to give some attention to her breasts. She does not dive in immediately, but rather takes the time to blow cold air onto one of her breasts, combined with the still dampness from their swim, the nipple hardens immediately and Alex also notices some Goosebumps forming all over the blonds body. Satisfied with the effect it had she starts placing soft kisses on the underboob, working her way up with longer deeper kisses until she finally takes a full nipple into her mouth flicking over it with her tongue, all the while Alex is giving the other breast just the same amount of attention with her hand, tracing the outline with soft touches and rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger, eliciting quite a few pleasurable moans from Piper.

Suddenly Piper pulls Alex back up to her lips and while kissing her she flips them over. She positions one of her legs on each side of Alex's body hovering just above her. Not wasting a lot of time she pulls away from Alex lips kissing down her neck making her way to her chest area. She runs her tongue up and down the valley between the breasts a couple of times before she flicks to one side and starting her own ministrations on Alex's breasts both with her mouth and hands. Eventually satisfied with the amount of moans which has left Alex's throat Piper moves herself more down Alex's legs and runs her lips down over her ribcage, hardly touching and dragging her tongue back up again before dragging the inner part of her upper lip back down the ribcage again. Reaching her hip bone she places a couple of soft wet kisses there before dragging her tongue over her midsection to the other side and repeating the actions.

Alex pushes herself up in a sitting position and grabs the blond by the ass pulling her flush against her, Piper wraps her legs around Alex's waist now straddling her lap before they smash their lips together again. Alex can feel Pipers heat against her upper leg and she knows the wetness she feels is not all because of the waterfall. She gives the blonds ass another squeeze, eliciting a deep moan from her, before she starts running her hands up and down her bare back. Piper gently runs her hands down from Alex's shoulders, over her breast, down to her abdomen, splitting one hand to the left, one hand to the right, running them down over her hips and down the her thighs. The kiss has now become desperate and heated. Their tongues are battling for dominance and their teeth are chattering against each other. Piper gets tired of the fight first and she pulls away just enough to pull Alex's bottom lip between her teeth and gently biting down hard enough to make Alex moan again.

Pulling away and pausing for a bit Piper gets up from Alex's lap and stands on her knees next to her. She pulls Alex up and she stands on her knees in from of Piper, immediately understanding where this is going. They lean their foreheads together for a while just breathing the same air until Piper leans in more and they kiss again softly in a perfect rhythm. Alex cups Pipers cheek with one hand and Piper places her one hand gently on Alex's neck. They both simultaneously drag their other hands down the other girls stomach entering the underwear, finding the small buds where they need each other most. They both moan into the others mouth when discovering one another's wetness. Alex slowly starts circular motions on Piper's bud, while Piper starts with up and down motions on Alex's. They keep it slow at first but the closer the get the more they speed it up and the sloppier their kisses becomes. The moans falling from their lips becomes so regular neither one of them are sure which moan belongs to who and they don't care. Alex can feel Pipers knees are getting weaker which means she is close, so without warning she pushes two finger into the blond and starting to pump in and out. "Fuck, Al." she whispers out in a moan.

"Wait for me Pipes" Alex breaths out in what you can hardly call a whisper. Not sure if Piper heard her. "Piper." She calls for her attention a bit louder. The blonds eyes snaps open, blue meeting green. "Wait for me okay." Alex breaths out again. Piper just shakes her head and closes her eyes again and this time she pushes two fingers into Alex without warning. Alex was about to speak but got cut of by the moan leaving her throat. Composing herself as much as she can Alex speaks again. "Look at me Pipes." Piper lazily opens her eyes and they hold each others gaze as they keep pumping into each other. Rapid breathing, shaking bodies and one last thrust they take each other over the edge, Piper not being able to fully hold herself up at the moment slams her forehead down on Alex's shoulder and only then does Alex allow her own head to fall onto Pipers shoulder while they take their time to come down from their high.

Alex is the first one to pull her hand out of Pipers underwear, gently moving down to the ground, lying on her back and pulling Piper down next to her.

It has probably been an hour which has passed them by, just lying there away from the real world in their own little bubble, listening to the others heart beat and breathing. The calming sounds of the waterfall, the birds singing around them it feels like they could stay like this forever.

"We should probably get going huh." Alex breaks the silence.

Piper pops herself onto her elbow and looks down at the brunette. "I guess so. It will be dark soon." Piper says and before she gets up she places one last lingering kiss on Alex's lips, knowing it will probably be the last.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sorry guys, crazy busy work.  
Double Update.  
Will update again next week.  
Have a lovely weekend.**

 **33.**

Just before they left the waterfall Piper typed out a quick text to Braydon letting him know that she will be home in about half an hour so he can bring Cameron around. Even though she didn't have any signal she knew it would deliver some time when they are on the road when the phone picks up a signal again.

Alex mentioned to Piper that she would like to spend a day with Cameron before she leaves so she can try and make it up to him that she would not be there for his birthday. To Alex's surprise Piper had no objection to keeping Cameron out of school to spend time with her. They decided on tomorrow, which is Monday. Alex will come over to the house to tell Cameron that she will be leaving. They both thought it might be better for Piper to be present. After they told him and if he still wants to hang with Alex the two of them will go do whatever they decide to do while Piper goes back to set.

When they got back to Pipers house they did not make it a lengthy goodbye. Piper knows Alex was serious when she said that nothing changes between them after what happened. She also knew she had no right to try and change her mind. She made her bed and now she needed to sleep in it.

Piper got a bit annoyed with Alex when they got home and the brunette took out her phone to call a cab company. Piper told her not to be stupid and that she can take any one of the vehicles. If her and Cameron were going to go out tomorrow, is she expecting to call cabs the whole day.

With the promise to be extra careful, Alex took the bike. She will swop it for which ever one of the cars in the morning.

It's an hour after she got home when there was a knock at the door. Not expecting any company and if she is being honest, not wanting any company she decided to just ignore it. About a minute later another knock came and again she ignored it.

"Alex, I saw the bike. I know you are here." Comes the voice from the other side of the door and to say it was a voice she was not at all expecting was an understatement, but it was also a voice she wasn't going to ignore.

Jumping up from the couch she hastily opens the door "Braydon, what are you doing here. Is Cameron and Piper okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, sorry they are fine." He pauses for a second waiting for Alex to relax. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, sorry." Alex says as she steps back opening the door wider for Braydon to step into the apartment. She motions for him to go into the living room. "Take a seat. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Maybe a bit later, thank you."

"So what brings you by Braydon." Alex asks. She is not sure what he knows and what he doesn't know so it is a valid question and not just her trying to make conversation.

"My son." Comes the simple short answer. Alex nods and motions with his hand as to tell him to continue. "When I got to Pipers house to drop Cameron off, she was nowhere to be found. After looking around for a couple of minutes I found her in her studio just staring at the wall of pictures. Now I know Piper well enough to know this is her go to place when something is bothering her or if she just needs to forget about the outside world for a while, so I asked questions."

"Okay. Lay it on me then." Alex only half-heartedly laughs.

"Well Piper told me that you are going back home and I don't know if this makes me a fool or what, but I am here to beg you to stay. I am not here for me, I am not here for Piper, I am here for Cameron. My son loves you Alex. He doesn't stop talking about you. I know it is going to break his heart if you leave." Alex notices Braydon getting a bit emotional and she also has to wipe away some unshed tears before they start to fall. Braydon takes a deep breath before he continues. "I know I have no right to ask anything of you Alex, but this is my boy, and maybe you were right, maybe I am a shit father but I am trying…"

Alex knows he is referring to what she said to him in the hospital and immediately feels a pang of guild so she is quick to interrupt. "If you are talking about what I said at the hospital, I am sorry Braydon. I didn't mean it. I was scared and angry and had to many emotions running through me at the same time. I know it is no excuse, but I am sorry. You really are a good dad and I can see you are trying. I know it wasn't your fault that you were absent from his life."

Nodding in acknowledgement he continues "Thank you Alex. I appreciate it. I also understand that you were scared and angry. You really care about Cameron. I know that and maybe I am selfish because I am trying to use that to my advantage when asking you to reconsider."

"I do Braydon, I really do care about him, but I am not going to change my mind. I will skype him, I will call him and I will even visit from time to time and if you and Piper agree he can even come and visit me, but I am not changing my mind and staying."

"Is it because of you and Piper?" Alex gives him a confused look because she is not about to confirm what is going on between them or what is not going on between them. She doesn't know what Piper has told him and she is not about to burn the blond if she hasn't told him a whole lot. Braydon notices her hesitation so he clears the air for her. "I know what happened between you and Piper today Alex. I also know that she was going to give me a second change at a relationship, but then she started having doubts when you two were spending time together today. She said she told you this, but you told her to go ahead and give me another chance otherwise we will never know."

"I did," Alex confirms. "and I really do think that is the right decision to make. You both need closure. You need to know if a happy family was what you were meant to be. As for me, I will never know if she just chose me because she was scared to loose me when I go back home and I don't want to find out 5 year down the line when we have one and a half children and two dogs that she regrets her decision. I don't ever want to be someone's regret, especially not hers."

Braydon shakes his head in disagreement "Alex, I love Piper, I do, very much in fact and I know she loves me as well and that probably makes me the biggest idiot in love to get you to stay because you are the only person that can take her away from me, don't think for a second that she does not care for you Alex. Because she does, very deeply."

"I know she does. I do, I know she does." Alex confirms "and the feeling is mutual, but right now, like you and Piper are trying to do the right thing for Cameron, I am going to do the right thing for me and that is to get on that plane this coming weekend."

"I can see that I am not going to convince you otherwise."

"I'm stubborn like that." Alex laughs.

"You are." Braydon agrees. "Definitely something you, Piper and Cameron have in common."

Silence filled the room for a bit after that. Braydon leaning forward with his elbows on his knees staring down at the floor. He didn't know Alex was this stubborn but also thinks that maybe stubborn is not the best word to describe it. Maybe she is just careful and trying to protect her heart. Nothing in life is a given and she is right, she doesn't know if down the line Piper would start to wonder 'what if' and regret the decisions she has made. He supports the brunettes decision and will not push her any further. She just has to promise to keep in touch with Cameron. "And just so you know" he breaks the silence "Earlier when you said if Piper and I will allow it, you would want Cameron to come and visit you." Alex nods letting him know she remembers "I have no objection," He continues "In my books, even though you have only known him for a couple of months, he is a third yours."

"As long as I don't start getting medical bills and bills for hotel rooms he has destroyed, thank you." Alex jokes, both of them laughing at the thought. "So are you and Piper, you know?"

Shaking his head no, Braydon explains "No, we both decided to take it day for day and see what happens. If it happens it happens, if it doesn't, well it doesn't. She is clearly confused as to what she wants at this stage and to rush into something is just not the best decision at this stage. There is a lot of hearts involved here."

"Definitely, and it would be the worst thing in the world for Cameron to get used to having a family just to be taken away from him again." Alex agrees.

"True. I want to be a very involved parent and now with you leaving I will probably get even more involved. For now that is good enough for me, you know, the way it was. Me spending time with him during the week and then on weekends the three of us can spend time together." Pausing a second to think about it, he continues "We would probably sometime start looking into a nanny. I really want to get out there again and start doing something, so the sooner the better because that way maybe for the first month or so she can be under supervision. You know how Piper gets."

"How do you think I ended up here." Alex laughs. Braydon hums in acknowledgement with a chuckle of his own. "What did you do, you know, before…."

"Showbiz of course. Film Editor"

"So you are looking at going back to that." The brunette woman enquires.

"No, I don't think so. I don't want my son and possible future children to be raised by nannies. The film industry can be very demanding and to have two parents both in the industry is not ideal. Well not in my books, Everyone has their own opinion."

"We share the same opinion there." Alex interrupts.

"Maybe I will go into real estate or something. I am not sure. I just need to do something. Sitting around will drive me crazy." And Alex nods in agreement, because she feels exactly the same. Cameron has managed to keep her busy these last couple of months and when Braydon came back into the picture and she had more time on her hands she went exploring, discovering hidden treasures like the waterfall but that would eventually also grow boring and she would want to get back to doing some work. When she gets back home that would be the first thing she would be looking into. Maybe starting something small on her own or looking into and existing business for partnership.

"Well I won't keep you any longer." Braydon breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Thanks for stopping by and for trying," Alex says as they both stand up and moves towards the door. "I am sorry you didn't get what you came for."

He just waves of her apology "I tried but I understand your reasoning. I am not holding it against you….. So good luck for tomorrow. I didn't offer to be present, because I know you and Piper can handle it just fine, but if for some reason you want me to come over, I am just a phone call away."

"I am sure we will be fine, but thank you."

"So I guess I won't be seeing you again before you leave."

"Probably not. Tomorrow I will be spending the day with Cameron, well hopefully and the next couple of days I will be saying goodbye to friends I have made and sorting out all the other nitty gritty like getting out of my lease and so forth."

"It really was a pleasure meeting you Alex. I am sorry for the way things worked out." He turns and opens the door before turning back to the woman. "I know you'll probably want to slap me because of my male cooties, but I am going to hug you now."

Alex can't help but laugh "Cooties, Really?" she shakes her head. "I would feel offended if you didn't." She goes in to hug him "Bye Braydon." She pauses for a second to keep the tears away "Look after them for me okay."

"I will, I promise." They pull away "Bye Alex" Braydon says as he offers her one last smile before he walks away and she closes the door behind him.


	34. Chapter 34

**34.**

Alex hardly managed to sleep at all last night. She was really not looking forward to the conversation she was about to have with the four year old boy. Currently finding herself pacing in front of Pipers front door she hasn't had the guts to knock yet. How the hell can a grown woman be this scared of a little boy. She is four time his size for goodness sake, she thought to herself. But it wasn't so much that she was scared of him just scared of breaking his heart. Maybe he will get excited about coming to visit her back home and that would make the blow a little less, but with Cameron you never know. He is full of surprises.

The front door opening rips her out of her thoughts "Al, you have been pacing out here for half an hour. You are going to leave holes in my floor." Piper offers her a small smile.

Alex lets out a little frustrating sigh and proceeds to walk into the house past the blond "I am so not looking forward to this." She mumbles, making her way into the kitchen. She notices that Cameron is not there having his cereal which is strange because it is way past breakfast time. "Where is he?"

"Well I had to tell him last night that he wasn't going to school and that he will be spending the day with you. As you can imagine he was very excited." Stopping to let out a little yawn, Piper continues "He woke me up at six this morning." She rolls her eyes "so he is upstairs getting dressed. He wanted to do it on his own."

Nodding Alex takes a seat at the kitchen counter still not saying anything. Piper can see that she is nervous and knows it is because she really don't want to hurt Cameron but he is four years old, surely between the two adults they can come up with something to sweeten the deal.

Piper walks over to Alex resting one of her hands over Alex's fidgeting ones. "It will be okay Al. Don't worry so much." She gives the hands a comforting squeeze. "Coffee?"

"Yeah, thanks." Alex relaxes a bit. "So Braydon came to see me last night." She tries to make conversation so she can stay out of her own thoughts.

Piper places Alex's mug in front of her and take a seat at the counter on the opposite side before she answers. "He told me. He told me he tried to convince you to stay, but apparently you are more stubborn than Cameron and I together." Piper laughs.

"His words or yours?" Alex asks raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Okay fine, mine, but he did say you are stubborn." The blond confesses. "He told me a bit about what you guys talked about. You know, Cameron, me, where to from here. I have no objection with Cameron coming to visit you during a holiday, so if you want to mention that to him to sweeten the deal…."

Piper got interrupted by her son running into the kitchen "Alex!" he shouts and she visibly stiffens because there is no turning back now but still she gets of her chair and picks up the little man jumping at her. Her heart breaking just a little when she notices he is wearing an outfit she once bought him to piss off Larry. The Jew boy dared to say Alex was turning Cameron into a little mini-me, so she did it properly and went out to buy him Black Skinny Jeans, Doc Martins, a black band t-shirt and a leather jacket. Larry nearly choked on his coffee the next morning.

Cameron and Alex says their hello's and Alex goes back to sitting where she previously were, placing the boy on the chair next to her. He is the first one to speak up again. "You left me at hospital without saying goodbye. I was supposed to go with you."

Alex's eyes widens and she looks at Piper and they both have concern in their eyes because Cameron is obviously already a bit annoyed with her and if he is this annoyed just for leaving him at hospital how will he feel about her leaving him for good.

"I know bud, I am sorry. I was just really angry at…" She pauses finding Pipers eyes again and the blond is watching her with a raised eyebrow. Alex clears her throat "at your school for not looking after you properly and you getting hurt."

"Okay" Cameron accepts her explanation "but they were looking. My teacher says I am just really to quick for them." And there is that impressed smirk again. Piper and Alex can't help but chuckle. Suddenly the boy has a confused look on his face "When they were putting in the stiches my teacher said that I worry her and then she said she was going to buy me a leash for my birthday. I don't know what that is." This time Piper and Alex full out laughs.

"You know when people walk with their dogs in the park and they lead them on that rope thing?" Piper asks and Cameron nods "That is a leash baby."

Even more confused "I don't know why she would get me that." He pulls a face and then suddenly its all smiles and teeth and excitement "Am I getting a puppy."

Pipers face turns to horror "No, no, no baby. The leash is for you."

At the first 'no' he already started ignoring his mother and turned to the other woman in the room. "Alex, am I getting a puppy. Are you buying me a puppy for my birthday? I cant wait for my birthday. Mommy and Braydon." He pauses "I mean my dad, said I can have lots of friends and we are going to have jumping castles and magicians and anything I want. So I told mommy I want a pony for the scared kids and for the tough ones like me, you have to take us on your bike." The boy excitedly rambles on and at that last bit Alex glares at Piper.

"I didn't say yes and I couldn't exactly give him a reason for saying no so I said nothing. He just assumed." Piper mumbles through clenched teeth.

"You always say you don't need a reason to say no, because you are the mother and mothers knows best." The boy interrupts the two woman's staring contest obviously catching every word his mother just mumbled. "But it is my birthday mommy and Alex will be careful." He pouts.

"it's not about that baby."

Piper looks back at Alex again and the brunette knows she is silently telling her that it is now or never. Taking one deep breath Alex turns to look at Cameron.

"I need to tell you something okay but don't be mad at me okay."

"You are going to say no, aren't you." Cameron interrupts. "you are not going to take us on your bike at my birthday party. We will hold on really tight Alex." He rambles on but this time she cuts him off.

"I am not going to be at your birthday."

She never knew someone's face can turn from sadness to horrified in less than one second, but she just experienced that on the boy's face sitting in front of her. She however breaks her eyes away from him when she hears a puff off annoyance from the other side of the counter.

"Geez Alex, subtle much." Piper glares at her.

She knows she could have probably handled that a bit better but she just couldn't let Cameron ramble on thinking anything would change if he pleads and makes promises.

"but it's my birthday." He says sadly. Alex just looks at him trying to gather herself and her thoughts to approach the rest of the situation a bit better than she just did. Cameron however does not wait for a response. Instead he jumps off of his chair and walks around the counter to his mother. She picks him up and puts him on the chair next to her dragging it a bit closer so she can rest her arm on the back while stroking his hair. She places a soft kiss on his temple before she turns her attention back to the other woman. She can see the sadness and concern in Alex eyes and she knows that Alex needs her support in this. She leans over and takes one of the brunettes hands in her own and offers her a soft smile.

"Do you want me to do it." Piper whispers.

Alex doesn't offer a verbal reply but shakes her head letting Piper know she will handle it. "Cam, buddy. I am so sorry. I know it is your birthday but I won't be here, so that is why I can't come to your birthday. I really want to, but I just can't." She feels Piper squeezing her hand again and when she looks up at the blond she is shaking her head letting her know it is a good start.

Cameron eventually looks back up at Alex "Where are you going."

"I am going home."

"Alex you don't live that far away. I was at your house the other day."

Right, Alex thinks to herself. 'you are talking to a four year old.'

"Remember when we first met I told you I am from another country." Alex asks and he nods "Well I am moving back there this weekend. That is my home."

"But even if you fly that is hours away." Tears starting to build up in his eyes.

"I know it is."

"I am never going to see you anymore." He now starts to cry. "Are you mad at me?" he asks through his tears and his mother next to him starts crying tears of her own while leaning her head on his.

Alex can feel her own throat closing up. "No, of course I am not mad at you."

"Then why are you leaving me." He screams at her. He is angry, he is sad, he is frustrated and with that he hits the cup in front of his mother onto the floor spilling coffee all over her, the counter and the floor but she is just to sad to care.

Only when he jumps off the chair and starts running in the direction of the stairs obviously going to his room she calls after him, but he just ignores her and keeps running.

Alex wipes away tears of her own before she gets up off her chair mumbling "well that went well." While walking over to the basin to get a cloth to clean up the mess.

She goes back to where the coffee is spilled all over the floor and bends down starting to wipe it up, but she hardly started whipping before Piper got up off her chair and pulled her back up. "I'll clean it up, don't worry about it."

"It fine Piper, just let me do it." She says as she is about to go back down but the blond grabs her by the arms keeping her up.

"Alex, look at me." When green meets blue she continues "I will clean it up later okay. I think we need to go check on him."

Alex just nods and then looks down at Piper, covered in coffee from her neck down to her pants and all over her arms. She takes the cloth in her hands and starts wiping the coffee on Pipers neck but the woman grabs her arm "Eeuw Alex. You just wiped the floor with that thing." Chuckling she grabs Alex's hand. "Come on. Lets go check on him." She can feel the other woman hesitate "Let me talk to him okay."

Alex agrees and starts walking with the boys mother to his room. She does not know what to expect. She can only hope that Piper can defuse the situation a bit and they can get him to understand that she needs to do this and that it has nothing to do with him.

When they get to the room it is obvious that a tantrum was involved in the decorating of the carpet. Toys scattered everywhere, some even broken but Alex smiles inwardly noticing that the toys was very carefully selected and non of them are the favourites.

She holds back a bit while Piper approaches Cameron who is lying on his bed with his pillow over his head. "Baby." She lets him know of his presence, but gets no response so she sits down next to him and removes the pillow. He turns to look at her and she is glad to see he has stopped crying. She offers him a small smile which her returns but then his eyes find Alex who is standing just inside the door of his room and he huffs and turns on his side facing away from them. "Come on baby. We need to talk about this okay. You don't want to be mad at Alex when she leaves do you? You are not going to see her for a while and you will regret not saying goodbye." Piper tries but still, nothing. "If you are mad at Alex then you should be mad at me to. It's not Alex's fault that she is leaving. It is mommy's fault…" The blond whispers sadly before she gets interrupted by Alex.

"Piper, don't…."

But she stops when Cameron eventually turns around and sits in front of his mother showing some interest now. It's a step in the right direction. "Just say sorry."

Cameron says to his mother and both the grown-ups thinks to themselves, if only it was that easy. Alex can see Piper is struggling with a response to that. What does she say. That sorry is not good enough. He is four years old, he wont understand that. To him it is good manners to say sorry to someone and then all is forgiven. In his books sorry fixes everything. She decides to step in so she carefully approaches the bed and when she sees no objection on the boys face she takes a seat next to Piper.

"It's not just your mommy's fault." Alex says looking at Piper "It's not" she says looking at the blond making sure she understands this "we did have a fight, but she did say sorry. I forgave her already. I am not mad at her anymore."

"Then why are you still leaving." He asks.

"You know when you go and sleep at your dad's house and then on some days before they put you to bed you cry, because you want to come home because you miss your mommy." He nods "Well, It is the same with me. I already told my mommy that I am coming home and if I tell her now that I am not coming home anymore she will be very sad."

"Cant you just visit her and come back."

"Right now I can't, no. But I promise I will call you as often as I can and we can even skype. You know what skype is right." She asks

"Yes, me and mommy does that when she is away for a while."

"So you see, I will call you and we can skype and I will try and come visit you when I can" his face starts lighting up a bit so she continues "and that is not even all. Your mom and dad both said that maybe you can even come and visit me sometime."

"In another country." He questions his mother.

"Yes baby, in another country, but it might not be for a while okay." The mother feels like she has to add that just not to give him false hope or come running to her the next school holiday expecting them to jump on a plane.

"Okay." He looks at Alex and she is happy to see she is getting at least half a smile. "I don't like it if my mommy is sad, so I know you don't want your mommy to be sad." He says as he crawls up on Alex's lap. "Promise you will call lots and lots and lots."

"I promise."

The three of them sit there for a while, silence filling the room. The two adults thinking how things didn't really start off great but they are pleased with how it ended, other things are running through Cameron's mind.

"So," he begins "about that puppy."

He doesn't even get to say anything else before his mother jumps up off the bed shaking her head. "No Cameron, the answer is no. No puppies. They dig holes, they eat furniture, they roll around in the dirt then comes into the house. No…" Piper rambles on as she walks toward the bedroom door. Alex is laughing so hard she doesn't get half of what the blond is saying. "I am going to change. I need to go to set." She finishes as she walks out the door.

"So dramatic." Cameron mumbles with a shake of the head and now Alex is laughing so hard she can hardly breath. She is going to miss this little man.


	35. Chapter 35

"So where are you taking me" Cameron asked Alex as they walked down the stairs waiting for Piper to finish changing her clothes before they leave.

"I have a couple of ideas, but it's a surprise."

"If that surprise includes something furry with four legs, I swear I will kill you before you can get onto that plane this weekend." Piper's voice interrupts them as she emerges from her bedroom now in clean clothes still standing at the top of the stairs. Alex and Cameron turns to look at her. Cameron has a somewhat sad look on his face, still not happy about the fact that he is not allowed to have a puppy. Alex on the other hand has a devilish smile on her face. "I am serious Alex. If I get home and there is anything with four legs here I am putting Cameron and that dog on the plane with you." Piper threatens as she walks down the stairs joining the two at the bottom.

"Cameron is right, you are very dramatic." Alex says and raises and eyebrow at Piper. She can feel the boy stiffen next to her.

"You weren't supposed to tell her that." He whispers but obviously with Piper standing right there, she hears it.

"You can be so glad I love you." Piper says looking down at her son.

"How much?" Cameron asks as he approaches his mother with a smile.

"To the moon and back." She whispers as she picks him up to hug and kiss him goodbye. "I have to go now or I am going to be so late." She says as she puts Cameron back down walking over to the key holder to retrieve the keys. As she was about to take the BMW keys they get snatched away.

"I am going to need that one. You can take the Audi." Alex says.

"You are going to ' _need'_ it?" Piper enquires with a raised eyebrow. "Why would you…." She pauses when Alex folds her arms leaning against the wall with a smirk on her face. "You know what. I don't even need to know. I don't even want to know. Just know that I trust you Alex. Don't disappoint me." The blond half threatens, taking the Audi keys and walking out to the garage.

"She must love you to the moon as well," Cameron says next to Alex "but not back from the moon again because she has to love me more."

Alex does not have a response to Cameron's statement because he is unaware of the weight such an innocent statement carries so instead she just ignores it and start walking to the garage shouting to the boy over her shoulder. "Are you coming?"

The whole car ride Cameron was nagging Alex to tell him where they were going from the back where he was in his car seat. She however refused to tell him which caused the boy to sulk, but she knew as soon as he sees where they are going and realises what is happening that would completely make up for the secrecy. Alex wasn't so sure if the boy's mother would be so excited when she first sees what the brunette got her son for his birthday, but in Alex's defence, she had to make it a good one to make up for the fact that she would not be there. Well, that was what she was telling herself to make her feel better about the fact that Piper is totally going to kill her.

Half an hour after they left the house they pull to a stop outside the store. Cameron stretches his neck a bit to see where they are. "There is no toy store here."

Alex just ignores him with a laugh as she gets out of the car and makes her way to the back door. "Who says we are going to a toy store. I didn't say I was buying you a toy for your birthday." She pauses to think about it. "Well maybe not the kind you have in mind." She winks at him and puts him down on the ground.

Grabbing his hand she walks over to the store but soon the boy starts to whine when he realises what store it is "Alex, you said this is going to be my day. Why are we shopping for your stuff."

"Stop whining and come on." Alex says and reluctantly the boy falls into step next to her. She approaches the salesman, have a couple of worlds and then proceeds to another section of the store. Cameron and salesman in tow. "So any one of those three over there should be good?" She asks the storeman pointing to the three objects standing on the far end on display.

"That is what I would recommend. They are actually for ages six and up, but I am sure he will be able to handle it." The salesman says looking down at Cameron with a friendly smile.

The boy hasn't quite yet realised what was going on but he had some sort of an idea and he started jumping up and down. "You heard the man." Alex says to Cameron, "pick any one of those three over there."

"My mom is going to kill you." The four year old squeals as he lets go of Alex's hand and takes of running towards the lime green and black Monster Puma 110CC four-wheeler. "This one Alex." He shouts as he jumps onto the four-wheeler. "Please can I have this one?"

"Anyone you want buddy." Alex smiles as she approaches him. "So you like the green and black one."

"Yes!" he shouts again, jumping off the bike and running towards Alex grabbing her around the legs. "Thank you Alex, thank you, thank you."

"So was it worth the wait." She asks and he nods up at her. "And worth your mom killing me tonight?" She asks again and again he nods. Alex and the salesman just burst out laughing. Not even Alex getting killed could ruin his mood right now.

"How about we properly kit him out. Maybe that way Piper will let you suffer a little less." The salesman laughs at Alex's confused expression at the mention of Piper's name. "I recognise you from the pictures at the airport and then in the paper to clear up who you are. Also I recognised this little guy."

Sometimes she forgets who her friends are and that everybody knows Piper and Cameron, but satisfied with the explanation "Okay then, lead the way." She says at the man and motions for Cameron to follow. "Come on, lets go get you some protective gear."

Along with the four-wheeler, Alex got him some Fly Racing Youth Maverick Boots, gloves, goggles, helmet, kinetic outlaw pants and jersey, knee guards, elbow guards, chest protector and Armor shorts. Alex knew Piper would at first probably not be to thrilled about the gift, but maybe all the protective gear would ease her worry a bit.

Of course she also had to get a little quad trailer, hence why she needed the BMW, because the Audi does not have a tow-bar.

Cameron was beyond excited and couldn't wait to get into his outfit and let Alex show him how to ride. "Are we going to go ride now?" He ask as Alex puts him into his car seat after they hooked the trailer.

"We are going to go have some lunch first and then we will ride okay."

"But I am not hungry." The boy sulks.

"Not even for Pizza and Ice cream" Alex asks

"No" comes the reply and to say Alex is a bit shocked is an understatement.

"I know you are excited and want to get riding, but we have to eat first okay." Watching Cameron in the rear view mirror she notices the sulking not easing up any time soon. "Okay how about we go drive thru and we can eat on our way to the track?" this brings a smile to his face "but you cant tell your mom we ate in the car. I am going to be in enough trouble as it is already."

"Okay Alex." Now its only the ears stopping the smile from going right around his head.

Happy now that Cameron is smiling again she makes her way over to a McDonalds. Another heart attack to add to Pipers day when she finds out. As they are waiting in the drive-thru que Alex's phone buzzes notifying her of an incoming call. Non other than Piper Chapman flashing across the screen.

"Hello"

"Hi." Comes Pipers voice through the speakers of the vehicle "What are you guys up to."

She is about to answer when the person at the window speaks up "Hi, welcome to McDonalds, can I take you order."

Alex can hear Piper letting out a frustrating sigh on the other side of the line and decided to ignore the blond and instead proceeded to order.

Cameron on the other hand decides to converse with his mother if Alex wasn't going to. "Alex is buying us Ronald McDonald and then she is taking me to go ride…." And before he can finish his sentence Alex presses the end call button. "What did you do?" He asks Alex.

"You are not allowed to tell her about your four-wheeler, remember?"

"Sorry, I forgot." And with that Alex's phone start buzzing again.

This time she takes it off the hands free just to be on the save side. "Sorry about that. Pressed the wrong button."

"No problem, so what are you guys doing except for ordering junk food at a drive thru."

"Well for right now that is what we are doing, waiting for our junk food." Alex laughs.

"And I don't suppose you are going to a park when you receive your junk food to eat?" Piper asks sarcastically and Alex can almost hear her roll her eyes. If you could hear someone roll their eyes, Alex is sure that is what she would have heard on the other end of the phone right now.

"Well, no, not exactly. We are going to a park, but we will be eating on our way there." With that she receives their food and start handing Cameron's back to him while she listened to Piper talk.

"Yeah, that is kind of what I thought. Crap for you that you will be spending one of your last days here cleaning a car."

"I got him nuggets and fries. He can't make that big of a mess with it."

"If you say so Al. I tried it once. I am talking from experience. Did you remove the dipping sauce from the nuggets before he handed it to him, and what about the tomato sauce. I'm guessing you got him a happy meal which also come with a box of juice."

Alex is slowly starting to realise what Piper is getting at, luckily not completely out of the parking lot yet, she makes her way over to a parking spot and brings the car to a stop. Turning around in her seat she wishes she rather didn't. "Son of a bitch." She mumbles

Piper on the other end of the line is laughing so hard she can hardly breath "Would that make me a bitch then, if you are calling my son a son of a bitch."

"That is not what I meant." Alex mumbles again still lot being able to look away from the mess the four year old made in just a minute or two. How it is even possible she doesn't even know. He is so focused on his food he doesn't even notice her turned in her seat staring at him.

"How bad is it?" Pipers voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Well, lets see. He managed to get the straw into the box of juice but judging by the juice on the roof and seat and the scrunched up box I think it is safe to say it was a bit of a struggle. Then there is tomato sauce all over his face and on the front of his shirt, so I am assuming when he opened the sachet with his teeth he might have squeezed it a bit to hard and tried to wipe it away not so successfully. I am hoping the brown stuff dripping from the door panel is the dipping sauce."

Piper by now is crying of laughter. "Do you now know why I don't allow eating in the car?"

Before Alex can answer Cameron interrupts "Alex you have to eat and go. You are wasting time."

"I lost my appetite." She says but the boy ignores her and takes a sip of his juice, not that there can be to much left in the box by the looks of the car.

"Don't be rude Alex. He is four."

"Five. He is closer to five. Four does not count anymore."

"Well I have to go. I actually just called to let you know that I should be home round about 4. We are finishing a bit earlier today." Piper informs. "Have fun." She laughs before she ends the call.

Alex quickly snaps a picture of the scene in the back of the car and sends it to Piper before she turns to plug the phone back into the hands free kit. Searching through the front of the car, luckily she finds some wet wipes in the centre console. Thankful that Piper is such and over protective, neat freak.

She gets out of the car and makes her way to the back door, opening it "Are you done making a mess." She asks.

"I was eating Alex." Cameron retorts

"Yeah, and by the looks of it the car must have been starving as well." Alex retorts back but Cameron just looks at her. "Okay come on," she says as she unfastens him putting him down next to her. "Let's get you and the car cleaned up so we can go."

Upon further inspection of the boy Alex realised that it was not only tomato sauce covering him but he was also soaking from the juice. She knew she couldn't leave him in those clothes so she grabbed him by the hand making her way into the McDonalds restrooms. Cameron squealed out when he realises Alex is letting him put on his new riding pants and jersey. That was the only option she had. She didn't exactly pack him an extra set of clothes when they left the house. He is almost five years old, she didn't think she would need it.

When they arrived back at the car she used the whole pack of wet wipes trying to clean, only to realise it didn't help to much. She will have to take the car in to get cleaned, but that is tomorrow's problems. Right now, they are going to ride and Cameron could not be happier to hear this.

The track she was taking him to was only about ten minutes away from the McDonalds, but in that ten minutes she is sure he asked her if they are there yet about twenty times. That would be every thirty seconds, which sounded about right.

"Okay we are here, finally." She says pointing towards the tracks "You see over there?"

"I see it." Cameron shouts. "I see it."

Looking for a good parking spot Alex brings the car to a stop and turns off the engine. As soon as the car stopped purring Cameron started fumbling with the belts from the car seat.

"Okay buddy you have to calm down. I will take you out now. Just give me a second."

Not being able to get the belts loose anyways he relaxes a bit and waits for Alex. As soon as his feet hits the dirt he runs towards the back where the trailer is but Alex tells him to hold on for a second because before they can ride she needs to put on the rest of his protective gear first. Equally excited about this as he is about the four wheeler he has no objections and five minutes later he is kitted out and they are taking the bike down from the trailer. Alex snaps a couple of photos of him on his bike, on his trailer, next to the bike and a couple of him just standing around. Eventually she pushes the four wheeler out to the tracks where all the little children, also beginners, are riding.

"Okay, come on, jump on. Let me show you." She gestures for Cameron to get onto the bike.

"I am a bit scared now." He whispers as he gets on.

"You have nothing to be scared about buddy." Alex reassures him. "It will be fine. Just go slow okay." He nods in agreement so Alex proceeds her explanation. "Okay so this here, is where you step to start accelerating. That is what makes the bike go. You have to push it down with your foot really slow so you don't go to fast right from the start. As you get going you can start pushing it a bit more, but not to much okay. I don't want you to go to fast at first. You have to get used to it first. Okay?" She asks for confirmation that he understands and he nods again." Okay and this here, this is the brake. When you want to stop you take your foot of the accelerator and pulls on this, but also not to hard. You are not going to go to fast so you don't have to worry about having to do and emergency stop."

"Okay" Cameron confirms. "This is go." He points to the accelerator. "This is stop." He pulls the brake leaver.

"That is it. That is all you need to know. Pretty easy hey." The boy nods. "When you are bigger we will get you one with gears." Looking around the track satisfied that it is quiet enough she decides its time to go. "Okay, so are you ready. I am going to run beside you for a bit until I am sure you are okay. If I stop running you can keep going okay. You don't have to stop unless you want to. So ready?"

"Ready." Cameron thumbs up her.

"Okay so go in the same direction as everybody else all the time okay."

And with that he nods and presses his foot down on the accelerator. It was a bit shaky at first because he didn't want to press down to hard but Alex told him to relax and just go for it. He got the hang of it pretty quick to Alex's relieve because she didn't feel like exercising in skinny jeans and doc martins. Every time he came past her she would show him thumbs up or cheer for him and clap her hands. She also snapped quite a couple of pictures of him riding. She couldn't really see the smile under the helmet and goggles but she had no doubt that it was present throughout the whole ride. Occasionally he would stop next to Alex to ask her how he was doing and every time she praised him for being a natural which encouraged him to go again.

Before Alex realised it, it was already just past three and she knew they needed to get going because Piper leaves set at four and she wants to be home before the blond gets there. She is going to have some explaining to do. Camron sulked a bit because he wasn't ready to go yet. He was having way to much fun but Alex promised him she will take him riding again before she leaves this weekend and that she is sure Braydon will also take him whenever he gets a gap. She didn't make any promises involving the four-wheeler and the boy's mother, well because she knew that would probably be a promise she is not going to be able to keep.

Arriving home Alex parked the BMW with the trailer still hooked and the bike on it in front of the front door. That way she knew that Piper would see it as soon as she drives in the gate and maybe the one minute it would take for her to pull into the garage and enter the house might calm her down just a fraction. Alex could only hope. She also told Cameron to keep on his outfit and protective gear. He was more than happy to oblige. Only the Helmet and Goggles stayed behind on the trailer.

Fifteen minutes later Alex and Cameron was standing by the living room window watching the white Audi pulling in the gate and as it approaches closer to the house coming to an abrupt halt. They can see Piper sitting inside the vehicle looking towards the BWM and trailer. The next moment she slams her hand down on the steering wheel, pulling away towards the garage again leaving some dust behind.

"Oh shit." Cameron mumbles.

"Yeah, I'd say. Come on." Alex grabs Cameron picking him up under her arm like a sack of potatoes. She doesn't have time for his short legs right now. She runs up the stairs taking them two at a time and just as she closes the door she hears Pipers angry voice as she enters the house.

"ALEX!"


	36. Chapter 36

**Hi guys. Thank you for all the reviews and everybody who stuck up for me against one particular 'guest'. Much appreciated. I honestly laugh at their reviews, because in all honesty I think it is just Larry being sour because he didn't have a bigger role in my story. hahahahaha**

 **36.**

"Alex Vause get your fucking ass down here." They hear Piper shouting from the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't think she loves you to the moon anymore." Cameron whispers

"I think you are right." Alex says as she is looking around. "I need to get out of here while she calms down for a bit." She says as she approaches the window. She is really going to escape through a window to avoid a raging Piper, Alex thinks to herself with a roll of the eyes but she doesn't have to rethink it as they hear the blonds angry voice again.

"CAMERON!"

Horrified the boy turns around sprinting to Alex "You can't leave me here."

"You're right, come on." Alex says as she climbs through the window and then helping Camron through it onto the roof as well. Luckily this part of the roof is quite flat and you can comfortably walk towards the side where there's a wooden ivy fence on the side of the wall which they can use to get down and make their great escape.

They were just about to start walking when they heard the bedroom door opening. Quickly Alex pushes Cameron back and they both stand with their backs against the wall silently praying, until they hear the door slam shut. Before they can start moving again a car, which they recognise as Braydon's pulls up the driveway. He stops his car behind the BMW, gets out, inspects the four-wheeler with a smile and as he was about to walk up to the house he notices the two on the roof.

"What are you doing up there." He asks but gets shushed by Alex. "What did you do?" He raises an eyebrow at her with a smirk on his face and then it hits him. He starts laughing pointing at the four-wheeler. "You did that without telling her, didn't you?"

Neither Alex nor Cameron responds to him in any way so he proceeds to make his way to the front door entering the house. The two of them stay put for a while, Alex thinking maybe Braydon can calm Piper down enough for them not to have to make a great escape.

The next moment they hear the front door slamming shut "I am going to fucking kill her." And then the blond appears, turning looking up at them. "Alex Pearl Vause you better get your fucking ass down here right now."

"You really swear a lot today mommy."

Piper takes a deep breath "Cameron James Monroe Chapman, do not even…"

Panicking he tucks on Alex's hand. When she meets his horrified face he speaks. "Alex, she used my full name. That is never good."

But before she can try and calm the boy down Braydon's voice interrupts her "Did you just call him Monroe Chapman." He asks Piper with a beaming smile.

"I haven't changed it yet. I am first trying to get used to it." She answers before frowning again "Don't try and distract me." She snaps at him looking back up to the two on the roof. "Kitchen, now." And with that she walks back into the house.

"If you unhook the trailer real quick and distract her long enough we will have time to get down from the roof and get away." Alex suggests to Braydon, both of them laughing. Cameron on the other hand is shaking in his boots.

"Come on Alex. I'll try and back you up." Braydon reassures her. "Meet us in the kitchen." He says before he looks at his son. "Don't worry my boy. You don't have to come to the kitchen okay. Alex and I will talk to mom."

The boy visibly relaxes. Even though the worst punishment he has ever received in his life from his mother was to sit in the naughty corner for ten minutes or his train set being taken away for a couple of hours he was still careful around her when she was furious, like right now. So he was more than happy to play in his room and wait it out.

Alex on the other hand was not so lucky. So she helped Cameron back through the window before she climbed through herself. The cheeky boy sarcastically wished her good luck as she exited the door, descending the steps to where Braydon was waiting for her at the bottom.

"Why the hell do I feel like a fourth grader who just got called to the principle's office" Alex says to the man as she reaches the bottom of the steps.

Braydon lets out a little chuckle, patting her on the back. "Oh no, don't worry Alex." He pauses meeting her gaze. "This is going to be so much worse." He says bursting with laughter.

"Geez thanks. Is that how you have my back?" Alex retorts "because then I am so fucked."

As soon as they enter the kitchen they meet the fire filled blue eyes of the blond pacing up and down. Alex wants to start talking but Piper beats her to it. "Where is Cameron?"

This time Alex gets interrupted by Braydon "Well technically he is an innocent in all of this Piper. He just accepted a gift. So I told him he can stay in his room. I do not want to undermine you, but…"

Before he can finish Piper interrupts "No, it's fine. You are right. I shouldn't take this out on him." Receiving a thankful smile from Braydon she turns to the other presence in the kitchen. "Are you fucking kidding me Alex."

"Well, to be fair Piper, you said no four legs. You said absolutely nothing about four wheels, I mean come on." Alex replies sarcastically with a little chuckle. Braydon cant help but let out a little laugh of his own at the woman's clever response, much to his regret a couple of seconds later when he is sure if Piper could throw actual daggers with her eyes he would be dead right now.

"This is funny to you? You know how I feel about bikes." The blond stumps her foot.

"Two wheels, understandable, yes, but this is four wheels and so much saver." Alex reasons but Piper just shakes her head negatively. She can see the worry in the blonds eyes, more than the anger so she approaches her with caution. When she is right in front of her she tries to ease the worry a bit. "Look, I know how you feel about it okay. But it is so much saver than an actual bike and I bought him all the protective gear he could possibly need. Plus he is really good at riding. He takes it very slow…"

"For now, until he gets used to it Alex then he will take more risks and I don't even want to think about what could go wrong." Piper interrupts.

"Maybe he will, maybe he wont. I will book him some riding lessons before I go where they teach him all the do's and don't and make him more aware of the dangers and so forth if it will make you feel better."

"I am sure you don't even get something like that, so don't try and bullshit me." Piper snaps

"I will never get onto a two wheeler ever again," Braydon now joins in "but I will get myself a four wheeler as well and go riding with him on weekends. You can come and watch to ease your mind."

"I don't like this. Not even a bit." Piper breaths out frustratingly leaning against the kitchen counter.

Alex proceeds to lean against the counter opposite Piper and cant help but internally chuckle when Braydon comes to stand next to her letting her know he has her back.

Braydon and Alex stare at the woman opposite them waiting for her to speak again, but she just stands there scratching her forehead frustratingly looking down at the ground, other hand on the hip.

"Oh come on Piper. He is a boy. He is growing up. He needs to start doing things other boys do. He needs that push from someone with a bit of.." Alex grunts while pushing her fist into her other hand "… in them you know. I mean you are great in the mothering department but you are just to girly to…" Alex stops when Pipers head snaps up and she folds her arms over her chest glaring at the taller woman, silently daring her to continue that sentence. "Well, let me rephrase. I understand that there was never a male figure in his life to give him that push in the muscular direction. I know there was Larry for a couple of years, but come on Piper, I am sure that guy didn't even have a dick….." Alex gets interrupted by a noise next to her. Turning her head she notices Braydon standing there red in the face trying to suppress his laughter.

Eventually he just cant keep it in anymore and burst with laughter almost doubled over. Raising a hand "Sorry, I am sorry." He tries to compose himself but cant stop chuckling.

A bit annoyed Piper asks "Are you quite finished."

Standing up straight again clearing his throat, he confirms gesturing to Alex "please continue."

"So as I was saying I am sure Larry didn't…." Alex continues.

"We heard you the first time Alex. You don't need to repeat that. But I can assure you…"

This time Piper gets interrupted by Braydon. "Okay, I surely don't need confirmation on that and I am sure Alex agrees." Looking at the taller woman next to him he raises a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Very true. Anyway long story short. He is growing up and needs to start doing boy stuff. You can't keep him wrapped up in a protective blanket for the rest of his life because you are scared. He needs to live the life of a normal five year old. You can't protect him against all the dangers out there for the rest of his life. He is going to get hurt. He is probably going to break some bones in the future. He will get his heart broke. And the list goes on. You can't protect him against all of this."

"I agree with Alex.." Braydon begins.

"Of course you do." Piper says as she stares the two of them down. "When did you become such great friends anyway? You are like tweedle dee and tweedle fucking stupid."

"Just as long as I am tweedle dee" Alex retorts.

Piper ignores the statement with a roll of the eyes before she continues. "I will think about it, he can keep the four wheeler for now, but…."

"thank you mommy." Comes Cameron's voice as he runs into the kitchen jumping at his mother who catches him just in time.

"Don't thank me yet." She warns "Were you eavesdropping the whole time." Piper raises and eyebrow at her son who is now practically hanging from her neck, her arms wrapped around his waist to keep some of his weight up.

"Well, not the whole time, but between earlier and now I did count four swear words from you so you owe me forty bucks and two from Alex so she owes me twenty buck." He gives his mother a cheeky smile.

"Do we now?" the mother asks diverting her gaze to Alex.

"I actually really didn't know anything about this, I swear." She lifts her hands in a mock surrender.

"Actually, that was my idea. I implemented it at my house and seeing as you are the one who said no swearing, but technically is the one who swears the most I told him to do it at his house as well." Braydon confirms with a triumphant smile and this time it is Alex's turn to burst with laughter.

A bit shocked by Braydon's revelation and the fact that apparently she swears the most Piper mumbles "Well I guess it's not the worst thing."

Alex fumbles around in her jeans pocket pulling out a twenty. "Here you go buddy." She says holding out the money to Cameron. He wiggles himself out of his mother's arms going over to Alex to get the money. Turning back to his mother he holds out his hand.

"I was so mad when I got home I don't even know where my purse is." She says turning looking around the kitchen.

Cameron bolts in the direction of the living room and a minute later returns with his mother's purse handing it to her. She looks through her wallet and pulls out a note. "I only have a fifty so I have one swear word credit." She says as she hands the money to the boy.

"Okay," he says as he takes the money looking down at the seventy dollars in his hands. "I am going to get so rich." He smiles before diverting his gaze to Braydon. "I am still going to get you." He says with a devious smile on his face pointing to his dad.

When the laughter of the three adults eventually dies down Braydon is the first to speak. "So," he begins looking down at Cameron "how about you show us how you handle that four-wheeler of yours in the driveway to ease your mothers mind a bit."

Piper wanted to object but the boy takes of running in the direction of the front door. Taking this opportunity she turns back to the other two people in the kitchen. "As I was saying before he came in. He can keep it for now but you better pray that he rides as well as you say he does, because if he doesn't.." she pauses looking between the two and then points to Braydon "you will be the one to tell him the four-wheeler has to go, because your little friend over there.." she says pointing to Alex "will be safely thousands of miles away and wouldn't have to deal with the consequences of her actions and seeing as you two have suddenly become oh so close you will have to step up on her behalf." And with that she turns around and walk in the direction her son ran in just a couple of seconds earlier followed closely by the other woman and Braydon.

Cameron didn't want to push his mother to far so instead of running down the steps to the trailer he waited for the three adults just outside the front door. Piper and Alex remained at the top of the steps while Braydon took Cameron's hand to go and help him get the four wheeler of the trailer. Eventually noticing all the protective gear her son is wearing she mumbles "He looks like the fucking terminator." Causing Alex to chuckle a bit.

While his dad was busy releasing the straps the boy grabbed his goggles and helmet making his way back up the stairs again. "Look mommy. This is my new helmet and my goggles." He says handing it to her.

She bends down to his level. "It's very cool baby. I also like your outfit. You look very nice." She earns herself a beaming smile and then Cameron proceeds to explain every piece of protective gear to her and explaining that he took the green and black outfit because his bike is green and black and that is his favourite colours now.

"Ready my boy?" Braydon asks as he gets the bike on the ground.

"Yes!" he shouts grabbing his mother's hand and pulling her down the stairs. "Come on mommy. You will see, I am very good. Alex said I am a natural." He says, releasing her hand and running over to his dad, jumping on the four-wheeler. Braydon helps him put on his goggles and helmet, careful not to hurt his stiches, which Alex covered with a plaster earlier in the day.

"This is bullshit" Piper says under her breath fidgeting with her hands.

"There goes your credit." Cameron says to his mother with a cheeky grin.

"Good thing he didn't hear your little 'fucking terminator' comment back there." Alex whispers bumping her shoulder against Pipers. "You are going to be broke before you know it Chapman."

Piper can't help but let a little smile form on her lips "I think I might have to negotiate that ten dollar rate with him. Maybe take it down to five."

Before Alex can respond they hear the bike revving to life and turn their attention back to Cameron. Braydon comes to stand next to the two woman and tells the boy he can go whenever he is ready. He very slowly pulls away making his way down the driveway picking up just a little speed then slows down to turn around and head back up the driveway coming to a stop in front of his mother.

"See mommy. I am good."

Only then does Piper realise she has been holding her breath this whole time and releases it to answer her son. "Very good baby."

She is still not happy about it and she knows her son. He won't be this careful once he is used to the bike. It's just because it is all new. She can only hope that he will be responsible and not come home with any broken bones but she is not holding her breath. Deep down she knows that Alex was right earlier and she can't keep him wrapped up for the rest of his life.


	37. Chapter 37

**I am sorry for the wait, but I do have a very demanding day job and it is a very busy time currently. I take work home every night and every weekend. Please have some patience with me. I PROMISE I will not abandon this again. I will see it through to the end. It might just take some time in between updates.**

 **37.**

"So, are you all sorted for tomorrow?" Piper tries making conversation as she and Alex stands at the tracks watching Cameron ride.

"Yeah, all sorted." Alex responds without looking at the blond next to her. Instead she just keeps staring at the boy on the track. She does not want to talk about it and hopes that the subject will be dropped. Out of the corner of her eye she can see Piper nodding while pursing her lips. She has a feeling the subject won't be dropped and her thoughts weren't even cold yet when Piper speaks up again.

"You know…." She starts and waits for Alex to look at her, but she doesn't so with a roll of the eye she continues "I don't know why you wouldn't just let me take you to the airport. It's the least I can do."

Letting out a frustrating breath Alex turns to look at her "Piper, we have been through this. I do not want you to take me to the airport. I do not like goodbyes and I definitely don't like these sappy airport goodbyes you see in the movies all the time. I am getting a cab and that is the end of the story. Now can we please drop it."

"I honestly don't know why you have to be so stubborn all the time. It's like you are trying to prove a point or something." Piper snaps.

Suddenly Alex turns furious. "I'm being stubborn?" she exclaims "are you fucking serious right now? Just because I don't give you your way all the time I am being stubborn. What point exactly is it that I am trying to prove Piper."

"I don't know Alex, why don't you tell me?"

"I am not trying to prove anything. If you just pulled your head out of your ass in time we wouldn't be in this fucking situation in the first place." Alex snaps back and the words are out of her mouth before she even realises it.

Piper looks around and realises that they have gained some attention from other parents standing around watching their kids ride, so she grabs Alex by the arm and drags her off to the side, out of earshot from the other people but still close enough so they can keep an eye on Cameron.

"Is that what this is about?" Piper asks with a raised eyebrow "because I didn't immediately make up my mind about what I want. Because I didn't straight away wanted to jump into a relationship with you?"

Alex lets out a bitter laugh before she stares the blond straight in the eyes "No, I knew you needed time. I am not a fucking unreasonable person Piper. I knew the situation was fucked up. It's not about making your choice straight away. You made your choice. I wasn't your choice. I was your second choice and only because I am leaving. If I weren't leaving you would never have had a change of heart. The only reason why you suddenly thought you made the wrong decision is because I eventually stood up for _ME_ and am doing what I think is right for _ME._ " Alex stops to take a breath before she continues "and you can't handle that, because I am not doing what is right for you?"

Piper is shocked to silence and has no idea how to respond to that. She can understand how Alex can think that she was her second choice but she also can't at the same time understand how Alex can think that. She had more than herself to consider and she thought she was doing best for…

Before she can continue thinking Alex interrupts her thoughts "do you have nothing to say?"

"You weren't my second choice Alex." Piper softly breaths out and tears start forming in her eyes. "You were my second choice for Cameron. You were my first choice but I have to do what I think is best for my son."

"Bullshit Piper. You knew exactly what you wanted and the only reason why you oh so suddenly had a change of heart was because you found out I was leaving and I am not willing to do that just to found out a couple of month or years down the line that you are still wondering about what could have been had you not had a change of heart right at the last second just because you couldn't have it all." Taking a deep breath, she continues her rant "Stop using your son to justify the choices you make in your life. It's not…"

Suddenly Pipers sadness does a one eighty and her face is full of rage when she interrupts Alex "Don't you fucking dare." Piper almost scream as she takes a step towards Alex pointing a finger at her, not caring if she is attracting attention from other people. "Don't you ever in your fucking life dare to insinuate that I use my son. I do what I think is best for him. I do not use him when I need an out and FUCK you for saying that."

"Piper calm the fuck down, you are making a scene. I didn't…."

"You didn't what..." she interrupts "and you think I fucking care that I am making a scene. You are pushing the wrong button here Alex and you are fucking pissing me off."

"yeah well, you have been pissing me off for months, so I guess we are equal now." Alex counters.

"I guess this is just easier for you isn't it?" Piper says.

Alex looks at her in confusion "What are you talking about."

"I am talking about you leaving. I guess it is just easier for you to pick a fight with me, take a stab at my parenting skills to make me furious at you. I guess that is easier for you than actually leaving us behind on a friendly note."

"You think this is easy for me?" Alex almost shouts.

"No Alex, you are making it easy for yourself." Piper scratches her forehead, thinking before she continues. "Maybe you are making it easier for the both of us."

The two woman stand there staring at each other, both of them filled with rage, breathing heavily. Not another word passes between them for another couple of minutes. Neither of them really want to attract unnecessary attention and they know that this is not going to end good. Piper is tired of Alex's 'kicked puppy' attitude and Alex is tired of Pipers 'it's all about me' attitude and in the moments that passes between them they realise that maybe a break from each other is the best thing for them right now.

Piper is the first one to break the silence "I am taking a cab home. Have Cameron home by five."

"I promised to get him a phone so it might be a little after that." Alex tells Piper. She does not inform her, she does not ask her, she tells her.

"Why the fuck are you buying a five year old a phone?"

"Because I am leaving tomorrow and I promised him I will call him regularly."

"And I don't have a phone?" Piper asks sarcastically

"Well it's not like you're around…." And then Alex closes her mouth without continuing and she swears she can see flames in those blue eyes staring at her.

"I dare you Alex. I dare you to finish that sentence." Piper challenges. "that is the second time in a couple of minutes that you are insinuating that I am a shit mother but you are forgetting one thing Alex, I _AM_ his mother and my decisions is the ones that counts and I can eliminate all the decision you made like that." Piper finishes with a snap of the fingers.

"What exactly are you threatening me with Piper?" Alex asks as she crosses her arms over her chest and raises her eyebrow.

"Oh Al," Piper says with mock affection but Alex can hear the words dripping with venom "I am not threatening you with anything. I am making you a promise."

Before Alex can respond the blond turns on her heel and walks over to the tracks waving Cameron to come in. Alex herself takes a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before she turns also heading back to the tracks.

"Mommy has to go, but I will see you at home later when you are done riding okay." Piper says to her son.

"We are going to the mall after this. Alex said she will buy me a phone so she can call me."

"So I heard." Piper huffs in annoyance. "I will see you later okay. I love you."

"Love you to mommy."

And with that Piper turns around, gives Alex one last look and walks off.

This was definitely not how Alex imagined her last day here would turn out. Being the stubborn woman that she is, she is not willing to admit that maybe she was a bit harsh. She definitely does not think Piper is a shit mother. She is a great mother in fact, but the blond just has ways to infuriate her and bring out the worst in her so in her mind if anything was going to change today, between them it would have to come from Piper's side.

In Piper's mind Alex was being a horses arse and she will not let it slide that Alex insinuated that she was a bad mother. She might be a lot of things, but a bad mother is not one of them. And maybe she is a bit absent when she shoots, but currently she shoots close to home and she sees her son every day and she spends every weekend with him. Alex was just looking for ammunition and she hit Piper where it mattered. She overstepped a line she had no right to cross, so in Piper's mind if anything was going to change between them today, it would have to come from Alex's side.

It is because of this stubbornness that Piper does not leave her studio when Alex drops off Cameron. She stays in her safe place when she hears the garage door opening and Alex pulling in. She gets up from her chair but stands in the same spot listening when she hears the two entering the house and Alex going to place Camron's bag in his room. She crosses her arms and leans against the desk when she hears Alex calling a cab and the two playing while she waited for the cab. She slowly approaches the door of her studio when she hears the cab hooting and Alex saying her last goodbyes to Cameron.

"You know I am not going to see you for a while after I leave today right?" Piper hears Alex ask her son. She does not hear a response from the boy so she assumes he nodded when Alex continues "I promise I will call you as soon as I can, so you need to keep your phone with you okay." Again there is no response from Cameron so again Piper assumes he nodded. "It will not be for at least a day, maybe a bit more, because I have a 3 hour layover and sometimes flights get delayed, so don't think that I forgot if I haven't called this time tomorrow yet. I will remember. I promise."

Piper moves so she can see the two at the front door and right then Cameron leaps at Alex and wraps his arms around her neck as she is standing in front of him in a squatting position. The force almost knocks her over but she uses one hand on the ground to steady herself and the other arms she wraps around the boy. Piper hears a sob leaving his throat and then he whispers "I love you Alex." Piper has to wipe away tears of her own now and when her vision is not blurred by the tears anymore she can see Alex is wiping tears away as well.

"I love you to buddy." Alex whispers back. She gives him one more tight hug and then tries to gently push him away, but he would not let her go. "You have to let go now, I have to go." And with that they hear the cab driver hooting again. Reluctantly the boy lets her go, tears still streaming down his face.

"I don't want you to go Alex." He cries.

"I know buddy, but I have to. I promise you," she says squeezing his shoulders "I promise you I will not forget about you. I will phone and skype you so much you are going to get tired of me." She sadly smiles at him.

"You promise." He asks.

Standing back up to her full height "I promise" she says as she bends down to plant a kiss on top of his head.

They say a last couple of goodbyes and before Alex turns to walk out the door she looks up towards where the bedrooms are with a sad expression on her face. A new set of tears leaves Pipers eyes as Alex proceeds down the steps, driveway and through the gates.

As she enters the car and closes the door, Cameron takes of running towards the gate screaming her name. Piper runs after him and grabs the crying almost five year old embracing him in a tight hug. He is wiggling trying to get out of her grip, but she just squeezes him tighter whispering soothing words into his hair. Eventually he wraps his arms around her neck and they cry on each others shoulders.

Alex didn't hear Cameron screaming her name but when the cab started pulling away she turned to look through the back window wanting to catch one last glimpse at the boy. She sees him running towards the gate and notices Piper behind him scooping him into a hug and then she knew Piper had to be close by the whole time while her and Cameron said their goodbyes.

Only when the cab took a turn and they were out of sight did she turn back around in her seat because she knew that was the last time she would see the two blonds before she found herself at the airport the next morning.

This is not how she wanted to part ways with Piper. This is not how you part ways with someone you care about, but she can't help but think that Piper was right and maybe she was trying to make this easier for herself _because_ she cared so much for the blond. If she didn't leave like this, maybe she would not have left after all.

That was not an option though. She needed this. She needed the break. She needed the time away from the blond and she knows Piper needed the time away from her as well.

She boards the plane the next morning with a heavy heart. She wished she had said goodbye to Piper, but at the same time she thinks that Piper could also have made the effort to say goodbye to her. She realises that it is because of these types of thoughts and stubbornness that she finds herself in this situation. At least they had their goodbye at the waterfall and for now that will just have to be good enough.

As they starts taking off, she stares out of the window silent tears falling, unaware of the two blonds sitting on the bonnet of a white Audi a couple of miles from the airport watching her plane fly over their heads, the smaller of the two blonds waving and shouting "bye Alex.", the bigger of the two blonds blinking away tears.


	38. Chapter 38

**I know you though I abandoned you again.  
That however is not the case. I am just really busy. I will finish this. Probably not more than 10 chapters left.**

 **38.**

Alex kept her promise to Cameron and phoned him as soon as she got home from the airport. He must have been holding onto his phone because it didn't even give two rings before he excitedly answered. Much to Alex's surprise he informed her that him and his mother watched her plane taking off and flying over them. He asked if Alex saw him waving at her, but obviously she didn't. The boy was not very impressed by that, but she explained to him that even though the plane might have looked close to them it was further than it seemed. She did not tell him that the tears which were building up in her eyes at the time of take-off might have also had something to do with that.

On his birthday Braydon helped Cameron with skype so Alex could which him a happy birthday face to face and he walked around and showed her all the decorations and games from his party. He also showed her his cake which was the highlight for him. It was in the shape of a four wheeler and the colours of his four wheeler which Alex bought for him.

She made a point of it to not miss a day without communication with the boy. It didn't matter where she was in the world she would either call, or skype if Braydon was available. They could not exactly text because Cameron didn't know how to read or type a message yet but sometimes they would have an emoji war just so he knew she was thinking of him. She would send a wave emoji, he would send something random back like a plane or a bus or something. Alex would always finish off the emoji war with a poop one. Cameron would just return the horrified face and when she phones him again he would inform her that she owes him ten bucks because to him the poop emoji is swearing. When she asked him how he figured that he went into his closet and closed the door and then whispered to her that his mother says "shit" a lot and then she pays him. Alex couldn't help but laugh at that and promised to pay up as soon as she sees him again.

Originally Alex had planned to find some sort of business to keep herself busy when she got home, but eventually she ended up finding an apartment and after she had settled in she started travelling to random places all over. Going to parties, getting drunk, hooking up with random girls and repeat.

Contact with Piper was non existent. The last time they spoke to each other was the fight they had. Alex knew she was done shooting the movie and were busy promoting it only because Cameron had told her. She also learned that Piper and Braydon had decided to give their relationship another shot. Cameron was very excited when he told Alex that they are trying to be a real family now. This was two months ago, approximately three months after Alex went back home.

It's not like she wasn't expecting it at all. She knew deep down that it would eventually happen. She was happy for them. There was no denying the little bit of pain in her heart, but the drinking and random hook-ups helped with that.

Alex woke up one morning and decided that she was going to go watch Wimbledon live because why the hell not. This is how she currently found herself sitting in the dining room of Hyatt Regency London Churchill, sipping on her coffee deep in thought until the dining area turned into a frenzy of whispers braking her out of her trance. Lifting her eyes toward the entrance of the area to see which tennis star just entered she nearly choked on her coffee because it was a star alright, just not a tennis star. It is like a magnet drew their eyes together and their gazes immediately locked.

Piper awkwardly approached Alex because if there was someone in this hotel who followed her life a couple of months ago they would know that the two of them knows each other and it would be weird if they didn't even acknowledge each other's existence.

When Alex realized Piper is approaching her she rolled her eyes and went back to sipping her coffee not hiding the fact that she is completely annoyed because the world is a big place so how the hell do they end up in the same place at the same time.

It wasn't any of the two woman who spoke first when Piper reached her table, instead it was Pipers agent who broke the ice. "Alex, what a surprise to see you here. Did you know we were in the area promoting?" the man who Alex remember goes by the name of Bill, asks.

Plastering a fake smile on her face she replies "I honestly which I had known. Then I could have avoided the unwelcome surprise."

"Seriously? Five months later you still act like a child?" Pipers whispers in a harsh tone.

Bill took this as his que to leave letting Piper know he will see her at the table. She only half heard what he said and gave a small wave. She was to busy having a stare down with Alex to pay much attention to her agent.

Alex leaned back in her chair folding her arms over her chest "Congrats on your blossoming relationship."

"Engagement" Piper spits back.

"Excuse me?" Alex asks in surprise not sure if she quite caught that right.

Piper offers her a sarcastic smile before she sits down on the chair on the opposite side of the small table. "Don't pretend like you didn't hear me, because I know you did."

At that moment Alex diverted her gaze to Pipers left hand and there sits the huge diamond ring. She is not sure how she even missed it in the first place. The rock is so big she is sure if there is currently someone on Mars looking down to were earth is supposed to be all they would see is the diamond on Pipers finger. "Wow you almost seem desperate. Date someone for two months and then already accepting marriage proposals."

"We were dating for four months. He asked me on a date for the first time about a month after you left."

"Not true. Cameron tells me everything and he told me two month ago that you told him you are going to be a real family now." Alex challenges back letting Piper know she knows a lot thanks to her son.

"Cameron talks to much. And it is four months. We first wanted to see if it is going somewhere before we told him and gave him false hope."

"Well how kind of you." Is the only response Alex could come up with. She wanted to tell Piper it still sounded desperate because four months is really not a long time, but she knew in reality that it wasn't desperate because they already knew each other. They were together for years before and they had a son together. Yet for some reason she was still completely pissed off and didn't feel like being close to the blond anymore so she placed the napkin on the table, standing up from her seat, green meeting blue before she mustered up the best smile she could "Well if you will excuse me, I have girls to meet and pussy's to eat." Completely ignoring the disgusted yet horrified look on Pipers face she walked away laughing.

It wasn't until much later that evening when Piper saw Alex again. She just got back from a evening talk show and decided to go to the hotel bar for a nightcap. She would recognise the booming laughter which graced her ears anywhere as she took a seat at the end of the bar. Following the sound she noticed Alex standing with her arm draped over the shoulder of a blond girl. By the sounds of their laughter and the smiles on their faces it looked like they really enjoyed each other's company.

Piper ordered herself a white wine and walked over to a arm chair in a secluded area of the room wanting to put a bit of distance between herself and Alex. She knew the other woman well enough to know that she has had a couple to many and she didn't want to give her any reason to cause a scene, which in her state was very likely.

Deciding it is quiet enough in the area she is in she takes out her phone to give her son a call. London being eight hours ahead of Los Angeles it should be around one there and on Wednesdays Braydon usually picks up Cameron just after twelve so they can go riding.

"Hello mommy" the boy answers happily.

"Hello baby. How are you doing? I miss you so much."

"I miss you to mommy. Are you with Alex?"

The question catches her off guard "No, why would you think I am with Alex?" she asks hesitantly.

"Because she just phoned me and then she said you guys are staying in the same hotel and after we talked she asked to talk to daddy."

"Shit." Piper breaths out.

"You owe me ten bucks"

"I know baby. Are you going riding with daddy?"

"Yes we just stopped." Cameron answers with excitement in his voice.

"That is nice. Let me speak to daddy okay. Enjoy your ride. I love you."

"I love you to. Alex owes me fifty bucks. Tell her it is okay for her to send it with you. She knows what it is about." After the boy bid his mother farewell he passed the phone to his dad.

"I swear I did not know she is here." Piper says not even giving Braydon a chance to properly say hello.

"I know love. Don't worry about it. She told me she had no idea you were going to be there and then congratulated me on our engagement." There was a couple of seconds of silence on the line and when Braydon realise Piper wasn't going to talk he continued. "You know I have nothing against the two of you being friends. We are all adults here Piper. It doesn't matter. Maybe this is a sign that the two of you should talk out your beef with each other and maybe rekindle some sort of a friendship. She is part of Cameron's life and I think she has proven in the last five months that she has no intention of abandoning him so she is always going to be there in some way. You can't avoid each other for the rest of your lives."

"I think we managed that quite well in the last couple of months."

"Well that is your choice love. I am not going to tell you what to do. I will support you in whatever decision you make. I like Alex as a person and I am more than happy to have her as a friend." Braydon assures Piper.

"Yeah you wouldn't say that if you were here now." Piper sighs. "but we will talk again tomorrow okay. Go have fun. I am sure Cameron is standing there looking like a blow fish because he is waiting for you."

"You know him so well." Braydon laughs "okay, talk to you tomorrow. Sleep well. I love you."

"Love you to, bye."

"So the fiancé is not upset that you are sneaking of to places where your fuck buddy is." Alex's voice startle's her as soon as she pressed the end call button.

Piper chooses to ignore the comment and instead picks up her wine, sits back in the arm chair, sipping the beverage pretending to be deep in thought. Alex not one to give up so easily especially not when she has some liquid courage behind her takes a seat on the vacant arm chair right next to Piper, only a small little coffee table between them. She turns in the seat so she sits sideways facing Piper with a goofy grin on her face not saying anything.

The blond eventually gets annoyed because she can feel Alex's eyes burning holes in the side of her head so she snaps "you are not my fuck buddy. You wish and no he is not upset because he trusts me and I didn't even know you were going to be here. How would I. It is not like your life is public knowledge, unlike mine, so if anything maybe you followed me here?" She quirks an eyebrow.

"Oh please, don't flatter yourself. I don't keep tabs on your life. I have much better things to do with my life. What I know is what Cameron tells me out of his own and no he didn't tell me you were going to be in London." Alex snaps back.

"Well now that we have established that we both have better things to do with our lives than worrying about the other you can run along." Piper waves her hand in a shoo motion "Because if I remember correctly in your own words, don't you have girls to meet and ….." but before she can finish the quote Alex interrupts.

"Oh don't worry, I have met. We were actually just on our way to the eating part when I saw you and like the good friend I am I thought I would come over and say hello."

"We are not friends Alex."

"Well on that note.." Alex says as she gets up "I am hungry. See you around Piper, or not." And then she walks away leaving the blond alone.

Piper spend another hour in the bar area finishing off her wine before she decided to head to her room as she had an early morning show the next day.

She was just about to get in bed when there was a knock on the door. Annoyed she swings the door open just to come face to face with a cocky grin she knows so well. "What do you want Alex." Piper asks throwing her head back looking up at the ceiling in annoyance.

When she gets no response she diverts her gaze back to Alex only to find her running her eyes down Pipers body. It is only then that the blond realises she is wearing a flimsy little silk night dress and she didn't close her night gown when she opened the door. Satisfied with the fact that her looks just wiped the stupid grin from Alex's face she speaks again with a cocky grin off her own "Eyes are up here Alex. Those are off limits." Piper says as she closes her gown and ties it obstructing the other woman's view of her boobs.

That snaps Alex out of her trance but still having a good amount of alcohol in her system she takes a step towards Piper "Are you sure about that." She raises an eyebrow.

Piper takes a step back swallowing her own smirk now. "Positive" she says.

Alex takes another step into the room and with that Piper takes another step back and the motions repeats itself until Piper finds herself trapped between the bathroom wall and Alex with nowhere to go.

Alex moves even closer leaving probably only an inch between them. Piper brings her hands up pressing against Alex's chest visibly uncomfortable "Alex I am engaged. To someone who considers you a friend. I don't know what you think you are doing." The blond protests but the taller woman just ignores her and lowers her head to the side of Piper's taking her ear lobe in her mouth biting it gently, flicking it with her tongue before she sucks on it lightly and then letting it go. She brings her hand up to Pipers chest where the night dress starts to cover her breasts flicking her fingers just under the material.

"Don't flatter yourself." She breaths out in Piper's ear. "I just came to pay my debt." And with that she gives the blond one last look before she turns around and walks out of the room.

When Piper eventually remembers to breathe again she looks down at her chest area noticing the fifty bucks Alex had stick in there. "Fuck you Alex." She breaths out as she slams the door shut.

She didn't see Alex again for the rest of her stay in London. She doesn't know if the brunette had left, changed hotels or if she was just very good at avoiding her. She wasn't going to deny that she was kind of happy about it.

At first she was confused about how Alex had known to give her the money for Cameron because she did not mention it as the boy had asked. She however learned from her fiancé the next day that Cameron made Braydon type out a text on his phone letting Alex know it was okay to give his money to his mom.

Needless to say it was a Pound note and not a Dollar note but he was happy to accept cash in any form.

She did not see the need in telling Braydon how exactly Alex handed over the money. It would cause unnecessary friction. Alex was intoxicated and wouldn't have done something like that had she not been. Nothing of significance had happened between them so Piper didn't see why she should upset Braydon. In the back of her mind there was this guilty voice telling her that if she thought it was big enough for him to get upset about them maybe it was something that should have been told, but she chose to ignore that voice. She hated herself for it but in her mind it was for the best.


	39. Chapter 39

**Small chapter to help you through the weekend. (I didn't proof read, sorry)**

 **39.**

Alex was awoken from her deep intoxicated slumber by the annoying sound of the ringtone on her phone.

Glancing at the clock she not so happily answers the phone "It's fucking three a clock in the morning Cameron."

"No it's not. It is six a clock in the afternoon and you owe me ten bucks." The boy replies a bit grumpy not quite receiving the cheerful hello he was looking for.

"It might be six a clock in the afternoon where you are but where I am it is three a clock in the morning. I have explained the time differences to you before."

"Oh yes, I remember something like that." He pauses only for a second before he continues "So as you know my parents are getting married in a months' time and then they are going on holiday without me. Apparently that is how grown-ups do it when they get married." Alex can make out an annoying sigh coming from the boy on the other end of the line. "Alex are you still there?"

"Yes buddy I am here."

"So why are you not talking to me?"

"I am listening to what you are saying. Everything you are telling me I already know. What is the point you are trying to make."

"I will get to that. Mommy says you are not coming to the wedding. Why aren't you coming to the wedding?" He asks

"Because your mother is a pain in the ass."

"That is not very nice Alex and now you owe me another ten buck. Anyway, so while they are going on holiday without me mommy said that I can come and visit you but since I am only six I can't fly alone so what are we going to do about it?"

Alex is suddenly wide awake sitting up straight in the bed. Piper actually agreed for her son to come and visit her in South Africa. The last time she saw or even spoke to Piper was nine months ago in London. The last time they had a proper conversation was a year and a month ago last just before she left. She speaks to Braydon from time to time but he didn't give her any indication that their son would be coming to visit.

"Are you sure your mother agreed to this? I haven't spoken to your mother in months." Alex tries to clarify.

"Yes Alex the only problem is that I can't fly alone. Do you want me to put her on the phone so you can ask her yourself?"

"Hell no, please not. I believe you." Alex keeps quiet for a while trying to think about what to do. Cameron on the other end also stays quiet waiting for Alex to come up with the solution. "Okay." Alex continues "I will fly down there a couple of days before the wedding, catch up with my friends over there and then I will see you the day after the wedding at your house. Make sure your mother packs everything you need and has all your travel documents. If she needs something from me tell her to email me."

"Yes!" Is all Alex hears on the other side of the phone.

"Okay can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yes Alex, and thank you Alex. Thank you Thank you Thank you."

Alex can't help but smile at the excitement of the boy "it's not problem buddy. I wanted to come down and see my friends anyways so this gives me the perfect opportunity. Just tell your mom I said it's fine and I will come and fetch you. She will know what we need."

"Okay, goodnight Alex. I love you."

"Love you to buddy. Goodnight."

It took Alex a good hour after that to fall back to sleep. She was sure that Piper was probably pissed off with her because she didn't RSVP for the wedding. To say Alex was surprised when the couriers delivered the invitation was an understatement but she was sure that the invite was probably thanks to Braydon and Cameron.

Alex is not mad or annoyed by Piper anymore. The fact that she told Cameron earlier that his mother is a pain in the ass is just the grumpiness off being woken up in the early hours of the morning. She has nothing against the blond anymore and should she actually contact her to discuss her sons trip it would be no problem. Piper has moved on with her live and so has Alex.

She held very deep feelings for Piper at one time. Dare she even say that she actually loved her. The only reason she didn't want to go to the wedding is that she started moving on and didn't want to risk old feelings coming back when she sees Piper in her wedding dress.

She very much regretted her behaviour in London that night. The next morning when she woke up, she wanted to go to Piper and apologise to her but decided against it, knowing how short the blonds fuse was and she didn't have the energy for another fight. Instead she made sure to avoid Piper at all costs until she left. She wanted to move hotels, but it being Wimbledon at the time all the hotels were fully booked.

Three months after that she read that Piper and Braydon had set a date for the wedding. She was very surprised that she actually got the opportunity to read some information before Cameron could phone and tell her. The boy however was not very impressed when he told her and she just said 'I know'. He took it as his duty to inform her of everything going on and felt offended that the tabloid took that honour away from him. Alex promised to skip any page with something about Piper in any magazine from then on.

The next couple of weeks went by quite quickly. Alex didn't hear anything from Piper with regards to Cameron's trip with her so she assumed that all was in order. She asked the boy about it a couple of times they spoke and he assured her that his mother has everything under control. He also said that he does not want to ask her about it all the time because apparently she was on the war path all the time and saw fault in everything with regards to the wedding.

In Cameron's own words "This day her dress is to tight then the next day daddy's tie is to green. We went to taste cakes yesterday. One of the cakes was the same colour green as daddy's tie and we all agreed that that was the nicest one. This morning she lost it because she said she told them she wanted the red velvet. We all heard her say she wanted the one that looks like daddy's tie but we weren't going to argue with her. She is scary like that, so daddy said we will go and sort it out and send her for a massage. We just got back home from the bakery. Mommy is still at the spa."

Alex couldn't help but smile when he told her this and she believed every word. In her mind she knew that Piper would be the perfect example of a bridezilla. This conversation happened last week. It is now a week before the wedding and Alex is currently sitting at a coffee shop at the airport with Riley waiting for the boarding call of her flight.

"So you haven't changed your mind about going to the wedding yet?" Riley asks. Alex shakes her head no. "You are there Alex. I don't see why you don't just go. I mean you are over her. You made it clear that you will never abandon Cameron because he holds a special place in your heart, so she is always going to be a part of your life in a way. Why not just make peace with her and try and be friends."

"There is no peace to make Riley" Alex snaps "I am not mad at her. I just don't want to go to the wedding. Weddings aren't my thing."

"Okay whatever you say. No need to snap at me. I am just trying to make conversation."

Feeling a pang of guilt Alex reaches over the table taking Riley's hand in her own "I know, I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." She offers the red head a small smile. "I just don't want to go. There is no reason except for I don't want to."

Riley nods, deciding to drop the subject "Okay, so I will pick you guys up in two weeks' time, Saturday. I will go and do some shopping the Friday before." Alex tries to interrupt but Riley just holds up her hand. "Alex you are not going to feed that child Pizza every single day he is here. I am going shopping and I will do the cooking. We can have Pizza maybe once a week."

"Yes mother." Alex rolls her eyes.

"It's almost time for you to board, so I am going to go now. Have a save flight, enjoy the trip and behave." Riley laughs

Alex offers her a cheeky grin "Don't I always."

"No, no you don't. I don't think you know the meaning. Piper owes me big time for being around while her son is here otherwise I don't know…."

"Are you saying I will make a bad parent?" Alex enquires with a raised eyebrow.

"If it wasn't for me living with you, you would have pizza every day of your life, three times a day. Maybe not a bad parent just not very good in the feeding department."

Shaking her head in acknowledgement Alex agrees with that statement but she won't let Riley win that easily "you know pizza is not so bad. Some of them even have veggies on them."

"Mushrooms, pineapple and peppers are not veggies." Riley argues back.

With a disgusted face Alex replies "Who the fuck puts pineapple on pizza anyway."

"Not the point and you might want to practice easing up on the swearing starting now otherwise you will be broke by the time that little Chapman leaves."

"That might just be the truest and most clever thing you have said all day. I thought you are leaving."

"I am. Love you, bye." Riley stands up and plants a kiss on Alex's head. "Call me when you land."

"Love you to."

The week leading up to the wedding Alex had the best time catching up with her friends. She had very little contact with Cameron that week because she didn't want him to try and convince her to come and see him beforehand. She knew he would want her to take him to the tracks so she can see the progress he has made with riding. She also knew that she couldn't say no to him so avoiding him was the best option. She would love to see him ride though, which is why they will only be leaving a week after the wedding. So they can do some of the things they used to do.

She did explain to him that she will not have a lot of contact with him because she will be hanging out with friends all the time and he will be too busy helping his mother with the wedding. He was very impressed by the fact that Alex acknowledged the fact that he is working hard on this wedding. He swore he was never getting married because "It is just to much work for one day and I don't want my girlfriend to turn into a monster like someone I know." Alex recalls him saying. She cried from laughing so hard at that last statement.

The wedding day eventually arrived and Alex was awake earlier than normal. In actual fact she hardly slept the night before. It was very annoying to her seeing as this was the one day she didn't have any plans with anyone. Her plans were to just sleep all day. Watch a bit of TV when she couldn't sleep anymore and then sleep again until she had to go and get Cameron the next morning before his parents left for their honeymoon.

After tossing and turning for another hour she got up, took a shower and left the hotel. She had no idea where she was going, instead she just drove and drove and drove waiting to see where she would end up. Two hours later she was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, breathing in the fresh air, watching the water of the waterfall cascading down into the blue pit. Unbeknownst to her if she had arrived ten minutes earlier she would have found a certain blond standing in almost the exact spot, breathing the same air, watching the same water.

This has been Pipers go to place when she just needed to get away from it all or when she wanted to clear her head…. Or when she missed Alex…


	40. Chapter 40

**40.**

Alex is not sure how she ended up at Piper and Braydon's wedding reception, but that is currently where she found herself.

As she entered the hall breathing became an issue as her eyes caught sight of the bride standing there in her Snow White Strapless Sweetheart Pleated Mermaid wedding dress. Her long blonde hair was hanging down in loose curls finished off with a beautiful crystal tiara, necklace and long hanging earrings. Piper was without a doubt the most beautiful bride she has ever seen and she is sure which she will ever see.

The feeling that she might pass out any second suddenly became overwhelming and luckily for her a wedding guest accidentally bumps into her and only then does she realise that she has completely stopped breathing since she caught sight of Piper. The sudden air filling her lungs causes her to break out in a fit of coughs catching the attention of quite a couple of bystanders, including the bride. Alex is bend over with her hands on her knees while the guest who bumped into her is patting her back.

"Excuse me, excuse me" Comes Pipers voice as she makes her way to where Alex is. "Here" Piper says as she reaches Alex placing a hand on her arm pulling her up "Have some water."

Alex accepts the water taking small sips and getting her breathing back under control. She offers the guest a small thankful smile and when the crowd is sure she is going to survive they start dispersing again.

"Hi" She smiles at the gorgeous bride in front of her. Piper obviously shocked and confused to see Alex here doesn't quite find her words but offers a small smile back. "You look….. Wow"

Alex notices Piper turning crimson at the compliment "thank you" she whispers out almost shy. Alex nods and they stand there for a couple of seconds just taking each other in before Piper breaks the silence again. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I wasn't going to, but I thought I will take Cameron for the night so you can enjoy your wedding night then we will just come and pick up his bags in the morning."

"Pick up his bags?" Piper asks obvious confusion crossing her face.

"He needs clothes if he is going to stay with me you know." Alex laughs.

"Stay with you when? I'm sorry Alex you are confusing me. Did you and Braydon have some arrangements I don't know about? All I know is he is going to his grandparents on Wednesday morning before we leave for our honeymoon. Is he staying with you from now till Wednesday?" Piper rambles obviously confused.

And suddenly the realisation hits Alex. Piper knows nothing about the arrangements that Cameron was going to stay with her while they are on honeymoon. "Son of a bitch." She breaths out closing her eyes, throwing her head back.

"Alex, good to see you." Braydon's voice breaks her out of her frustration. They greet each other with the air cheek kissing before he continues. "I didn't know you were coming."

"Apparently nobody knew except for…"

"Alex!" Came Cameron's voice interrupting Alex as he runs up to her and she has a millisecond to respond before he jumps and she has to catch him. He is bigger and heavier than she can remember but she manages just fine as he wraps him arms around her neck burying his head in her shoulder, catching her off guard when she feels his body shaking and hearing sobs escaping from his throat.

"hey, hey, hey." She pulls his eyes up to her. "What's wrong buddy."

Not wanting to talk right now he just puts his head back on her shoulder crying even more. Piper obviously concerned approaches her son rubbing soothing circles on his back she whispers "What's wrong baby." Not getting a response. "Please baby, you are scaring me. You need to talk." Still not getting a response she looks over to her husband for support.

Braydon approaches the two woman and his son. "Come on superman. Tell us what is wrong." He speaks to his son trying to pull him away from Alex.

"No, No, No." He screams tightening his grip even more around Alex neck. "She is going to leave me again." He cries. "Please Alex, please don't leave me again. I will be good. I promise."

Being the softy she is when it comes to her son, before Piper realises she has tears of her own streaming down her face ruining her perfect make up. She runs her fingers through her sons hair placing her lips on his head keeping it there for a while whispering soothing words. Braydon can feel his own throat closing up but he is not about to cry in front of all their friends and family. Noticing they have quite the audience he offers everybody a smile assuring them all is fine and that they should carry on, they will be right back. He offers Alex a tissue when he noticed that she has tears running down her face and cant wipe them away with her hand quick enough as her hand is already soaked in tears.

"Come on," he whispers to the three of them "let's move to a more quiet area." He takes Pipers hand and lead them to a small room just outside the hall which they had set up for children who might get tired before their parents are ready to leave.

Alex takes a seat on one of the chairs with Cameron still glued to her. "Come on buddy. We need to talk. I am not going anywhere without you, I promise."

"I am still so confused about that." Piper whispers to Braydon and he just shrugs not knowing what they are talking about either.

Cameron eventually releases his grip on Alex's neck and pulls back a bit so their eyes can meet. She wipes away the last of the tears running down his cheek, offering him a cheeky grin which he manages to return. "Hi Alex."

"Hi buddy. How are we doing?"

"I missed you so much." He whispers his bottom lip starting to tremble again. "I thought I was never going to see you again."

"Hey." Alex addresses him, placing her fingers under his chin so he can look her in the eyes "No more crying okay. I am here."

After a couple of moments of silence and the four people in the room having properly recovered from the little breakdown Piper takes a deep breath before she speaks again. "Okay, so maybe the two of you should start explaining what the hell is going on, because we are so confused right now."

Alex turns Cameron on her lap so he is now sitting with his back to her front when she asks "So do you want to do this or should I."

Cameron looks up at his parents. His father is standing there with a soft expression on his face. One hand in his pocket and the other hand around his wife's waist. His mother on the other hand is standing there with a more stern face, arms crossed over her chest, eyebrow raised. "She is going to kill me Alex." He whispers.

"Nah, don't worry about it buddy. I will protect you. I can take her down like that." Alex says as she snaps her fingers, laughing.

"This is no time for jokes Alex. You didn't see her these last couple of weeks. Bridezilla is the baby of what she was." He whispers back again.

Braydon can't help but let out a chuckle which earned him a glare from his bride. "I am standing right here you know." Piper interrupts the conversation between the two sitting in front of her.

"Okay here goes." Alex whispers more to herself, wrapping her arms around the boy in her lap so he can feel protected. "So some weeks ago Cameron phoned me and informed me that you are going on honeymoon without him, quite pissed at the fact and then mentioned to me that you approved of him coming to visit me for a couple of weeks while you are away. He said because he is six he can't fly alone obviously so I came to fetch him."

Piper just stares at them, mouth agape with no clue what to say. She starts to pace back and forth in front of the two and then hears Cameron whisper to Alex "This…" motioning to his mother pacing "is never good." Piper still don't know what to say instead just shoots her son a glare and he pushes his back even more into Alex.

"Well I mean I have no objection to him going with you." Braydon decides to break the silence stopping Piper dead in her tracks.

"Excuse me" Piper enquires.

"Come on Pip, we always said we would have no problem with him going to visit Alex. I mean the way he did it is not ideal and we will definitely address that, because it is not okay, but he was just going to stay with my parents. School is on break, so I don't see why not. He will have more fun with Alex."

"No" Comes Pipers short answers somewhat shocking the three other people in the room. When she notices three pairs of eyes gawking at her she explains "He can't always get what he wants and he needs to know that this is not okay. He can't go making arrangements without us knowing. What if we were to leave tonight or early tomorrow morning. We need permission letters allowing Alex to take him out of the country. Unabridged birth certificates…."

"The letters aren't a problem and everything else he has Pip." Braydon interrupts.

"That is not the fucking point." Piper snaps. Knowing what is about to come she spins around catching Cameron just as he is about to open his mount. "Don't you dare."

"Okay," Alex says "I don't want you guys to fight. It is your wedding day. Buddy why don't you go with your dad for a while and let me speak to your mom okay." She looks up at Braydon "If it is okay with you."

"No problem." Braydon says sounding a bit deflated. "Come on my boy."

Piper feels a pang of guilt knowing it is her fault because she snapped at him. Reaching out for his hand she waits for his eyes to meet with hers "I am sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean to." She takes a step closer leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his lips. "I will see you in a bit okay." She offers a smile which her husband returns before he leaves the room with their son.

"I am sorry about this Piper. I should have called to check with you or Braydon." Comes Alex's voice from behind her.

Shaking her head as she turns to face the taller woman "No Alex, it's not your fault. You don't have to apologise. You had no reason to believe he wasn't truthful."

"Well, if I am being completely honest I actually did doubt it. I'm not your favourite person in the world and I was wondering how he convinced you."

"Alex, I trust you with my son's life. He wouldn't have much convincing to do if he had asked me. I said he will be allowed to come and visit you. I wouldn't go back on my word. He just needs to do it right."

"I know." Alex nods in agreement "But I am here now…" Alex cuts herself off waiting for a response from Piper.

The room is filled with silence for a couple of moments, the two occupants staring into each other's souls. "He can go with you. I have no problem with it, but he will only find out tomorrow. For the rest of the day and tonight he will think that he is going to his grandparents. He needs to know what he did was wrong and that I don't cave that easily."

"You always cave easily when it comes to your son Pipes." Alex smiles. "He controls your whole existence. Admit it."

"He does. I wish I could be more strict on him because I don't want him to turn out a brat, but when he hurts I hurt." Piper admits sadly staring at the ground in thought.

Alex hesitantly steps closer to Piper taking one of her hands. "I am sorry about a couple of months ago in London. I still feel like shit about it."

Piper waves off the apology "Don't worry about it. I know you were a bit intoxicated." She laughs "It's forgotten. I am not mad at you. I hold no animosity towards you."

"Ditto." Alex agrees "So, friends?"

"Definitely."

"Can I hug a friend congratulating her on her wedding."

"Absolutely." Piper says as she steps towards Alex wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck.

Alex in return wraps her arms around Pipers waist hugging her tight. "You really are the most beautiful bride I have ever seen." She whispers in the blonds hair.

"Thank you." Piper whispers back. They stay like that savouring the moment for another couple of seconds before Piper decides to break the silence "So is that why you almost died when you walked in. Did I take your breath away." She pulls back from Alex staring at her with a cocky grin.

"You did." Alex admits with a laugh.

"Well I guess we should get back out there. I will tell Braydon about the decision of letting Cameron go with you. We are only leaving for our honeymoon on Wednesday so that gives us a bit of time to sort everything out."

"Thank goodness for that."

"Are you going to stay for a while?" Piper asks "I think you owe me a dance."

"Do I now?" Alex asks and Piper just hums in confirmation. "One dance, then we are leaving. I am beat."

"We?"

"Cameron and I. I am sure you want to…" Alex starts but gets interrupted by Piper.

"Actually if you don't mind can Cameron just stay with me tonight. I am not going to see him for a couple of weeks. I honestly don't mind him staying with you and all but I only have a couple of days left…"

"Pipes, you can stop explaining. He is your son. It's not a problem. I know you are not saying no because you are spitefool. It's all good." She reassures the blonde. "Now come on" Alex continues grabbing Pipers hand, bringing it up to her lips and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles. "I do believe I owe the beautiful bride a dance."


	41. Chapter 41

**I can't even begin to explain how much I enjoyed the reviews on the previous chapter. Even though it was mostly 'hate' they made me smile and some even laugh out loud. Your Vauseman hearts are beautiful.  
Also it means that I did a good job at getting my point across, so I am happy.**

 **41.**

Alex ended up staying quite a bit longer at the wedding reception as she had intended to. As promised she gave Piper the dance she 'owed' her and as the song ended and she thought she had paid her debt there was a tap on her shoulder. Turning around she found Braydon standing there with a smile on his face convincing her that if the bride gets a dance so does the groom.

Two hours later Alex was still on the dance floor having the time of her life. Between the three Chapman-Monroe's they would not let her go and she didn't mind it one bit. She can't remember the last time she had so much fun. Eventually all the excitement got to much for Cameron and he fell asleep in his dads arms. That was Alex's que to leave seeing as Cameron would not even consider her leaving without him.

She was awoken the next morning by her phone notifying her of an incoming text.

From Piper:  
Wana join us for breakfast at the house?

To Piper:  
Depends, what we having?

From Piper:  
Definitely not Pizza

To Piper:  
In that case I have to respectfully decline.

From Piper:  
See you in an hour.

Alex just shakes her head with a small smile on her face at the fact that Piper had completely ignored the fact that she declined the invitation. Sure she wasn't serious, but still, the blond was just to used to get what she wanted.

Mustering up a plan in her head she gets out of bed to take a shower. It's only when she stretches out that she feels the after effects of the dancing from the night before. Making a quick call down to room service she jumps in the shower, thirty minutes later she is out of the door and another fifteen minutes later she is pressing the buzzer at Piper's gate.

When she approached the front door it was already open so she walked in and straight to the kitchen, only finding Piper there with her back to the entrance.

Alex quietly approaches the kitchen counter, placing her contribution to breakfast down and making her way over to Piper. When she is right behind her she leans closer to her ear "Boo". Alex is almost double over laughing by the fact that the blond just nearly jumped straight out of the window she was standing in front of staring into the distance.

"Fuck sakes Alex. You could have killed me." When she gets no response except for the taller woman laughing even more she just shoves her and also start laughing.

When the laughter eventually died down "You opened the gate and the door for me. You knew I was coming. You couldn't space out that quick."

"Actually Braydon must have opened for you. I just came back in from the back yard." Her nose catching the aroma of something she wasn't cooking, Piper broke eye contact with Alex in search of the unwelcome smell. "Alex, what is that?"

"Pizza." Comes the obvious reply.

"We are not having Pizza for breakfast." Piper scoffs with her hands on her hips.

"Did someone say Pizza" Comes Braydon's voice.

"Ohhh Pizza" Follows Cameron closely behind.

"I should have married you instead." Braydon mocks as he approaches Alex for their usual air cheek kiss greeting.

The two of them turn around looking at Piper again leaning against the counter glaring at them with her arms over her chest. Braydon tries to approach her but she holds up her hand "Don't you dare. Go have pizza with your future wife." She sulks which causes Braydon and Alex to burst out laughing.

"This is really good mommy. Come have some." Cameron's voice interrupts the laughter. When they turn around the six year old is sitting at the counter with the pizza in front of him halfway through his first slice causing them to laugh again.

Piper approaches her son and whispers something in his ear. Something causing a huge smile on his face and before Alex and Braydon even realises what is going on Cameron is bolting out of the kitchen towards the stairs with Piper closely behind him taking the whole pizza with her.

"Hey" Braydon and Alex shouts

"There is pancakes in the warmer." Is the last thing they hear Piper shout before her bedroom door slams shut and they hear her locking it as they come running up the stairs.

"This is not funny. Sharing is caring." Alex shouts from outside the bedroom door but all they hear is the two inside giggling.

"We are sharing." Comes Cameron's voice. "With each other." He finishes.

"Don't be a smart ass. Open the door." This time it is Braydon's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"You owe me ten bucks daddy."

"If you don't open the door I am going to use the ten bucks to buy pizza for me and Alex." Braydon fires back at his son.

There is a silence on the other side of the door and Alex and Braydon both smile a little victory smile because they know Cameron wont like the fact that they will be withholding his ten bucks from him and he will soon convince his mother to open the door.

"Mommy says that is fine. She will double it if I don't open the door." Comes the shocking response.

"You are not playing fair Pipes." Alex shouts and Braydon hums in agreement.

"I invited you for breakfast, which means I had prepared breakfast and then you pitch up here with a pizza so the breakfast I had made is going to go to waste. Now both you monsters on the other side of this door knows I don't like to waste food, so go sit your asses down in the kitchen and eat the breakfast I had prepared for you out of love."

Piper and Cameron sat eating their pizza in silence for another couple of minutes not hearing anything from the other side of the door, so they assumed Braydon and Alex are downstairs eating the pancakes she made.

There is still half a pizza left so Piper asks her son "Do you think we should go and offer them some?"

Cameron shrugs his shoulder "Yeah, I am almost full and I want one pancake anyways."

The two of them quietly approach the door listening for any movement on the other side. When they hear nothing they opened the door and make their way downstairs, finding Alex and Braydon there deep in conversation enjoying the pancakes and coffee she had made earlier.

"We decided to share." Piper interrupts their conversation. "Didn't think you were so clever now did you." She points a finger at Alex. "And you." She points at Braydon. "We're not even married a full twenty four hours and you already looking for greener pastures."

"Never my love. Besides I am not even her type." Braydon jokes back. "Now, hand over the box."

From there on they fell into easy conversation. Braydon explained to Cameron that he would be allowed to go with Alex but if he ever was to pull a stunt like this again his parents would not let him off the hook so easily. He explained to him that it is more complicated than just getting on a plane and going with her. The boy was ecstatic and promised never to do it again. He also praised them for being the best parents he could ever ask for.

They decided after breakfast to go to the tracks so Cameron could show Alex how good he had become at riding. She praised him all the way because he had really improved a lot and had excellent control of his four wheeler. They ended the day off with a late lunch. Obviously Alex and Braydon suggestion pizza frustrating the living shit out of Piper, but to the blonds surprise her son backed her up saying they had pizza for breakfast and he wanted something else.

On Monday they sorted out all the paperwork which would be needed for Alex and Cameron's trip as well as packing everything he needed. Piper had to carefully explain to him that there is a weight limit which he is allowed to pack. If it was up to him he would have packed his whole room up in ten different suitcases. Braydon eventually asking him if he was considering abandoning his parents and never coming back. He assured them that is not the case though. He just couldn't choose what toys to take and what to leave. Alex was seated on a chair off to the side looking for flights. She found some for early afternoon the next day.

Alex and Piper went back and forth arguing about who would be paying for the tickets. Piper reasoned that it is her sons doing in the first place and so she would pay for it. Alex argued that she wanted to pay for it because she wanted Cameron to come and visit her. Braydon eventually had enough of the two and grabbed the laptop off of Alex's lap and entering his credit card details and processing the transaction.

When the two woman shot him death glares he just shrugged and said "Two dogs fight over a bone and the third gets it." and handed the laptop back to Alex.

Piper mumbles something about that statement not even making sense in this case before she resumed folding clothes and putting them in the bag. They ended of the evening with some Chinese before Alex went back to her hotel. They agreed that the three Chapman-Monroe's would meet her at the airport the next day, which is where they currently found themselves.

"Please promise me you are not going to feed him pizza for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Piper says to Alex.

"I won't I promise. Besides Riley informed me that she will take it upon herself to cook for us while Cameron is there so she can make sure he gets all the nutriance he needs and that way not having a raging Piper Chapman on our asses."

"Riley is going to be there?" Cameron almost shouts excitedly.

"You and Riley live together again." Piper asks dryly.

Braydon just observes.

"Well yeah…." And before she can continue the boarding call for their flight breaks through the intercom system of the airport.

They all say their goodbyes, obviously Piper is bawling her eyes out when she says goodbye to her son. Alex wraps her in a tight hug and promises to take very good care of him and return him home safely.

After about three hundred kisses all over his face and head Cameron eventually gets annoyed and starts to back away from his mother in the way of the boarding gate. He tells her he loves her to the moon and back and that she must not worry about him because he is not a baby anymore. She accepts that fact, that he is not a baby anymore, but he will always be her baby.

The two parents only left the airport after take-off.

Now, the day after, they are back at the airport sitting in an exclusive lounge waiting for the boarding call for their own flight to Bora-Bora. Braydon was staring at his wife deep in thought. She was staring off in the distance at nothing in particular.

"Pip," he draws her attention and when their eyes meet he continues "what are we doing."

She laughs nervously before she replies "We are waiting to board our flight to go on our honeymoon."

"You know that is not what I mean?" Piper just nods in confirmation so he continues. "You are my best friend Piper and I love you and I know you love me."

A tear escapes Pipers eyes as she agrees "I do, I love you very much. You are my best friend as well."

"But that is just it. We both love each other, in the same way" he pauses for a second leaning over and taking Pipers hand in his own "as each others best friend. Not as husband and wife."

Piper knew where this conversation was headed but it still caught her a bit off guard when Braydon said it out loud. "What are you saying?"

"I am saying that we love each other, we will always care for each other, we will always be a part of each others lives because we share a beautiful son. I am saying that I want you to be a part of my life forever and I want to be a part of yours forever but as friends and not only because of the son we share but because I really do want you as a friend, because that is what we are Pip. We are best of friends. We aren't soulmates and I think if we keep doing what we are doing we are going to miss out on being with our soulmates. I haven't found mine yet, but I know she is out there." He pauses to wipe the tears from Piper's eyes offering her a small smile before he continues "you on the other hand, you have found yours and you are being an idiot for letting her go."

"I thought we were doing the right thing?" Piper starts to sob uncontrollably and Braydon pulls her into him holder her tight while she cries into his neck.

"I know you did. So did I. But this is not right. There is so much love between the two of us that we confused it for something that it is not, but it is time we stop. The real deal is waiting for you." He whispers while holding her tight.

"It's to late for me and Alex anyways. Her and Riley are living together now." She pulls back wiping at her eyes smiling at him. "But luckily for you, you haven't found your soulmate yet, so you couldn't push her way." She pauses to give him a cheeky smile. "I can be your wing woman while we look for her."

Braydon can't help but laugh "First I'm going to be your wing man" he says as he gets up off the couch holding a hand out to Piper to get up.

"What are you talking about. Where are we going?" Piper half protests while she is being pulled out of the lounge by Braydon.

He stops, turns around and looks her dead in the eyes, replying "We are going to get your woman back."

He starts to turn to walk again but Piper pulls him back. "I appreciate what you are trying to do Braydon but she is with Riley now and I will never just pitch up there and expect her to run off with me. I have hurt her to much already. She deserves happiness and she is happy" she pauses, takes a deep breath and finishes "with Riley."

"But is she though, Pip. Is she happy. I am an observer. The way she looked at you the last couple of days we spend together. She looked at you like you were the only woman in the world. Like nothing else matters in this world, nothing but your existence."

"And you didn't punch her." Piper half laughs interrupting Braydon.

"No I didn't. Because you deserve to be looked at like that. So does she. So do I." He puts his hands on her shoulders half shaking her. "I know you. I probably know you best and I also see you looking at her in the way she deserves to be looked at. Even when we were together before the accident you never looked at me the way you look at her" Piper tries to interrupt but Braydon holds up his hand "I know you loved me with everything in you back then Pip. You always made sure I knew how much you loved me and had I died in that accident I would have died a happy man because I felt so loved" Piper by now is bawling her eyes out again "and I really thought that is the way you look at someone you love, but then I saw the way you look at her and even my heart almost burst." He pauses for a second grabbing a tissue from a box on one of the coffee tables handing it to Piper to wipe her tears. Trying to lighten the mood a bit he continues "You know in the cartoons when they see someone they like their eyes pop out with hears as pupils." Piper smiles nodding her head "that is you when you look at her and its beautiful." He finishes pulling Piper in for a quick hug before he steps back again making eye contact "Now come on, lets go get her back."

"Did you miss the part where I said I wasn't going to break her and Riley up."

"I didn't but how do you know for sure if they even are together."

"Because they live together. You don't live with your ex Braydon."

"I think it's worth a shot to find out." Braydon argues back.

"And you want to fly all the way to South Africa just to find that out. There is something called phones you know."

"Now where is the fun in that." He shoots Piper a toothy grin before dragging her in the direction of the ticket counters.

She stopped protesting and just follows him, letting him do his thing. She is currently on autopilot, the last couple of minutes to much for her to process and still properly respond, so she decided to process first and respond later.

They boarded their flight to South Africa twenty minutes later. Braydon being the romantic he is, calling it a sign that they found two seats on a flight leaving so soon.


	42. Chapter 42

**You will not believe how therapeutic Taylor Schillings laugh is to me. I spend hours yesterday watching youtube videos. She cracks me up.**

 **42.**

Piper didn't speak a word the whole twenty one hours and fifteen minutes flight to South Africa. Braydon left her alone knowing she had to work through her thoughts. He was there to offer advice if she needed it or just offer silent support. It was only after they had already collected their baggage and was making their way over to the vehicle rentals that she spoke.

"I cannot believe you dragged me all the way out here." She whispers and Braydon picks up on the nervousness in her voice but before he can offer her some comforting words she takes his hand asking "What if she rejects me. She is going to reject me you know. And I would deserve it."

Braydon squeezes her hand as a gesture of support "If she rejects you, we accept it and we move on."

Piper thinks that it is easier said than done but she does not voice her response because deep down she knows that Braydon is right and if Alex so happens to reject her she will gracefully accept defeat and move on. She will not pressurize Alex in any way because she has put her through enough in the little more than a year and a half which they have known each other. The brunette deserves happiness and if she doesn't envision that with Piper, then she will accept it. She has no other choice.

Braydon notices Piper shaking or nodding her head every now and again and he knows she is working through all the different scenario's. He occasionally squeezes her hand which is still firmly in his own just to remind her that he is there.

"How do you even know where to go?" Piper eventually speaks again as they sit in the rental vehicle ready to go. "Well, I mean I know she gave us her address, but how do you know they are even there?"

"They aren't" Braydon responds "but that is the beauty of social media. Riley tagged Alex and a whole lot of other people at an address about half an hour ago. It's someone's birthday celebration or something."

"Fantastic, I am going to have an audience when I make a complete fool of myself." The blonde breaths out.

Braydon offers her a soft smile "Well lets go to the hotel and freshen up first then at least you can make a fresh fool of yourself." He tries to lighten the mood.

"I know you are trying to help, but that is not really encouraging."

They make small talk while driving to the hotel, pointing out things which catch their eye in the unfamiliar territory which they find themselves in. After they have checked in and freshened up Braydon hands Piper a shot of tequila and holds one for himself. She raises a questioning eyebrow.

"Just something small to calm the nerves" He explains himself.

"I really want to be sober when I do this, so.."

"One is going to do nothing to you Pip. It's just to calm the nerves a bit and if I am being honest I'm kind of getting nervous now to, so can we just take the damn shot." Braydon interrupts. She agrees so he cheers her and they down the shot before leaving the hotel again.

They enter the location from Facebook into the GPS and set of in search of Piper's happiness, or not. They will know in about an hour.

The drive was way to short for Piper's liking when they stop in front of a house with a lot of cars, in the street, on the pavement and some in the front yard. The garage doors are open at the front and at the back. One of those garages you can drive through to the other side. From inside the car they can see into the back yard where there is a grass lapa and quite a bit of people inside. Piper's nervousness causes her to start breathing irregularly.

"It's okay. You've got this." Braydon tries to calm her.

"Okay, here goes nothing." Piper says as she gets out of the car and approaches the gate. She told Braydon that she will try this on her own but she will call for him if she needed him. Standing in front of the gate looking in she notices Alex standing with her arm over Riley's shoulder laughing with a couple of other people. "What the fuck are you doing Piper." She whispers to herself. "They are happy. I can't do this."

But before she can turn around one of the guys in the group notices her standing there "Fuck me. Is that Piper fucking Chapman standing in front of my gate." She hears him almost shout. Alex spins around so quick she loses her balance and Riley and another unfamiliar face catches her by the arms before she can fall flat on her face.

"You owe me twenty bucks" Piper hears her sons voice causing a huge smile to break out on her face "and why are you swearing at my mother when she is not here to defend herself." And with that he appears next to Alex folding his arms over his chest looking up at the guy who originally noticed her standing there. Her heart swells with pride because of her son defending her in her absence.

The guy clears his throat and points towards the gate to where Piper is. When Cameron turns and sees his mother he sprints towards the gate. Somebody obviously knowing it is now or never pressed the remote for the gate to open. When Cameron reached the gate the opening is just about big enough for him to fit through and Piper closes her eyes scared that he might run straight into the gate but he is through and into her arms in no time.

They hug and kiss and laugh until Alex's voice interrupts them. "You saw each other two days ago, seriously." Piper can hear a bit of annoyance in Alex's voice so she puts Cameron down and points to the car instructing him to go say hello to his father.

They talked about what might or what might not go down and that it would obviously be very confusing to Cameron to see his mother cry, jump for joy or being slapped while talking to Alex, so they came to the agreement that Braydon would try and explain as much as possible to him while his mother talks to Alex. He is not a baby anymore and very wise for his age, so they hope he will understand what his dad is trying to explain to him and take the news positively. Basically he will just explain that his parents love each other very much and that they love him very much, but that his mother is in love with Alex and she wants her to be a part of their little family. He will also explain that even though he might not live with him and his mother anymore that things will not change much and that he will still see him on a daily basis, take him for his rides and even on some days have breakfast and dinner with them. And should Alex accept his mother back in her life she might move back. They were sure that last little fact will encourage him into agreement. Sometimes Cameron's parents thinks he is more fond of Alex than either of them. Piper obviously wanted to present when they explained all of this to Cameron, but that is just not the way things is going to work out this time.

"You didn't trust me with your son for a couple of weeks." Alex asks the annoyance in her voice still present as Piper turned back to her when she was sure Cameron is safely out of the street.

"Hi to you to." Piper shoots back. Alex just folds her arms over her chest in defence raising an eyebrow not offering Piper any sort of greeting in return. "Okay this hostility is not comforting at all." Piper whispers softly, Alex hardly catches it, but she does.

"The fact that you don't trust me is even less comforting." Alex grumbles.

"That is not the case Alex. I…" Piper tries to defend but Alex cuts her off.

"Well if it wasn't the case then you would be on your honeymoon right now sipping cocktails on a beach somewhere in Bora-Bora. Not standing in front of my friends gate in South Africa."

"Will you just give me a chance to explain…"

"You know I looked after and took care of Cameron for months Piper. I am sure I proved myself quite capable. But If you don't think so it is fine. Whatever. You can explain it to him. We had plans."

"Alex I am not here to …"

" I am not going to get involved in this push me pull me shit you Piper…."

"I love you." Piper cuts her off. In her mind she is cursing herself because that is not quite what she had planned out but Alex's rambling made her more nervous and she didn't even give Piper a chance to finish off one sentence so she did the only thing she though would shut her up. Alex is stunned speechless. The colour drained from her face as soon as Piper finished the word 'you'. Her eyes are wide as saucers. Her mouth is opening and closing but no sound is coming out. Piper is a bit stunned at her boldness herself but knows she has to keep this going. "I am sorry that is not quite how I had this planned." Alex still just looks at her not uttering a single word. "Alex, please say something." Piper begs.

Alex shakes her head a bit to make sure she is awake "Way to shut a girl up." She mumbles

"Again, not what I had in mind, but…" Looking over Alex's shoulder she sees Riley standing there looking at them. She is not in hearing distance obviously not wanting to listen in on their conversation, but ready to strike if she feels the need to. Looking back at Alex, Piper continues "I am sorry okay. I had this whole speech planned out in my head, but I am kind of a in the moment person so when I stand in front of you everything comes out differently than what I thought it would. I know that you and Riley are together and you are probably very happy with her but I just couldn't go through the rest of my life with you thinking that I don't love you, because I do Alex. I love you. I am not expecting you to dump Riley and fall back into my arms. I don't even know what I am expecting. I know what I want, but I will respect any decision you make. I just…'

"Are you going to pause and let me speak or are you just going to keep this conversation going all by yourself?" Alex puts a stop to Pipers rambling.

"Sorry…" Piper mumbles looking down to the ground.

Alex however needs the eye contact so she lifts Pipers chin between her pointer finger and thumb. "You are married Pipes." She says in a soft voice, looking over to the car where Braydon is standing with Cameron she continues "To a very good man. A man I consider a friend."

Piper turns her head looking in Braydon's direction as well with a smile on her face. "He is great, isn't he." She says before she turns her attention back to Alex. "And I will have you know it is that great husband of mine over there who dragged my ass all the way out here and told me that I am being an idiot."

"He did?" Alex asked a bit stunned.

"Yeah, he did. It is really a long story and I will tell you some day but basically we came to the conclusion that we got so gaught up in wanting to be good parents that we did what we both thought was best and besides that we really do love each other. We love each other in a very special way considering the shitty cards we were dealt in life and we confused that love to be something different. I really don't regret marrying him. I mean if you are not going to marry the love of your life, then marry your best friend." Piper laughs trying to make a joke purely out of nervousness, but Alex is not laughing so she decides to keep it serious when she continues. "Look Alex, I know you are in a relationship with Riley right now and I know I treated you unfairly. I just really needed to get this off my chest okay."

"Riley and I aren't together Piper."

"You're not?" the blond almost shouts.

"Well, no. We live together and all because she is really a great friend of mine and if I didn't have her around I would probably live on booze and pizza but we are not together." Alex pauses for a second squinting her eyes at Piper pulling a serious yet humorous face "Looks like both worlds gained one."

Piper looks at Alex confused shaking her head "I don't understand what you are trying to say."

"Riley is kinda swinging back the straight way." Alex explains.

"ohhh" is the only reply from the blond.

"And by your confession just now it seems like you're swinging the gay way. So both worlds gained one." Alex explains her earlier comment.

"I'm not gay." Piper defends and Alex crosses her arms over her chest raising a questioning eyebrow. "Well I mean I am probably gay for you but I am not gay gay. I mean.." She cuts herself off puffing out an air of frustration while Alex is standing across from her chuckling.

"Gay for me?" Alex laughs. "Did you seriously just say that?"

"God Alex, I am drowning here. Can you try and take this seriously for a second please. Tell me to fuck off or tell me to stay. Just tell me something…"

"Okay, okay I am sorry. This is serious and I just tried to give my brain a second to catch up but the thing is Piper," she pauses taking a couple of deep breaths "even though Riley and I are not together, I really need time to think about this. I mean we both were at fault at times. I don't hold anything against you, but I just really need time to think. This is a fuck load of information to process."

Again this was not really the response Piper was hoping for but Alex didn't completely turn her down. That is good right. She just asked for time and time is definitely something Piper is willing to give her.

"You can have all the time you need." Piper says looking down at the ground kicking some small rocks "I mean we will be here for another two days or so, but after that, you have my cell number." Looking back up at Alex the taller woman nods in acknowledgement so Piper continues "Obviously Cameron is staying with you. I am not here to fetch him,"

"thank you" Alex says but Piper just waves it off. There is no reason for Alex to thank her. Cameron was visiting her and he is not the reason she came here. Some silence passes between the two of them as Piper still distracts herself with her feet and anything she can find on the ground while Alex is standing deep in thought staring down at Pipers distraction.

Eventually the blond pointing her head in the direction of the car "I should probably go and let you get back to your friends. I am sorry I interrupted." Taking a step closer to Alex she hugs her whispering softly "I really do love you." Pulling back she offers Alex a small smile, which gets returned, and with that she turns around starting to walk to the car.

Alex takes a deep breath, looking up at the sky while slowly turnings back to the house hoping with everything in her that she had just made the right decision. She, however got her answer as soon as she lowered her eyes down from the sky and being met by Riley's eyes boring into her, throwing her hands up in the air and mouthing 'What The Fuck' at her. Alex pauses for a second and when she receives a nod from her red head friend she spins around, taking large leaps towards the rental, where Piper was about to open the door. She grabs her arm spinning her around, slamming Piper's back into the car, not intentionally, but Piper's cry in pain gets cut off by Alex saying something along the lines of "I have had enough time to think." before she smashes their lips together.

Piper's arms are on autopilot as she wraps them around Alex's neck, not giving her brain the chance to process the shock, pulling her into her even more. They hold their lips to one another for a couple of seconds without moving, burning the feel of the other into their minds before they start moving slowly in perfect sync as if they have done it a million times before. Both of the woman having the needy urge to deepen the kiss, because the Lord know they have waited long enough for this. They deserve this, but in the back of both their minds they do remember that Piper's son is probably standing there looking at them, so the kiss only lasts a couple of seconds longer before Piper pulls away resting her forehead against Alex's.

"You don't really need much time to think. I mean that was like three seconds." Piper chuckles still holding her eyes closed.

Alex pulls away laughing waiting for Piper to open her eyes and when she does and Green meets Blue Alex confesses "I love you to." Causing a sob to escape from Pipers throat. She smiles at Piper before nodding her head back in Riley's direction "And she might have given me an invisible kick in the ass after you turned around letting me know I am being stupid."

"We have great ex's" Piper jokes "I will have to thank her later." She says as she throws her arms around Alex's neck once more, "but first can you just kiss me again so I can make sure this is real."

"Well technically Braydon is not your ex. You are still married to him. I mean you have only been married for like what, five days" receiving an eye roll from Piper, Alex continues "But you are my perfect type. I don't really have a type, but when people ask me what my type is I always say, Blond, Beautiful, Straight and married. So this is fucking perfect."

"Oh you've got jokes now? Why straight?"

"Because I just love introducing them to what they have been missing out on their entire lives."

"Why married?"

"because of the challenge" Alex answers again earing a slap on the arm from Piper. "I'm joking," The taller woman laughs as she tightens her hold around Pipers waist. "Blond yes, beautiful yes,"

"Well then I fit perfectly. Can you shut up now and kiss me."

"With pleasure" Alex laughs as she closes the gap between them again only to be interrupted again a couple of seconds later.

"Urgh Alex, that is my mother. Stop already."

Both woman unable to stop the laughter escaping them, pulls away and turns to the boy standing next to his father.

"Hey Brayd" Alex greets

"Hey A.V"

"Okay not that I am being jealous or anything, but since when are you guys on pet name basis"

"You sound a bit jealous Pipes." Alex quips.

"No I don't"

"yes you do"

"No I…"

"Okay kids!" Riley's voice interrupts them "I don't want to witness the make-up and break-up all in five minutes. Give it a bit of time hey." She finishes as she comes to a stand still next to the other two woman, all of them sharing a quick laugh. "Braydon, Cam, why don't you guys join me inside while we give these two another minute."

Braydon agrees and takes Cameron's hand to pull him with but the six year old holds back, taking his hand back from his dad and goes to stand in front of Alex, hands on the hips, squinting at her and tapping his foot while addressing her "You have my permission to date my mother because I love you to, but you better not make her cry again."

"Promise" Alex says as she lifts her hand in a salute gesture.

Cameron nods "And kissing in front of me…" he pauses looking between the two pulling a face "kissing is fifty bucks, because that is just disgusting." He says as he takes his dad's hand on one side and Riley's on the other walking away, leaving a stunned Piper and Alex behind. Obviously Riley and Braydon is screaming with laughter.

"I need to find a job. I am going to go fucking broke." Alex says as she turns to Piper, wrapping her arms around her waist again, pulling her in for another kiss and this time nothing stops them from deepening it filling the silence around them with a moan neither of them knowing who it came from and not really caring.


End file.
